


Lath'Mis

by Tarasyl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 98,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasyl/pseuds/Tarasyl
Summary: This story is about Anaya, a Dalish elf with a secret. She was sent out by her clan to spy on the proceedings of the Chantry. She wakes up in Haven, with a strange mark on her left hand.While she is trying to restore peace and order to the lands of Thedas, as the Inquisitor, she is confronted by the emotions she has developed for Solas. There is a secret about her.. something that isn't quite 'normal' ...





	1. The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I want to start off by saying:  
> 1\. thank you so much for reading my little fanfic about Anaya and Solas!  
> 2\. this is my first time really writing a fanfic and I am still struggling to find the right words sometimes  
> 3\. if you have any tips and tricks for me, feel free to let me know!  
> 4\. I am using an Elvish Translator and the Wikia of DAI to write Elvish in the story. It might not always be a 100% correct but I will always write down the translations at the end of a chapter :) 
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy my fanfic  
>  
> 
> Translation of Elvish:  
> Da'len - Child / Little one  
> Mamae - Mother / Mama  
> Ra nadas - It is inevitable  
> Ma' lethal - My kin / family (specifically very close kin or family)  
> Ea soun, mamae - Be strong, mama  
> Tel'din telsila - Do not worry  
> Ea eth, da'len - Be safe, child  
> Ma geal'un em - You frightened me  
> Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> Hahren - Elder  
> Ma harel, da'len - You lie, child  
> Ma serannas, hahren - My thanks, elder  
> On era'vun - Good night

_'This cannot be happening! Surely this is not what Keeper Feyhel had intended?!'_

Anaya paced back and forth inside the cabin, purposely not looking to the door that lead outside. She looked back down at her left hand and saw the glowing green mark on it. She groaned and dropped herself onto the bed again. She had to go outside, she knew this. She was too afraid to actually go out and face everyone, everything. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to compose herself. Trying to rationalize everything. She had not had much time to do this before. She was thrown from one thing into the other and now she had to face them. She groaned again and sat up straight on the bed. The elven servant earlier had dropped everything on the floor and said she would notify the Seeker immediately. She had to go out there. Go to the Chantry. Talk to them. 

 

_'Alright, let's go through it again Anaya. Humor yourself.'_

**Two days earlier:**

Anaya focussed all her energy towards her staff and a huge bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere from the skies and electrocuted the training dummy. 

"Good job, Anaya. It is good to see you are ready for the trip. However you need to train your magic more. You are using too much anger when you conjure your spells." 

She huffed and looked over to her mentor. "If you and Keeper Feyhel believe my magic is not controlled enough, why not let me use daggers instead?" She moved some of her hair from her face and stared him down. 

He furrowed his brows. "It is out of the question. You were born a mage. Such are the rules, da'len." 

Anaya quickly shot a bolt of lightning towards the training dummy again, completely destroying it now. She knew the real reason why they had not let her use daggers. However it had become a sport for Anaya to try and convince them otherwise. "Taran, tell me again why I have to be the one to go?" Taran walked over slowly towards her. She eyed the blonde elf before her. 

"You know why, Anaya. Our clan needs a good spy and you're the best we have." she sighed and her expression turned dark. 

"There are others here that are just as good as I am." 

"I know you are angry. However, you knew this day would come." He gave her the usual uninterested stare, which he knew would anger her. 

She turned around and walked towards her aravel. Before she left she turned around once more. "Taran, just make sure my mother will be safe." he simply nodded and then she went in to gather her stuff. Her mother was watching her pack. 

"It is not fair." she whispered, however Anaya heard it. She had to be strong now. 

"I know, mamae. However, it must happen. Ra nadas." Her mother simply got up and hugged her tightly.

"Ma' lethal." she whispered into Anaya's ear. When Anaya pulled away from the embrace she noticed a single tear falling from her mother's eye. 

She wiped it away softly. "Ea soun, mamae." her mother nodded her head slowly. "The clan will watch over you while I am gone and I shall write you the moment I have arrived." It was hurting Anaya to see her mother like this.

"They could have sent Tamriel instead. Who knows how long this job will keep you away from me. Nobody will miss Tamriel."

Anaya chuckled slightly. "I do not mind the job mamae. It's not that dangerous." she lied but she had to comfort her mother. She hated it too. Why would they let her spy on the proceedings of the Chantry. What was the point? Were they deliberately trying to keep Anaya away from her mother and their plans?

Her mother sat down onto the divan and sighed. "I suppose I will have to accept it is an honor that Keeper Feyhel sent you." 

Anaya nodded. "Tel'din telsila. It's just a bit of spying for a couple of weeks, months at most." her mother looked up at her daughter and smiled softly. 

"When are you leaving?" her mothers voice was full of sadness."

"Tomorrow morning, at first light." Her mother turned away from Anaya and sighed trying to compose herself. 

"Ea eth, da'len." 

The next morning Anaya said her final goodbye to her mother. She was able to hold back the tears as she saw her mother cry infront of her. However the moment she started to move away from the camp, she could not control her emotions any longer. She was leaving and she would not see her mother for a while. Anaya used her staff as her walking stick as she wandered, following the map that was drawn out for her by Taran. She was on her way to the Conclave and remembered the Keepers words: _"When you get there, try to get inside of the Conclave and spy on the shemlen. Find out what it is they are speaking about and let us know in a letter. Remember, it is for a good cause."_ Anaya sighed. "Well, let's go find this Conclave then." she muttered to herself.

(...)  
She was aware she was being carried but her eyes were not cooperating. They would not open. She felt weak and everything hurt. Then nothing again. She had felt hands on her chest and a tingling feeling within her chest. Then her lungs openend and she gasped out, making her lose consciousness again. A soft surface beneath her, was she on a bed? 

She heard a female voice then: "Is she going to be alright?" _What an odd accent._

"She will be fine. I have healed her as best I could. She inhaled a lot of smoke. Slight hypothermia but that too is gone." It was a man's voice speaking now.

Then the sound of crackling and an unpleasant feeling from her left hand. "What is that?!" the strange female voice called out, sounding panicked. 

She went out again. Finally she was able to open her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness however. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. I'm in a .. cell? She was kneeling on a cold floor and she had been shackled. She shook her hands and felt the cold metal shackles tightly around her wrists. Then she saw it: a green light coming from her left hand, it crackled and sparked. She gasped and then a door opened and two women walked in. One of them had short black hair and a braid going around her head, she looked extremely mad. The other woman was walking behind the other, hands clasped behind her back. She was wearing a purple hood but Anaya was able to make out this woman had red hair and soft features. Softer than the angry woman who came walking up to her fast.

"Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Anaya just stared at the angry woman before her. 

"Explain _this!_ " she grabbed Anaya's hands and held them up, then the mark in her left hand flared to life again. 

"I can't!" she really could not explain it even if she wanted to. 

"What do you mean, you can't?" The woman yelled at her now. Anaya flinched and she swallowed a lump down her throat before answering. 

"I don't know what it is, or how it got there." The woman lunged at Anaya. 

"You're lying!" however the red haired woman got in between them. 

"We need her, Cassandra." _Thanks the creators for the nice lady_. Anaya was sure the angry woman would punch her if the nice lady didn't interfere.

"I'm confused." was all Anaya could say. Truly she was. How did that explosion happen back the Conclave, it was all so sudden. She was just minding her own business, she was doing her job.

The nice lady stepped forward now, looking down at Anaya. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" 

Anaya thought for a moment before answering. "I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?" 

The lady before her looked confused. "A woman?" Cassandra slowly moved next to her now, looking just as confused. 

"She reached out to me, but then.." she could not remember the rest, it was all one big foggy mess inside of her head. Like her memory had been erased with magic and the remains of it were all that was left inside her mind.

Cassandra focussed her attention towards the woman now. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." then Leliana nodded and turned her heel, exiting the cells. Cassandra took hold of Anaya and helped her to her feet. She was hoping she'd remove the shackles, but Cassandra simply replaced the shackles for rope. 

"What did happen?" Anaya waited anxiously for Cassandra's reply. 

"It will be easier to show you."  
After that she was taken outside by Cassandra and saw the breach for the very first time.

**Present Day:**

Anaya was walking ahead of the group, following the path towards the Hinterlands. They had been walking for two days now, setting up camp as night fell. She had gotten to know Varric well, she liked him. He was a funny character, kept things light hearted most of the time. If he wasn't bothered by Cassandra. Cassandra was.. well her usual self. Though she had become softer with her tone of voice to Anaya. Almost like she was thawing the more time they spent together. Then there was Solas. Without thinking Anaya turned her head around to look at the apostate who was walking all the way back. He seemed odd. There was something off about his behavior. He looked up at her and she quickly averted her gaze, back towards the road before her. 

"So, do you really think we can trust this Mother Giselle, seeker?" 

Cassandra groaned. "Yes, Varric. Did you not hear what Leliana said about Mother Giselle? We will begin laying the groundwork for approaching the remaining members of the Chantry." 

Varric hummed and jogged over to catch up with Anaya who was still walking ahead of the rest. "What do you think, boots?" he looked up at her while matching her pace. 

Anaya raised her eyebrow up at him. "Boots?" Cassandra groaned. 

"His nicknames, do not pay it any mind, Herald." Varric ignored Cassandra completely and answered Anaya's question instead, pointing towards her feet. 

"You never wear them. Boots. You always walk around with bare feet." Anaya giggled and shook her head. "Is it an elf thing? Chuckles over there does not wear shoes either." Varric asked again. 

"I guess you could call it 'an elf thing' Varric." Anaya winked at the dwarf and he simply shrugged. She noticed Solas watching her intently. _I have yet to thank him for healing me when I arrived at Haven._ Anaya sighed and kept walking instead. 

They had set up camp near the edge of the Hinterlands. "We are almost there. It will only take us a little while longer to get to the camp, where one of the chief scouts will be waiting for us." Cassandra said as she sat down and examined the map before her. Anaya put her staff into her tent and sat down by the fire that Solas had created. 

Varric sighed. "Finally. I can't walk much more." Anaya supressed another giggle and started roasting the ram's meat. 

"It is good you killed it. Put it out of it's misery." Cassandra noted as Anaya was turning the meat around above the fire. She simply nodded. 

"These bandits simply toyed with the ram. I get you need to kill for meat but don't just shoot an arrow through them and leave them to bleed out." Anaya's voice was full of anger. 

"I am sure we will find said bandits soon." Solas spoke up for the first time in a while. Varric nodded. 

"Though I cannot say I'm not happy we got some proper food now. I am sick and tired of fruit and bread." Varric smirked at the meat that was roasting before his very eyes. Cassandra groaned. 

"How is the mark?" Cassandra asked with a genuine worried expression across her face. Anaya looked over to the faint glowing mark on her left hand. 

"It's.. not a nice feeling. Whenever I close a rift it feels like a thousand needles are pricking into my hand. Like my nerves are on fire. Though Solas' magic has helped." 

Cassandra nodded. "We are glad to have you with us, Solas. The Herald owes you her life." Anaya looked down to the dirt and sighed. She felt uncomfortable with everyone calling her Herald. It was not like she was really sent by Andraste. 

Varric noticed the uncomfortable change in atmosphere and quickly turned everyone's attention towards the meat. "I think it's ready, don't you boots?" he winked at Anaya. 

She was tossing and turning on her bedroll within the tent. Cassandra was snoring loudly next to her. For two days she was not able to sleep well because of it. She groaned softly and got up from the bedroll to leave the tent. She needed some peace and quiet. Anaya slowly made her way over to the side of the camp and looked around. The tree leaves were rustling in the wind and it sounded relaxing. She closed her eyes and focussed on the sound. 

"Can't sleep?" she jumped at Solas' voice and turned around quickly to face him. She shot him an angry look. 

"Ma geal'un em!" she had not heard him at all. He must've used his magic, she figured.

Solas' lips curled into a half smile and he clasped his hands behind his back. "Ir abelas, da'len." 

She squinted her eyes at him now. "Did you just call me little one?" 

He nodded. "Yes." he seemed pleased with himself, it bothered Anaya slightly. 

"Why? It sounds like you are patronizing me." She crossed her arms and stared him down. His expression was blank, which seems to be his usual expression. 

"It was not meant to be patronizing. You simply have a young spirit." she scoffed.

"You say that like it is a bad thing. Should I be calling you hahren then?" 

He took a step closer to her, still keeping his expression entirely blank. "Does that mean you think I am an old man?" she feigned innocence and batted her eyelashes at him. 

"Of course not, hahren. It is simply a term of respect." she giggled slightly then as she noticed his brows furrowing at her answer. 

"Ma harel, da'len." then they were both interrupted by a loud snore coming from inside the tent Varric and Solas use. 

"You cannot sleep either?" she glanced over to the tent. Solas sighed. 

"Yes and I heard movement outside of the tent so I came to see who it was. How are you feeling?" he was referring to the injuries he had healed. 

"Oh, I am fine. I've been meaning to thank you for it. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. With all that's happened." she sighed and slightly bowed her head then. "Ma serannas, hahren." 

When she looked back up at him she seemed to catch a small trace of a smile on his lips again, but she wasn't too sure. "It is nothing. However I've been wondering why you were actually at the Conclave?" he looked directly into her eyes now. It made Anaya feel uneasy. His gaze could be so piercing, as if he was truly looking within her soul. 

"My clan sent me away to another." she lied. 

He nodded but then cocked his head to the side slightly. "I see, however that does not answer my question." she cursed inwardly. Why was he so curious about it? 

"I.. needed to rest and the Conclave was the closest to where I was at that time." she turned around and walked past him. "I will try and get some more sleep now, on era'vun Solas." as she walked off she thought she could hear a chuckle but it was too soft to be sure.


	2. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first missions :) !! I like to use actual dialogue from the game, so you will definitely see more of this.
> 
> Also: Varric's jokes.

"The Herald of Andraste. I've heard the stories, everyone has." Anaya looked down towards the female dwarf before her. "We know what you did at the breach. It's odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else but you'll get no backtalk here, that's a promise. Inquisition scout Harding at your service. I.. well all of us here will do whatever we can to help." 

Varric chuckled from behind Anaya. Everyone turned to look at the chuckling dwarf. "Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" 

Scout Harding gave Varric a quizzical look. "I can't say I have. Why?" 

Varric shrugged slightly. "You'd be Harding in High-.. Oh, never mind." Anaya had to try hard not to giggle at what Varric had just said. She knew. _Clever little jokester, you._ Cassandra groaned: "Ugh." 

Naya turned her attention back towards Scout Harding. "I'm starting to worry about these stories that everyone's heard." 

Scout Harding smiled kindly towards her. "Oh, there's nothing to worry about. They only say you're the last great hope of Thedas." 

Anaya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh. Wonderful." she heard someone chuckle behind her. She didn't turn around to face him. She already knew who it was. 

"The Hinterlands are a good a place as any to start.. fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster. I grew up here." Harding's voice broke slightly when she said this. Anaya felt pity for her, she must be really affected by everything that is happening around here. "People always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and the fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war has spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose." Then Harding turned around and walked over to the rest of the scouts.

Anaya sighed and turned around to face her companions. "Alright, well let's get going then, shall we?" They all nodded in agreement. 

"The Crossroads are down the road over here." Cassandra pointed towards a path that led down the hill top they were on. They started walking. Anaya did love the surroundings of the Hinterlands. She had always loved nature. At the end of the path was a sign saying they had to go left for the Crossroads. 

"How do you write as you do, Varric? I can never find the proper words." Cassandra asked hesitantly, she seemed slightly flustered asking this of Varric. 

Anaya looked over her shoulder towards the two of them walking beside eachother. "You write? Really?" Varric chuckled. 

"I've needed to describe events and reports. They always come off as-" 

"-Hm.. Dry, boring, lifeless, stale?" he cut her off, noting Cassandra's shortcomings. 

"You are an ass." She sneered at him. 

Varric laughed slightly now. "Just helping you find those words." Anaya held her hand infront of her mouth and Solas looked up at her, he was smirking at her. Shit. She quickly looked back infront of her. She suddenly raised her hand up in the air to halt the rest of the group. 

"You hear that? Fighting." Anaya readied herself by holding her new staff firmly into her hand. She had acquired it while scouting towards the rifts back at the Mountain Pass after she had woken up and had been interrogated by Cassandra. It wasn't a very strong staff, not her favorite type either. It was an ice staff but luckily she knew some easy spell to freeze enemies. 

"Let's be careful." Solas muttered as they all slowly made their way towards the Crossroads. Then she saw them; the templar knights. The Inquisition's forces were fighting back, trying to protect the refugees. 

"Hold! We are not apostates!" Cassandra called out in a stern tone of voice towards one of the templar knights. 

"I do not think they care, Seeker." Solas replied. Anaya twirled her staff around and hit it against the floor, shooting out ice towards one of the foe's. It immediately froze him up in ice and then she quickly focussed her magic through the staff to shoot out a bolt of lightning, making the ice templar shatter completely into a thousand pieces. Another templar knight ran up to Anaya now, however Varric quickly shot an arrow from Bianca and slowed him down. Anaya jumped backwards and shot out another bolt of lightning, stunning the templar knight before her. Cassandra quickly ended him by charging at him and piercing him with her blade. Anaya's eyes darted around, trying to find the next target. 

"Boots! Behind you!" Varric called out to Anaya but she was too late, a templar defender hit her with his shield, stunning her for a moment. Before she could react, he striked her with his sword and she cried out. Her leather armor on her shoulder was torn open and blood started trickling out of the gash he had made. She held her shoulder with her hand, trying to stop the bleeding and then he was attacked by a mindblast from Solas. He fell back to the floor and Anaya shot a ball of fire at the defender. She ran to a safe distance and let her companions finish him off, but she had not paid attention to her surroundings. A spellbinder attacked her with one of his attacks and it knocked her to the floor. "Herald!" Cassandra yelled out, her head felt like a boulder had just fallen ontop of it and then she blacked out.

(Solas POV)  
Varric threw spikes at the spellbinder and then immediately followed up by shooting his crossbow. They kept fighting as they noticed Anaya on the floor, she was unconscious. Solas casted a protective barrier around her body as they kept attacking the enemies around them. Finally Solas looked around the field and noticed the battle was won. The templar knights, spellbinders and defenders had all been slain. They all ran over to Anaya and Solas removed the barrier around her. He put his hand on her head, searching for her injuries with his magic. "She has a mild concussion and her gash needs to be treated." he said firmly. 

Cassandra sighed and looked around. "I'll quickly pitch a tent with Varric so that you can heal her in privacy."

Solas nodded and looked down at the elven girl beneath him. When the tent was pitched, Solas took her in his arms and lifted her up. He walked over to the tent and slowly laid her down. Cassandra and Varric were peeking through the tent flaps. Solas did not look at them. 

"I'll need that privacy you spoke of earlier, Seeker. I will have to remove her top armor." 

Cassandra's eyed widened. "Are you sure you cannot heal her without... doing that?" She was displeased. 

"I'm afraid not. Please." 

Varric clicked his tongue and pulled Cassandra away. "Come on, let Chuckles do his job." Solas started to take down her leather armor top, revealing her bare shoulders. He did not pull it down further. He laid his hand on her bloodied shoulder and focussed his healing magic onto it. He felt the warm magic leave his fingers and he forced it down into the gash, making it glow faintly, then the gash slowly closed until there was nothing left but a faint pink line. That would dissapear within a day. He rolled back up her armor and put his hand softly onto her forehead. He could sense the fogginess of her mind. She was completely out and if she'd wake, she'd still feel a bit funny. This was inevitable. After the healing of the concussion he examined her some more. He had found she looked interesting. She did not look like most modern elves. Her eyes were bigger than modern elves, the shape of her head more pointed. Her body was more curvy as well. He felt she had almost looked like one of the ancient Elves. However he knew somewhere in the back of his mind this was almost impossible. She would have to be a direct descendant of one of them, and her family would have had to be of pure blood. Which was hardly possible nowadays, with all the mixed elves and humans around. Her dark brown hair was not tied into a ponytail or braid, it was hanging loose, apart from the strands of hair at the front of her head. She had tied those back to keep it from getting into her face. He noticed how she had no vallaslin on her face. He thought it odd since all of the Dalish clan members had them. Her skin was pale as the light of moon, he had thought it fit her. 

She groaned slightly and then her eyes slowly opened. She had the most interesting shade of eyes, they were green like grass but with a golden shimmer to them in the middle of her iris. "Ma ladarem em, ma serannas hahren." she whispered softly. 

"You are quite troublesome." he said in a stern tone of voice. She immediately furrowed her brows. "On our first voyage you manage to get yourself injured. Ma ane esha'lin." 

She scoffed and pushed him away from her. He was after all still hunched over her slightly from examining her more closely before. "I am fully capable of defending myself you know?" she was annoyed. Her reaction had amused him slightly. "You think it is funny?" she sneered at him. 

"Your reaction is quite amusing, yes." 

She groaned and sat up straight on the bedroll. "We have to speak to Mother Giselle." Solas wanted to stop her by holding his hand against her shoulder but she slapped his hand instead. "I'll show you troublesome." she huffed and stumbled to her feet and left the tent. 

(Anaya POV)  
"Herald! I am glad to see you're alright." Cassandra jogged over to Anaya from the merchant's stand. 

"Yeah boots, you gave us quite the scare there." Anaya looked down to the floor and sighed. 

"I apologize for making you worry about me. I am fine now, thanks to Solas. Let's get the tent and speak with Mother Giselle." After they had taken down the tent, they all walked over to the banner of the Inquisition. Some of the soldiers were eyeing Anaya suspiciously but she simply crossed her arms at them and gave them a stare. Then they quickly straightened their backs and held their balled fists against their chest, saluting her and the rest of them. Anaya turned around and saw a woman, wearing red and white robes, tending to a wounded soldier. "That must be our woman. I will go and speak with her." she muttered. She walked up the set of steps and greeted Mother Giselle. After the introduction Mother Giselle had told Anaya to go to the remaining clerics and convince them she was no demon to be feared. _Great, more clerics of the Chantry I need to speak to._ Anaya had not liked this but she had no other choice it seemed. They all walked up a small hill to speak with Corporal Vale. 

"The refugees are in dire need of help. If the war doesn't kill them, the cold and starvation will." the man before her sounded stressed. No doubt because of all that's been going on. 

"What can you tell me about the man who's supposed to be getting horses for the Inquisition?" Anaya asked, crossing her arms. 

"Horsemaster Dennet? He lives on a farm to the West. Tough old fella. We haven't heard from him. Best we can tell he's holed up until the mages and templars are done killing eachother." Anaya bowed her head slightly to the man before her and said goodbye. 

They all started making their way over to a sign and Anaya turned to Cassandra. "Can I take a look at the map you have?" Cassandra nodded and searched her satchel for it. She held it open and Anaya and her both glanced down at it. "It seems we have a lot to do here. First we need to make sure the refugees get some warm blankets and some food to eat. I'm sure there are people here we can speak to about that. Then we must head West-" Anaya put her finger on the map, onto the general direction of where the horsemaster would be. "-We'll see if the horsemaster is alright. After that, we will head back to Haven and speak to Leliana, Josephine and Cullen about our next move." 

Cassandra nodded. "I agree, Herald. However I do believe we need to get you some new armor as well. Your pauldron is slightly damaged and there's a tear in your armor." she gestured at Anaya's shoulder. 

Anaya snorted. "I'll be fine, Cassandra. I'll just get new armor from Harrit when we have returned to Haven. And please, would you kindly refrain from calling me Herald? It's... unnerving." 

Cassandra folded the map back up and put it into her satchel again. Anaya walked away and Cassandra jogged up to her, catching up. The two men behind them followed quietly. "Why is it unnerving to you? Do you not believe you are the Herald of Andraste?" 

Anaya shook her head. "I know of your belief in the Maker, Cassandra. And I will always respect anyone's religion and beliefs. However I do not believe in the Maker. I believe in my own Gods." 

Cassandra seemed slightly displeased but she did not mention it. "I.. see. How would you wish me to call you then?" 

Varric yelled from behind them: "Call her boots!" Cassandra turned her head around to shoot him an angry look, he chuckled in reply. 

"Just call me Anaya, or Naya for short. Like I just call you Cassandra. Please." Anaya smiled kindly at the woman next to her. 

"Very well." Cassandra simply said and then the conversation fell silent again. They had made their way over to a man named Recruit Whittle. He had asked Anaya to mark five cache locations so the soldiers can obtain more supplies for the refugees. 

"Speak with the refugee hunter, he is close to the merchant stands. I have heard he needs help as well." Whittle had said to Anaya. 

(...)  
Anaya exhaled and then she shot out several strands of lightning towards the ram. It screeched and fell down to the floor. She ran over to the dead ram and skinned it, taking out more meat. "This should do it." 

Varric whistled. "You are quite good at that 'throwing lightning business' boots." She put the ram's meat with the rest of it in the sack and glared over to Varric. 

"Is that so? Well, thank you master Tethras." She joked and he scoffed. 

"Ugh, please don't call me that." his nose had crinkled now, and it made Anaya giggle slightly.

Solas joined in from behind her. "Though you use your magic in the wrong way, da'len." 

Anaya rolled her eyes at the elf. "Oh please, I know what I am doing." 

He sighed and looked at her through half lidded eyes. "You have too much anger. It is fine now but it could cause chaos when you get too caught up in the emotion." She scoffed and stood up using her staff to support her. 

"You should probably listen to Chuckles. I don't want to end up like those rams." Varric scratched his head uncomfortably. 

"You are not my mentor, Solas." she flung the sack over her shoulder and started walking away from him. The sun had set and they were now only surrounded by darkness and the occasional torches set up around the main road. 

"We should probably set up camp soon." Cassandra noted. 

"We still have some more caches to find. I will not sleep before I've done so. Tomorrow I want to focus my attention towards finding Master Dennet." Anaya said, ignoring Cassandra. 

Varric groaned. "Come on, boots! The cache's will still be there tomorrow morning." 

Anaya shot an annoyed look at them but the moment she saw their tired faces, her expression softened. She sighed. "Alright, you set up camp. I will venture out on my own and finish this." 

Cassandra's eyed widened. "You will do no such thing! Going out unaccompanied, it is out of the question." she crossed her arms and turned her face away from Anaya. 

"I will go with her." Solas said resolute. 

"Oh? Smooth one, Chuckles." Varric laughed slightly as he eyed Solas from the side. 

Solas simply let out an exasparated sigh. "I am not tired yet. You two stay here and set up camp, while we finish the job." Anaya looked over to Solas. She did not quite like having to be alone with him. She had always felt a bit uneasy around him and today he has been nothing but annoying. He had patronized her on many occasions. However she felt like she had no other choice. 

"I am not sure if that is a good idea." Cassandra said hesitantly. 

"If anything happens to her, I can heal her." he looked over to Cassandra, his hands clasped behind his back. He stood there full of confidence. He was not going to let Anaya go alone it seemed. 

"Very well." she replied and walked over to the side of the road. 

"Have fun, you two." Varric winked at the two of them and followed Cassandra to set up camp. 

"Why is it nobody trusts me enough to go anywhere on my own?" Anaya said in an annoyed tone of voice. Solas was walking next to her, they had been silent the entire time. However Anaya had to voice her opinion. It was ridiculous. 

"I do not believe they do not trust you enough, they simply value your life." she stopped walking and turned around to face Solas. 

"Because of this thing." she held up her left hand, showing the glowing mark. "If I had not had it they would have let me go out on my own. I don't need a babysitter." It irked her a lot. 

Solas sighed and stared at her intently. "Lasa ra dara, da'len." 

She groaned. "You really have to stop calling me that." she kept walking and suddenly her mark flared to life, it crackled and sparked violently. 

"There is a rift nearby." he muttered as he readied himself to fight. 

"Great, all day when there's four of us we do not come across any rifts. The moment there are only two of us left, one appears." she said sarcastically. 

"It seems luck is not on your side." his lips curled into a smile. Then he walked ahead of her. He had cast protective barriers around them two and Anaya shot out bolts of lightning, fire and ice corresponding to the correct type of enemies before her. Finally when the battle was won, which took longer than usual since they were just the two of them, she lifted her left hand up towards the rift. She linked the energy from the mark with the rift and she felt the humming and buzzing deep within her body as she willed it to close. Then the usual painful feeling as the rift exploded and closed, leaving nothing but faintly glowing green embers on the floor. She dropped to her knees. "Fenedhis!" she hissed out as she took hold of her left hand with the other. 

Solas crouched down next to her and took her left hand into both of his hands. She felt the relaxing warmth of his spell. He muttered something under his breath and the painful throbbing in her hand subsided. She let out a breath of relief. "Thank you." she noticed he was staring at her and it made her face become flushed. She did not know why exactly. Perhaps it was the fact that he was still gently holding her hand into his own. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from his. "Let's uh... go and find those last caches, shall we?" and with that, Anaya took off. 

_What's wrong with me?_

Solas followed her quietly but his facial expression was full of amusement at her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vallaslin - Blood writing of the Dalish (their facial tattoos)  
> Ma ladarem em, ma serannas hahren - You have healed me, my thanks elder  
> Ma ane esha'lin - You are a child  
> Lasa ra dara, da'len - Let it go, little one  
> Fenedhis - Wolf's dick (a curse)  
> Chuckles - Varric's nickname for Solas


	3. A Letter From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some playful teasing and mocking between the two of them ;)

"I still cannot believe master Dennet won't help us." Cassandra said, she was aggravated to say the least. 

"It will be fine, Cassandra." Anaya said, she tried to comfort the Seeker. 

She huffed instead. "We have slain the wolves, we have closed the rifts, we have cleared the templars and mages and we have marked the locations for the watchtowers." 

Anaya nodded and remained positive. "Exactly! And now we will return to Haven and begin the operation to build them. Everything is going as planned." 

Varric scoffed as he held on tightly to Cassandra on the big horse. "Speak for yourself, boots. Couldn't you have asked Dennet to give us each a horse?" He sneered at Anaya, but there were no bad intentions. 

"I have to share a horse too, you know Varric." Solas chuckled lightly as he held the reigns of the horse and lead the way infront of Cassandra and Varric. She was holding Solas' sides as he rode the horse, she wasn't too happy about this either but it was kind enough of Master Dennet to give them one extra horse for now. 

"Once we have build the watchtowers, we will all have our own mount. I'll see to that, I promise." Anaya said, she was confident. 

"Yes, well for now we must return the ram meat and give the map with the cache locations to Whittle." Solas said in a stern tone of voice. 

Anaya hummed. "Yes, then we'll go back to Haven. We also need to figure out our plan for Val Royeaux." Cassandra sighed. They trotted forwards, back towards the Crossroads. Solas got off from the horse and held out his hand to Anaya. She gratefully took hold of it and he helped her dismount. 

Cassandra did the same for Varric, but he would not accept it. "I can do it myself, thank you very much." Anaya couldn't help but giggle slightly as she watched the dwarf try and dismount gracefully. It was anything but graceful. 

"Ma serannas, Hahren." Solas furrowed his brows at her.

 _Don't like it huh? Now you know how I feel when you call me da'len._

She handed over the map with cache locations to recruit Whittle and gave the ram's meat to the hunter. She walked back over towards the group. "Alright. I'm sure there is more to do here but the most important things are done. Now we can return to Haven." 

Varric groaned. "I have to get back up on that horse?" he tilted his head sideways, giving Anaya his best impression of puppy eyes. 

"Yes, yes you do." she got back up on the horse and Solas joined her. They started riding, however this time Solas let the horse gallop fast. It caught Anaya off guard so she tightened the grip around his waist. She yelled over to Solas. "Slow down!" 

Solas had remained entirely calm. "Not used to riding on a horse, da'len?" his voice sounded amused. 

"Oh, you're loving this aren't you? Is this because I called you hahren earlier?" 

He chuckled softly, but she could hear it. "I wouldn't dare, da'len." 

Cassandra and Varric caught up quickly. "At least now we won't take two days to travel. I reckon it will only take one day." she called over to Anaya as she too was galloping.

Varric seemed just as uncomfortable with it as Anaya was. "I would like to vote: slow down. Anyone with me?!" he almost cried out. 

Anaya was too afraid to release Solas and raise her hand so instead she just shrieked: "Me!" For the first time however, Anaya actually saw Cassandra smile widely. She looked ten years younger by simply smiling. Anaya couldn't help but smile back. 

A day and a half had passed, they had set up camp only once but eventually they made it back into Haven. Cassandra quickly went back into the war room to discuss her findings with the rest, however Anaya could not be bothered. Not yet at least. She stretched her arms and legs after she and Solas had gotten off the horse. Varric took his horse and took it with him into the stables. Solas was eyeing her as she made her way over to her horse and patted it's nose gently. She put her forehead against the horse's head and closed her eyes. "Hellathen safal. Hamin." she whispered to the horse. The horse neighed softly. Then she turned her gaze towards Solas, who was still watching her through lidded eyes. As usual. "I just figured I'd thank her for taking us home safely." she muttered. 

Solas nodded. "Yes. I understand." he simply replied. She smiled at him gently and then took the horse towards the stables as well, leaving Solas behind. When she had given the horse a carrot for a snack, she heard a voice call out behind her. 

"Herald! I've heard you needed new armor." She turned around and saw Harrit. 

"Who told you this?" Anaya asked. She was puzzled. They had only just arrived. 

"The Seeker, my lady Herald. She had sent someone to tell me. I will begin working on some new armor for you this afternoon. I will notify you when it's ready." He wanted to walk away but then turned back to face Anaya again. "Ah! And another thing, the Seeker has also requested you to join her in the Chantry." with that, he took off. 

Anaya sighed. "Seems like there's no rest at all." she whispered under her breath. Anaya left the stables and walked over towards the Chantry. When she entered the war room, everyone was already present. Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and Cassandra. 

"Herald." Cullen simply said. Josephine curtsied slightly when she saw her and Leliana nodded silently. 

"We have received a letter from your Clan." Cassandra said then. Anaya's eyes widened. 

"Oh? Who was it from?" they all turned their heads away. 

"It is... written in Elvish. I'm afraid we could not make it out." Anaya's eyes fell on Josephine who was holding a letter out towards her. "We are not sure what it says. We were hoping you'd be able to clarify." Anaya took the letter and started reading it slowly. The rest were all watching her intently, waiting for her to translate. 

Anaya chuckled slightly and then smiled up at the rest before her. "Oh, it is a letter from my mother. She had heard news of one of the Clan making it into the Inquisition and she was wondering if this was true. She is, of course, worried about me and begs me to write her back. The reason it is written in Elvish is so that no imposter could reply, if the stories of me joining the Inquisition were false." Cullen let out a sigh of relief, it seemed he had been anxious. All of them, seemed to be more at ease now that Anaya had translated the letter. Of course she knew she had lied to them. That was not what the letter said at all. She rolled up the letter and put it in her pocket. "Were you all thinking the worst?" she furrowed her brows. 

Josephine seemed flustered. "Ah.. No, my lady Herald. However, we could not be certain what exactly was written in it." 

Anaya sighed. "I.. understand. Well, now that you all know what was written in it, was there anything else? My mother asked for a reply and I intend to write her back." 

Leliana stepped forward, her hands behind her back. Though she had been nice in the beginning, Leliana was intimidating as the Nightinggale. "We have heard about the operation. Who would you like to send over to the Hinterlands to start the building of the watch towers?" 

Anaya thought for a moment. "I suppose Cullen would be my best bet. The Hinterlands are still not entirely safe. We have only done a few things there to bring back order and peace to the lands. It would be wise sending a Commander with his soldiers." Cullen nodded to her and put his black pawn onto the location of the Hinterlands. 

"Then there is the matter of Val Royeaux." Josephine said then. Everyone turned to look at her now. "Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea." 

Cullen moved his body sideways to face Josephine and gave her a displeased look. "You can't be serious." he almost scoffed as he said it. 

"Mother Giselle isn't wrong. At the moment the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion." Josephine said as she was holding her quill in her hand, as usual. Anaya watched them all silently. 

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana asked Josephine. Cullen was slightly pacing back and forth around the two of them. 

"Let's ask her." Josephine smiled warmly at Anaya, awaiting her reply. 

"I'm more concerned this won't actually solve any problems." Anaya sighed. 

"I agree. It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says." Cullen turned back towards Josephine as he spoke his mind. 

"I will go with her-" Cassandra took her place next to Anaya and continued: "-Mother Giselle said she could provide us names. Use them." She watched Leliana momentarily and then started examining the map before her on the table. 

"But why? This is nothing but a-" Leliana started but Cassandra turned her attention quickly back towards Leliana and cut her off: "What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach." 

She turned her head towards Cullen now, who had stopped pacing around and tilted his head slightly to the side, eyeing Cassandra. "Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through." They all silently nodded in agreement, including Anaya. "Let us know when you wish to depart, Naya." 

Cassandra looked at her now. "I shall." And with that, Anaya left the room.

She was in her cabin now. She was reading a book she had lent from one of the Elven refugees in Haven. Well.. lent would be a lie. She stole it, but she had intended to give it back the moment she was done reading it. It was about the Elvhen Pantheon. It had caught her eye as she made her way back from the war room, towards her cabin. It was simply.. laying there. Waiting to be found and read. The elven refugee was too busy flirting with a man anyways. She was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up and she had the book open, resting against her knees. She was reading a chapter about the Dread Wolf but then she remembered the letter in her pocket. She took it out and started reading it again:

_'Ma' esha'lin,_   
_Ar ema harthem or ahn garem. Ar ame sathem hartha ma ane son._   
_Thuast, esh'an ju av'ahna av'ahn. Ma ane tel'din aron elvhen._   
_Tel'din lasa esh'ala eolasa. Harel vis ma nadas. Ar harthem ma ane i sa or el gir._   
_Ar ju esay i vena tor o min. Nuis min she. Tel'din ama ra._   
_Ar lath ma ma' esha'lin._   
_Ea eth.'_

Anaya sighed and folded the letter and put it all the way back into the book. Between a couple of pages. She knew she had to burn the letter soon, and she would. However not now. She continued reading the chapter and heard a knock at her door then. "Come in."  
Solas' head peeked around the door and he slowly made his way into her cabin. Anaya quicly put the book down onto the mattress. "Solas. What are you doing here?" he gestured for her to remain seated and walked over to her. 

"I have some troubling news, da'len." His expression was serious. She swallowed a lump down her throat. 

She tried to keep her expression blank. "Yes?" she urged him. 

"I was standing outside my cabin earlier and I was watching Haven and its people, when I noticed a peculiar thing." he looked directly into Anaya's eyes now. She gulped. "I noticed you take something from a table outside and take it with you. I was not alarmed at first, however it now seems there is a very upset woman looking for her book about the Elvhen Pantheon. Apparently she's very fond of it." she stopped feeling anxious and let out a sigh of relief, but eyed him suspiciously. He fell silent for a moment and his lips curled into a half smile. His eyes flashed with amusement. "And here you are. Reading a book about the Elvhen Pantheon." he pointed towards the book on her mattress. 

She scoffed. "So? I'll return it to her once I have finished reading it. I promise." he chuckled slightly. "What were you going to do about it anyway? Punish me, hahren?" she snorted slightly at her own thoughts. However when she looked up into his eyes, she noticed an odd expression appear on his face. It was... enticing to say the least. The smile on her face immediately dissapeared. 

"Perhaps I should, da'len. But another time perhaps." his voice was low and husky. It caught Anaya completely off guard and she quickly averted her gaze and cleared her throat. 

"Yes well. Was there anything else?" He sat down onto the chair that was close to her bed and eyed her again. 

The odd expression from earlier had thankfully dissapeared. "I was wondering, how come you do not have your vallaslin? Don't all the Dalish clan members have these?"  
_Fenedhis._

"Well, I was quite the odd one out. I did not abide by the rules set by the Keeper. I have always been a bit strange towards the other members of my clan." Solas chuckled and with one swift movement of his hand, the book on the mattress flew over to him. Anaya gasped. 

_How did he do that without his staff?_ Her eyes widened. _Let's hope the letter will stay tucked between the pages._ She felt her head become warm, not because of him but because she was scared. She should've burned the letter right after she read it. 

"Hm. Interesting. Why are you so interested in the Dread Wolf, da'len?" his eyes darted over from the pages of the book towards her again. 

"I told you I was the odd one out." she smirked slightly. "My mother had always told me stories of Fen'Harel. I was the only one in the camp who prayed to his statue." He raised his eyebrow at her now and closed the book, putting it carefully down onto the desk. 

"Statue? Aren't his statues forbidden in the Dalish camps?" 

She nodded. "Yes, you are right. However some clans still have Fen'Harel's statue just outside of the camp. Facing the opposite direction, as a constant reminder that the trickster is always close by." 

He hummed. "Odd one out indeed." 

"This is why I do not have the vallaslin. I refused to let them mark me. My mother had cursed me for it, but she knew why I did not wanted it. I was her child, she knew my reasoning behind it." her voice became softer now. 

"Surely you would have to receive the vallaslin eventually? In the other clan?" she remained silent and simply looked up at him. She was hoping her face would look convincing enough. "Ah. Unless you had no real intention of ever moving in with said clan." she nodded. _Dodged that one, thankfully. He has a good memory._

"Where would you go then? Without a clan, you'd be alone." he asked curiously. 

She shrugged. "Wherever the wind would take me. I always quite liked the nature." she smiled just thinking of it. 

"You have an interesting soul, _Anaya_." her eyed widened at that. That was the first time he had called her by her name. The way her name had rolled off his tongue like that, gave her goose skin. He smirked at her, a playful gleam in his blue and grey colored eyes. Then he got up, walked over towards her and grasped her chin in his fingers. "I would like to see how it works, exactly. Your mind, that is." her eyes were looking directly up at him as he looked down his nose into them. She felt her cheeks flush and he noticed. "Sule ar'an dirtha sal. Sleep well, da'len." then he released her chin and walked out of the cabin with a steady confident pace. When he closed the door behind him, Anaya felt she could breathe again. 

_What is it about him that makes me feel these type of emotions?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas, Hahren - My thanks / thank you, elder  
> Hellathen safal - Noble horse  
> Hamin - Rest  
> Sule ar'an dirtha sal - Until we speak again
> 
> The translation of the letter:
> 
> My child,  
> I have heard of what has happened. I am pleased to hear that you are well.  
> However, they will ask questions. You are not like the others of our kind.  
> Do not let them know. Lie if you must. I understand you are with one of our own kind.  
> I will try to find out more about this man. Burn this quickly. Do not keep this.  
> I love you, my child.  
> Stay safe.


	4. A Change Of Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya changes her weapon!  
> Maybe you all don't care about the reason why I decided to change her weapon but I'll explain it nonetheless ;
> 
> I started writing this fanfic while I was playing DAI and I had already finished my game with a Dalish mage, however then I decided to replay it as a dual wield rogue and I didn't want to change the beginning of the story so I decided to just.. let her change her weapon ;) I like to use references from my own gameplay and apply them into this fanfic so that's why.  
> I hope that it's not too confusing or anything !

Anaya made her way towards Harrit's house. "Ah, Herald. It is good you're here. I have finished creating the armor. Just in time for your trip to Val Royeaux." Harrit walked over to her as she approached. 

"I can't wait to see what your hands have crafted this time. Any chance you got some new staff for me I can take a look at?" 

Harrit scratched his huge moustache for a moment. "Well, I am afraid I do not have this for you at the moment. Perhaps you should check Seggrit's stand for one." Anaya nodded and Harrit walked over to a chest on the side of his house. "Took me a while to find something that would suit you and be functional as well." He took the attire out of the chest and held it up. "This is my finest work so far. It is armor fit for a scout. I've used leather again however this leather is far stronger than your other armor was. It won't tear and rip so easily. Also, it keeps ya warm." 

Anaya admired her new attire and took it from him. "Thank you, Harrit. I appreciate you taking the time to make this for me."

She reached down into her pocket to get some sovereigns out but Harrit held up his hand. "No no! You don't have to pay. The Seeker has already taken care of that." Anaya smiled kindly and bowed her head slightly. Her eye then fell on two daggers that lay on a table near the two of them. Without thinking, she walked over to them and reached out for them. 

"You wouldn't be able to fight with those, Herald. They are meant for a rogue. You're a mage." Harrit crossed his arms and looked at her quizzically. 

"If she wishes to learn how to use them, what's the harm in that?" Cullen walked over towards them two. He was smiling softly at Anaya. 

"She'd have to abandon her magic." Harrit huffed. 

Anaya looked over to Cullen. "Could I not use them both at the same time?" Cullen shook his head. 

"I'm afraid not. Though I have heard Solas speak of your magic. He says you do not use it correctly. Too much anger or something like that." Anaya groaned. 

That had stung her pride, as it always did. "You shouldn't listen to Solas. I am fully capable of using my magic." 

He held up his hands in defense. "I meant no disrespect, Herald. I just meant to say you **could** use the daggers if you wanted to." 

Anaya eyed him. "However, I'd have to abandon the ways of magic?" He slowly nodded to her. "Yes, I believe so." 

Harrit walked over and took the daggers from the table. "Well, if you've made up your mind. Let me know. However you'd have to pay for these, they're the strongest I've made so far." He walked away and into his house. Leaving Anaya and Cullen alone. 

"Why are you so interested in the daggers?" He asked her hesitantly. 

She shrugged. "I don't know. They look nice? I've seen some of my clan members use them before. I liked how effective they were. Magic is effective too, however-" she paused for a moment to think of the right words. "I don't know. Magic has always been a part of me. I don't think I could entirely abandon it. I have never given it much thought to be honest." 

Cullen nodded his head. "Perhaps you can speak to Solas about it? I am not too familiar with the ways of magic I'm afraid." her nose had crinkled slightly as he mentioned Solas. He laughed heartily. "You do not like him?" he sounded surprised. 

She shrugged. "I am not sure. He's... odd sometimes." 

Cullen snorted. "That would be an understatement. However, I've heard the two of you were quite... close during your trip at the Hinterlands." he cocked his head to the side, anxiously awaiting her reply.

Anaya sighed and hung her head. "I keep forgetting I cannot do or say anything without the entire of Haven knowing about it. Including the members of the Inquisition." 

Cullen seemed to be flustered. "I ah... I'm sorry Herald." she waved her hand as if to dismiss it entirely. 

"It's fine, Cullen. No hard feelings. However, I suppose you were right about Solas. He is the only mage with us at the moment. Also, he's an elf. He might be able to tell me more about my doubts and what I can do about it." she dreaded it but Cullen was right. 

He scratched his chin and gave her a crooked smile. "Best of luck, Herald." and then he bowed his head and turned his heel. 

She sighed and cursed inwardly. Why does it have to be Solas again? She still remembered last night, in her cabin. Why had he been so interested in her reading about the Elvhen Pantheon? She walked up the stairs, past the Singing Maiden and noticed he wasn't outside where he usually would be. She walked over to his cabin and knocked on the door softly. "Solas? Are you in?" she asked. 

She heard some noises inside and then his voice. "Just a moment." she crossed her arms and looked around, waiting for him to open up. 

The door opened and Solas was looking at her questionably. "Yes?" he simply asked. She felt uneasy then and kicked against the thin layer of snow on the floor as she struggled to voice herself.

"I have uh.. Well earlier I was at Harrit's and... Well not that this matters at all. I was just.. See I've been thinking-" he opened the door entirely now and gestured for her to come in. "Thanks." she muttered and slowly made her way inside. He closed the door behind her and stood infront of it, hands clasped behind his back. He looked down his nose at her through half lidded eyes and with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Alright, here's the deal." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I need your opinion and perhaps your help as well." she fumbled a bit with her hands and then looked up at him. He said nothing, simply stared at her. "I want to use daggers. However Cullen said I would not be able to do so without giving up the ways of magic." 

She did not dare look at him anymore, afraid of his reaction so she quickly glanced down at her feet. "Why would you want to use daggers? You are a mage." she sighed. In the clan she was born a mage. Her mother had been a rogue, wielding a bow. Her father, she did not know him. 

"I never really... wanted to be a mage." she said it softly. In her clan, voicing her opinion on this matter was not accepted. They had always cut her off simply stating that 'it is the way it is and nothing can change it'. 

Solas walked over towards his desk silently. "This does not surprise me. It explains why you are using your magic so poorly." 

She looked up at him angrily. "I know I am not perfect with it alright? However you don't have to rub it in. I've heard it many times before." 

Solas turned around to face her again. "You have never accepted the magic, therefore you are not good at conjuring it. Have you practiced with daggers before?" 

She shook her head. "My keeper and my mentor would not allow it. It was simply out of the question. However if I were to use them now, would I truly have to give up the ways of magic? It goes against everything I've been taught by my clan."

He smiled softly. "No, da'len. There are many mages who prefer to use a different weapon. You will still have magic, however you cannot focus it into any other weapon other than a staff." she gave him a quizzical look. 

"Surely that is not entirely true. Yesterday you... moved my book without a staff." It was an odd thing for her to witness this last night, she wanted to know the answer to it. 

He nodded. "Yes. However I do have more expierence than simple circle mages would have. My magic was self taught." she nodded. That did seem reasonable. They would never teach this within a Dalish clan or the Circle of Magi. 

"So I could learn how to use the daggers?" she looked up hopefully at Solas. 

He nodded. "Yes, indeed. You'd have to ask Cullen if one of his recruits can teach you however." she smiled at the thought. No more magic. "Perhaps this will prevent you from hurting yourself again in battle." he mocked her. 

She huffed. "I will pretend you did not say this. Ma serannas, Solas." She bowed her head and then walked out. She didn't want to give him a chance to mock her some more and ruin her mood. She was happy. Perhaps now she could pursue what she always wanted to.

Sure enough Cullen could help her. He seemed slightly more at ease hearing about her wanting to use the daggers instead of magic. After all he was still an ex-templar. One of his recruits was able to teach her. The training started almost immediately. Anaya had insisted on it. She wanted to be able to defend herself using daggers in battle before they headed out to Val Royeaux. The recruit taught her simple movements, firstly a flank attack: leaping through the shadows to attack the foe with deadly strikes that hit them from behind. The recruit had commented on how agile she was and how quickly she had picked up the first move. Though Cullen seemed to be busy with his work, from time to time he would watch her practice and seemed pleased to see her make such quick progress. The next move she had to learn was using stealth to move about without alarming any foes. That would give her the upper hand, while the foe would go after the warrior or mage in the party. She had to try with a wooden dagger on the recruit. He would turn his back towards her and if he heard her footsteps he'd simply turn around and make her try again. He was not going easy on Anaya at all. She was surprised at how good his hearing was, even over the sounds of the other soldiers training on the dummies and eachother. Cassandra came walking over to the training field as well and when she saw Anaya training with daggers, she simply stood there. Arms crossed and a quizzical look on her eyes. Anaya had not paid attention to her, she was too focussed on being stealthy. Too focussed on her training. After what had seemed like hours, she was able to quietly and stealthily make her way over towards the recruit and she poked him with the wooden dagger. It was late in the afternoon now and the recruit wanted to end the training there. However, Anaya wanted to learn more. She needed to be able to properly defend herself. She remembered Solas' words. 

_I'll show him how capable I am of defending myself. I refuse to get injured again._

Her determination was strong. The recruit taught her some more moves: twin fangs as he called it. It meant she would lash out with both daggers, striking deep. Moving on with a move he called spinning blades. She had to lash out with a set of slashing blows that would bring her in and drive her target back. She started to feel the burn in her arms from using the daggers, even though they were wooden and not very heavy. Her muscles were starting to tire, however she wanted to learn one more move. 'The Deathblow', she liked the sound of that. She had to lash out hard towards the recruit with swift and deadly skill and then again against a 'wounded' foe. However of course, the recruit was not harmed in any way. Still, Anaya had to make him lose his footing and then strike again. To imitate the actual move. She was panting when the recruit had clapped his hands. 

"Good job. That was all you wanted to know for now, yes?" she nodded and dropped the wooden daggers into the snow. 

"I thank you for your time and patience." she breathed out as she was on her knees in the snow. 

The recruit simply laughed as Cullen approached. "She's a tough one, Commander." he said as he walked off towards a tent. 

Cassandra joined Cullen and smiled approvingly at Anaya who was still trying to catch her breath. "I wonder what the reason behind the sudden change of weapon is." Cassandra noted as Cullen helped Anaya back on her feet. 

He patted her back. "One does not have to have a real reasoning behind it, Seeker. She's good at it, let's leave it at that." 

Anaya smirked up at the blonde commander before her. "Better than I am with my magic, I have to admit. It gave me much more adrenaline than conjuring a spell would have done." 

Cullen seemed surprised and curled his lip into a smile. "Oh? So you admit it now?" 

Cassandra looked over to Cullen. "What do you mean? Admit what?" 

Anaya giggled slightly. "Alright yes, I'll admit my magic was not as perfected as I made it seem to be." Cullen chuckled back at her and she noticed how handsome he actually was. Despite his rough look, and the scar on his lip, he posessed quite handsome features. She had fallen silent while staring at him. 

Cassandra cleared her throat, as she noticed the two of them staring at eachother. "Well, does this mean you are soon ready to head out to Val Royeaux, Naya?" Anaya glanced away from Cullen and focussed her attention towards the Seeker now. 

"Yes. I believe we will be ready to head out tomorrow morning, yes? Our horses should have recovered as well. My armor has been made. I'd say we got everything we need." she smiled up at the Seeker who in return nodded her head in agreement. 

"Well.. not everything, perhaps." Cullen said. "You still need the daggers." he pressed some sovereigns into Anaya's hand that he took out of his pouch. 

"Oh, Cullen. You don't have to. I have my own money and-" he interrupted her: "It's nothing, Herald. Take it as a reward for your hard training." his teeth were showing as he flashed Anaya his biggest smile. She felt her face flush red and quickly looked down. 

"Well, you best get going then." Cassandra noted and she walked off. 

"I uh... should get back to my duties as well. Herald." he bowed his head and walked back towards his tent. 

After Anaya had, excitedly, walked back over to Harrit she purchased the daggers and took them with her back into her cabin. After that she went to get something to eat at the tavern as she listened to the bard singing about an Empress of fire. She then decided to write the letter she had intended to write the night before. She closed the door to her cabin again and sat down at the desk, grabbed a blank piece of parchment and her quill. She dipped the quill into the ink and started writing: 

_'Fenor mamae,_  
_Ar ema veremen mar av. Ar ame et. Ar tel'din dirth esh'ala. Ar ju ama ara'lin._  
_Ar ame eth tel'din telsila._  
_Ar lath ma, mamae. Sule ar'an dirtha sal.'_

She then took the letter her mother had written her and held it above the flickering flame of the candle on her desk and burned it entirely. She blew the ashes off of the desk and rolled up the letter, binding it with a piece of string. Now the only thing she had to do was send it out. She was not sure Leliana trusted her enough to not read the letter so she too had written it in Elvish. She needed Leliana to send it out with a crow towards her clan. She left the cabin and walked into the Chantry. She knocked on the door on the left side of the war room, which was Leliana's quarters. She opened the door, she was not wearing her hood. For the first time Anaya saw the woman without it. She looked much less intimidating without it. 

"Herald! I'm sorry, I did not expect you to be here at this hour." she seemed flustered as she was not dressed in her usual attire. The clothes she wore now, were more casual. She was probably preparing for bed. 

"I apologize for the intrusion at this hour. I simply wanted to ask you if you could send out one of your crows. I have finished writing the letter I wish to send back to my clan. Back to my mother." Anaya showed her the rolled up and sealed letter. 

Leliana glanced down at it and nodded. "I suppose I could do this now. Follow me." Leliana took the letter from Anaya's hands and walked with her over to the crows. She took one of them and tied the letter to it's paw, she whispered something to it and then she lifted her arm up into the sky. The crow took flight and dissapeared into the dark night's skies. 

Leliana looked up at the Breach in the sky and her expression darkened. "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's his game?"

Anaya's brows furrowed at the question. "How is this a game?" Anaya asked her, she had been confused slightly. 

"Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Divine's peace, you wouldn't call this right. Who could?" she turned her gaze away from Anaya. "So many innocent lives, the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is it but not a game or a cruel joke?" 

She looked back towards Anaya now. "Don't ask me, I'm as baffled as you are." she answered in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Though Leliana was intimidating, she was not amused at the fact that she asked her this. She was not responsible for this, this was not her doing. And she certainly wasn't speaking for _her_ Maker. 

"Then we can only guess at what He wants. The Chantry teaches that the Maker has abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!" 

Anaya understood now. Leliana wasn't blaming her, she was hurt because of the loss of Divine Justinia. "I'm sorry, her death has clearly hit you hard." Anaya said softly.

"Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart. If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now she's dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing." she turned her gaze back up towards the skies, up to the Breach. 

Anaya couldn't help but feel sorry for her companion. "Maybe you have another purpose. I could help you find it." 

Leliana sighed. "No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. We will speak later." with that, Leliana walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter:  
> Dear mother,  
> I have received your words. I am safe. I did not tell them. I will keep to myself.  
> I am safe, do not worry.  
> I love you, mother. Until we speak again.


	5. Protective Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric, Cassandra, Solas and Anaya visit Val Royeaux and meet Lord Seeker Lucius. Then, Solas and Anaya get to be alone for a little while...
> 
> Also: a little bit of flirtation between the two of them (just a little bit though)

They were all ready for departure. Cullen would venture forth towards the Hinterlands with his soldiers to start building the watchtowers for Master Dennet. Josephine would continue her duties as ambassador and Leliana walked over towards Anaya before they left. She mentioned that her spies had located a Grey Warden in the Hinterlands, going by the name of Blackwall. She had asked Anaya to attempt to contact the warden whenever they would venture out into the Hinterlands again, see if the Grey Wardens perhaps had anything to do with the Divine's death. 

"You ready, boots?" Varric had interrupted the both of them but when Anaya turned her head back towards where Leliana was standing, she had already walked off. Leliana seemed... affected slightly after the conversation they had the night before. However Anaya had to forget about it now. She joined Solas up on the horse and they all left, towards Val Royeaux. This time she sat infront of Solas as he was holding the reigns of the horse. Varric too was sitting infront of Cassandra, after a lot of arguing about the matter. He hadn't liked sitting infront of her but Anaya had convinced him it would be safer for him. As his legs did not reach the stirrups. Cassandra and Varric were bothering eachother, while they were trotting down behind them. 

Solas spoke up finally. "I heard you were quite astute with your wielding of the daggers." she shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath against her ear as he spoke. 

"It does not surprise me you know of this. But yes, I am better at wielding daggers than I was with conjuring spells. I'll admit it." she sighed. It had hurt her pride admitting this before, but with Solas especially it hurt a whole lot more. Simply because he had been so cocky about it before. 

"They all spoke highly of you after your training. I believe the words they spoke were: 'as if she was born to use the daggers'." he simply said. 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Really it is nothing noteworthy. I have watched many of my old clan members use daggers before. I was mesmerized by their swift but deadly movements. I suppose I have my mother to thank for my skills. She was a rogue as well. Before she had me." 

Solas nodded. "I see. She wielded daggers also?" 

Anaya shook her head. "No, she was an archer. But she used her agility as she shot her arrows from the bow." She remembered how she once saw her mother use the bow, it was a graceful sight to see. Despite her completely destroying their training dummies. 

"What of your father? I have never heard you mention him before." he asked her then, his curiousity peaked. 

Anaya fell silent then, her eyes dropped down towards Solas' hands holding the horse's reigns. "He died shortly after I was born." the sadness in her voice was obvious.

"I apologize, da'len. I am sure he would be proud of you." he took one of his hands and slowly brushed against her cheek with it. 

"Thank you, Solas." she couldn't help but lean her head into his hand slowly. It felt nice to have someone care. She never spoke of it with anyone. Then she realized how it must've looked to the other two, who were now suddenly suspiciously quiet. She moved her head and turned it into the direction of Cassandra and Varric. Who both seemed to be slightly smirking at her as they were obviously aware of what just happened. She cleared her throat then and Solas quickly grabbed the reigns with his other hand again. "Let's make haste towards Val Royeaux. I think I am ready to gallop, Solas." he chuckled softly and clicked his tongue, making the horse speed up. 

They walked up to a huge white gate infront of them, adorned with huge golden statues ontop of it. There were beautiful big flowers on the side of the bridge they were walking on and it all looked luxurious to say the least. Anaya could not help but stare at it all in awe. The bells of the city sounded loudly in the distance. "The city still mourns." Cassandra said in a stern tone of voice. 

They kept walking further down the path until a scout ran up to them, causing them all to come to a halt. "My lady Herald!" the hooded scout kneeled infront of Anaya, as usual it had made her feel uneasy. 

"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" Cassandra asked as she gestured for the scout to stand up again. 

"The Chantry mothers await you but so do a great many templars." 

Cassandra seemed surprised by that. "There are templars here?" 

"People seem to think the templars will protect them from-" she paused momentarily: "From the Inquisition. They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you." 

They all slowly made their way further down the path. "Only one thing to do then. Return to Haven, someone will need to inform them if we are... delayed." Cassandra turned her gaze towards the scout. 

"As you say, my lady." with that the scout went into the direction they had all come from. 

Anaya walked ahead of the rest, into the market area. "Quite flashy." she noted as they all stared at the decor of it. 

"This is Orlais, boots. What did ya expect?" he winked at her. 

Anaya giggled slightly. "I apologize, I've never seen such a place before. I realize it must seem odd, seeing me gape at everything the way I do." 

Cassandra hummed. "Let's go find the Chantry mothers, Naya." Anaya nodded in agreement. 

"You're all business today, Seeker." Varric said before they approached the mothers and the crowd. 

"Good people of Val Royeaux! Hear me. Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery. You'll wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more." the Chantry mother looked down at Anaya now. She had regocnized her immediately. The crowd around them had started to gasp and gossip right after she had said that. "Behold, the so called Herald of Andraste, claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say, this is a false prophet. The Maker would send no _elf_ in our hour of need!" the way the Chantry Mother had said the word 'elf' had angered Anaya. Like she was nothing but filthy vermin. 

"You say I am the enemy. The Breach in the sky is our true enemy! We must unite to stop it." Anaya called out, loudly and full of confidence. 

"It's true! The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late." Cassandra said, trying to calm the crowd down. However, it did not work. Not in the slightest. It seemed to do the complete opposite. The people were all staring at them and gave them disgusted looks. Anaya felt herself become small between the huge crowd of Orlesians sneering at her and dissaproving of her sole existence. 

A group of templars walked over to the Chantry Mother and she spoke again: "It is already too late! The Templars have returned to the Chantry. They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more!" one of them, seemingly to be the leader of the Templars walked past the Chantry Mother, he did not look amused. Another templar soldier walked up to the Chantry Mother and hit her on the back of her head, making her fall down and the crowd gasp out loud. 

"You're not here to deal with the Inquisition?" Anaya called out to the leader. 

An old man with grey hair, tied into a small ponytail behind his head. "As if there were any reason to." the man sneered at Anaya, however Cassandra walked over to him quickly. 

She knew the man. "Lord Seeker Lucius. It's imperative that we speak with-" 

The man walked past her and cut her off harshly: "You will not address me." 

Cassandra's eyes widened, she seemed confused by his reaction. "Lord Seeker?!" 

Lucius walked towards one of his men and turned his face towards Anaya now. "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed. The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the one's who have failed!" he raised his finger up towards them all. "You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!" he hissed out now. 

"What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the Breach!" Anaya yelled at the Lord Seeker angrily. 

"Oh the Breach is indeed a threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it. I will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve regocnition, independence. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition, less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!" and with that, they all left and followed Lord Seeker Lucius out of the market. 

"Charming fella isn't he?" Varric mumbled then. 

"Has Lord Seeker gone mad?!" Cassandra sounded confused and angry at the same time. 

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?" Anaya asked her confused companion as she crossed her arms. 

"I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the order who don't feel as he does. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

(...)  
"We will go ahead of you, Naya. We'll make sure our new companions get their invitations to Haven." Cassandra said as she held the reigns of Varric's and her horse. 

Anaya simply nodded. "Solas and I will head for the Hinterlands and set up camp there. Once we are done with the watchtowers, we will return." 

Varric chuckled. "What will you do in the meantime?" he winked at her as he asked her this. 

Anaya sighed. "Leliana had asked me to search for a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. We will try to find him and perhaps I can persuade him to join us as well. It would be good to have such a skilled warrior among us." 

Varric groaned. "You're no fun!" 

Anaya giggled. "Alright, we will see you soon!" with that, Cassandra clicked her tongue and they galloped away from Solas and her. 

Solas steered their horse into the other direction, towards the Hinterlands again. "Are you sure about our latest... companions, da'len?" he asked her hesitantly. His voice was full of doubt. 

She turned her head to look over to him. "Yes. Though Sera is a bit off, she seems like a good archer." 

Solas' lips pressed into a thin line. "And what of Madame de Fer?" she snorted. 

"Don't like her huh, Solas?" he shook his head. 

"I never claimed to dislike her." 

Anaya could not keep her laughter in any longer. She tilted her head backwards and let out a loud and hearty laugh. "I am glad to find out I amuse you so, da'len." his voice was serious but there was a trace of humor somewhere in it. 

"I saw the way you looked at her when I was at her estate. If looks could kill." she smirked at him. He shook his head, trying to supress his smile but failed. "I do hope I have not offended you, _my dear_." Anaya said, imitating Vivienne's voice as best she could. Solas laughed in return. He had looked differently when he laughed, she thought. Younger perhaps. Just like Cassandra. She smiled at him as she was enjoying the sound of his laughter. 

"You seemed to get along with her just fine." he said eventually when his laughter had stopped. 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was simply being polite, Solas. If I get along with someone I act differently." 

He hummed. "Like you act with Commander Cullen?" she furrowed his brows at him now. 

"I suppose? But I think he's not the only one I get along with. There's Varric, Cassandra, Josephine and.. well you." she turned her gaze back onto the road before them. 

He chuckled softly. "It seems you have not noticed the way he looks at you. Inanshain da' da'lan." 

She scoffed and pushed her elbow into his chest hard, making him grunt at the feeling. "Stop mocking me, hahren." 

He snickered. "It's true, you are naive like a child sometimes. It is endearing." 

She groaned. "I do not care how Cullen looks at me, Solas. I do not understand why you'd care either. If I didn't know any better I'd think it annoys you." then her eyes widened as she said the last words. She turned her head around and watched his serious expression. "Oh? Are you jealous, hahren?" she wiggled her eyebrows playfully at him, mocking him right back. "Ama da' fen." she cooed at him, while smirking. His eyes turned dark then. 

"What did you call me?" she laughed, took the reigns from his hands and clicked her tongue, causing their horse to gallop. _Mocking Solas is fun, I should do it more often. Makes him shut up._

They arrived at the Hinterlands as night fell and Anaya was still holding the reigns of the horse. "We should find an Inquisition camp and ask for a tent. I'm afraid I have not packed mine." 

Solas rolled his eyes. "Really, when one tells you to pack for a voyage you'd think that would be the first thing you'd bring." she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I did not expect to venture towards the Hinterlands right after Val Royeaux. I expected to be back in my cabin tonight. In my bed." she steered the horse down towards the scouting camp of the Inquisition. 

When they arrived there she dismounted on her own as Solas stayed ontop of the horse. "Herald! It is good to see you. We saw Commander Cullen pass by early this morning with his soldiers. They were headed towards Redcliffe farms." one of the scouts told her as he saluted her. 

"Yes, I am aware. Thank you. However I am not here to discuss their progress. I was hoping to find a spare tent here, if you could lend me one, I'd be grateful." 

The scout's expression turned grim. "I.. I'm afraid I cannot help you, Herald. We've not enough supplies for our own as it is." Anaya hung her head and wanted to speak up but was interrupted by thunder crashing in the skies. "It will rain soon, I hope you will find a tent Herald. My apologies once again." he bowed his head and walked back towards the rest of the scouts.

She groaned and walked back towards Solas and the horse. "Any luck, da'len?" he looked down at her, his eyebrow slightly raised. She pouted and shook her head. 

"It seems my bed for tonight will be the grass. Let's go find a spot to camp up." He got off the horse as well and took it with them as they walked on to find a quiet clearing. 

"I don't believe that will be neccessary. I've a tent." Anaya gave him a quizzical look. 

"You're not giving me _your_ tent, Solas. It is my mistake that I did not bring my own tent." he nodded in agreement.

"Yes. However I did not mean for you to _have_ my tent. We can share it." she stopped walking and simply stood there motionless, staring at the man before her. 

He too had stopped walking as he noticed she was no longer next to him. "We will do no such thing!" she was flustered. 

He smiled at her "I did not mean it in that sense, Anaya." 

She scoffed. "I knew that! I just.. well.." she was stuttering. Then the rain drops fell from the sky, onto her face. 

He simply looked up to the skies. "Do you truly wish to sleep outside?" he looked back at her and cocked his head to the side, seemingly amused. 

"Alright. I will take your offer, however not a word to the rest of them. Cassandra surely won't accept it." she huffed and kept walking on, trying to find a clearing in the forest. He had not answered her but simply followed quietly with the horse. Then when they had found the right spot, Anaya tied the horse to the nearest tree and hushed it. Solas already started pitching his tent. _"Ea atish ma' hellathen ghi."_ her words were calm and soothing. The horse moved it's ears and huffed at her softly. The rain started to pour down now. Solas quickly put up a barrier around the mare, preventing her from being soaked by the rain. Then they both quickly ran into the tent.

"That was kind of you to do." she said as she untied the few strands of her hair that were tied back to prevent it from falling into her face. Solas looked at her quizzically. "Protecting her from the rainfall." she answered his unspoken question. 

He nodded. "Ah, it is no matter." he simply said as he rolled out his bedroll on the floor of the tent. She ran her fingers through her hair and took out a comb from her sack. Then she slowly and meticulously started to comb her hair out. Solas was simply watching her. She heard the crashing of thunder and saw a white flash through the fabric of the tent. 

"I think I will call her Tarasyl." she muttered while looking to the entrance of the tent. 

"Excuse me?" Solas was confused. 

She giggled softly. "The horse." he hummed and took off his armor, revealing his undergarments. 

They were simple enough, long pants and a blouse. The rain had not soaked them yet. "Why would you name her that?" he asked as he put his armor on the floor neatly. 

She felt a bit flustered by seeing him in his undergarments but she quickly composed herself. "She's calm like the heavens but she can also ride with such ferocity. Ferocious like the heavens." 

Solas nodded. "I like it." he got down onto his bedroll and turned over to his side, watching her as he propped himself up one elbow. Then she realized she was still wearing her soaked armor. It had started to chill her body as the raindrops slowly rolled down onto her skin and undergarments beneath the leather. 

He noticed it. "Are you purposely trying to catch a cold, da'len?" she sneered at him and started to take off her armor hesitantly, her back facing him. 

"You've nothing to worry about, Anaya. I do not look at you like that." her mouth opened. Somehow he had managed to insult her. She looked over her shoulder to find him smirking up at her. _Shit. Did he just say that to get a reaction out of me? I took the bait, didn't I?_ She said nothing and instead stripped down to her undergarments and threw her leather armor onto the floor, next to his. Then she dropped herself down onto the floor of the tent. 

"Here." he shifted ontop of his bedroll and pulled it out some more, revealing a bit of space left on it next to him.

"I am fine, Solas." 

He chuckled slightly and nodded at her. "Ma nuvenin, da'len." then he rolled over to his other side so that his back was now facing her. She sighed and laid down onto the hard floor of the tent. _Delavir. How could you forget to pack your own tent?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inanshain da' da'lan - adorable little child  
> Ama da' fen - Protective little wolf  
> Ea atish ma' hellathen ghi - Be calm you noble animal  
> Tarasyl - Heaven  
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish  
> Delavir - Stupid


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me twice to write the backstory of Anaya because I wasn't quite sure how it would work out in the future of the story but I'm pretty sure I got it now!   
> And the plot thickens... dun-dun-dunn!
> 
> Plus, Solas and Anaya get to wake up quite nicely.

(Solas POV)  
He heard her breathing become slower and turned around to face her again. She was sleeping now. Dreaming in her own little world. He was wondering then what stories her dreams would tell. He was curious about it. She had been so intriguing to him, so mysterious. Something about her was different. Her appearance alone was different, however also the way she lived. She was Dalish, however with no vallaslin. She was humble and yet there was something fierce about her. The way she'd walk, the way she would carry herself. He had found he was often in awe with her. She was able to calm and soothe anyone in the Inquisition. She had wrapped the women and the men around her fingers, without trying to. Commander Cullen obviously was mesmerized by her, which had annoyed Solas. She had even managed to wrap the cold and icey Seeker around her finger. He could not help himself, he had to see her dreams. He had to find out more about her. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep as well. He followed her energy into her dreams and he had found himself to be surrounded by trees. Then he saw _her_ , by the fire with another woman. She was sitting down, knees pulled up and her head resting against them.

"I do not belong here, mamae." she sounded sad. 

Her mother simply sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Ar eolasa. We have never truly belonged here, my child." the woman's words were soft and calming. 

Anaya looked up at her mother and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lasa vara, mamae. Let us return home." 

Her mother shook her head. "You know this is not possible, Naya." 

She choked back a sob and dropped her head. "Why not? Father has been dead for years, we have no more reason to stay here." 

Her mother looked pained. She sighed and got back up to her feet. "I will speak to Keeper Feyhel. I will make sure you will no longer train with the others." 

Anaya wiped her tears. "It will not matter if I train with or without them. I will always be a pariah." Her mother said nothing and walked away, leaving Anaya alone. This was not simply a dream, but one of her memories. She noticed her mother leaving and slowly got up and followed her. Solas too followed after the two. 

She was spying on her own mother as her mother spoke with the Keeper of the clan. "Feyhel, I wish to speak with you." her mother's voice was stern. 

The old man turned around and sighed. "Seraya, I was afraid you'd come talk to me." he said wryly. 

"How is it that my daughter is still not accepted entirely?" she hissed at the man now. 

"Seraya, you know why. She is not like us. The other night Alris found her praying to the statue of Fen'Harel! She _is_ different. I have no doubt you have told her one of your false stories about our Gods." her mother sighed and turned her body away from the Keeper. Then Solas noticed how Anaya's mother had looked like any other modern elf. Her eyes were smaller, her face not that pointy. In fact, Anaya had looked nothing like her. 

"Ema ma dirthem i ash? Does she know the truth?" the Keeper asked Seraya with a serious expression across his face. Anaya was eavesdropping from behind a tree, surrounded with bushes. Her curiousity too, was peaked now. 

"Ar ema tel'din. She could not understand. We don't even understand." 

The Keeper walked over to Seraya and put his hand on her shoulder softly. "You know deep down we are right, Seraya. We have agreed to take her in with us, we have agreed to-" 

Seraya turned around quickly and raised her voice now: "-You mean you have!" he sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, I have. I am the Keeper, I am the protector of this Clan. If she truly is a descendant from Andruil, we cannot know what will happen. I do not even know why you have taken her that day. You could have simply left her out there." Solas glanced over to Anaya who kept her hand infront of her mouth, her eyes were full of shock and horror. 

Seraya's eyes were full of anger now. "How could you say that! She was but an infant! I could not have left her there to die! She's my child." 

The Keeper turned his back towards her. "She is no one's child." Seraya lashed out at The Keeper but he simply held her back with a spell.

Seraya stopped struggling eventually and gave up. "What did the Keepers say exactly at the Arlathvhen?" she hung her head and The Keeper released her from his spell. 

"I have told you everything. That she could very well be a descendant of Andruil. One day, she would have to leave the clan." 

Seraya's eyes were full of tears now. The woman dropped to her knees. She was broken. "If she truly is her descendant, how come you do not accept her? Worship her?" 

The Keeper sighed deeply. "Because it is not right. Gods or descendants from the Gods are not supposed to be with us, among us. You know the tale of Fen'Harel well, Seraya. You know Andruil was close to him." 

"So was Mythal! If you've read the right tales-" 

The Keeper interrupted her: "-Mythal was betrayed by Fen'Harel! Whereas Andruil was in _love_ with him. You do not know the tales, Seraya. Your false tales are simply that.. _false_."

Seraya scoffed. "Then tell me why we do worship her but not my daughter?" her voice was cold. 

The Keeper walked away. "It is the way it is, Seraya. You best start preparing her for the truth." those were the last words he spoke before he vanished into an aravel.

Anaya then got up from the bushes. "Mother?" she simply asked her. 

Seraya's eyed widened and she ran over to her daughter. "Naya! How long have you been listening?" 

Anaya's expression turned dark. "Long enough, mamae. What did Keeper Feyhel mean?" 

Seraya simply hugged her daughter tightly. "Listen da'len. I know you are confused but I will explain everything as best I can." Solas had to move closer towards the two of them since Seraya had now lowered her voice. "When you were but a baby, your father and I found you in the woods. We were wandering, we were looking for a place to stay and your father had contacted the clan. I could not leave you there alone, helpless. I took you with us, towards the clan. Immediately we knew you were different. The way you looked... It resembled the depictions of the Goddess Andruil. Feyhel dismissed it at first. However years later, you picked out your first weapons: daggers. Your skill with them was amazing, it was however, too amazing for a child your age. Feyhel noticed too, he found it odd. Then remembered what some of our clan members had said about your connection with Andruil. During the next Arlathvhen, they spoke when you were ten years of age, however the Keepers all dismissed the thought of you possibly being her descendant. Ten years later, which was a few days ago, the Keepers admitted there was something not quite right. During the meeting they spoke only of you." Anaya's eyes were welling up with tears again. "This is why I have taught you of Fen'Harel. This is why we are pariah's. This is why you are different." Anaya sobbed. Seraya pushed her daughters head against her chest softly. "Andruil was the Goddess of hunt. They rather want you to use your magic, than teach you how to use daggers because it frightens them even more. Let it go, da'len. There are whispers about the return of _him_. Maybe soon, one day soon, we can do something amazing. Be free again." 

_Could she truly be a descendant of Andruil?_

He had not seen the resemblance that Seraya spoke of. Of course the Dalish got the depictions of their Gods all wrong. Luckily Seraya seemed to get the tales about _him_ right though. However, he thought the Dalish Keepers might be right on one thing: She did resemble the Ancient Elves more than the modern elves.. This was a lot to take in.   
He opened his eyes and noticed Anaya had moved over to him unconsciously. She was holding him tightly as she dreamed on. He looked down at her face and was lost in thoughts. He had to forget about it for now. This was not his business. He had more important matters to attend to. Of course it did answer some of his questions. Like why he had been so intrigued by her. Why she had seemed so mysterious. Why he had found her... enticing at times. If she really was a descendant of Andruil, he would probably find her even more enticing.. He shrugged the unwanted thoughts from his mind. _Focus, you cannot lose your focus. She is nothing but a pawn at the end of the day. You cannot let her distract you._

(Anaya POV)  
Anaya opened her eyes and yawned loudly. _What?_ She felt a body against her own. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Solas was laying against her body from behind. Her body was curled into his, her behind touching his groin. She panicked and quickly moved forwards, in his sleep he groaned and pulled her back against him. "Solas!" she shrieked. 

He opened his eyes slowly, furrowing his brows as he did. "Naya?" When he noticed the way he held her against his body he immediately let go of her and Anaya rolled over fast, almost all the way to the other side of the tent. "Ir abelas, Anaya." though he apologized, Anaya could hear it was not sincere. He had liked it.

She huffed and felt her entire face had become hot. She was surely blushing now. She quickly got up to her feet and took her armor from the floor of the tent. It was dry now so she hastily put it back on and left the tent. She walked over towards a tree and banged her head against the bark. She knew it was a bad idea, sharing a tent with him. 

(...)  
When he emerged from the tent, Anaya had already made breakfast. She handed over a bowl of broth she had made for them both. "Thank you." he said simply. She was not about to mention the awkward moment they had shared earlier, instead she decided to speak of her plan for today. 

"We will go out soon and find Warden Blackwall. After that, I wish to go see Cullen. I want to know how much progress he has made so far on building the watchtowers for Dennet. The sooner we get the horses for the Inquisition, the better." 

Solas nodded as he slowly ate the broth. "Yes, I am sure Commander Cullen will be happy to see you." the disdain was dripping off of his every word. Anaya ignored it, instead she got up to her feet after she had finished breakfast and started to take down the tent and pack everything back up again. Solas removed the barrier around Tarasyl and let the mare graze. When Solas too had finished his breakfast he helped her pack up the last bits of their supplies and got back up on Tarasyl, waiting for Anaya to join him. She was hesitant but got up regardless. It's not like she had much other choice. They would be faster riding Tarasyl, instead of going on foot. They rode over towards the Upper Lake camp of the Inquisition and dismounted from Tarasyl, leaving her with the scouts of the camp. 

"According to Leliana's men, warden Blackwall should be southwest from here." Anaya noted as she walked over into the direction. When Solas and Anaya arrived there, she saw a small cabin. 

A bearded man with dark hair was speaking to three other men: "Remember how to carry your shields. You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise it's useless." 

Anaya walked over slowly, Solas following after her. "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" the very same man who was talking to the other three now ran up to her, holding his shield and sword firmly in hand. 

"You're not- How do you know my name? Who said tha-" quickly he held up his shield, preventing Anaya from being pierced by an arrow. "That's it! Help or get out! We're dealing with these idiots first." Blackwall said sternly as he gestured towards the three men behind them two. "Conscripts! Here they come!" 

Anaya quickly grabbed her two daggers and Solas readied his staff for battle. _Great, I can practice my new moves!_ Anaya was excited. She lunged at the bandits who had attacked them and swiftly dodged their attacks, sinking her daggers into her foes, one by one. She had remembered her training well, and the battle did not take long. She was quicker, more agile, less grounded and she felt like there was nothing holding her back. She felt free. It seemed she had made the right decision in swapping her staff for the daggers. The others almost got no chance to attack as Anaya was far quicker and better at striking down their foes. She used her twin fangs move, parried an attack from a warrior and quickly delivered the deathblow. She was panting slightly but when she looked around the area, all their enemies had been slain. She wiped the blood off of her daggers, against her leather armor and sheathed the two blades behind her back again. 

Blackwall stuck his sword into the grass and walked over towards the lake. "Sorry bastards." he muttered as he kneeled before one of the dead bandits. Then he got back up and turned towards his men. "Good work, conscripts. Even if this shouldn't have happened, they could've-" he sighed. "Well, thieves are made not born. Take back what they stole, go back to your families, you've saved yourselves." the three men before him bowed their heads slightly and turned their heels. Anaya walked back over towards Blackwall. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are ya?" 

Anaya smiled at the man before her. "I've been called a lot of things lately by a lot of people." 

Blackwall snorted. "Well, I'm talking to you. Stop dancing." 

Solas stepped forward, placing himself next to Anaya. "We're Inquisition, well, part of them. Trying to find out why the wardens have dissapeared and if it had anything to do with the Divine's murder." Anaya said in a stern tone of voice. 

"Maker's balls. The wardens and the Divine, that can't... no. You're asking, so you don't really know. First off, I didn't know they dissapeared but we do that right? No more blight, job done, wardens are gone. But one thing I'll tell you, no warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political." 

Anaya cocked her head to the side. "What's the warden purpose got to do with throwing farmers at bandits?" 

Blackwall sighed. "This was different, I was in the area recruiting, fought some demons then I heard about the stealing. Treaties give wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forces fight, so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said so I told them to stand. Next time, they won't need me. Grey wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are." he looked down to the ground then, a pained expression on his face. 

"It's been a pleasure, warden Blackwall but this didn't help at all." Anaya turned her heel then, Solas quietly following suit. 

"Inquisition... Well, part of the Inquisition. You need an agent? Hold a moment." he jogged over to the two of them. "The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." Anaya simply nodded at the bearded man before her. "If you're trying to pull things right, maybe you need a warden. Maybe you need me." 

Anaya smiled now. It had worked. "Warden Blackwall? The Inquisition accepts your offer." 

He smiled back. "Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on. And perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This warden walks with the Inquisition." They all made their way over to the Upper Lake camp and got Tarasyl back. They were not riding her now that they had Blackwall with them. "So, where are we headed?" Blackwall asked then, breaking the silence. 

"I intend to visit one of my Commanders, he's been building watchtowers for the horsemaster here. After they are build, he promised he'd give us horses for the entire Inquisition. The rest of my companions are back at Haven. We can help build the watchtowers, to help speed up the progress. Then we can all return to Haven with our very own horse." Blackwall nodded and they kept walking until they reached Redcliffe farms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar eolasa - I know  
> Lasa vara - Let's leave  
> Ema ma dirthem i ash? - Have you spoken with her?  
> Ar ema tel'din - I have not  
> Arlathvhen - A meeting between the Keepers of all the Dalish clans, which usually lasts two days, to compare any recovered knowledge or artifacts  
> Ir abelas - I apologize


	7. The Road To Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the group getting to know one another! Some quips and funny moments between Anaya's companions.  
> I always loved the funny banter between them all. 
> 
> Also, dominant Solas is dominant.

**One week later:**

Anaya plopped down onto the grass and massaged her own neck. "Are you alright, Naya?" Cullen sat down beside her and watched her with a worried look on his face. 

She nodded. "I am fine, Cullen. Just a bit worn out from the work." 

He sighed. "I told you, you didn't have to help us. You could've returned to Haven instead." 

Sera groaned. "Oi, fancypantsy. We 'ad to be 'ere anyways, didn't we?" she took a plate with the roasted meat and took a bite out of bit, chewing with her mouth open as she stared at Cullen. 

"Oh dear, have you _no_ manners at all? Did your mother not teach you to eat with your mouth closed?" Vivienne had a disgusted look on her face as she eyed her from the side. Though her expression had been like this the entire time she had been here. Sera simply made a weird face at her and continued eating. 

Cullen sighed. "I suppose she's right. Fiona invited you all over, did she not? However, you didn't have to stay and help." 

Anaya shrugged. "We were already here, might as well help things move along right?" she smirked up at the man next to her. She noticed then how Cullen was staring at her. It made her feel a bit uneasy. 

Thankfully they all were interrupted by Sera's belch. "Ugh." Vivienne was not amused, which made Sera laugh uncontrolably. 

"Hey Solas, how do you say 'excuse me' in Elven or wha'ever?" 

Solas sighed before answering her: "For you, it would be 'ara seranna-ma.' It is coincidence that your name is within, the base form is common." 

Sera snickered. "Thanks! Now when I don't say it, you'll know it's on purpose." 

Varric let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, I like her! I think I'll call her Buttercup!" Cassandra groaned in turn. 

Blackwall turned to face Varric then. "You have nicknames for everyone? How about me?" Anaya thought she had seen Blackwall smirk at Varric but his beard was covering most of his mouth so she wasn't sure. 

"Hm.. Can't say I've come up with one yet. Let me think..." he scratched his head and thought for a moment. "You're a Grey Warden, think I'll call you _Hero_." Blackwall laughed loudly, then proceeded to pat Varric on the shoulder. He seemed pleased with the nickname. 

Vivienne got up from her seat and huffed. "Well my dears, though I would love to sit here in this filthy, dirty camp discussing trivial things like nicknames. I think I will get some rest. This work is hardly fitting for someone my status, you see?" she stuck up her nose and walked off, but before she entered her tent Varric made one more comment: "You didn't even work at all!" Anaya couldn't help but giggle at that jab. 

When Vivienne was out of sight and hearing range, Varric moved his head closer to the middle of the circle everyone was sitting in. He lowered his voice to but a whisper: "My nickname for _her_ is Iron Lady, respectively." Sera almost choked on her food as she laughed loudly, revealing the devoured ram within her mouth. The rest of them finished their food and then they all relaxed around the warmth of the fire. Anaya was eyeing Solas for a while. He had been acting different lately. In this entire week, he has been acting like some sort of protector over her. Every time Cullen came near her, he'd be closer to them. Every time Varric would make a joke about her 'bending over' to pick up some stone to build the watchtowers with, Solas would always be nearby growling at the comment. They had argued from time to time with eachother. Anaya would ask him why he was watching her so much, why he had been so close to her the entire time, to which Solas would react coldly and seemingly uninterested. Which would anger Anaya some more. 

"So, boots. You still haven't told us how you slept during our absence. We noticed your tent was still back at Haven when we got there. Including your bedroll." he smirked up at Anaya now. She immediately recalled the morning after she had woken up in Solas' arms, against his body. 

Her face flushed red however Solas replied before she could: "We shared my tent." her eyes darted over towards Solas, shooting an angry look at him. 

Cassandra gasped. "What?! _You_ shared a tent with _her_?! That is highly innapropriate. Naya-" 

Varric laughed, interrupting Cassandra. "Oh please, Seeker. Calm down. They just slept together." 

Sera joined in : "Euuuuwwwww!" she exclaimed. Anaya felt her become smaller and smaller and did not dare look up at anyone of her companions. 

"I still believe you could have asked one of our scouts for a spare tent." Cassandra said dissaprovingly. 

"She did. Our scouts did not have enough supplies for their own, let alone a spare tent for Anaya." Solas said in a matter of fact tone of voice. He had made it sound completely normal, as if there was nothing wrong with them sharing a tent. However, Anaya knew better. It wasn't normal. Two elves, seemingly close, sharing a tent together. The rumors that would spread... She groaned. 

"Luckily we brought your tent, huh boots? Or.. would you rather we burn it so you can sleep with Chuckles again?" he let out a hearty laugh and Blackwall and Sera joined in. 

"Will you all please be quiet?! I desperately need my beauty sleep!" Vivienne's voice called out from her tent. 

Sera groaned. "Ugh, she's not even tha' pretty, yeah?" 

Varric hummed. "Exactly why she so desperately needs it." Sera snorted out loud. Anaya was glad the topic had changed, she finally dared to look up from the fire again. She noticed Cullen was still watching her from the corner of her eyes. When she turned her head to face him, he smiled sheepishly at her and quickly looked elsewhere. 

(...)  
"Oh no, I will do no such thing, my dear!" Vivienne seemed to be insulted by Anaya's question to join her to meet with the Redcliffe mages. 

"Madame de Fer, please. You know Grand Enchanter Fiona." She had turned around quickly. 

"Yes, precisely. Fiona and I do not see eye to eye, my dear. I'd rather stay here in this filth than to meet with her." Vivienne turned her back towards Anaya now. It had angered her. _Note to self: If there is ever a way I could go back in time I would not let you join us a second time._

Solas interrupted their argument. "Perhaps you wish to return to Haven with Commander Cullen and his soldiers then, Madame de Fer?" He had his hands clasped behind his back. Anaya sneered at him. She knew why he had proposed this. He wanted her gone like the rest of them, however what was the point of Vivienne being with the Inquisition if she did not play her part? Having another mage with them in the party would not hurt. 

Cullen had heard this and looked over to them all, while holding his orders in his hands. "We return today, Madame de Fer. If you wish to join us, you best get to packing." 

Vivienne clasped her hands together exitedly. "Oh! Will I ride with you, Commander?" the sickly sweet tone of voice had disgusted Anaya slightly. She was being way too obvious with her flirting. 

Cullen cleared his throat, he was flustered. "Erm.. no. We are going to drop by Master Dennet's first to acquire our horses for the Inquisition. Then, you will have your own." 

Vivienne slightly pouted at that. "Oh, too bad. However, I do really yearn for a nice warm bath. I'll take your offer, Commander." with that she turned around and started packing her belongings. 

Anaya sighed and turned around to face Solas. "Why did you do that?" she crinkled her nose up at him. 

He simply curled his lips into a smile and moved his head closer to her ear. "I know it pleases you to be rid of her, da'len." he whispered against her ear, it had sent tingles down her spine. 

"Ma harellan!" she hissed at him. He let out a low chuckle. 

"I wouldn't dare to trick." he turned around and walked over towards Tarasyl, waiting for her. 

When he was out of hearing range, Cullen made his way towards her. "Are you alright? You seemed quite angry with him just now." she sighed again and turned her gaze towards Cullen. 

"No, I am not angry. Just, irked is all." he smiled lightly and examined her face. 

"I wanted to thank you for... staying here with me- I mean us. Help us build the watchtowers. I am not sure how long it would've taken had you not come here to help us." 

Anaya waved her hand around. "It's no problem Cullen. I want to thank you as well, that you no longer call me Herald." she snorted. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, by any means. We will head out soon and so should you, I suppose." 

Anaya nodded in agreement. "Yes. Would you kindly bring Blackwall and Sera with you as well? They've only recently joined us and I already made them do hard work. I threw them right into it, I didn't give them a chance to settle in." she felt guilty and the guilt must've been written all over her face. 

Cullen looked worried and he softly put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for it. They knew what it meant to join us. You are too kind." she nodded. 

"Perhaps." Then she heard someone come up behind them. It was Solas again. He shot Cullen an angry look. Cullen immediately removed his hand from Anaya's shoulder and straightened his back. 

"Is there something you needed, Solas?" Cullen asked him. Anaya turned around and saw the expression on his face. It had confused her. _What's gotten into him?_

"We must leave. Herald?" then he stepped away from them. 

"Well, let's speak another time, yes? Be safe, Naya." Cullen bowed his head slightly and took off. 

Cassandra and Varric were already waiting at their horse. "See ya soon, yer royal ladybits!" Sera yelled out from behind them as she, Blackwall, Cullen, Vivienne and the soldiers were leaving already. _Time to speak to Solas. He never calls me Herald, unless he's deliberately trying to piss me off._

Anaya rushed over towards Solas and crossed her arms. "Why did you call me Herald, just now? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she hissed at him. He stared her down, still with the angry look upon his face. 

"We have to leave." he turned around but she grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back to face her. Cassandra and Varric were eyeing the two of them, remaining silent. 

"No! Why are you so angry?" he sighed and moved his head closer to Anaya's now, it was slightly intimidating to her but she stood her ground. 

"Lasa ra dara." he said to her. Then he got up ontop Tarasyl and waited for her to join him. She cursed him inwardly and silently got up infront of him. She kept her distance from him as much as possible. 

"Well, let's go then." Varric muttered softly. They all started riding towards Redcliffe Village. With every bump on the road, she slid closer to Solas in the saddle but everytime she noticed this, she would move herself away from him again. She was mad with him now, for being mad at her, for no reason. She did not get his sudden angry reaction whatsoever. 

"Keep still. Lest you fall off and break your neck." he hissed at her as they rode. 

She scoffed. "Wouldn't you like that?" 

He pulled her in closer to him, with his free hand. "Do not test me, da'len." his voice now low and husky. 

She slapped his hand hard and hissed: "Lasa em dara!" he growled softly and moved his nose into her hair, close to her neck. 

She felt him inhaling her scent before he whispered into her ear: " _Ma ane emma._ " she felt her cheeks flush and she fell silent. 

What does he mean by that? "I am not yours! Not some prey you've caught, Solas." she whispered finally. 

He chuckled. "An interesting choice of words, da'len." She furrowed her brows at him now. 

"When did I ever give you the impression you 'own' me?" he looked at her momentarily before focussing his attention back onto the road before them again. 

"Ar elana dirth." he said simply. 

She scoffed. "Stop being vague! You can tell what exactly?" his eyes had finally softened now. 

"That you like me. I've noticed the way you react when I touch you, when I get close to you. How I affect you so by simply being near you. You're an open book to me, da'len." she fixated her eyes onto the road before them now too, she could not bear to look at him anymore. 

Her head must be as red as a tomato right about now. She remained quiet and pondered over everything that was just said. They kept trotting slowly towards the gate of Redcliffe village, when suddenly a scout came running towards them, seemingly in distress. 

"I want a constant watch on that damned thing! Sound the alarm at the first sight of demons!" she ran past them, completely ignoring everyone. 

"Great, a rift." Anaya muttered softly. Then she quickly dismounted Tarasyl, without warning. 

Anaya unsheathed her two daggers and slowly made her way over towards the rift. "Naya! Wait-" Cassandra yelled out as they were all still dismounting the horses. However Anaya ignored it. _I do not need babysitters._ The rift crackled and sparked and so did the mark on her hand, in response. She winced at the slight discomfort it caused her, however it fueled her adrenaline even more. Wraiths and fire demons were spat out of the rift, surrounded by the glowing green from the rift. Quickly Anaya jumped to the side, as one of the wraiths shot her it's attack and she lunged right at it. She twirled around it, stabbing the wraith from every angle. She moved with such speed the rest of her companion's eyes could barely follow her. Then a fire demon came lunging at her and she quickly jumped backwards, she spun her daggers around when it wanted to strike her with it's fiery claws. It screeched out and quickly she sunk one of her daggers into it's neck, or what would be considered a neck, to deliver the final blow. There was only one left for now and it focussed it's attention towards the others. Anaya quickly raised her hand up towards the rift, linking her mark to it. It sputtered and disrupted, then it was preparing to send out the next enemies. 

_Second wave._

She exhaled slowly, awaiting their next foes. Four more wraiths appeared and suddenly she was surrounded by a green circle. Her ears started ringing and her head felt heavy and foggy. Her movement was slowed down and it had aggravated her since the enemies were coming towards her in normal speed. It felt like she was being grounded, like time itself was distorted within the circle. Varric quickly shot down the two enemies approaching her and she made it out of the circle just in time to perform the deathblow on both of them. 

"Close it, now!" Cassandra yelled out to her and Anaya obeyed. The rift finally exploded and Anaya turned around towards her companions, looking confused. 

"What, was that?" she turned over to Cassandra, who had hummed in response.

Cassandra was watching the green circle on the floor, which was slowly fading away. "We don't know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter the time around it." 

Anaya sighed before answering. "There are many mages in Redcliffe. Maybe Fiona will know what's-" the scout interrupted her, running back towards the gate. 

"-Maker have mercy! It's over! Open the gates." the soldiers behind it obliged and immediately the gate before them opened and one of the Inquisition's scouts walked over towards Anaya.

"We've spread word the Inquisition was coming. But you should know that no one here was expecting us." 

Anaya's eyebrow raised up. "No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?" 

The scout shrugged his shoulders. "If she was she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations." he bowed his head slightly and then one of the mages jogged over to them all. 

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime." he seemed uncomfortable and quickly walked off again. 

Anaya glanced over towards her party members and Solas seemed to be slightly confused. "The Veil is weaker here than in Haven and not merely weak but altered in a way I have not seen." 

Cassandra was annoyed, Anaya could tell. "We should talk to the Grand Enchanter." Anaya nodded in agreement as they all made their way towards the Gull and Lantern. 

When they all walked inside, there was no one there, besides Grand Enchanter Fiona. Anaya regocnized her from back at Val Royeaux. The black haired elf eyed Anaya suspiciously as they all approached her. "Welcome, agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you to Redcliffe?" 

Anaya furrowed her brows up at Fiona. _Was that a trick question?_ "We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux." 

Fiona did not seem to understand. "You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave." 

Varric softly scoffed behind her. "Well... That's very strange because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux." she tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at Fiona. 

"Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work. But why would anyone-" she sighed and shook her head momentarily, it didn't seem to make any sense. Not to anyone. "-Whoever or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already... pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium." she seemed almost ashamed to admit it. 

Cassandra joined in the conversation: "An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" 

Solas nodded "I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter." 

Fiona sighed. "As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you." 

Anaya scoffed wryly. "The Divine's corpse is barely cold and you've already joined the Imperium." 

Fiona shook her head in disagreement. "Most of Thedas blames us for the Divine's death. The Templar attacks grew worse, and we mages had no allies. Either my people made a last stand here in Redcliffe or we took the only offer of help extended to us. I had to save them, I had no other choice." Fiona's face was saddened and she did seem to regret it. _Did they really have no other option?_ Anaya could not be so sure. Suddenly the door opened loudly behind them all and four men walked in. One wearing a ridiculous outfit, two soldiers next to him and one more yellow armored younger man behind them. 

"Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier." the ridiculous looking man looked over towards Fiona, who in return spoke up: 

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce: Magister Gereon Alexius." Alexius bowed before Anaya politely, but there was something about the way he had looked at Anaya. 

"The Southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes?" he tilted his head to the side and eyed Anaya suspiciously now too. 

"You're quite a long way from Tevinter, Alexius." Anaya's tone had been as sickly sweet as Vivienne's was when she spoke with Cullen earlier today. She was certainly over doing her politeness towards this odd man. 

"Indeed I am, though I have heard you are no Ferelden either. It seems we are both strangers here." his voice was low and he gestured for Anaya to follow him as he made his way over to a table with some chairs. He sat down onto it and Anaya quietly followed, she noticed Fiona's expression change from sad to.. an angry sneer as she eyed the Magister before her. 

The two soldiers that followed Alexius, stayed near the door and the third man, wearing the yellow amored outfit walked over towards the two of them as they were sitting at the table. "Felix? Would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners, my son Felix friends." Alexius said politely as Felix curtsied before Anaya. She simply nodded her head towards Felix. Alexius continued: "I am not surprised you are here, containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed." Alexius was testing Anaya's patience but she didn't take the bait. 

Instead she crossed her legs and smiled kindly at the man on the other side of the table. "Well, when you are fighting a massive tear in the sky, you can hardly afford to think small." 

Alexius sat up straighter now. "There will have to be-" Felix walked back over towards them with the scribe but he seemed to be out of sorts. Anaya noticed him wavering and she quickly got up and caught Felix as he fell over against her. Before she could say anything, she felt him slip a piece of paper into her hands. 

She glanced down and remained silent. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness my lady." he bowed his head apologetically. 

Alexius walked over towards his son and took hold of his arm softly. "Are you alright?" 

Felix nodded: "I'm fine, father." then he quickly shot a glance up at Anaya. Without speaking she knew. He was referring to the paper he had slipped her, she had to read it later. 

"Come, I'll get your powders. Please excuse me, friends! We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle. I shall send word to the Inquisition, we will conclude this business at a later date." And with that, Alexius, his two soldiers and Felix left the tavern.

Anaya unfolded the paper and read it out loud: "Come to the Chantry, you are in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma harellan - You trickster  
> Lasa ra dara - Let it go  
> Lasa em dara - Let me go  
> Ma ane emma - You are mine  
> Ar elana dirth - I can tell


	8. A Sassy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya meets up with a sassy man, speaks to her advisors about Redcliffe and Alexius and... things get a little heated with Solas.
> 
> Feeling hot,hot,hot.

(Solas POV)  
They had made their way back towards Haven and the moment they arrived there, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen ran towards them. Anaya sighed and got off of Tarasyl with Solas. "Herald! We have received your letter earlier today. You mentioned a Tevinter would come here and aid us?" Leliana looked down nervously at Anaya. 

She rubbed her temples, she was exhausted from the trip and the time magic had really affected her. "Yes, Leliana. His name is Dorian Pavus. I do not want any backtalk from any of you about it, please." 

Leliana wanted to speak up but Cassandra stopped her. "Leliana, not now." Cullen took hold of Anaya and supported her weak body back towards her cabin. Solas had watched him take off with Anaya and it had angered him.

_That man really needs to learn to keep his hands to himself._

Varric walked over towards Solas and crossed his arms, he seemed to be amused by Solas' reaction. "Ah come on, Chuckles. Let the man have his pleasures." he smiled up at him and Solas clasped his hands behind his back. 

"Excuse me?" Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra were busy speaking of what happened back at Redcliffe. 

"Curly. He's obviously enamoured by her. Let him support her back to her cabin." he nudged Solas slightly and winked. Then Varric walked away from Solas and he himself sighed and turned around to go back to his own cabin. He glanced back towards her cabin momentarily and before he could enter his own, Josephine ran back over to him: 

"Messere Solas!" she held up her hand to catch his attention. 

"Ambassador." he replied curtly. 

"Cassandra has told us about what has come to pass back at Redcliffe. The Tevinter mage you encountered, do you feel he has no ill intentions?" 

Solas raised his eyebrow up at Josephine. "Why ask me about this, Ambassador?" Josephine had never asked for his opinion on anything before. He didn't understand why she would now.

"I apologize Messere, normally I would ask the Herald about such matters. However, seeing as she is now indisposed, I thought to ask you instead. You are a mage, I figured you would be able to sense it were his intentions not... honorable." she glanced down momentarily after she had said this. 

Solas sighed. "Ah, forgive me Ambassador. I didn't mean to be rude. To answer your question, no I do not sense anything evil on him. Though he is from Tevinter, it seems his intentions are in fact honorable. He has given us information about Magister Alexius and thus he has helped us." 

Josephine hummed and scribbled down some notes with her quill. "Hm, yes. Alexius is a Venatori. Cassandra has told us this. However, do you or the Herald really not mind Master Pavus staying here? What with the history of Tevinter and the Elves?" she looked up into his eyes searching for a trace of dissaproval towards Dorian. 

Solas shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot speak for Anaya, Ambassador. As for me, I trust in her decisions." he turned around and entered his cabin, he was done with this conversation.

(Anaya POV)  
"Cullen, really I am fine. You do not have to stay here with me. I just need some rest." he sighed and he poured her some water. 

"I understand. I was just hoping to hide from certain members. Madame de Fer has been... unnerving to say the least." he smiled wryly as he handed her the water. 

"Oh? I take it you are not moved by her sudden interest in you?" Anaya smiled wickedly at the blonde Commander before her as he sat down and she took a gulp of the water he had poured for her. 

He shook his head. "It's.. well.. She is not..-" he sighed. "I apologize. I shouldn't bother you with this." he looked up at her and smiled kindly. "Anyway, I just hope you will be better soon. This trip really seems to have affected you." his expression was worried once more. 

Anaya had grown tired of the constant looks of worry some of her companions had given her. "I am not a child, Cullen. I will be fine. The time magic that was used in the Redcliffe Chantry has made my head hurt a bit, but it's nothing a good nap won't fix." he crossed his arms. 

"We do not think of you as a child. We simply want you to be in good health. You are after all the one who has been leading us." she looked up at Cullen with a shocked expression on her face. 

"I certainly have _not_! Cassandra has been making important decisions as well as Leliana. You have built the watchtowers with your soldiers and well..-" 

He interrupted her: "-On your orders, Naya. You have lead us so far. I believe you will lead us much further. All I'm saying is that it wouldn't be a bad idea to appoint you the leader of this Inquisition." she sighed and put her water down onto the bedside table. 

"I never asked for any of this, Cullen." her headache intensified again. He noticed her pained face and immediately got up and sat next to her on the bed, holding her shoulder softly. 

"We are all aware you didn't. But if I have to be realistic, I will be. Truth is, you're a leader. At least you lead _us_." Anaya glanced over towards his hand on her shoulder and he immediately took it off and cleared his throat then. "I've spoken to Sera and Blackwall on the way back to Haven, they did not feel as if you've thrown them right into the hard work. If anything they were a bit, apalled you didn't ask them to join you to Redcliffe." 

Anaya scoffed then. "That's what they _say_."

He grabbed her chin then, turned her face towards his direction and stared her down. "You worry too much about them when really you should be more worried about yourself." she giggled and then Anaya started to laugh loudly, surprising Cullen. 

"What?" he asked her in a amused tone of voice, his lip curled into a half smile. 

"I think you should start to follow your own advice, Cullen. You all worry too much about _me_." he snickered softly and shook his head. 

His voice became softer then. "I just don't want you to be exhausted all the time. We all care about you." Anaya was taken aback by that, she knew somewhere deep down he wasn't actually talking about everyone. He meant himself. Had Solas been right then? Did he like her? She never given it much thought. Cullen was handsome of course she had noticed. However whenever he'd touch her, she would not be affected. When Solas would however.. she shrugged the thoughts from her mind. 

"I am fine. Please, stop worrying about me." she said in a stern tone of voice. 

He sighed in defeat. "I will er.. leave you be then, Naya. I should return to my duties anyways." he nodded and then he left the cabin. She let out a sigh of relief. 

(...)  
She attacked the training dummy relentlessly. Her face glistening with sweat. Suddenly she heard clapping behind her. She turned around and saw Dorian there. "Well, here I was expecting to find you relaxing on a divan after your exhausting trip." he said as he smiled wolfishly at her. 

She scoffed and stuck her blades into the snowy floor. "Welcome to Haven, master Pavus." she crossed her arms and eyed the sassy man before her. 

"Oh please! Master makes me sound so terribly old. Be a dear and call me Dorian, pretty please?" he batted his eyelashes up at her and she couldn't help but smile. 

"Dorian. How do you like Haven?" he put his hand on his hip and looked around a bit, taking in the village. 

"Well, the South surely is.. charming." she giggled. _What a sassy man._ "Though I did wish there was more reading material here. I was sad to see there is no library here!" she nodded in agreement. 

"I completely agree. However, I am sure we can work something out eventually. When we have the recources for it." he curtsied. 

"I cannot wait! However, for now I shall retire to my cabin. Perhaps you will not relax on a divan, but I cannot say I won't." he winked at her and then he took off. 

She scoffed and picked back up her blades, continuing her practise. She performed her old moves and taught herself some new one's. She had to become even better at it. 

"You speak with so many men lately, I can hardly keep up." she heard Solas' dissaproving voice behind her and sighed. 

"Shouldn't _this man_ be minding his own business?" she was not about to deal with this. She had gotten a few winks of sleep earlier and her headache was finally gone. She wasn't about to deal with another headache called 'Solas'. 

She kept attacking the dummy and was hoping he'd leave her be. "Perhaps _this man_ could if _this woman_ would not anger him so much." she groaned and threw her blades into snow next to Solas. He did not even flinch.

"What is your problem?" she threw her hands in the air in aggravation. "Why do you care about who I speak with?" she glared at him. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared her down. "You act as if you own me, you wish to claim me, it will not happen Solas!" she walked over towards him and took her daggers with her as she stomped her way over towards her cabin again. He followed her quietly. When she reached her door she turned around quickly. "Vara u’em! I am sick and tired of you constantly hovering around me." she opened the door and wanted to slam it into his face but he held the door back with his hand and stepped into the cabin with her. "Dara ve!" she hissed. 

"Tell me, why did the Commander stay inside your cabin for so long? I can still smell him in here." he looked disgusted. 

She groaned. "Truth be told, Solas: he was hiding from Vivienne and he helped me since I was too exhausted to walk on my own." he walked over towards her now and his face was only inches away from hers. Immediately something came over Anaya, something that made her fall silent. There was something about the way he would look at her like that, that would completely shut her up. 

"Do you react the same when Cullen comes this close to you, da'len?" she wanted to speak up but suddenly he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her forcefully. Something inside of her screamed to push him away from her but she could not force herself to do so. She gave in to his kiss instead, wrapping her arms around him. He bit hard into her lower lip and then immediately flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin of her lip. She breathed out harshly as he did and pressed herself against him. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled wickedly at her. She was annoyed. 

"You are the most infuriating man I've ever met." she said through her ragged breathing. He continued to smile, saying nothing. "Ma ane aron fen amal isa math." she said in a low tone of voice. His expression darkened. She noticed whenever she'd call him a wolf, or compare him to one, he'd get like that. 

She tilted her head slightly to the side, raising her eyebrow up at him. "This is the second time you have called me this, da'len." he was eyeing her, awaiting her response. She shrugged her shoulders and stifled her laugh. 

"Do you not act like one?" she turned her back towards him. "Amal fen." she mocked him. Then suddenly he was close behind her. He took her hair and brushed it to the side, revealing the bare skin of her neck. He breathed against her neck and it sent shivers down her spine again. 

"You are worth protecting, da' mi." she looked back over her shoulder at him. 

"Little blade?" he smiled softly. 

"I have been watching you practise today, with your blades." 

She snorted. "Of course you have." he ignored her sarcasm. 

"You are getting quite good at using them. Since you have come up with your own nickname for me, I thought I'd return the favor." she turned around completely now, he was staring at her through half lidded eyes. 

"So what does this mean, Solas?" she cooed at him. He let out a low growl. 

"This means I do not want the Commander to spend so much time with you anymore." she bit her lower lip softly at his words. 

"Ar tel' aron Cullen mah vir." she got closer to his face and saw his expression change. His eyes were full of desire, she was wondering if it was desire for her. "Da'fen?" she whispered softly. He cleared his throat and turned away from her. She was cursing inwardly. She then realized she wanted him to kiss her again. 

"Hamin, da'mi." then he left her cabin. She groaned when he had left her and dropped on her bed. 

The very next morning Anaya made her way towards the Chantry, she wasn't sure if anyone was up yet but she did not care. She wanted to check the map and read the reports about Redcliffe Village. She approached the entrance and saw a man in armor and short brown hair standing infront of it. "Excuse me, I've got a message for the Inquisition, but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me." Anaya raised her eyebrow up at the person standing before her. _That voice, is it a woman trying to pass for a man?_

"Who are you soldier?" she asked instead, dismissing her thoughts. The man before her clasped his hands infront of his body and bowed his head slightly before answering her. 

"Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers mecenary company, we mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work." 

Anaya hummed. "What should I know about your Commander?" 

Cremisius furrowed his brows. "Iron Bull? He's one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns? He leads from the front, he pays well, and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You're the first time he's gone out of his way to pick a side." 

Anaya thought for a moment, staring at the man before her. Though she was almost sure it was really a woman. "We'll consider your offer." she said curtly. 

The man bowed his head slightly again. "I appreciate it. We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action." with that he turned around and walked away from Anaya and the Chantry. She sighed and walked into the Chantry. 

_A Qunari with the Inquisition? Should prove useful._

She walked over towards the war room absentmindedly. When she arrived in it, she glanced over the map on the table before her and noticed the reports laying around it. She took them into her hands and started reading them as she plopped down onto the chair near the table. She skimmed through all of the reports, describing what happened back at Redcliffe village, what happened with the time magic, some information found about the Venatori and so on. She sat there, going through it for a while until eventually Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine entered the room as well. They all seemed surprised to find Anaya already sitting there. "Oh! Good morning, my lady Herald." Josephine curtsied before her and Anaya smiled up, putting the papers back on the table. 

"Good morning Josie, and please call me Naya. You're the only one who still calls me Herald." Josephine seemed to be taken aback by Anaya calling her 'Josie'. Leliana put her hand infront of her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

"It's good to see everyone is here though, I wanted to discuss our next move. I have been thinking about who to side with and I wish to side with the mages, instead of the Templars." Anaya got up and stood before the map. 

Cullen looked at her dissaprovingly but she ignored his glance. "We don't have the manpower to take the castle. Either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go and get the templars." he still watched Anaya as he said this. 

Cassandra sighed. "Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand." 

Josephine looked down onto her notes and then spoke in a stern tone of voice towards them all. "Leliana has received a letter from Alexius. In this letter he asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It is an obvious trap." 

Anaya snorted slightly "Isn't that kind of him? What does Alexius say about me?"

Leliana stepped forward, her expression had become serious. "He's so complimentary that we are certain he wants to kill you." Josephine looked troubled. 

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults." Cullen said towards Leliana but quickly he shifted his attention back towards Anaya, worry spread across his face: "If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it." 

Leliana stepped closer to Cullen, hands clasped behind her back, looking ever so intimidating. "And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages. And leave the hostile foreign power on our doorstep." 

Josephine shook her head. "Even if we could assault the Keep, it would be for naught. An Orlesian Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied." she moved her hand holding the quill around as she spoke. 

Cassandra hunched over the map on the table and let out an exasparated sigh. "The Magister-" Cullen interrupted Cassandra: " _Has_ outplayed us."

Anaya crossed her arms and walked around a bit, thinking about what to do. Surely there must be some way. "We can't just give up. There has to be something we can do." 

Cassandra nodded in agreement with Anaya. "We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution." now all eyes were on Anaya. _She_ had to choose, she had to come up with a plan and _she_ had to lead them.

"Where is the Arl of Redcliffe? I'm sure he'd help us get his castle back."

Josephine had put her free hand on her hip and eyed Anaya. "After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode straight for Denerim to petition the Crown for help. I doubt he'll want our assistance once the Ferelden army lays siege to his castle." 

Leliana gasped and stepped towards the map as well. "Wait! There is a secret passage into the castle. An escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through." she put her finger ontop of the map of the Hinterlands. Anaya glanced over towards where Leliana was pointing, it was the windmill right outside of Redcliffe village. 

"Too risky, those agents will be discovered, well before they reach the Magister." Cullen said in yet another dissaproving tone of voice. 

However Leliana remained calm, she turned back to face Cullen and smiled widely. " _That's_ why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?" 

Cullen hummed "Focus their attention on Naya, while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky, but it could work." for the first time Cullen had sounded somewhat approving of this plan. 

Suddenly the door of the war room opened and Dorian casually walked in, followed by a panicked scout. "Fortunately, you'll have help!" Dorian said seemingly pleased with his impeccable timing of entering the room. Anaya looked over to the Tevinter and smiled softly. 

"What a dashing entrance, Dorian." she said smiling. 

He bowed slightly. "Of course. I am known for my dashing entrances, my lady." she giggled. 

"This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander!" the scout said apologetically. Dorian simply stood beside Anaya and raised his eyebrow up at her while curling his lips into a smile. Cullen eyed the man suspiciously. 

"Your spies will never get past Alexius' magic without my help. So if you're going after him; I'm coming along." He wasn't suggesting it either, he was dead set on it. 

Cullen sighed and turned back towards Anaya. "The plan puts you in the most danger, Naya. We can't in good conscience order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you." 

Anaya shook her head. "We will be fine, Cullen. I have made up my mind. We _will_ side with the mages and we _will_ go to Redcliffe castle to confront Alexius. Thankfully we have a professional here with us." she smirked up at Dorian next to her and he simply smirked right back. 

"Then, who else will you bring with you Naya?" Cassandra eyed her from afar. She thought for a moment. 

"I have Dorian, I want you with me as well Cassandra and lastly, Solas." She noticed Cullen had sighed at her mentioning Solas' name. 

"Very well, I will prepare the horses for the trip to Redcliffe village." Leliana said as she turned her heel and walked off. 

"I'll notify Solas immediately." Josephine said then and followed after. 

"There is one more thing." she turned to face Cassandra. "After we have dealt with Alexius, I want to scout the Storm Coast. Earlier there was a mercenary by the name of Cremisius Aclassi standing outside the Chantry. He's with a mercenary group called the Bull's Chargers." 

Dorian scoffed behind her. "The _Bull's_ chargers?" he sounded very amused.

Cassandra gave her a quizzical look. "Yes?" she asked Anaya. 

Anaya walked over to the map once more and marked the Storm Coast on it. "It is lead by the Iron Bull-" 

"- **Ha!** " She glared over at Dorian who had interrupted her and then continued: "-And he wishes to join us. Says he has information about some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out there on the coast. It's free of charge, well the information that is." Dorian snickered some more after hearing the name of the 'Iron Bull'.

"It is worth investigating, Naya." Cassandra said then, glancing over the map. 

"I wish to go there immediately after this." Cullen walked over to the two of them. 

"You'll need to rest! Surely you can't-" Anaya shot Cullen an angry look and he immediatey stopped talking. 

"If that is your wish." Cassandra said, then she left the war room together with Dorian. Leaving just Cullen and Anaya. 

He took hold of her arm then. "Cullen?" she raised her eyebrow at him. 

"I cannot allow you to put yourself in so much danger." she groaned and pulled her arm away from his grasp. 

"Cullen, enough. I am not your responsibillity. Keep your mind on your work, please." and with that she walked out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curly - Varric's nickname for Cullen  
> Vara u’em - Leave me alone  
> Dara ve - Go away  
> Ma ane aron fen amal isa math - You are like a wolf taking his food(referring to him toying with her, his prey)  
> Amal fen - Protective wolf  
> Da' mi - Little blade  
> Ar tel' aron Cullen mah vir - I don't like Cullen that way  
> Hamin, da'mi - Rest little blade


	9. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission at Redcliffe Castle! Lots of in game dialogue but also a touching moment between Solas and Anaya and some slight bonding between Dorian and Anaya.
> 
> Also: Alexius is an ass.

Anaya was riding Tarasyl, however she wasn't riding with Solas now. He now had his own horse, so did Dorian and Cassandra. Dorian had been eyeing Cassandra for a while now, while riding, Anaya had noticed. 

So had Cassandra. "Why are you looking at me like that, Dorian?" she asked in a suspicious tone of voice. 

Dorian plucked his moustache for a moment then he answered; "I'm imagining what you would look like in a dress." Anaya couldn't help herself and she snorted loudly, followed by a cackle.

Cassandra grunted. "Keep wondering. If my uncle couldn't put me in one, neither shall you." Anaya shook her head and turned to look at Dorian now. 

"You're quite the character, Dorian." he pursed his lips, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I've no idea what you're talking about little rose." Anaya giggled. She knew Dorian's sweet words had no real meaning behind them. She could tell the moment she laid eyes on him, he was not that kind of man. 

Solas however, was immediately annoyed with Dorian: "I am surprised you do not practice blood magic, Dorian. Is it not popular in Tevinter?" he said in a annoyed tone of voice. 

Dorian turned his attention towards Solas then. "While we're sharing surprises, you've done a lot less dancing naked in the moonlight than I expected." 

Solas sighed. "Tevinter lore about Elves remains accurate, as always." 

Dorian cooed at Solas: "I wanted to see you make flowers bloom with your song, just once." 

Anaya laughed loudly. "Alright, enough all of you. You will be the death of me." Solas growled lowly. 

They got into the Castle and were halted by a soldier of Alexius. Dorian had stayed behind, saying he'd join them when the time would be right. The soldier demanded only Anaya would speak with Alexius but she simply said it was either every single one of them, or no one. When they were standing infront of Alexius, of course he was not happy. He pretended to be polite but Anaya could hear the disdain in his voice. 

"My friend. It's so good to see you again. And your associates.. of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties." Felix was standing next to Alexius and was watching them all intently. 

Then Fiona stepped forward; "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" 

Alexius huffed. "Fiona you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." 

Anaya crossed her arms, looking up at the man before her. "If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Fiona thanked Anaya politely. 

Alexius simply turned his back towards them and sat back down. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?" his tone of voice was threatening however Anaya was not impressed. 

"She know's everything, father." Felix spoke up now and turned around to face his father, 

"Felix, what have you done?" he seemed dissapointed with Felix. 

"Your son is concerned that you are involved in something terrible." Alexius was fuming, she could tell.

"So speaks the thief! Do you think you can turn my son against me? You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand and think you're in control?" he hissed at her, his voice like venom. He got up from his chair again and walked slowly over towards her. "You're nothing but a mistake!" Anaya sneered at the man who was standing before her, up on the set of steps, keeping a small distance between the two of them. 

"If you know so much, enlighten me! Tell me what this mark on my hand is for." 

Alexius scoffed. "It belongs to your betters. You wouldn't even begin to understand it's purpose." 

Felix stopped him; "Father listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?" 

Then Dorian casually walked over towards them all. "He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be." 

"Dorian." Alexius muttered in a low and angry tone of voice. "Soon, the Elder one will become a God. He will make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule from the Boeric ocean to the Frozen seas." 

Fiona gasped. "You can't involve my people in this!" 

Dorian stepped forward, infront of Anaya. "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?" Alexius turned his back to them, hanging his head slightly. 

"Stop this, father! Give up the Venatori, let the southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home." 

Alexius turned around to face Felix, he looked pained. "No, Felix. It is the only way. He can save you. There is a way, the Elder one promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple. Seize them Venatori! The Elder one demands this elf's life!" then the sounds of groans and grunts behind them all. 

Anaya's lips curled into a smile and she crossed her arms as Leliana's men had slain the Venatori guards. "Your men are dead, Alexius!" she sneered at him. 

Alexius reached down and grabbed some sort of amulet: "You, are a mistake! You should never have existed!" the amulet started to glow brightly and little bolts of lightning appeared around it. 

"No!" Dorian attacked Alexius with an attack of his staff and suddenly a big rift opened and Dorian and Anaya were pulled through.

Anaya groaned as she stumbled to get back up on her feet. She and Dorian were in a cell. Two guards opened the door suddenly, and charged at them. Though her head was still a bit foggy, she immediately leapt into the shadows and attacked them both from behind, sinking her daggers swiftly into the back of their necks. The blood spattered across her armor and she quickly grabbed her head to compose herself. 

"Displacement? Interesting. It's probably not what Alexius had intended. The rift must of moved us.. to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" Anaya said nothing, instead she started searching one of the guard's corpses quietly and took a key out of his pocket. She smirked and slowly got back up, hiding the key from Dorian. "Let's see, if we're still in the castle, it isn't... Oh! Of course! It's not simply where- it's when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!" 

Anaya scratched her head. "Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?" 

Dorian seemed apologetic, he didn't know. "Those are _excellent_ questions. We'll have to find out, won't we? Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back.. if we can." 

Anaya sighed. "Then let's go, sunshine." 

Dorian grinned. "I'm right behind you, my pet." he turned around and tried to open the door of their cells and groaned. "Well, I shall be right behind you after we find a way out of here." Anaya giggled and flung the key around, pursing her lips slightly. "Ah. You already beat me to it, I see. Lead the way." he bowed slightly and smirked up at her. She opened the door of their cell and slowly started walking forwards, up some set of steps. 

"So tell me, what's between you and Cullen?" Dorian asked as they made their way towards the upper cells. 

She turned to look over her shoulder and gave him a puzzled look. "Cullen and me? Oh no, you must be mistaken. There's nothing _between_ us." 

Dorian snickered. "Oh please Anaya, I can tell the way he's looking at you. Though he's not the only one who keeps their watchful eyes on you." 

Anaya groaned. "Yes, I've realized the way Cullen treats me and looks at me. I am also aware of said other person who does so." She noticed they could go either left or right, but she chose to go right. 

Dorian walked beside her now, wiggling his eyebrows. "Do you not think he's handsome?" 

Anaya let out a laugh and then her expression became serious again. "I do but he's not my type." 

Dorian cooed "Ooh, so you _are_ into the apostate hobo then." 

Anaya snickered. "If by apostate hobo, you mean Solas.. Then perhaps." he nudged her softly. 

"Oh come on, we're all friends here. No, really, it's just us two."

She sighed, "I don't know, to be honest Dorian. He's... interesting. Up until yesterday I didn't think I had feelings for him. However, something happened and it turns out I had feelings for him all along. It's just, complicated." 

Dorian scoffed. "It wouldn't be so complicated if you'd just pounce him. I'm sure even _he_ won't be able to resist." he winked at her and she felt her face flush. 

"Ah.. you're too much. Let's focus on the task of finding out what happened here, yeah?" she shook her head. They passed a couple of empty open cells and then she entered another door, leading further upwards. When they arrived there, two soldiers were guarding two doors on their right and their left side. They charged at them immediately. Dorian just flicked and waved his staff around, shooting out purple strands of lightning, paralyzing the two guards. Anaya lunged at one of them, jumping over the paralyzed soldier and stabbing him several times until he fell to his knees. Dorian had already taken out the other one. 

"Well, seems like that door is not an option right now." he muttered as he pointed towards a door that was not accessible because of a drawbridge that was not lowered yet. 

"Well, let's check here first then." Anaya walked over towards the door on the right side, Dorian following her quietly. They went downwards into more lower cells. She heard a faint familiar voice in the distance and she started running towards it, once she opened another door she heard it clearly. It was Cassandra reciting the Chant of Light. 

She stood before her cell now and saw Cassandra sitting down onto the cell's floor. "You've returned to us! Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance? Maker forgive me, I have failed you, I have failed everyone!" Anaya opened the door to her cell and that's when she noticed how terrible Cassandra had looked. It pained her to see her comrade like that. Her eyes were covered by dark circles, her eyes were glowing red, she looked broken. Around her was the same red lyrium that she had seen back at the temple of sacred ashes. "The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life." she crawled backwards when Anaya approached.

"I'm not back from the dead, Cassandra. I just got.. well this is hard to explain." She kneeled down infront of Cassandra, with a pitied look across her face. Cassandra shook her head in disbelief. 

"I was there, the magister obliterated you with a gesture!" 

Dorian answered before Anaya could. "Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him we may be able to return to the present." 

Anaya helped Cassandra to her feet. "Go back in time? Then.. can you make it so that none of this ever took place?" hope was spread across her face then. 

"Yes, and I'll make sure Alexius suffers for his crimes." 

Cassandra broke down, tears streaming down her face at the recollection of her memories. "Alexius' master, after you died, we could not stop the Elder one from rising. Empress Celene was murdered, the army that swept in afterwards, it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them. Nothing." 

Anaya took hold of Cassandra's shoulders firmly. "We'll stop all that from happening! I promise, Cassandra." 

Cassandra wiped her tears and nodded at Anaya. "Maker, guide us all." 

They walked out of the cells and Cassandra had taken her weapons from the desk before her old cell. "Do you know where they put Solas?" Anaya asked worriedly. 

Cassandra shook her head. "I have not seen Solas for some time." 

Dorian looked over at Anaya. "Don't worry, we will find him too." his words were reasurring. She didn't think she'd find Cassandra here, now that they had found her, she was extremely worried for him. She felt her chest tighten at the thought of him, looking as broken and terrible as Cassandra. She could not bear the thoughts any longer. She had to find him too. They walked the other way, down into some flooded cells and sure enough, he was there. 

He was pacing back and forth in his own cell, the moment he turned around and saw _her_ he literally jumped and fell against the wall of his cell. "You're alive?! I saw you die!" this was the most emotional Anaya had ever seen Solas. He too had looked terrible, just like Cassandra. He was consumed by the red lyrium. He was ill. 

She felt the tears stinging in her eyes and she couldn't help herself. She lunged at Solas and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Dorian and Cassandra averted their gaze. "Ma'fen! Ahn garem i ma? Ma britha itha telam. Ane ma nuem?" she was holding back the tears as much she could. 

He smiled softly at her and put his hand on her cheek, softly stroking it. "Ar ame son, da'mi. Ma ema garas." she lowered her head. 

"Ir abelas, Solas."

Dorian cleared his throat before speaking. "The spell Alexius cast, displaced us in time. We just got here, so to speak." 

Solas glanced over at Dorian. "Can you reverse the process? It may not be too late!" 

Anaya grabbed his chin and moved his face back to face hers. "You look bad.. Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Solas sighed and looked pained. "I am dying but no matter. If you can undo this they can all be saved. But you know nothing of this world. It is far worse than you understand. Alexius served a master, the Elder one. He reigns now, unchallenged. His minions assasinated Empress Celene, and used the chaos to invade the South. This Elder one commands an army of demons. After you stop Alexius you must be prepared." 

Anaya took Solas by the arm and walked a bit further away from the rest. "Solas.. I am so sorry. It pains me to see you like this. To see you.. dying. In the present, I have not yet told you how much I've come to care for you." he smiled kindly up at Anaya. 

She clenched her jaw, supressing the sobs. He took her hand in his own and rubbed it with his thumb. "If you can return to your present, you should tell that version of me." 

She sighed. "There's so much dancing around one another back in the present. I am not even sure what your intentions are." Solas looked at her and his expression darkened. He knew exactly what she was speaking of. This future version of himself remembered.

"Ar eolasa." he dropped his gaze towards the floor. 

"Ju ra hima sastrahn?" she looked up hopefully at the man before her. He nodded and smiled up softly at her. 

"Naya. Leliana is here somewhere as well. We have to go and help her." Cassandra interrupted the two of them and Anaya shook her head, composing herself. 

"Let's go then." she turned away from Solas and started marching away from the cells. There was only one more way to go.. Once they had arrived at the platform the last drawbridge lowered and three more guards came rushing towards them, ready to attack. Her anger had blinded Anaya, before the rest could even ready themselves for the battle, she moved with such speed and ferocity, nobody could even see her attack. Before Cassandra could even unsheathe her sword, Anaya had already slain every single one of them. 

"How did you-" Cassandra couldn't even finish her sentence. 

"-It doesn't matter." Anaya flicked her wrists, resulting in both of her blades being flung slightly and the blood flying off of them. She was fuming. Whoever this Elder one was, she'd make him pay. Her emotions had taken over, she was genuinely hurt by seeing both Solas and Cassandra this way. She knew she was never supposed to be this attached to anyone except her own kin, however she couldn't help herself. She had spent weeks with them and apparently she had come to like one of them. She was confronted by her feelings for Solas earlier when they went looking for him. They walked up the stairs and reached a couple of doors on each side of the hallway. 

"How did Lavellan know of the sacrifice at the Temple? Answer!" they heard a male voice yelling out from behind one of the doors. 

"Never!" It was Leliana's voice. Then they heard a loud smacking sound and Leliana crying out.   
_Were they beating her?!_  
They followed the sound towards the door at the far end of the hallway.

"There's no use to this defiance, little bird! There's no one left for you to protect." the man's voice behind the door hissed loudly. 

"You're wasting your breath!" Leliana had yelled back. Then another sound of a smack and her grunting out, in pain. Anaya ran up towards the door and opened it quietly, as to not alert the guard. Leliana was hanging from the ceiling by shackles around her wrists, she looked awful. Even worse than the rest, she had aged tremendously. She had looked at least thirty years older than back in the present. 

The guard took one of many different knives from a table next to Leliana and held it against her throat. "You _will_ beg!" 

Leliana closed her eyes, awaiting his next assault. "I will die first!" then she noticed Anaya and the rest standing within the room, with looks of horror on their faces. However, so did the guard. He quickly turned his back towards Leliana and readied himself to attack them. "Or you will!" Leliana hissed back at the man who had his back towards her and she quickly wrapped her legs around the man's neck. He grunted out and tried to attack her with one of the knives he was still holding but Leliana was faster. She swiftly held his neck in between her legs and snapped it to the side, instantly breaking his neck. The guard fell towards the floor lifelessly and Anaya ran up towards him, taking his keys and removing Leliana's shackles. "You're alive." Leliana whispered softly. However she did not seem to be surprised that Anaya and the rest were there.

"That was impressive." Anaya muttered when Leliana was finally standing on her two feet again. 

"Anger is stronger than any pain. Do you have weapons?" she asked Anaya, her eyes full of hatred. Anaya simply nodded, remaining silent. Dorian was fiddling with the lock on a chest behind Anaya and managed to open it without using his magic on it. Leliana's bow and her quiver of arrows were inside of it. 

"Good-" Leliana walked over towards Dorian and took her bow and quiver of arrows from the chest. "-The Magister is probably in his chambers." 

Dorian raised his eyebrow up at Leliana who was now facing her back towards them both. "You.. aren't curious how we got here?" 

Leliana wrapped the bow and quiver to her back and turned back around. "No." She put her hands on her hips then, seemingly impatient to be waiting for Anaya and Dorian. Solas and Cassandra were still outside the room, keeping an eye out for any other guards who might've heard them. 

"Alexius sent us into the future. This, his victory, his Elder one, it was never meant to be." Dorian said regardless of Leliana's answer only moments before. 

Anaya nodded in agreement anyways. "If we get back to the present and stop Alexius, then you'll never have to go through this." 

Leliana's eyes looked angry, angrier than before, she was surely pissed off. "And mages always wonder why people fear them. _No one_ should have this power." 

Dorian sighed. "It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did-" but Leliana cut him off.

"-Enough! This is all pretend to you. Some future you hope will never exist! I suffered! The whole world suffered. It was real!" 

Anaya hung her head, Leliana was right. This was never supposed to happen. Just thinking about what _could_ and _will_ happen if she failed to stop the Elder one, sent shivers down her spine. It put even more pressure on her. Cullen had told her she was their leader, at least he thought she was. How could she lead them, if she feared it so much? Though she was strong willed, she wasn't sure her will was strong enough to walk this path. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. She quietly walked ahead of the rest, not daring to look at her ill companions, especially not Leliana. Who was obviously slightly blaming her for everything that happened to her in this future. 

"What happened while we were away?" Dorian asked Leliana then.

"Stop talking." Leliana answered harshly. 

"I'm just asking for information." Dorian said in a defensive tone of voice. 

"No. You're talking to fill silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear." 

Anaya felt her anger bubbling back up. Alexius has really gone too far. Cassandra broken, Solas dying, Leliana beaten.. all of this was fueling her anger even more. 

(...)  
"You were right, Dorian. The door seems to react to these red lyrium shards." Anaya said surprised. The door was glowing brightly now that she was holding the shards infront of it. Before, it had not done this. Dorian simply nodded and gestured for her to insert them into the designated holes in the massive door infront of her. After she did, the door hummed and opened right away, revealing Alexius' back turned towards them all as they entered.  
He was standing infront of a huge hearth, with an ill looking man next to him that Anaya nor anyone else regocnized. 

"Look at what you've done, Alexius! All this suffering and for what?" Anaya's voice was breaking, her emotions got the better of her. 

"For my country, for my son, but it means nothing now.. I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now but I knew I hadn't destroyed you." his voice became softer then, filled with sadness and regret; "-My final failure."

Dorian spoke up before Anaya could then. "Was this worth it? Everything you did to the world, to yourself?" Alexius turned his head around to look over his shoulder. 

"It doesn't matter now, all we can do is wait.. for the end." he glanced at Anaya now.

"It _does_ matter! I will undo this." her determination was strong, however Alexius was not moved by it.

"How many times have I tried? The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed and what have I wrought? Ruin and death, there is nothing else! The Elder one comes for me, for you, for us _all_." Anaya didn't even realize Leliana had gone missing from behind her and the rest of them. Before Alexius could continue his speaking, she had gotten up from behind the ill man next to Alexius and held her blade against his throat. Alexius panicked and held out his hand, trying to stop Leliana. "Felix!"

Dorian gasped and his eyes were almost shooting out fire. "That's Felix?! Maker's breath Alexius, what have you done?!" 

Alexius dropped his shoulders and looked over towards Dorian with a pained expression across his face. "He would have _died_ Dorian, I saved him. Please! Don't hurt my son! I'll do anything you ask!" Alexius pleaded with Leliana now. 

"Hand over the amulet and we'll let him go." Anaya said in a stern tone of voice, thinking Leliana was bluffing. 

Alexius nodded frantically. "Let him go and I swear you get what you want!" Leliana sneered at the magister before her and then glanced over to Anaya momentarily. Anaya panicked now too. _No. Leliana, you can't._

"I want the world back." Leliana hissed at Alexius, then she slit Felix' throat without giving anyone a moment to react. 

Alexius dropped to his knees as his dead son was laying infront of him on the cold stone floor. He sobbed. "No..." Then he got to his feet fast and used his staff to throw Leliana to the floor. "No!" Then he turned his attention back towards Anaya and the rest. 

Anaya took out her daggers fast. Though she was still fuming with what Alexius had done to her companions, Leliana killing Felix was uncalled for. She dodged Alexius' attacks as Solas and Dorian cast their protective barriers around them all. Cassandra charged at Alexius and Anaya herself spun and twirled around Alexius, piercing him from every direction and angle. He then put up a protective barrier around himself. A rift appeared then, everyone attacked the wraiths coming from them. Rift after rift she closed and then they all went back to attacking Alexius. Anaya was getting exhausted of the fights, of the discomfort the mark had given her, of the time magic being used by Alexius while fighting. She gritted her teeth as she delivered the final blow on Alexius, he was laying on the floor, lifelessly. She panted and looked over towards her companions. Dorian kneeled before Alexius and took his amulet. "He wanted to die, didn't he? All those lies he told himself. The justifications. He lost Felix long ago, he didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius." Leliana was now up as well. 

"This Alexius was too far gone, but the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with." Anaya said, while holding Dorian's face with her hands. Her words were reasurring and sweet. Dorian looked sad. 

"I suppose that is true." Leliana put back on her bow and Anaya turned her attention towards her now. 

"Leliana. What you did to Felix was uncalled for! Why did you do it? I thought you were bluffing Alexius into giving us his amulet." She snarled at the Nightinggale. 

Leliana huffed. "He deserved it. Besides, if Dorian can figure out how to get you two back to the present, none of this would have mattered." Anaya's anger subsided. She was right. 

Dorian studied the amulet in his hands. "This is the same amulet he used before, I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift." 

"An hour?! That's impossible! You must go now!" Leliana yelled out, panicked. Then suddenly the whole castle started rumbling, they heard screeching sounds throughout the entire castle. Whatever that was, it was huge. "The Elder one..." Leliana whispered under her breath. 

Solas ran up towards Anaya and took her by the shoulders firmly, worry spread all across his face. "You cannot stay here!" Anaya felt her chest tighten. She whispered his name but he put his finger against her lips to hush her. "Da'mi.." his voice broke. Then he looked at Cassandra and Leliana and they both nodded at his unspoken words. "We'll hold out the outer door. When they get passed us, it'll be your turn."

Anaya gasped and her eyes widened. "No! I won't let you commit suicide!" 

Leliana's eyes had become softer then. "Look at us, we're already dead. The only way we live, is if this day never comes." Then Solas and Cassandra turned their backs on Dorian and Anaya and walked towards the door. Before they went through it, Solas glanced back once more. It had broken Anaya's heart completely. Seeing him, leave her, to die for her, to help her. She let out a loud sob as the door was shut. "Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana said then, looking at Dorian. 

Dorian walked up the stairs towards the hearth where Alexius had stood earlier and started working on his spell. Anaya walked backwards slowly, still staring at the door where Solas had left her. Leliana took her arrow from the quiver on her back and put it between her fingers and bowstring. "Though Darkness closes, I am shielded by flame." she recited the chant and the door opened quickly, throwing the lifeless bodies of Cassandra and Solas into the room with them. Leliana started firing her arrows towards the demons. "Andraste, guide me! Maker, take me to your side." and Anaya wanted to rush over to her but Dorian stopped her, holding her back with his free hand. 

"You move and we all die!" he yelled at her. She was pulled back towards the amulet that was now starting to glow brighter again and slowly opening up the rift to go back in time. Anaya saw how Leliana too was shot by an arrow into her shoulder. She took out her blade again and attacked the demon archers with the last strength she had in her. The rift sputtered and opened before them and Dorian pulled Anaya into it with him. The last thing she saw was Leliana's body falling to the floor in this dark future and then... 

They were back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma'fen. Ahn garem i ma? - My wolf. What happened to you?  
> Ma britha itha telam - You look bad  
> Ane ma nuem? - Are you hurt?  
> Ar ame son, da'mi - I am well, little blade  
> Ma ema garas - You have come  
> Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> Ar eolasa - I know  
> Ju ra hima sastrahn? - Will it change anything?


	10. The Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They recruit the Iron Bull at the Storm Coast, Anaya is still affected by all that's happened, Dorian stays(yay!!!) 
> 
> And.... IT finally happens. 
> 
> NSFW!

(Solas POV)  
She had been hiding in her tent, the moment they had set up camp at the Storm Coast. He sighed and tried to spark the fire again with his magic. "Not gonna happen, egghead." Iron Bull chuckled slightly as he watched Solas try. He instead remained quiet and kept on trying.   
"I suppose it's entertaining to see you attempt to light the logs in this neverending rain." Bull hummed then. Without saying anything, Solas managed to spark the fire and immediately after, he put up a barrier preventing the entire camp from being soaked by the rain any longer. Bull huffed. 

"Couldn't you have done this sooner?" Dorian said in an annoyed tone of voice. Solas simply glanced over towards the mage and smiled defiantly. 

"Oh? Has the rain tousled your hair, master Pavus?" he heard the Bull snicker slightly at his comment. 

Dorian crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. "Bah. I didn't even know you could do that."

Solas turned his attention back towards Anaya's tent again. Cassandra moved to sit next to him. The Iron Bull and Dorian were busy talking to eachother so they couldn't even hear her speak up to Solas. "Don't worry, she is just exhausted." her voice was kind and soft. Solas turned his head towards the Seeker then. 

"No Seeker, this is more than just being exhausted. She's.. pained. Is there something we didn't see? Something we didn't understand, perhaps?" he stared directly into her eyes. 

She shrugged her shoulders then. "I do not know either, Solas. We were not there when she went into this dark Future Dorian spoke of." Then suddenly Dorian scooted over towards them two. 

"Ohh? Did I hear my name?" he smirked at Cassandra while putting his wet hair back in order. Cassandra rolled her eyes at the man's sassy behavior. 

"We were just wondering if Anaya was alright." she said curtly. Dorian hummed momentarily, seeming to think of his answer before giving it. 

"She will be alright. It's just that..-" he looked towards her tent and lowered his voice to but a whisper. "-She has seen quite the horror back there. She saw you, Seeker and you as well, Solas. You were both dying. I suppose that's what's got her so affected." he sighed. "She's a good person, I've grown fond of her while we were there actually." Solas glared him down now. 

"It will be good to discuss all of this once we have returned to Haven. I am sure the Commander, Leliana and Josephine would like to hear about this. Empress Celene dead, an army of demons.." Cassandra sighed and got up to her feet then. "I will get some rest, at least now I can sleep without the rain leaking into my tent." she walked towards her tent then, leaving only Dorian and himself behind. The Bull was already laying on the floor by the fire. He seemed to pay his own tent no mind at all. 

Solas wanted to get up but Dorian held him back with his arm. "Just a moment." Solas stared at the Tevinter mage questionably. "There is something you must know, Solas."  
Solas simply nodded. Dorian sighed. He seemed hesitant to say whatever it was he wanted to say. "In the dark future she was mostly affected to see you the way you were, or well, the future version of you. But still, it was _you_. You two talked about something in Elvish." Solas raised his eyebrow up at Dorian now. His curiousity peaked. Dorian continued. "I don't exactly know what the deal is between you and her but.. she's a kind hearted girl and as I said before, I've grown very fond of her in the time we've spent together. Whatever your intentions with her are, make sure you don't hurt her." he glared up towards Solas now. 

"I can assure you my intentions are honorable, master Pavus. I do not wish to hurt her feelings." Solas clasped his hands behind his back as he softly spoke. 

Dorian nodded. "Good. I suppose you were going in to speak with her, yes?" he glanced over towards Anaya's tent. "Do try and be quiet, I don't think the Seeker will approve of her screaming out your name." Solas felt his ears twitch slightly. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, keeping his expression blank. Dorian let out a hearty laugh and nudged his leg from where he was sitting. 

"I jest, Solas. Don't always be so serious! It's dreadful, being that serious all the time." with that, the mage got up and walked towards his own tent as well. Solas sighed and turned around. Slowly making his way to Anaya's tent. He stood there for a while, contemplating if he should go in. It seemed Dorian knew more but he wasn't actually telling him. Of course he had known he had affected her feelings before, it had become a game to him almost, making her fall for him. After he kissed her though, his feelings for her had become apparent to him as well. He had told himself not to fall for her many times before but it happened anyway. She had this, lovely aura around her that drew him in. If she truly was one of the ancient Elvhen, it would seem plausible he'd be attracted to her. However there was still so many things she had kept from him. Though he did the same, it made him more curious about her. He wanted to find out her secrets. Most importantly, he wanted to know what they had spoken about in the future.

He entered her tent and saw her sitting on the floor of her tent, scribbling down onto a piece of parchment with a quill. She looked up and her eyes met with his. Her beautiful green and golden eyes. 

"Solas." she said quietly, her expression dark. The same expression she'd have whenever she'd look at him, after the events of Redcliffe castle. 

"Da'mi..-" she flinched slightly at him calling her this, however he continued: "-I've come to check on you. If you would let me, please." he walked over towards her and she shook her head. 

"I'm fine, I told you before." she moved away from him, taking the parchment with her and still holding the quill in her hand. 

"Ma ane tel'din son. Lana em halani ma." he said in a stern tone of voice as he reached out to touch her forehead. She simply slapped it away from her. 

"Din! Sathan, Solas." her voice broke. He kneeled down next to her and couldn't help but feel worried for her. She was always so vibrant, so happy. Tears started to well up in her eyes. He decided to change the topic for now, he didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to be this hurt. 

"Ir son. What are you writing, da'len?" he looked over towards her parchment, it was upside down and he couldn't quite read it. 

She sighed and wiped her eyes quickly with her free hand, still not looking up at him. "I am writing down what happened at Redcliffe Castle, reporting what I have seen. Also, I am writing down about the Iron Bull. That he admitted being a spy of the Ben-Hassrath. Basically everyhing that is worth mentioning. Leliana and Cullen might want to know about this." 

Solas nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose this is true. However, I do believe you need to rest. You have dark circles underneath your eyes, da'len." he eyed her from the side and then she finally looked up at him and she silently put the parchment down next to her. 

"Ma ane gonun, hahren." then a yawn escaped her mouth and she forced her lips into a smile. "Itha? Ga on'el mala." Solas couldn't help but smile back at her. "I suppose this is the moment where you tell me: 'Hamin, da'len'." she imitated his stern tone of voice and he groaned playfully. She bit her lip trying to supress her giggle, but he still heard it coming softly from down her throat. "Did I do good? Impersonating you, hahren?"

"Vin, da'len." he rubbed her cheek softly and he noticed the pained expression come back to her face again. "Rest." he said and he got up quickly. He didn't want her to go to sleep feeling pained. It would be best if she went to sleep feeling happy. He left her tent then and slept in his own, cursing himself for still not knowing what this future version of himself had told her. 

(Anaya POV)  
Cullen shook his head "It's not a matter for debate! There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared." Anaya let out an exasparated sigh as she eyed the four infront of her. 

"If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst." Josephine raised her voice, looking annoyed with the blonde commander. 

Cullen turned his attention towards Anaya now. "What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The Veil is torn open." 

"Give them their freedom for now, if they prove later they can't handle it; impose restrictions." Anaya crossed her arms. 

"And how many lives will be lost if they fail? With the Veil broken, the threat of posession. You were there Seeker! Why didn't you intervene?" he shook his head looking at Cassandra to the left of him. 

"While I may not completely agree with the decision. I support it." Cassandra nodded her head towards Anaya, giving her a reassuring look. "The sole point of Naya's mission was to gain the mages aid and that was accomplished." Anaya felt grateful for Cassandra's words. 

Dorian slowly stepped towards them all, seemingly out of nowhere. "The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments." He leaned against one of the pillars and gave Cassandra a smug look. 

Cassandra looked over her shoulder and slightly sneered at Dorian. "Closing the Breach is al that matters." then she turned her attention towards Anaya again. 

"Closing the Breach will require a lot of magic and that means Lyrium. I have contacts who can help." Anaya said, turning her gaze towards Leliana now. 

The red haired woman raised her eyebrow up slightly, seeming surprised at Anaya's suggestion. "Contacts meaning smugglers? Send them word, we need every advantage." 

Cullen sighed. "We have legitimate lyrium supply lines already-" Leliana cut him off.

"-And they don't need to hear of this." Leliana gave Cullen a glare of death in that very moment, silencing him.

"Keep it under the table, and I'll do what I can to quiet the rumors." Josephine said sternly, while scribbling on her papers. 

"We should look into the things you saw in this Dark Future. The assasination of Empress Celene, a demon army." Leliana shook her head, she was troubled by it all. Anaya almost felt bad for telling her companions about everything. 

Dorian spoke up from the pillar again: "Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises! Chaos for everyone." his expression darkened. 

"One battle at a time! It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." Cullen said curtly. Then he smiled kindly at Anaya again. "Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all." 

Anaya smirked at the blonde commander. "And I'd hoped to sit out the assault on the Breach. Take a nap! Maybe go for a walk." 

Cullen snickered softly. "What is it they say? No rest for the wicked." 

Josephine nodded at Dorian then. "Meet us there when you're ready." 

Dorian shook his head. "I'll skip the war council but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind?" 

Anaya smiled at her sassy newfound friend. "Then you're.. staying?" she sounded hopeful, she had grown fond of Dorian and his quips. 

"Oh. Didn't I mention? -The South is _so_ charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces." he smirked back at her. 

"I must admit I'm surprised." though she was happy he was staying, Anaya really was surprised he'd stay. 

"We both saw what could happen. What this Elder one and his cult are trying to do. Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have faught for eons against this sort of madness. It's my duty to stand with you. That future will _not_ come to pass." his expression had become serious, Anaya was sure of it now; she adored him. 

"There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present." Anaya bowed her head at Dorian slightly. 

He nodded back at her, smirking as he spoke: "Excellent choice! But let's not get stranded again any time soon, yes?" 

Cullen stepped forward slightly, his chin raised up slightly. "I'll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory."

The next morning Anaya was practicing a new move on the training dummy, she had gotten a light grapple from Harrit's. She'd hurl it at a target, then yank hard as she'd leap to pull herself to it and then she'd be able to finish the enemy with no problem at all. Sera was practicing next to her, using her bow. "Woah! Tha's quite the show you're givin' aye, ladybits!" Anaya laughed slightly, putting the light grapple back on her belt. 

"I could teach you, if you wanted to Sera." she said kindly towards the female elf beside her. 

Sera shook her head; "Nah! I'll be fine wi'out all tha' fancy dancing you're dewin'. I'll jus' kick 'em in the balls if I 'ave to." she showed the kick on the dummy's groin area and seemed proud with herself. Anaya just laughed loudly. 

"Alright, alright! Do whatever you think is neccesary. I'll go and check up on Dorian for a while, alright? See how he's settled in here." Sera snorted and waved at her as she continued her practice. Anaya made her way over to Solas' cabin, where Dorian would always hang around. She didn't see him there however. She looked around the apothecary's cabin as well but Dorian wasn't here. Then she had remembered how Bull had cooed things into Dorian's ear last night in the tavern. 

_At least one of us will get some fun._ Anaya giggled at the thought but when she turned around, she noticed Solas had gotten out of his cabin and was watching her questionably from afar. She immediately got serious again and wanted to walk off. She still remembered what had happened in the future and how Solas had tried to probe her for information back at the Storm Coast. She wasn't yet recovered fully, her chest tightened slightly. But before she even made it to the stairs, Solas had taken hold of her wrist. "Da'len. You have been avoiding me." his voice was low and he had sounded slightly hurt. 

She turned around and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I've just been, thinking about our next move." he nodded at her and glanced over to his cabin. 

"Will you speak with me?" she looked over to his cabin and nodded. They walked over to his cabin and entered it. She took a seat on one of his chairs and he sat ontop of his bed. "Are you nervous about closing the Breach?" she nodded quietly. 

"I'm not sure if I can actually do it. I fear what will happen if I can't close it. I fear we'll get stuck." she hung her head slightly, she really was anxious about it. 

"I don't believe that will happen, da'len. The mark obeys you, it will do what you tell it to do." he stared at her from his bed and his words had slightly reassured her. She sighed. "Will you share with me what you have discussed with this future version of myself?" he raised his eyebrow and Anaya felt her stomach turn around. 

"How do you-" she looked up at him but didn't finish her sentence. She wasn't really surprised anyways. Everyone always knew everything about her, well.. maybe not _everything_. She thought of the words to say but started to sob. She remembered Solas' face, the way he looked. "Ar itha ma dina." her voice broke and the tears streamed down her face. Solas remained silent, letting her compose herself. She got up from the chair and walked over to him and took hold of one of his hands. "I know it should not matter. You must think me a fool for saying these next words but.. I have come to care about you." He smiled kindly at her, his eyes soft. 

"Da'mi.." he got up from the bed and he held her in his arms. Her shoulders started to shake violently as she sobbed into his neck. 

"Ar emem dirth ma. Your future version told me." she said quietly. Her voice almost only a whisper. He stroked her back with hand hand lovingly. 

"Ar dhrua mah." he whispered into her ear. She composed herself but only slightly, she pulled her head back and looked him into his eyes now. "Tel numin lahna, da'mi. I am here, that was a future that will not come to pass." he wiped her eyes gently. 

"Ar eolasa, Solas. However-" she averted her gaze. He looked at her questionably. 

"Yes?" he urged her, searching for her gaze again.

She looked back into his eyes again and felt her heart tighten. "We have been dancing around it for a while now, Solas. I want to know... Thu ma sildeara." He didn't answer her right away so she sighed, slightly moving away from him but he pulled her back fast. He lifted her chin up to him and kissed her gently now, not like the last time when it was full of passion and force. 

He pulled back momentarily, shaking his head and smiling wolfishly. "Ma' ina'lan'ehn da'lan." her tears had dried and her lips were slightly parted, breathing loudly. "Does this answer your question?" He brushed the hair out of her face and continued kissing her, not giving her the time to answer. He turned her around slowly and let her fall onto his bed, not removing his lips from her own. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move her hips towards his own, pressing them into his. He pulled back again, his breathing had become ragged. "We should stop." 

She looked at his face and shook her head. "No, why?" she didn't understand, first he kisses her, pushes her onto his bed and then he stops so suddenly. "Ahn ane ma enfenim or ma'fen?" she knew she would get a reaction out of him if she'd call him that. 

He growled lowly and his eyes became darker, full of want and desire then. "You play with fire, da'mi." his voice low and husky, it enticed Anaya even more. She let out a low giggle. 

"Ar aron ra ise'un." she was taken by her desire for him, she did not want him to stop. He groaned and then he continued his kissing, however he moved his head down to her collarbone and stopped there. 

He unlaced her top and pulled it down in one slow move, pressing his lips to her skin again, trailing kisses down her collarbone. Anaya gasped slightly at the touch of his soft lips on her bare skin. He moved his head down to her breastband and pulled that down as well, revealing her nude breasts. He then kissed her breasts gently, moving from the left to the right. He circled his finger around one of her nipples, teasing the skin, teasing her. She moaned softly and started to writhe under his touch. He let out a low chuckle and continued his teasing, until she grew tired of it and pushed him off of her. He gave her a quizzical look as she got off from the bed and pushed him back down onto it, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed. She stood before him now, topless and he was enjoying the view. She bit her lip as she watched him take her in. "Aron ra?" he curled his lips into a smile and nodded slowly. 

"Very much so, da'mi." he leaned backwards on his elbows and kept his eyes on her. She giggled softly and slowly unlaced her pants infront of him. Slowly enough to torture him, until she was standing in nothing but her underpants. She walked back over towards him and pulled his torso forwards by his necklace. He grinned at her. Anaya took hold of his shirt and pulled it up, over his head and arms, removing it from his torso. She took a step back and took him in, holding her chin, teasing him some more. 

"Hmm, good." she said in a mocking tone of voice. Then she went through her knees infront of him and he was watching her the entire time. His eyes following her every movement, he was still grinning, he was waiting. She slid down his pants fast, until he too was only in his underpants. She noticed the bulge then and she bit her lower lip in reaction. "Ir on." she got back up to her feet and placed herself ontop of his lap. Both their privates were touching, save for the thin fabric of underpants preventing actual skin on skin contact. He grabbed her hips then as his back was flat against the mattress. She started moving slowly, teasing herself and him as well. She rolled her hips around and she felt him growing against her privates. 

"You tease me, da'len." he said with a raspy voice, as he looked up at her moving ontop of him. She simply nodded. He pushed her onto the side of the mattress and ripped her underpants off, he literally tore the fabric apart and it made Anaya gasp. "Now it is my turn." the way he had said it gave her goose skin but before she could react, Anaya felt his fingers inside of her. He had slightly curved them inside of her and started to stimulate her from the inside, his tongue was against her clit and she arched her back immediately. She groaned and moaned out as he was pleasuring her. Anaya's hands clawed at the fabric of the mattress, as she felt her climax rising up. Then he suddenly stopped, when she looked down at him she saw that he was smirking. "Tel'din mala, da'len. I am not done with you yet." 

He took off his own underpants now as well and without warning he slid himself inside of her, feeling her adjust to his size. She breathed out his name harshly and he moved his face back up to hers, he didn't move yet he just looked down into her eyes. "Ahn ma isala, Naya?" he sucked on her lower lip as he was waiting for her to answer him. She squirmed beneath him and pressed her hips against his again, not answering him. "Ahn, Anaya?" this time his tone was more dominant, threatening almost. 

"Pala em, Solas." she whispered, her whisper was filled with desire for him. He obeyed and started moving slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace when Anaya grabbed his behind and started kneading it softly. He moaned out with her as he felt her tighten around his edhis, she was coming close to her climax. He moved his mouth towards her nipple again and bit it hard. She arched her back as he kept pounding into her faster and deeper. "Ar ame garal. Tel' diana, Solas." she was begging him not to stop, it made him move even faster until he felt her tighten quickly, then relax around him. She cried out in pleasure, which was enough for him to release as well. Anaya felt him fill her up and Solas moaned aloud, biting the skin of her neck to try and stifle it slightly. He fell ontop of her and kissed her forehead gently as she was panting, her face glistening with her own sweat. 

He rolled off of her when he finally composed himself, resting his hand on his forehead and he glanced to his side. Anaya had gotten up from the bed slowly and started to put back on her outfit, save for the underpants of course. He snickered as she made a weird face when she put on her pants. "Not funny, you ripped them." she pursed her lips playfully at him. He was still laying on the bed, gloriously naked, eyeing her. 

"Ir abelas, da'len." he smirked now. 

"You don't mean that, hahren." she walked back over to him and handed him his pants and shirt. "I should prepare myself for closing the Breach soon." he had simply nodded while he was dressing himself again. 

"You should. I will come with you, you've nothing to worry about, da'mi." he stroked her cheek softly. She nodded, kissed his cheek and then left his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma ane tel'din son - You are not well   
> Lana em halani ma - Allow me to help you  
> Din - No  
> Sathan - Please  
> Ir son - Very well  
> Ma ane gonun - You are right  
> Itha? Ga on'el mala - See? All better now  
> Vin, da'len - Yes, little one  
> Ar itha ma dina - I saw you die  
> Ar emem dirth ma - I had to tell you  
> Ar dhrua mah - I believe that  
> Tel numin lahna - Do not cry  
> Ar eolasa - I know  
> Thu ma sildeara - How you feel  
> Ma' ina'lan'ehn da'lan - My beautiful girl  
> Ahn ane ma enfenim or ma'fen? - What are you afraid of my wolf?  
> Ar aron ra ise'un - I like it hot  
> Aron ra? - Like it?  
> Ir on - Very good  
> Tel'din mala - Not now  
> Ahn ma isala - What do you need / desire sexually  
> Pala em - Fuck me  
> Ar ame garal. Tel' diana - I am coming. Do not stop.  
> Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> Edhis - Penis


	11. In Your Heart Shall Burn Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will do this part of the stories in two parts! I realize this one was quite short so I'll quickly add another. I've been writing for almost a week now and I have been posting my chapters quite fast. After I post the next, I only have about 2,5 left. Then, I'll need to get to writing quickly!! ;)
> 
> Their last companion finally joins.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh yeah and PS: Coryphyfuss.

They were all standing there, Anaya held her hand outstretched, revealing the mark. It was already shining brightly, reacting to the Breach before them. The mark crackled and the green light moved furiously around. She looked at Cassandra and Solas one more time, then she slowly made her way towards the Breach. 

"Mages!" Cassandra walked over towards the mages they had allied with and Solas raised his staff up in the air.

"Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!" he addressed all of the mages, who in turn kept their staffs infront of their bodies vertically. Awaiting the sign. 

As Anaya got closer and closer to the Breach it opened up and it was taking all of her strength not to be thrown back by the force emanating from it. Solas lowered his staff, giving the mages the sign. The mage at the very front of the row, grunted, focussing all of his energy into the staff and then he hit it against the ground, kneeling behind it. One by one the other mages down the row did the same, sending all their energy towards Anaya, towards the Breach. Helping her. Anaya felt the energy surging through her body and it gave her the strength then to raise up her palm and will the Breach to close. With every fibre of her being, she was forcing, demanding it to close. The link had never felt so strong before, she felt the energy coming from the Breach, it was buzzing all through her body. From the top of her head all the way down to her toes. It was an odd sensation but she remained focussed on the task at hand. _Close damn it, close!_

The Breach finally exploded, leaving nothing but a bright light, blinding everyone. The force that had come through was so strong, it knocked everyone down to the floor. Cassandra and Solas got back up quickly, and Cassandra ran over to Anaya. She helped her back to her feet, Anaya was drained from all energy. Though it was only momentarily, it felt like she was about to pass out. Luckily Cassandra supported her and nodded in reassurance. 

(...)  
The bard was playing cheerful tunes as the townspeople of Haven were dancing, arm in arm. Harrit was drinking ale from his mug, and laughing loudly as he saw his friends enjoy themselves. Anaya was sitting ontop of the ledge, further away from the festivities, watching them all. They were happy, the Breach was closed. 

Cassandra came up from behind, and stood beside Anaya, her hands clasped behind her back. "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain. But this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread." she looked proud. 

"You know how many were involved, Cass. Luck put me at the center." Anaya smiled at her companion. She wasn't about to take credit for everything. Everyone did this, it wasn't just her alone. 

Cassandra nodded "A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus." Then the distant sounds of rumbling. Anaya turned her head towards the mountains surrounding Haven and all she could see was lights, approaching in the distance. Haven's bell started tolling.

Cullen ran towards the soldiers "Forces approaching! To arms!" the people of Haven started gasping and running away, frantically trying to find shelter or trying to gather their supplies.

Cassandra unsheathed her sword: "We must get to the gates, Naya!" she ran away, Anaya followed quickly after. They all ran towards Cullen at the gates. "Cullen?"

"One watch guard reporting, it's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." he pointed towards the summit. 

Josephine seemed panicked. "Under what banner?" 

Cullen's expression turned dark. "None." Anaya stared at the gate as she noticed shadows coming from the gap underneath the gates. Then a big thud and red light came from the gates. Something was trying to get in. 

"I can't come in unless you open!" an unfamiliar male voice called out from behind the gates. Anaya ran over towards it and hesitantly opened up the gates. There was a big armored man facing his back towards Anaya. But then the man fell to his knees and revealed a smaller, skinnier pale looking man with blonde hair and eyes wide. Cullen and Anaya ran over towards the stranger, Cullen holding his own sword firmly in hand. 

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you, to help-" he took hold of Anaya's arm, he was stressed. "-People are coming to hurt you. You, probably already know." 

Anaya shook her head in confusion. "What is this? What's going on?" 

Cole looked her directly into her eyes then. "The Templars come to kill you." 

Cullen lunged towards Cole but Cole simply stepped to the side, avoiding Cullen's grasp. "Templars?! Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

Cole stepped infront of Anaya then, focussing his attention towards her. "The Red Templars went to the Elder one. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages... _there_." Cole pointed towards the mountain summit and Anaya looked towards the direction he was pointing to. A small armored man was standing there, sword in hand. Then a much bigger, much more monstrous looking man stepped forward, next to the other man. His face had looked slightly distorted at first sight, but when Anaya really squinted her eyes and focussed more on him, she saw his face was full of red Lyrium crystals. They were growing out of his face and his body. She shivered at the sight of the man. _That is the Elder one?_

"He's very angry that you took his mages." Cole said quietly, keeping his arms infront of both Cullen and Anaya. Protecting them. 

Anaya turned her face towards Cullen then, "Cullen! Give me a plan, anything!" 

Cullen thought momentarily before answering. "Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster we _must_ control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." he turned around to look at his soldiers and the allied mages then, and raised his sword up in the air. "Mages! You! You have sanction to engage them. That is Samson! He will not make it easy, Inquisition; with the Herald! For your life, for all of us!" he pointed his sword into the enemies direction then, the Inquisition's forces cheered and let out their war cries. 

Anaya breathed out slowly and then started running towards the trebuchet infront of Haven. Her companions attacked the red templars with all their might and power while Anaya started turning the wheel of the trebuchet, aiming it towards the bulk of demons still coming down the mountains. Once it was positioned right, she pulled the lever and the trebuchet fired. "Let's go to the next one!" Anaya called out to her companions, who followed her quickly. They ran towards the next trebuchet and again her companions faught while Anaya turned the wheel. After firing that one as well, the impact of both the trebuchets had caused an avalanche on the mountain. Completely burying the entire horde of demons on it. The soldiers cheered and patted Anaya on the shoulder, when suddenly a dragon swooped down low and screeched loudly. She had remembered the screeches she had heard in the dark future, when Solas, Leliana and Cassandra had sacrificed themselves to save her. To help Dorian and her to go back in time. This was that very same dragon. The dragon spat out a huge ball of fire, completely destroying the trebuchet and sending all of them flying due to the impact of the fireball on the weapon. "Everyone to the gates!" Anaya called out desperately, making sure her companions and the soldiers ran ahead of her. She followed and on their way towards the gates, she noticed Harrit was trying to get into his barricaded cabin. "Harrit!" she called out. 

"Just need some supplies! Won't die for the forge!" he called out back to Anaya. She nodded and helped kick open the door for him so he could gather what he wanted to. Then they all safely made their way towards Cullen who was ushering everyone safely inside of Haven. 

"We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that beast! At this point, just make them work for it." Cullen said in defeat. Anaya sighed. Surely there must be a way to get out of this alive. She couldn't believe Cullen had given up hope. 

"The villagers will need help if they are to survive this." Dorian said then, as he ran next to Anaya. She simply nodded, focussing her attention towards the enemies that approached them fast. 

(...)  
"I think we have helped everyone, now let's get into the Chantry!" Solas called out to Anaya, as she removed her blades from the dead Templar's corpse. They ran in, into safety, into what could very well be their last bit of safety. 

"Move, keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!" Chancellor Roderick called out, he looked terrible. Anaya made sure everyone else got in before her, then she quickly closed the doors. 

Roderick fell against Cole, who supported him back towards a chair. "He tried to stop a Templar, the blade went deep.. he is going to die." Cole said in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

"What a... charming boy." Roderick said softly, clearly hurt by his injuries. 

Cullen ran over towards Anaya then, "Naya, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." 

"I've seen an Archdemon, I was in the Fade. But it looked like that." Cole said as he was kneeling down next to Chancellor Roderick.

"I don't care what it looks like! It's cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!" Cullen sneered at the boy. 

"The Elder one doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole's expression was blank, though his eyes were wide open. Though that seemed to be his usual expression, Anaya found. 

"If it will save these people, he can have me." Anaya said resolute. She wasn't about to let this madman win. If it meant she had to die for it, so be it. Haven meant more to her than her own life. Even though she had a job to do, even though this was not planned. She had come to care for the inhabitants of Haven. She had come to care for everyone. 

"It won't. He wants to kill you. No one else matters but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him." Cole said softly. 

Cullen shook his head in disbelief at Cole's last words. "You don't like- Ugh. Naya. There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them, was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchet; cause one last slide." 

Anaya got angry then: "We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven. Surely that's not the right answer!" 

"We're dying. But we can decide how. Many don't get that choice." he looked up at Anaya, expression pained and worried, however he remained strong. It was admirable. 

Chancellor Roderick then turned his face towards an archway within the Chantry, Cole followed his gaze. "Yes.. that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies." 

Roderick struggled to speak, but did so anyways. "There is a path. You wouldn't know it, unless you'd make the summer pilgrimage, as I have." he coughed up some blood then. "The people _can_ escape. She must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you." 

Anaya's eyes widened. "What are you on about, Roderick?" 

He stood up from the chair and held his wound with his hand, he was struggling to stand up straight but he wouldn't let Cole support him, he was determined to stand up on his own. "It was whim that I walked the path, I did not mean to start. It was overgrown. Now with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers.. I don't know Herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more." 

She had never heard Chancellor Roderick speak so highly of her before, he had wanted her dead not even a few weeks ago. However she felt pity for the man before her. He was frightened of the power the mark had given her, she had felt frightened because of it. She couldn't blame him, not entirely. Now, he was dying and he was trying to make amends. "What about it, Cullen? Will it work?" Anaya turned her head towards Cullen. 

He scratched his head, thinking about it for only a moment. "Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" He looked worried now.

Anaya sighed and her eyes closed. _There might not be an escape for me, Cullen._ She noticed then how Solas was eyeing her from the side, he looked displeased with her. It was almost like he had heard her thoughts, though this was impossible. She saw the rest of her companions look at her too now. Cassandra, Dorian, Bull, Varric, Sera, Vivienne, Leliana, Josephine, Blackwall and Cole too. _If I don't make it out of this alive, at least I've known friendship._ She remained silent, she couldn't bear to actually tell them.

Cullen shook his head, dismissing her silent answer. "Perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way." he almost sounded desperate when saying the last sentence. He clenched his jaw and walked away. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry, move!" 

Roderick allowed Cole to support him again as his body was growing weaker by the second. Before Cole and Roderick walked off, Roderick turned towards Anaya once more: "Herald. If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you." Anaya bowed her head slightly. 

Cullen walked back towards Anaya, his expression blank. "They'll load the trebuchet, keep the Elder one's attention until we're above the treeline." Anaya walked towards the door slowly. "If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance.. Let that thing hear you." Cullen said before she left the door. 

Everyone followed Cullen, Cole and Roderick into the Chantry however Solas, Cassandra and Varric followed Anaya outside the Chantry. She turned around, frowning up at her companions. "What do you think you're doing? Follow Cullen, get to safety." Anaya snapped at them. 

Varric chuckled wryly. "You really think we'll let you do this alone, boots?" he shook his head and smiled at her. 

Cassandra nodded. "Varric's right, Naya. We will not leave your side now. We will aid you." she unsheathed her sword and bowed her head towards Anaya then. 

Solas walked over towards Anaya and readied his staff as well. "Ar tel'din ha'lam'shir ma mala, da'mi." 

She felt her lips quiver and the tears welling up in her eyes, so she quickly looked down towards the ground. Not wanting to show them her emotions. "Thank you. All of you." her voice broke. 

"Awe, come on, boots! It'll be just like the first time we met! We'll go off running around the snow, killing demons and whatnot. It'll be fun." Varric said in a light hearted tone of voice.  
She nodded and then they ran towards the trebuchet, the last one that was loaded up. They faught the demons and red templars along the way, until they reached it.

The fighting was relentless, the red templars showed them no mercy. However neither did they. Whenever Anaya had a free moment, she'd dash towards the wheel of the trebuchet and turn it, aiming it towards the mountain top facing Haven. Every time she turned the wheel she felt her courage waver. She would have to bury Haven and she wasn't sure if she really would make it out alive. Then, whenever her friends needed help, she'd go back into the fighting and aid them. As they had aided her too, keeping enemies off of her whenever she'd turn the wheel. She noticed then how there was a small opening to a cave below, on the left side of the trebuchet. If she could try and get out through there.. though she wasn't sure how high the fall would be. 

Eventually she managed to aim the trebuchet into the right direction, she squinted her eyes and looked towards the direction where she had positioned it. _Directly at the mountain top. Good._ The dragon flew over their heads and eventually swooped back down, spitting out another fireball towards all of them. "Move! Now!" she gestured for her friends to go back to the Chantry, back to safety. They ran off and she made sure they got to safety themselves, the impact of the fireball caused Anaya to fly off. She hit her head against the cold floor and noticed then how her friends had dissapeared into the distance. _Good. They were safe._ She shook her head trying to compose herself from the fall she had made. Then, he walked out of the flames before her. The Elder one. The monstrous looking man from before. Though he was much more frightening from up close. 

He snarled at her as she slowly stumbled back up to her feet. She wasn't going to fall back, she was going to face this monster. Then the Dragon appeared right behind her, closing her in. Even if she wanted to, she had nowhere to run now. She was between a massive fire breathing dragon and a monster. "Enough!" the Elder one called out and his dragon obeyed, dropping its head slightly but still snarling at Anaya as well. "Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken, no more." his voice was threatening. 

Anaya balled her fist next to her body and spoke up confidently "What are you? Why are you doing this?!"

The man before her simply stared her down, not impressed by her courage. "Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one. The will that is Corypheus." He lifted up his right hand towards Anaya. "You _will_ kneel!"

Anaya sneered at the monster before her. "This doesn't make sense! Let me understand." 

Corypheus let out a low chuckle. "Your understanding is not required. If you gain it, consider yourself blessed." then he held up an orb in his left hand, it looked strangely familiar to Anaya. Something about it seemed familiar. She couldn't quite place it though. Then the orb started to glow red and green and sparked and crackled like her mark had done many times before. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it, begins now." He used the orb to focus his magic and then Anaya felt her mark flare to life. It was not listening to her commands to obey. As if it lead it's own life. Her hand started moving on it's own as the mark was reacting to Corypheus' orb. She tried to hold back her hand with the other, but it didn't work. "It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole it's purpose." with one swift move of his hand she cried out in pain. _What was happening?!_ "I do now know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts; I crafted to assault the very Heavens." 

He was trying to remove the mark from her hand, it had hurt tremendously. Anaya was crying out in pain once more and fell to her knees as the mark was shooting out green strands of lightning. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work.. The _gall_." he hissed at her now. 

Anaya's head was against the snowy floor, this pain was unbearable. "What is this thing meant to do?!" She yelled out, still in agonizing pain. 

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty that I would always come for it!" he lowered his hand now and started walking towards Anaya fast. He took her by the left wrist and lifted her up by it, effortlessly. As if she had weighed no more than a feather. She was dangling from his grasp and sneering at him. "I once reached the Fade in the name of another! To serve the old Gods and the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption! Dead whispers, for a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this Blighted world. _Beg_ that I succeed. For I have seen the throne of the Gods and it was empty." then he threw her hard against the front of the trebuchet. 

She gasped at the impact of her back against the wood, her lungs hurting from the throw. 

"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoilt it with your stumbling." he hissed at her from afar, his dragon close behind him; screeching again. 

Anaya saw one of the swords from the dead soldiers and took it in her hands, raising it up towards Corypheus. She just had to keep him talking for a little longer. "So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires." he spoke again and that's when Anaya saw; the lit arrow shooting from above the treeline far outside of Haven. "And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die!" 

Anaya quickly glanced over towards the lever of the trebuchet, she just needed to jump towards it and release the boulder from it. "Your arrogance _blinds_ you. Good to know. If I'm dying, it's not today!" and with that, she kicked the lever on her left side, shooting the boulder directly at the summit. It immediately caused another avalanche and this time it coming down fast, towards her, and towards Haven. Corypheus and his dragon had followed the boulder with their eyes and when he noticed the avalanche he quickly got up his dragon and flew off. Anaya jumped down into the cave below Haven on the left side and fell into the darkness..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar tel'din ha'lam'shir ma mala, da'mi - I will not abandon you now, little blade


	12. In Your Heart Shall Burn Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Cullen have a bit of a face off! 
> 
> Also: singing time! I have realized that a lot of people seem to completely HATE this scene with the singing of 'Dawn Will Come', however I absolutely LOVE it. I apologize if you hate it with a passion, you can just skip that part of the chapter then and continue the rest if you like :)  
> This scene, is by far, my favorite one. I get goosebumps every single time. 
> 
> I wonder if y'all can find the little 'pun' Solas made at some point, maybe that wasn't at all the intention of the writers however I like to believe it sort of was ;x
> 
> Some playful party banter and Cullen and Anaya piss off Solas >:) dun-dun-dunnn!

(Solas POV)  
He was watching the vast fields of snow infront of him, waiting for her. Waiting for a sign of her being alive. They had all seen the avalanche hours ago, they saw as Haven was buried in the white snow. Everyone had come to look, but now, as the hours had passed by with no sign of Anaya, they had all returned to their tents. To the warmth of the fires in the camp. Solas closed his eyes and whispered against the wind of the mountain. _"Tel' vara em mala. Ea eth, da'mi."_ Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't turn around to see who it was. 

"Solas." it was Cullen's voice. He immediately cursed inwardly. "You have been standing here for hours now. Come back to the camp, to the fires."

"I cannot believe you let her do that." he turned his face around to look at Cullen and he _knew_ he was looking pissed. 

"It was her own-" Cullen started but Solas cut him off harshly

"-You _knew_ she would not survive and yet you still let her!" he lunged at the blonde commander and held him by his collar tightly. 

"We had no other option! She died to save us. To protect us. If she hadn't, we all would be dead now! Then the Elder one would get exactly what he wanted." Cullen pushed Solas off of him and huffed. 

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared right next to Cullen and Solas, it was Cole. Cullen was startled by the boy but Solas knew. 

"Yes, you understand." Cole said to him then. "She is not dead. Weak, body and mind exhausted, broken.. she wanders.. she is lost but she can find the way. She looks up to the sky. It's her map, her compass." Cole muttered softly. 

Cullen's eyes widened "What?"

Solas smiled kindly at the spirit before him. He was grateful for Cole's words. It had given him hope. Everyone else had already assumed she was dead, he'd almost believe it too. 

Cole looked at Solas again, shaking his head. "No, you always knew. She is strong. Mystery keeps her in your mind. The job she has, keeps her alive." 

"Are you saying you _know_ that she is alive? How?" Cullen was confused. 

Solas clasped his hands behind his back and spoke slowly, to try and make the commander understand as much he could. "Cole is a spirit, Commander. A spirit of Compassion. He can read minds and feel energies, he's very close to the Fade. Therefore, he would know if Anaya would live or die." Cullen shook his head in disbelief, trying to understand it all. Solas sighed. "I suppose we will speak of this another time, Commander. For now, let us wait for her to return to us." 

"She saw the embers, warm and glowing.. she is near now." Cole pointed forwards and when they turned around, Anaya was standing there momentarily, smiling. Then she fell to her knees in the snow. 

(Anaya POV)  
Somewhere far away she had heard her companions yell and argue, she wanted to speak up bu nothing more than a groan came from her mouth. Then she felt warm hands on her head, the tingling magic seeping into her skin, into her head. "Solas.." she whispered as she willed her eyes to open. 

"Ver ra elvyr. Tel' sou ra." she had heard his whispers and managed to smile. 

Then she opened her eyes slowly, she saw his worried face hovering above hers. "Your voice could soothe anyone, ma' fen." he smiled at her softly. 

"Rest, Anaya. We will speak later." with that, Solas got up and left the cot she was laying on. Then Mother Giselle walked over towards her and sat besides her, where Solas was earlier. 

She stared at her friends who were still arguing and tried to sit up straight. Mother Giselle put her hand on Anaya's shoulder, trying to lay her back down. "Shh. You need rest."

Anaya sighed and shook her head. "They've been at it for hours."

Mother Giselle nodded. "They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow. And with time to doubt we turn to blame." she glanced over towards the group of advisors arguing with one another momentarily. "Infigthing may threathen as much as this Corypheus."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Anaya eyed the Chantry Mother as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

"We are not sure where _we_ are. Which may be why despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Without Haven we are thought helpless. Or he readies himself for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature. Only his effect on us." 

"If they're arguing about what we do next, I need to be there." Anaya's mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Mother Giselle shook her head. "Another heated voice won't help. Even yours, perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand, and fall. And now we have seen her _return_." Anaya slowly flung her feet off of the cot and sat up on the edge of it. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure? What we perhaps must come to believe."

Anaya looked down at her feet from the side of the cot. She hated it that everyone put her on this pedestal. She didn't die and come back. "I escaped the avalanche. Barely perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course. And the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the Heavens are not with us?"

Anaya didn't even look up at Mother Giselle. "You saw Corypheus, what do you think of his claims of assaulting the Heavens?"

"Scripture says Magisters Tevinter servants of false old Gods entered the Fade to reach the Golden city, seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, _all_ the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Anaya sighed then, it seemed like Mother Giselle would not stray from her thoughts about her. She truly wasn't sent by the Maker or Andraste. "Whatever the rest of you say, I felt no Divine aid at the Conclave or Haven. The struggle ahead, seems mine alone." Anaya got up from the cot and walked towards the entrance of the camp and held onto a beam. 

She still felt weak, she still felt hurt. Haven was gone, buried underneath the snow of the mountains. Though they had saved most of the people of Haven, many were not so lucky. She turned to look towards her friends, who had finished arguing. Josephine sat on a wooden bench, hunched over with Leliana next to her on the floor. Leliana had her knees pulled up towards her face and was looking down onto the floor as well. They had lost hope, they were tired from it all. Cullen stood a little ways further, next to his tent and looked around. He looked everywhere except at Anaya or the rest. He was purposely avoiding them all. He too, was at a loss. Cassandra was still hunched over the map on the table, trying to find out where they were exactly. But Anaya could see the pain in her eyes as well, she too was exhausted.

Suddenly she heard Mother Giselle's voice, starting to sing behind her softly. _"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come."_ Leliana and Josephine both looked up, hope gleaming in their eyes. Anaya looked over towards Mother Giselle, giving her a confused look. Then Leliana joined in, with her angelic voice; _"The Shepherd's lost, and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come-"_ the rest of camp joined in with them and Anaya was surprised to see Cullen actually joining in as well. _"-The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come."_ The survivors of Haven were kneeling infront of Anaya, bowing their heads low towards the floor. Showing her their respect, their admiration, their trust. She didn't know what to do, she was uncomfortable but she felt their song, their hope. The entire camp was singing to her now. Singing their song of hope. _"Bare your blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come."_

"Faith may have yet to find you, but it has already found them." Mother Giselle said before she turned her heel and walked towards the rest of camp. 

"A word please?" Solas said in a stern tone of voice then. He had managed to sneak up behind her, it caught Anaya slightly off guard but then again, she was almost used to it by now. 

Anaya followed him to the outside of the camp, where he lit up a torch by simply moving his hand. "The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won, da'mi. Worthy of _pride_. Save one detail; the threat Corypheus wields. The orb he carried: it is ours." Anaya's eyed widened. That's why the orb had looked so familiar to her. It belonged to the Elvhen. "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived. And we must prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is of our people."

Anaya nodded. She knew what it was but she had to remain ignorant about it. "Alright, what is it and how do you know about it?" 

He had his hands clapsed behind his back as usual, he was looking down his nose at her through half lidded eyes. A look that seemed to fit only him. "Such things were foci, said to channel power from our Gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our Pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins. In faint visions of memory in the Fade. Echoes of a dead Empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is Elven. And with it, he threathens the heart of human faith."

"Didn't you see? The people trust me." she smirked up at Solas, trying to make light of the situation with her sarcasm. 

"Faith tends to make martyrs of its champions. Whatever the case, that trust cannot grow in the wilderness. You will need every advantage. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed _you_. Scout to the North, be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build, grow: _Skyhold_."

_"Tarasyl'an Te'las.."_ Anaya whispered softly. Solas turned his head quickly, his eyebrow raised. She noticed his reaction then.

"What was that, da'mi?" he asked suspiciously. 

Anaya shrugged her head quickly. "Oh, just something I read in that book I lent. It was mentioned." she quickly lied. Solas hummed. 

"I didn't know the book would contain information about Tarasyl'an Te'las. I am surprised to hear it." he eyed her still. "I would love to read this chapter, da'len." 

She slightly panicked, but then remembered the book was probably still back in her cabin, and therefore not here with her. "I left it back at the cabin." she said quietly. 

"Ah. That is unfortunate." she nodded in confirmation. "Naya.." he started but when she turned to look at him, she noticed his expression change. "I am glad you made it out alive." he changed his answer, she could tell. It wasn't that hard to tell when someone was not saying what they wanted to say. At least it had been for her. Perhaps Solas was able to tell with her as well. He did say she had been an open book to him before. 

She smiled warmly at the man before her. "Ma serannas, Solas. I am glad to have you on my side." she wanted to turn back towards camp but he took hold of her arm. She looked over her shoulder back at him, her expression puzzled.

"However, next time you decide to go out and do such a foolish thing again.. I will see to it you will not." his voice was stern. She sighed and took hold of his hand then, squeezing it softly. 

"Ar iselenem mah, on'ala fen." she cooed. His expression turned dark then. 

"You are a defiant little fennec." his voice was low. She couldn't help but giggle. 

"All these nicknames you have made up for me, Solas. Pick one, would you?" she batted her eyelashes up at him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then she returned to camp alone.

When she got back to camp, the rest was waiting for her. They had all hugged her tightly, they were all happy to see she was fine. She was surprised when even Vivienne gave her airkisses and smiled brightly at her. Dorian was the last of them. Though his expression was grim. "Chancellor Roderick.. he... died. He succumbed to his injuries." Anaya's eyes fell to the floor. 

"I.. see. He was a brave man. Standing up against a templar back in Haven. He guided you all towards safety. It was admirable." she swallowed a lump down her throat. "Though we did not see eye to eye at first, he tried to make amends with me back at the Chantry. I'd say he made up for everything, in doing so." 

Dorian nodded. "I am glad you are alive, Naya." his voice was low and sad. 

Anaya tried to make light of the situation. "Oh please, Dorian. You'd really think you'd be rid of me _that_ easy? Your life would be terribly dull without me." she smirked up at the mage before her. He returned the smirk. 

"Ha! Do not lose that sense of humor of yours please, my sunflower. It's what we need in times like these." he hugged her tightly and she patted him on the back as they hugged.

"I wouldn't dare, pumpkin!" she smiled widely at Dorian. Then she went off to her tent to get some rest. Tomorrow morning they would begin their long hike towards Skyhold.

(...)  
She was walking ahead of the rest, as usual. The trip to Skyhold would take at least a week. They had the bronto's carrying most of their supplies and luckily Cullen had brought the horses as well. Though Tarasyl was not as happy to carry supplies on her sides. The mare had been huffing when Anaya had strapped the sacks onto her saddle. Suddenly she heard Bull's voice behind her. "Hey, Blackwall! What would your ideal blade be forged from?" 

"Well many famous Warden blades were made from silverite. It seems to work well on darkspawn. And you? Clearly a man who enjoys a good blade. Bloodstone, perhaps?" 

Bull huffed "Nah. Bloodstone's great at holding an edge, but that sharpness leaves it brittle. You may not have noticed, but I'm not a finesse fighter. I guess I'd go with Dawnstone."

Blackwall seemed confused at Bull's answer. "Dawnstone? That's even more brittle than Bloodstone." 

"Yeah... Really damn pretty, though." Bull said lovingly. 

"It's pink." Blackwall raised his eyebrow up at the Bull. 

Bull growled now. "It's _pretty_."

Dorian clasped his hands together then, jogging up towards the Bull. "I would quite agree with you, Bull. Would you like to drink some tea together? Discuss the attire of our companions, perhaps we could even read eachother poetry." he was mocking the Bull. It had amused Anaya. Apparently Vivienne as well. 

Vivienne chuckled softly, in only the sarcastic way she could. "It's rather amusing, Dorian."

Dorian looked at Vivienne, giving her a sneer. "Your outfit's entertaining, I'll give you that."

Vivienne ignored his jab. "The way you sneer at 'Southerners'. Pretending to be a shark from a land of sharks. But you are not a shark and never will be, darling. They knew it, just as you do." 

Dorian rolled his eyes then, smirking up at Anaya before answering Vivienne. "I could have pretended. Wore fancy clothes, convinced everyone I'm something I'm not. Then I could take a position at court, whore myself out, and desperately hope no one realizes what a fraud I am." 

Vivienne cleared her throat and stuck up her nose. "Fils de pute." she hissed.

Solas was always one step behind Anaya and using his staff as his walking stick. He was constantly watching her, keeping his watchful eyes on her. She did not feel as uncomfortable with it as before, since they had been intimate with one another. She knew now, he just cared about her. Though she wasn't entirely sure if this time he was eyeing her because of that reason. She made a huge mistake last night to call Skyhold by it's ancient Elven name. He probably knew she was lying when she told him she had read it in the book. The book after all, was about the Elven Pantheon, not about Skyhold. He wasn't stupid, not in the slightest. She wasn't supposed to know the ancient name for it, but she did know. She often had dreams about the ancient days, when she was younger. She would never reveal these dreams to Keeper Feyhel, but would tell her mother. Once her mother had told her of her origin, it all made more sense to her. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and Cole was right next to her, slightly walking ahead of Solas. "Your dreams tell tales of old. Pieces of a puzzle, never fitting one another.. gaps never being filled."   
She was caught off guard by Cole and looked at him slightly panicked. _Is he able to read my mind?_ Cole's eyes had the same expression as usual, wide and blank. He nodded. "I can but I won't if you do not wish it." Solas chuckled slightly behind them two. 

"Cole.. I.. would you mind not doing it?" she said feeling a tad bit flustered. If he would voice her thoughts every single time, then her being so cautious with the others would all be for naught. Cole simply nodded in return.

"It is interesting to hear her thoughts, sometimes even I find it hard to read her." Solas was closing in on them now, until he was right next to her, smirking. 

"I thought you said I was an open book, hahren." Anaya mocked him, hoping it would change the topic slightly. Solas simply nodded but his expression remained amused and slightly.. intrigued.  
As night fell, they had set up camp and started eating. The soldiers with the people of Haven, Anaya with the Inquisition. Bull and Dorian were sitting awfully close to one another, whispering in eachother's ears. Vivienne was speaking to Josephine and Leliana about Orlais and the fashion. Anaya could hear the three women speak exitedly about 'shoes with silk ribbons'. Blackwall was speaking to Solas and Varric, of what she could not make out. Cole was nowhere to be found and Cassandra was being irked by Sera. "So Cassandra, if you were trained young, how long _have_ you been givin' Andraste's hairy eyeball?" 

Cassandra furrowed her brows at Sera. "Andraste's what?" 

Sera waved her hand around. "The sword-eye-hair thing. You know: knock knock, Inquisition: Andraste's hairy eyeball says 'wha' are you doin'?" Anaya snorted.

Cassandra let out an exasparated sigh. "The eye is wreathed in _fire_. The light of the Maker and the flames of Andraste's sacrifice." 

"Oooooooh. You need better painters. I jus' figured she was a ginger." Sera had looked like a little child when saying that. 

"She _was_." Cassandra was getting slightly fed up with Sera now. 

"Well, ther' you go then." Sera said, then sticking out her tongue at Cassandra. 

Cassandra shook her head, looking annoyed. "No. No, there we _don't_ go."

Cullen tapped Anaya on the shoulder softly from behind. She had seen Solas' eyes dart immediately from Blackwall back towards her. "Naya, I wish to speak with you about something." Anaya nodded her head and got up to her feet, following Cullen. They were slightly outside of the camps, she immediately felt cold as she was no longer sitting by the warm fire heating her body. 

"Yes? What is it you wish to speak of, Cullen?" she gave the blonde commander a quizzical look, wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself slightly warm. 

He sighed and looked up to her "I.. wanted to speak with you about Haven.. What happened at the Chantry and everything. You stayed behind. You could have- I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." Then he took hold of her hands. Anaya sighed. She was glad Cullen cared so much about her, but not in this way. She had not felt the same way about him. 

She took her hands from his own and smiled softly at him. "Cullen.. I-" she started but he cut her off.

"-I know you and Solas... have something. Gossip spreads fast, you know." he said in a wry tone of voice. His lip was curled into a half smile and his eyes had looked sad. "But can you be sure about him? Can you truly trust him?" then he looked up directly into her eyes. The question had made Anaya feel uncomfortable. 

"What do you mean? He has helped us all. He was the one who told us about Skyhold." she raised her eyebrow. 

He sighed. "I know, but.. there is something off about him. You said so yourself in the beginning, back at Haven. Surely you must-" she snapped then. 

"-I know what I said. However in the time he's been with us, he has helped us. Perhaps I was wrong about Solas." she was defending him towards Cullen now and she didn't even know why she was. Truly, she understood Cullen's caution regarding Solas. She realized Solas knew more than he let on, however.. she had come to care about him. Despite everything she had told herself, despite warning herself countless of times before not to fall for him. 

"I just.. worry about you is all Naya. I don't want him to hurt your feelings in the end." he sighed and took off his fur coat, draping it around her shoulders.

"Cullen, you don't have to-" she said as he draped it around her. 

"-It's fine. Your armor isn't thick enough to withstand these kinds of temperatures. You can have it for now." with that he walked off. She cursed inwardly. If she were to return to camp now, they would see her wearing his fur coat. Solas would too. She groaned and walked back slowly towards camp, when she arrived there, Cullen was gone. Probably went into his tent to catch some sleep. She awkwardly made her way back over towards the fire. Ignoring the looks some of her companions had given her. She wasn't even going to look at Solas. 

"Angel face! What on _earth_ are you wearing?" Dorian gasped in disgust as he saw the fur coat around her.

Anaya shook her head but Varric seemed not to care about the awkward atmosphere this time. "Well well well, boots. I was wondering why Cullen was missing his signature fur coat." he smirked at her. When she looked up, she noticed Solas was walking towards his own tent. His back facing hers as he walked away. 

_Shit. He is pissed._ She bit her lower lip so hard, she drew blood. Vivienne seemed displeased. "If you do not want it, my dear. I will gladly take it from your shoulders." 

She wanted to speak up but Cassandra did before she could. "Alright, alright. Let us all calm down, surely she is just wearing it because of her armor. Have you not noticed how cold it is? There is no reason to mock her like this." Anaya gave Cassandra a grateful look and she in turn nodded her head slightly, acknowledging Anaya's look. 

Varric yawned then. "No need to get all butthurt about it, Seeker. We were just messing with her. However, for now I will get some sleep. We still have a long way to go." he slapped his hands on his legs as he got up and winked one last time at Anaya, then retiring to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tel' vara em mala - Do not leave me now  
> Ea eth, da'mi - Be safe, little blade  
> Ver ra elvyr - Take it easy  
> Tel' sou ra - Don't force it  
> Tarasyl'an Te'las - The place where the sky was held back; Ancient Elven name for Skyhold  
> Ma serannas - My thanks  
> Ar iselenem mah, on'ala fen - I would expect that, great wolf  
> Fils de pute - French curse word: son of a bitch / motherfucker


	13. In Need Of Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya and the rest settle in, she gets appointed Inquisitor(woo!) and then receives a troubling letter from her mother...
> 
> Aaaaand another NSFW warning! ;)
> 
> Also, sometimes I find it extremely difficult to use Elvish in my chapters. Like I've said before, I use the DAI Wikia on the language and a translator AND I google a LOOOT.  
> So I do apologize if some sentences don't exactly match up but I do my best, really! <3

During the entire trip towards Skyhold, Solas had not spoken to her. She had tried to give the fur coat back to Cullen but he refused every single time. Saying she could return it to him once they reached Skyhold. When they finally reached it, Anaya could not help but stare in awe at the great fortress before her. It truly looked amazing and breathtaking. Though Solas was still always one step behind her, he was still very much displeased with her. She could tell, he wasn't subtle about it. He would purposely avoid her whenever they'd set up camp. She figured she'd get him back eventually. _You ignore me, I'll ignore you, you little egghead._ Once she had found a room to change in, in Skyhold, she immediately took off Cullen's fur coat. Leaving it there for him, she would tell him later. Or she would pick it up and give it to him. In any way, she wasn't going to wear it any longer. She felt bad about it. She felt kind of bad for making Solas angry. Then again, Cullen had admitted to know about them. She was wondering if he had given up on her. She was surely hoping for it. As she stepped outside of the room, she noticed Josephine, Cassandra, Leliana and Cullen speaking to one another. They all smiled widely up at her when they noticed her too, Cassandra was gesturing for her to come to them. 

The rest dispersed and Cassandra kept her hands infront of her body, clasping them together, looking proudly up at Anaya. "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." she had glanced over towards all of the refugees, who were in the courtyard. Then she started walking and Anaya quietly followed her friend. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder one. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated." They were walking around Skyhold. "But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." she came to a halt and turned around to face Anaya.

Anaya lifted her hand up and showed Cassandra the mark "He came for this. And now it's useless to him so he wants me dead. That's it."

Cassandra seemed slightly surprised at her reaction. "The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here." she continued walking ahead, Anaya following her. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what _you_ did." Cassandra walked up the stairs towards the entrance of Skyhold's main hall. But stood still eventually, where Leliana was already standing holding a sword horizontally in her hands. "And we know it, all of us. The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has _already_ been leading it." 

When Anaya looked down at the courtyard she saw the suvivors of Haven gather around, including the Inquisition's soldiers, scouts and Cullen and Josephine as well. They had _all_ looked up with hope in their eyes. Fixated on _her_. "You." Cassandra said.

Anaya's mouth opened slightly. She was dumbfounded. "You're offering this to an _elf_? Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?" she turned around to look at Cassandra.

"I would be terrified, handing this power to anyone. But I believe it is the only way. They'll follow you. To them, being an elf shows how far you've risen. How it must have been by Andraste's hand. What it means to you, how you lead us, that is for you alone to determine." Cassandra gestured over towards the sword Leliana was still holding and Anaya slowly made her way over towards it. 

She was just staring at it. She thought about it for a moment, then took the sword from Leliana's hands into her own. She held it tightly and looked down at the blade. "I will lead us against Corypheus. And I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all." she said in a determined tone of voice. 

Cassandra bowed her head slightly. "Wherever you lead us." then she walked over to face the crowd below in the courtyard. "Have our people been told?" she yelled out. 

Josephine stepped forward from the crowd, looking proud. "They have! And soon, the world!" 

"Commander! Will they follow?" Cassandra yelled out a second time.

Cullen turned around to face the crowd. "Inquisition? Will you follow?" the crowd all raised their arms and cheered out loud. "Will you fight?" He asked again. Again, the crowd replied by cheering. "Will we triumph?" and again the same response. It had sent shivers down Anaya's spine. The trust they put in her as their leader. Cullen turned his attention back from the crowd towards Anaya again, unsheathing his sword and holding it up towards her. "Your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!"   
Everyone was yelling and cheering her on and Anaya raised her sword in the air as well, she had accepted the role of Inquisitor. 

A couple of days went by. Anaya was mostly busy working on her fighting skills with the daggers. If she wasn't training, she was walking around Skyhold, measuring how much had to be done renovating it all. The work of removing the rubble from the main hall had already begun. She had yet to meet up with Varric's friend, she would do that later. She was sitting in her quarters, alone by herself. The past couple of days were quite eventful enough with her taking on the role of Inquisitor and she needed some peace and quiet. With all of what had happened, she didn't quite get the time to be alone. To go through everything that has happened. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed and looking down at some reports that had come in from the scouts. The reports described the areas around Skyhold. She had indirectly given Solas the order to update their maps. She didn't actually go up to him in person and ask him this. She sent one of the servants. She sighed, she had servants now. Some of the people who survived Haven had wanted to make themselves useful. Harrit was still the blacksmith. Seggrit had sadly not survived Haven.. A woman by the name of Bonny Sims, a head of the tradesmen merchant's guild had replaced him. She was near the stables in the courtyard of Skyhold. Cremisius Aclassi, or Crem was now here too. He would usually hang out with the Bull in the tavern. Her companions has settled in themselves as well. Solas was always in the rotunda, painting on the walls or reading. Lately he had been working on the maps, of course. Leliana was always up in the Rookery of Skyhold. Josephine in her office near the war room, Cullen would be up in his own quarters on the battlements. Cole would be everywhere and nowhere, it was hard to pinpoint his exact location. Sera would always be up in a small cozy little room on the second floor of the tavern. Cassandra would usually be found training or at least near the training fields. Blackwall was in the stables, usually woodworking in his spare time. Dorian was always in the library, he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Vivienne would be on the first floor of the main hall, mostly but to be honest, Anaya couldn't really be bothered to check up on her so she wasn't entirely sure. Then lastly there was Varric. Who'd be in the main hall most the time, close to the rotunda. 

She sighed and moved the orders to the side, she couldn't focus. Then she had heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" she yelled out loud, since the door was down a set of steps. Leliana walked in, holding a letter in hand. "Inquisitor. I've a letter for you." she handed it over to Anaya. She examined it, no seal, no nothing to determine who it was from. The letter had also not been read yet, she could tell because she string was still unopened. 

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked her then as Anaya put the letter down. Anaya nodded.

"I just have been thinking a lot of what happened. It's a lot to take in, you know." she smiled wryly at the Nightinggale. Leliana smiled back softly. 

"I understand. Though I must urge you to move out and do something soon. Everyone has been anxious to go out. The constant resting and sitting by idly doesn't fit them, I suppose." 

Anaya nodded. "I am well aware, Leliana. However I wish to wait until Solas has finished updating our maps. Do you know how far he's gotten with them?" 

Leliana raised her eyebrow up at Anaya then. "No... Have you not gone and checked up with him yet?" Anaya shook her head. "I thought the two of you were quite.. close, yes?" she asked curiously. 

Anaya sighed. "I will go ahead and check on him later then, perhaps tonight. I have only given this order recently. I'll give him more time." 

Leliana nodded. Then she turned her heel and walked out of the quarters. Once Anaya heard the door close, that's when she took the letter. Who would sent her a letter? Why did it not have a seal or any means of finding out who it was from? She was surprised Leliana hadn't opened the letter and read it herself. Though when she folded open the letter, she figured Leliana wouldn't be able to read it anyways: Elvish.

_'Ma' fenor esha'lin. Ra amen em'an la'var venal ma._   
_Ma ema unvena ra. Tarasyl'an Te'las. Ar elana tel'din dhrua ra._   
_Thuast, da'len. Min alin ehn shia i ma. Is ehn emen el lin. Ar'an elana tel'din vena tor sastrahn o is. Ra's aron is emen din era'mana. Ar'an tel' eolasa ehn is._   
_Min ea ma' fel'ala vallas._   
_Ar nuva ea tu isalathe or halani, da'len._   
_Esh'an nuven ghilas dala em_   
_Ar ju josa_   
_Ar lath ma, Naya._   
_\- Seraya'_

Anaya dropped the letter onto the bed and thoughts were shooting through her mind. _Mamae was in danger? 'They' want to kill her? They referring to the clan?_ She took the letter and ran downstairs, into the main hall, when she wanted to run outside of the main hall she heard Dorian's voice loud: "Where do you think you're going in such a rush, blossom butt?" Anaya stopped immediately and turned around, looking directly at him. He was crossing his arms and giving her a quizzical look. 

She walked up to him, took him by the arm and dragged him towards a more secluded area, so none could hear her. "Dorian, I must leave now. But you have not seen me, alright?" 

He raised his eyebrow up at her. "What on earth is going on, Naya? You look like you've seen a ghost.. or perhaps you've seen Vivienne naked." she ignored his quip. 

"Please, I do not have the time to tell you everything. My mother is in danger!" she hissed at him. 

"Oh?" another voice sounded behind them. _Fenedhis lasa!_ "And now you've decided to run out entirely on your own?" 

She sighed. "This is my battle and mine alone, Solas. I will not ask anyone to join me." 

Dorian pursed his lips slightly. "Hm yes perhaps, but if your mother truly is in danger, you will need help. You cannot go out on your own. Who is she in danger from?" 

Anaya shook her head. "I believe it might be my very own clan." She wasn't sure if this was wise of her to share with them, but _if_ they were coming along with her, which it had seemed like, they would find out eventually. Perhaps it would save her some time and frustration later. 

"Your clan? Why would they want to harm your mother?" Solas asked curiously. 

She sighed. "I will explain another time. Please, let me go alone now or come with me. I do not have the time to explain it all now."

"Well, my little Dalish angel. I surely will not let you venture out on your own after what happened back at Haven." Dorian winked at Anaya. 

Solas sighed and took her by the arm, leaving Dorian alone standing near the entrance of Skyhold. "Why would your clan want to harm your mother, da'len?" his expression was worried but Anaya huffed and pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Oh so now you want to speak with me all of a sudden?" she snapped at him. During the trip he did not speak with her at all. Even after arriving at Skyhold, he didn't even try to reach out to her.

Solas sighed impatiently. "Do you really wish to discuss this now?" his eyes darting over towards where Dorian was standing. Dorian simply waved and smiled sheepishly at Solas.

Naya squinted her eyes at Solas then. _He was right. Right now, mamae is in danger._ "Fine. You have to update our maps however. You cannot come with us." she was hoping he would accept this and move on, however Solas wasn't going to just 'let it go'.

He crossed his arms now and raised his eyebrow up at Anaya. "I have already finished them." then his lips curled into a devious smile. "I have all the time in the world, da'len." his tone was mocking. 

She sighed. "Whatever you want. I will ready Tarasyl." with that, she took off, towards the stables and the armory. Solas and Dorian following her. When they arrived at the stables, Sera was arguing with Blackwall. Well, arguing might not be the right word. 

"You were in Denerim during the Blight, Sera? Did you see many Grey Wardens?" Blackwall said as he was working on some of his woodwork. 

"Not a one. Not in person. They were killed or some'ing?" Sera was sitting ontop of one of the tables, next to her daggers. Seemingly uninterested in Blackwall's question. Anaya, Dorian and Solas walked in. Solas and Dorian took their staffs and Anaya took her daggers. Blackwall looked up momentarily but focussed his attention back towards the woodworking and Sera quickly. 

"Or something. Betrayed while defending a nation." he said in a displeased tone of voice.

Sera rolled her eyes and took a dagger from the table and started to stab it into the wood of the table. "Right, well, I s'pose there's worse, yeah?" She glanced over at Anaya, who was taking bedrolls and tents.

"Yes, there certainly is." Blackwall replied mumbling.

Sera jumped off the table and threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh! I didn't mean...! You kno', beardy people are s'posed to be jolly. B'cause if they're not, I'll yank it! Understood?" she tapped her foot on the floor staring at Blackwalls back.

"Understood." he simply answered, while continuing his hobby. 

Then Anaya started loading up the supplies on Tarasyl and Dorian and Solas did the same. Sera turned around, eyeing them for a moment. "Goin' somewhere, ladybits?" she asked, curiously. 

Anaya ignored her and got up on Tarasyl, however Dorian replied. "Yes, Sera. Care to join us?" Anaya shot Dorian an angry look. 

"I don't think Sera will be interested in it, Dorian. She does not care for the Dalish." Solas said as he too got up in his own horse. 

"Elfy thingies? Pfft, nah. Don't care much fo' it." Sera had a disgusted look on her face then. 

"Just.. don't mention anything to the rest, please? They will be worried for me and I don't care much for that." Anaya said as she trotted her way towards the exit of the stables. 

Sera jogged up next to her, eyeing her suspiciously. "Oooh, we got secrets now yeah, Inky?" Anaya rolled her eyes at the elf next to her. "No worries! I won't tell 'em." Sera groaned. 

"Ma serannas, Sera." Anaya nodded her head towards Sera, who in return groaned again.

"Speak to me in that language again, yeah? And I'll tell 'em everything!" Sera yelled at her before they all took off.

(...)  
They had been galloping for hours now. The snowy mountains quickly changed into grassy fields and muddy roads. Dorian and Solas were on her left and right side and she was determined in finding her clan. 

Dorian broke the silence then "Naya, do you still remember how to find your clan?" Anaya nodded and slowed down, they were now trotting on the road. 

"Yes, we just need to make our way towards the Hinterlands. From there, it will still take about one day to reach our destination." She turned her head towards Dorian. "Clan Lavellan stays in the Brecillian Forest." 

"They do not wander?" Solas asked her then. 

Anaya shook her head "No. We stay in one place. Or well, they do." her expression turned grim then. 

Dorian looked confused "You do not consider yourself one of them anymore?" he cocked his head to the side. 

Anaya sighed and looked down at her hands holding the reigns of Tarasyl. "I don't think my mother and I were ever truly accepted in the clan anyways, Dorian. And if they really wish to harm her, I no longer want to be associated with them." she clenched her jaw. Dorian simply nodded. 

Solas was still looking at Anaya. Then he looked up at the sky. "The sun will go down soon, we have to set up camp. Let the horses rest. If we are going towards the Brecillian Forest, they will need to gain their strength." 

Anaya groaned. Solas was right, however she didn't want to waste time. She didn't know in how much danger her mother was exactly. 

"You can groan, my little dove. But Solas is right. We cannot exhaust our horses. They are our only means of getting to your mother in time." he gave her a saddened look. Anaya sighed and then they all went off the road and into a clearing of the trees, on the side of the road. 

Dorian gathered some wood for the fire and lit it, Solas and Anaya were pitching the tents and eventually sat around the fire. Dorian took some fruit and bread from their supplies and handed it over to them. They ate in silence. Anaya took out the letter from her pocket and started reading it again, and again.. 

Solas looked over towards Anaya, holding the letter in her hands. "What is that?"

Dorian too was interested in the letter. Anaya lowered the letter. "This is the letter my mother sent me. In which she explains the danger she is in." Solas scooted closer towards her but Anaya closed the letter quickly. Her mother mentioned Solas in it and how their spies were trying to gather information about him. He could surely read it and she didn't want him to know. It would only raise more questions. 

He furrowed his brows at her closing the letter. "Can I not read it?" he had sounded suspicious. 

Anaya rolled her eyes at him. "It's none of your business. Besides, I'm still mad with you." 

Dorian threw his hands in the air and quickly got up from the fire. "Alright, you need to speak in private. I'll leave you to it." he took his bread and fruit and quickly moved towards his tent. 

When Dorian was out of sight, Solas put down his food and squinted at Anaya. She didn't care. She kept on eating her own food and pretended she didn't notice him. "You cannot expect me _not_ to be mad when you are parading around wearing Commander Cullen's fur coat, Anaya." Solas didn't speak her name often, however this time the way he had said her name, sent shivers down her spine. He too, was still mad with her. 

Anaya didn't want to give Solas the satisfaction of knowing he had made her feel uneasy, so she simply turned her head and shot him an angry look. "I wasn't 'parading around' wearing his fur coat, Solas! I tried to give it back to him on the way to Skyhold but he wouldn't have it. Besides, I gave it back to him the moment we arrived." 

He growled. "That man tries too hard to claim you." 

Anaya scoffed. "Claim me? Look who's talking! You've tried to claim me, before. By hovering around me the entire time. I thought you'd stop it after we had been intimate but it seems like you are still the same bothersome little wolf!" she hissed at him and then got up from the fire, stomping her way over towards her tent. 

When she got to her tent she quickly got in, she was fuming. _How dare he?_ She was pacing back and forth inside of her tent when suddenly, the flaps of the tent opened and he was standing with her in her tent. Anaya pointed her finger at him and opened her mouth but he quickly moved towards her and grabbed her hand hard, moved it behind her back and turned her around. Anaya was now standing with her back against his torso and he held his other, free hand, on her mouth. His head moved in closer towards her ear and she was struggling with her other hand to slap him. 

"Ma esay em das, da'len." he whispered coldly into her ear. She bit his finger then, making him move his hand over her mouth. She quickly turned around but he in turn just took hold of both her hands, holding them firmly in place infront of her body. 

"Fenedhis lasa!" she hissed back at him. Solas in turn raised his eyebrow and a devious smile appeared on his lips then. 

"Fenedhis lasa? Ane ma tel'din or sa ehn uth melin em fen? Ar dhrua ma ady hartha mar gir av." his voice was quiet and sinister. Anaya's eyes widened and tried to pull away from his grasp on her hands. He simply pushed her down onto the floor and got ontop of her, pinning her arms above her head. "Ma ane 'ma, Anaya. Ar banalasa ast danem ma i Cullen." 

Anaya began to feel aroused. This wasn't the first time Solas had been this controlling. However, during both times, it had excited her. She groaned. "Tamahn's banal inor em'an, Solas. He knows about us." she wriggled underneath him and he seemed to enjoy her struggling. 

"Ma nera min tel' ma? Ahnsul nua." his eyes were dark and she could feel him getting aroused as well. She felt her face flush and groaned some more, louder this time. "Son? Tel' ma?"

She averted her gaze, she couldn't take his piercing look any longer. Solas instead moved one of his free hands, the other hand was still holding her wrists above her head, and moved it towards her chest. He twirled his finger around her breast, though covered with her armor, and shot a small spark of his magic through her fabric. She let out a moan as she felt the magic tingle her nipple, hardening it beneath the fabric of her leather top. "Vin!" she moaned out a second time as he repeated it. 

Solas let out a low chuckle and she looked into his eyes again, her breathing ragged. "Ar tel' hartha ma, Anaya."

Anaya groaned some more, this man was toying with her. "Vin, hahren." she said a bit louder this time, staring directly into his eyes. 

Then Solas moved his hands down onto her armor and started to unlace it and take it all off. Anaya moved her hands but he clicked his tongue. "Din, ama mar da'laven tamahn." he ordered her. Anaya huffed and ignored his orders, putting her hands defiantly on his chest, clawing at his shirt. He groaned. He stopped taking off her armor and moved them back above her head. "Do you want your punishment to be even worse, little fennec?" 

Anaya's eyes widened. "So that's what this is? A punishment? For what? Me taking Cullen's fur coat?" 

Solas nodded and smiled wickedly. "Yes, that.. and for making me wait for you. I have not seen you the entire time we've been at Skyhold. Furthermore, you sent a servant to me. Ordering me to update the maps. And finally, you wanted me to stay at Skyhold. Under the pretence that I had to finish the maps. You've continuously been defiant. Do you wish to add more defiant actions to the list?" he stared her down and it made her feel things deep down into her stomach. 

Instead of listening to him, obeying him, she simply smirked up at him. "Will it be a nice _punishment_ , hahren?" she put the emphasis on the word punishment and Solas smirked back at her. 

"For me, it will be." then he continued taking off her armor and ripped off all her undergarments. 

She giggled. "Again with the ripping." she looked down at him, amused. He ignored her reaction and started to bite the flesh around her bellybutton softly. Anaya giggled some more. 

Then suddenly he used the same magic as before and sent pulses of magic over her body, it was making Anaya even more aroused. She arched her back instinctively as he did and moaned loudly. Solas looked up amused. "Better be quiet, da'len. We wouldn't want Dorian to hear us, now would we?" he smirked up at her and Anaya bit her lower lip, trying to stifle the moans escaping her mouth as he continued his torture on her. When biting her lips didn't work, she moved her hand towards her mouth, biting hard into it instead. Her muffled moans turning Solas on even more. Her face was getting red and she was sure he was going to make her cum just by using his magic on her. The pulses were getting more and more intense. Warm, sharp pulses making her moan out over and over again. Until she almost couldn't take it anymore. Solas let out a murmur of approval and then suddenly he stopped, leaving Anaya to catch her breath. 

"Solas.." she breathed out but he put his finger on his lips, gesturing her to be quiet. 

"You will get your release once I am satisfied enough, Anaya." his voice was husky. He slowly got up and started to undress himself. Giving Anaya the time to calm down. When he took off his underpants, his edhis sprang free. He stared down at her, laying there, naked.. waiting for him. He smiled and started to stroke his length slowly, watching her. 

"Stop your torture and take me." Anaya whispered out, she was heady and she wanted him. She got up to her knees and crawled over towards him. 

Solas chuckled when she put her lips against his length and started sucking on the tip of his edhis. "Oh? Anxious little fennec." he looked down at her and watched her intently as she moved his hand away and took him into her mouth slowly. She took him down inside of her mouth as far as possible, until she started to gag. Solas seemed to enjoy that, he let out a soft moan and it only excited Anaya more. She moved her head back and forth and occasionally she'd let her teeth grate his edhis softly, making him twitch slightly. Her own saliva was dripping out of her mouth as she was sucking his edhis and it fell down on her breasts. He took hold of his edhis and pulled it out of Anaya's mouth, holding it infront of her face. "Ar nuvena ma gen’av’ahna sul ra." 

Anaya groaned and started to touch herself instead, looking up at Solas. He looked down at her and started to smile again. "Ar nuvena ma." she whispered softly. She was greedy and wanted him more than ever. Then she laid down on her back and kept touching herself, waiting for Solas. He slowly got down next to her and started to lick and suck on her breasts, moving her hand away from her edhas and taking over for her. He slid his fingers inside of her again but this time he didn't stimulate her as he had done before. Again, he used the pulses of his magic to make her squirm and moan, wriggling beneath him. He was making her insane, Anaya moved his head from her breasts and started kissing him hard. Her tongue playing with his. Solas was absorbing her moans in his mouth as he continued his torment. Then he too couldn't take it much longer. 

He took his fingers out, put his edhis inside her and ploughed into her, fast, merciless. He moved her hands above her head again and held them in place, kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth some more, stifling the sounds. He moaned in return, but his moans were more primal. He was lost into his desire, he just kept going. He was rough with her and she liked it, the primal fucking made her breathless. She couldn't take it anymore and she came, biting down hard on his lower lip. She even drew blood but neither one of them cared about it. Solas wasn't done yet however. He pulled out of her and moved her around, on her stomach this time. Her cheek was on the floor and he took her by the wrists again and held her arms behind her back. Then he inserted himself inside of her again. He held her arms in place as he pounded into her some more. Anaya was getting tired but soon felt her edhas tighten around him again. He growled as he felt it and took his other hand and slid it into her hair, pulling it tightly back, forcing her head to tilt backwards. She gasped when she suddenly felt him smack her behind hard. He moved his head towards her ear and cooed into it: "I like these cute sounds you make." she groaned as she felt her climax coming again. He bit her earlobe softly and they both moaned harshly. She could feel his moan against her ear and it was enough for them both to lose it. She tightened around him again, he twitched inside of her and they both came at the same time. He pulled out quickly and came all over her behind, she could feel the warm sticky goo all over her behind as she was gasping for air after her climax. Solas too was gasping for air after he came and he dropped down next to her, catching his breath. 

Anaya was too tired to clean herself off, instead she closed her eyes. "That was a nice punishment. I should anger you more often." she mumbled softly as she felt herself slowly falling asleep. She had heard Solas' chuckle next to her and then she felt something soft on her behind. He was cleaning her behind for her because she was too tired to do so. 

Then she felt a soft kiss on her right temple. "On era'vun ina'lan'ehn.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of translations!  
> Ma serannas - Thank you / My thanks  
> Ma esay em das - You test my patience  
> Fenedhis lasa - Go suck a wolf's dick  
> Ane ma tel'din or sa ehn uth melin em fen? - Are you not always the one calling me wolf?  
> Ar dhrua ma ady hartha mar gir av - I believe you should listen to your own words  
> Ma ane 'ma, Anaya - You are mine, Anaya  
> Ar banalasa ast danem ma i Cullen - I refuse to share you with Cullen  
> Tamahn's banal inor em'an - There's nothing between us  
> Ma nera min tel' ma - You enjoy this do you not?  
> Ahnsul nua - Why bother   
> Son? Tel' ma? - Well? Don't you?  
> Vin - Yes  
> Ar tel' hartha ma - I did not hear you  
> Din, ama mar da'laven tamahn - No, keep your hands there  
> Ju ra ea on? - Will it be good?  
> Ar nuvena ma gen’av’ahna sul ra - I want you to beg for it  
> Edhas - Vagina  
> Edhis - Penis  
> On era'vun ina'lan'ehn - Good night beautiful
> 
> The letter:  
> My dear child,  
> It took us a while finding you. You have found it, Skyhold.  
> I can not believe it. However, this person who travels with you. He who has our blood, (referring to him being of their kind) We can not find out anything about him.  
> It's like he has no history. We do not know who he is.  
> This will be my last writing. (letter written)  
> I may be in need of help, child. They wish to kill me.  
> I will flee,  
> I love you  
> -Seraya


	14. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya, Dorian and Solas continue their way towards the Clan.. and Anaya goes on a rampage after finding out she's been betrayed.

Anaya opened her eyes and saw Solas was still sleeping next to her. She smiled softly and was admiring his face. _He is so handsome._ She stared at him, at the little scar that was above his right eyebrow. The dimple in his chin. His perfect ears. She sighed. He was beautiful. Then suddenly her expression darkened. She started to feel bad for enjoying herself, thinking these kinds of things when her mother was in danger. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. What was she going to tell Dorian and Solas anyways? She couldn't tell them the truth. She couldn't tell them that her mother and her were agents of Fen'Harel. She simply couldn't. Solas had been interested in her reading about Fen'Harel before, she didn't like it, she didn't feel comfortable with that at all. What would he say if he knew she was a spy? What would Dorian say? What would any of them say... Though Iron Bull was a spy of Ben-Hassrath, it didn't matter to the Inquisition because he had admitted it when they met at the Storm Coast. Right from the beginning he had told them. If she came clean towards her friends now, they would hate her. They would ostracise her for sure. Not only that, but if they knew what the cause was.. the cause that they were fighting for, they would kill her. Anaya started to feel sick then. Though they had never met the person they were working for, they all believed wholeheartedly in their cause. Anaya didn't hate the humans, dwarves or qunari. In fact, she had no quarrel with them. However she still decided to join the agents of Fen'Harel together with her mother. That's what her mother had been preparing her for her entire life anyways. Telling her stories of Fen'Harel. The praying at his statue. Her mother was wise, she _knew_ the real stories. The Clan had never accepted it. It was all hogwash to them. Of course it didn't help that Anaya was adopted and that she was a descendant of Andruil. Maybe that's why her mother found her? Because her mother was the only one who knew the truth. She shook her head. Then she remembered the letter her mother wrote her. They didn't find out who Solas was, she said it almost seemed like he had no history whatsoever. Though she was hiding something from him, he was surely hiding something from her as well. If she remembered Cassandra's words correctly, Solas had joined the Inquisition freely. Though nobody trusted him at first, he had helped them and he had helped Anaya. He knew much about everything, always saying it was because of his journeys in the Fade. She got up then and took some new undergarments from her sack. She dressed herself and left Solas sleeping in the tent. 

"Good morning, muffin!" Dorian smiled wickedly up at her as she approached him sitting on a tree stump, putting down a book he was reading. 

She felt her face flush. "Morning." she muttered feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

"You know? This forest is quite odd. Last night, I heard the most curious noises coming from outside my tent!" he flashed her a big smile and winked at her playfully. 

Anaya groaned and dropped her head slightly, she was ashamed Dorian had heard them. "Alright, alright.. Please, I...- I can't." she said in a soft tone of voice. 

Dorian chuckled. "Oh don't worry about it, I was hoping the two of you would get it on already. The sexual tension between the two of you was maddening!" 

Anaya giggled slightly, only Dorian could make such an awkward thing funny. "Well, it wasn't the first time you know." she winked at him. 

He gasped and dropped his book onto the grass. "Tell. Me. Everything!" he hunched over and put his head in his hands as he was waiting for Anaya to spill the beans.

Anaya wanted to open her mouth but she was interrupted by Solas' voice coming up from behind her. "Tell him what, exactly?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw him walking over towards her casually, a trace of a smile on his lips. 

Anaya shrugged her shoulders "Oh nothing, hahren." she batted her eyelashes up at him and he simply kissed her cheek. 

Dorian clasped his hands together in excitement then. "Finally, Solas! Really, ever since I joined the Inquisition I've been waiting for you to show affection towards Anaya in public." he smirked up at Solas who in turn shook his head. 

Anaya giggled. "I think he might be doing it around you because he's afraid you will steal me away from him, my peach." she cooed at Dorian. 

Solas shot her an annoyed look then, she knew she was right. Dorian furrowed his brows. "What?" then he understood and started laughing loudly. "He doesn't know it yet?" 

Anaya and Dorian both laughed loudly together and it annoyed Solas even more. "I do not get what's so funny." Solas gave the both of them a glare of death. 

"Oh- this.. this is priceless. Solas, the all knowing apostate, doesn't know _that_." Dorian was wiping away a tear of laughter then and Anaya nudged Solas softly. 

"He's into men, Solas." she winked at him then. "So if _anybody_ should be afraid, it would be me." 

Solas understood then and immediately bowed his head apologetically towards Dorian. "I am sorry, Dorian. I did not know." 

Dorian waved his hand around, dismissing it. "Oh, it's no problem. Though, Anaya, you have nothing to fear for either. I already have my mind set on somebody and it's not Solas, I can assure you." Anaya giggled.

"I know who." she picked up Dorian's book from the floor and handed it back to him. Solas raised an eyebrow up at her, looking quizzical. "I'm not telling." she winked at Solas then. Who in turn sighed. 

"All jokes aside however, will you now tell us why your mother is in danger?" Solas looked over at Anaya and Dorian was too. 

Anaya cleared her throat then. _Think of a lie, think of a good lie._ "As you well know, I was always the odd one out in the Clan. I have told you this yes?" Solas simply nodded. "Well, I was basically the only one protecting my mother from the Clan. If anything happened to her, I'd intervene. Now that I'm gone, she has no protection. I am not sure if the Clan is really trying to harm her, she just mentioned 'they want to kill me'. They could be anybody. However, I cannot think of anyone other than my own clan." Dorian hummed and seemed to leave it at that. 

Solas, did not, of course. "But you were originally sent to another Clan, yes? She was going to end up alone either way. Also, why would they strike now? And not right after you left? You've spent some months with us now." Dorian's eyes darted back up from his back, eyeing Solas now. 

_This curious little shit of a man._ Anaya wanted to groan but held back and simply shook her head. "I do not know either, Solas. I do not claim to know the reason behind it at all. She has not mentioned this either. It is the only explanation I can think of. I hope my mother will have more information about it." Solas sighed. He wasn't pleased with her answer, she could tell. However, she also couldn't make up a better lie. "We best get going." Anaya said as she got up and started to gather her supplies. 

(Solas POV)  
He was riding his horse, behind Anaya and Dorian. They were both chatting with one another, joking, laughing. He was lost in thoughts. He remembered her dream very well. Now this, problem with her mother. She was lying before, he was sure of it. He was wondering then if her mother and Anaya were agents. If they were then it all made sense. Why the Clan wanted Seraya dead, why Anaya was lying about it. Seraya had mentioned that 'there were whispers of his return'. Meaning him of course. The Dread Wolf. Then there was the matter of Anaya reading the book about the Elven Pantheon, revealing the chapter about himself. She was awfully interested in him. _We have both been awfully interested in one another. Like Andruil had been with me that day at the forest._ Solas recalled the memory of him being tied to the tree by Andruil. He had hunted the halla without her blessing, so she captured him and declared that he would serve her in bed for a year and a day to pay her back. A smile appeared on his face then, not that Anaya and Dorian would notice it anyway. Andruil had always had feelings for him. He always turned her down, back then he was still young and naive. He had no time for her. Though he liked the idea of serving her in bed, a year and a day was simply too long. He tricked her and Anaris and got away and well, Andruil of course always tried her best to woo him. _She is a descendant of Andruil. Alive and in the flesh.That's why I'm so drawn to her._ He shook his head slightly. Still, he had a goal. He needed his orb back and Anaya was the key in to retrieving it. If she was an agent working for him and at the same time a descendant of Andruil, it would prove to be even more troublesome in the end. How much more did she know? She called Skyhold by it's ancient Elven name, she must know more. 

At the end of the day they had reached the Hinterlands and set up camp once more. The entire time, Anaya was joking around with Dorian and occasionally she'd give Solas a wink or a seductive look. Which made him want to strip her of that foolish armor and admire her nude body once more. Her beautiful fair skin with pinkish soft nipples. Her warm and wet edhas, he wanted to take her again. But then he remembered they were not alone. He had to contain himself, he had to control these urges better. He had given in to them last night, though it was wonderful. Her moans would drive him insane, draw out the beast within him. He could feel himself getting aroused just thinking about it all. He licked his lower lip and felt the slight discomfort because of the small wound that was on his lip. She had bit it hard last night, it was still healing. He could've easily healed it himself but he kind of liked having it, a reminder of her feral nature. And she was feral indeed, though she had liked him controlling her. 

"-I wouldn't have thought you to be that kind of person!" Solas finally stopped daydreaming and heard Dorian's excitement. He didn't know what they had been talking about the entire time so he remained quiet and listened to them both, trying to figure it out.

Anaya replied to Dorian "Oh, yes. I love it. I am actually very good at it. Though my Clan has disliked me most of the time, there were... some good moments. Like those parties."

Dorian wiggled his eyebrows. "What kind of dancing was it exactly? I cannot imagine it being anything like Orlesian ballroom dancing." 

Anaya snorted and shook her head. "No, it is nothing like that at all. Dalish dancing is quite.. primal and wild. When the music plays it's with drums and guitar sounds. There is one song in particular I really enjoyed. Once that started to play, I couldn't help but move. The cries of the singer really made it even more intense."

Solas imagined Anaya dancing, the way only the Dalish would. It didn't help calm his arousal at all. 

"Hm, and what was that song about?" Dorian asked curiously. 

"It was a prideful song. About the Dalish not submitting. Having no fear. The parties are the only good memories I have of my clan." Anaya answered softly, recalling the memory.

Dorian nodded. "You mentioned a singer earlier, are there many Dalish singers? I've never met one." 

Anaya chuckled. "That would be understandable. They don't just go out into a human city or village and start singing their songs. But to answer your question, yes. There are many Dalish elves who sing."

Dorian plucked his moustache a bit and then smiled wickedly up at Anaya. "Oh? Do _you_ sing, my kitten?" 

Anaya seemed flustered then, Solas was intrigued. "Well, a bit yes. Though I was not nearly as good as some of my clansmen." Dorian remained quiet and stared her down, waiting patiently for her to sing. She looked over from Dorian to Solas and then back at Dorian again. "What? You want me to sing a song now?" Dorian simply nodded his head frantically. Anaya sighed and then smiled. "Fine. I'll sing you a song you might have heard in a tavern before."

 _"Once we were in our peace with our lives assured. Once we were not afraid of the dark. Once we sat in our kingdom with hope and pride, once we ran through the fields with great strides. We held the Fade and the demon's flight, so far from our children and from our lives-"_ As Anaya was singing, Solas couldn't help but smile. Her voice was angelic, beautiful. The way she sang with such passion and emotion, it only made her more beautiful to him. The way she sang about 'our homeland' like she was lamenting about better days, the ancient days. _"-Not afraid of the night."_ She looked up at Dorian who clapped excitedly. Solas too, clapped for her. 

"That was beautiful, da'mi." he said softly. Anaya's cheeks flushed red and she quickly bowed her head slightly. 

"I'm truly not _that_ good, hahren. As I said before, there are far better singers out there." she scratched her head. 

Dorian kissed Anaya softly on the cheek then. "Well, I thought it was wonderful! However, for now I will retire to my tent." Dorian got up from his seat and walked over towards his tent, then he turned around once more. "Oh! And do try not to make so much noise again, tonight yes? You'll keep up the entire Hinterlands." he winked at Anaya and then entered his own tent. 

Anaya was extremely flustered now, it was adorable, Solas thought. "He.. oh, that... stupid little-" Anaya stuttered, her face was red. _She was adorable._

(Anaya POV)  
The next morning Anaya woke up next to Solas again, he had slept in her tent again. She was surprised to notice he had actually wrapped his arm around her before falling asleep and kissing her on the shoulder. It was such a sweet moment, which seemed off. Solas sometimes seemed to have two completely different personalities. There was the man; the sweet, caring, wise man. Then there was what Anaya referred to in her head as 'the beast'; the primal, enticing, dominant beast within him. She was riding Tarasyl quietly, lost in thoughts as Dorian and Solas were talking together about their magic. Earlier they had run in to some bandits and spellbinders and they faught them. 

Solas rode next to Dorian. "I noticed you used a nullification enchantment combined with an offensive attack." 

Dorian nodded. "The nullification disrupts any ambient magic lying about. Things then burn hotter."

Solas cocked his head slightly to the side, eyeing Dorian. "Don't you then waste an inordinate amount of magic overcoming your own nullification?"

Dorian smiled slightly. "Ah, no. I warp the Veil slightly to effect distance between the spells."

Anaya looked back towards the two man over her shoulder, she had no idea what those two were speaking of, even though she was originally a mage herself. However Solas seemed to completely make sense out of what Dorian had just explained. "Of course. Have you considered snapping the Veil-warp to enhance the relative energy?"

Dorian chuckled a bit. "Like cracking a whip? Yes, tried it once. Made my teeth taste funny." 

Anaya sighed and shook her head. "You two, are the biggest magic nerds I've ever come across." 

Dorian laughed loudly and smirked up at Anaya. "I've heard you practiced magic before your wielding of the daggers, my little lotus flower. I would assume you'd know this simple stuff."

Solas chuckled lowly. "No, I'm afraid Anaya never quite accepted her magic, Dorian. This is all foreign talk to her." 

Anaya shot him an angry look then. "Hmpf. Yes, well.. We talked about this." she heard the two men chuckle some more behind her and then Anaya's eyes fell on the sign at the right side of the road. "Here.. the edge of the Brecillian Forest. We're close now." her mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Dorian sped up slightly to match his horse's pace with her own and looked over worriedly at Anaya. "What do you intend to do exactly once we have found your clan?" 

Anaya shook her head. "I'm honestly not even sure yet. I think the best option I've got is to find my Keeper and start asking him questions." 

Solas came riding next to her as well now, on her other side. "Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to confront them about it so bluntly. If they truly wish to, or have already, harmed your mother, they will not take kindly to it, da'len." 

Anaya nodded her head. "You might be right, actually. Maybe I should just enter the encampment under the pretence of visiting my old clan and my mother. Tell them I have a moment of peace within the Inquisition and I had time to visit." then her eyes darted over to the men on the right and left side of her and Tarasyl. "However.. perhaps you two should stay behind. I am not sure if they will accept strangers." 

Dorian laughed wryly. "But pudding, surely your clan knows about you being the Inquisitor now and all. They would understand you bringing reinforcements. The roads are still dangerous, after all." 

Solas eyed Anaya suspiciously again, she could see it from the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to get away with this. They would follow her into the camp. Dorian wasn't such a problem since he did not speak Elvish anyways, however Solas.. She nodded instead, keeping her facial expression blank. "I suppose you're right." 

The conversation fell silent as they kept making their way down onto the forest trail. Until Anaya regocnized the area they were in. Not much further now and they would surely run into the clan's scouts. She exhaled slowly. They were being watched, they could all sense it. So they remained quiet, not wanting to do anything that would cause hiccups. Anaya heard rustling above her, in the trees hovering over the trail. _Here they come._ She knew it because she had done this before, scouting in the area. The moment they would find unwanted strangers coming towards the direction of the camp, they would move around the trees. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, readying themselves to swoop down onto the trail and attack. Or, if the visitors were not preparing to fight, they would at least stop them from moving further down the trail. 

Suddenly a figure jumped down right infront of Tarasyl and Anaya had to hold the reigns tightly to prevent Tarasyl from prancing because she was frightened. The figure got up to his knees. It was a familiar face. "Aneth ara, Taran." Anaya said politely and bowed her head in respect towards her old mentor. She patted Tarasyl on the upper leg softly and dismounted. Solas and Dorian were still slightly behind Anaya on their own horses, remaining quiet, letting Anaya do the talking.

Taran's eyes widened. "Ra's ma! Andaran atish’an, ma' ni." he smiled softly up at Anaya but his eyes did not smile. They remained serious. "Ahn sul'ema ma amahn?" Taran waved his hand around, gesturing for the rest of the scouts to come out. Anaya looked at the faces of the scouts. Some of them were familiar, some of them were new faces. She regocnized Deveris. She had sneered slightly at the sight of Anaya. Her dark blue eyes full of hatred towards Anaya. Though Deveris had always disliked her, this time the look she had in her eyes was darker than it had been before. Sinister almost. Then there was Lesas, who's mother had forbidden him to speak to Anaya. When they were children, they used to play together.. until they found out about Anaya's connection to Andruil. When the whispers began, everybody seemed to be cautious of her. Anaya's mother had once told her that it was initially the plan for Lesas to court Anaya once they reached their teens. However, none of that ever happened. She smiled up at Taran.

"Ar enem sul mamae i galin. Allow me to introduce you to two of my companions: Dorian Pavus and Solas." she switched to common so that Dorian could understand as well. Besides she had to introduce them to her old clansmen. Dorian bowed his head slightly and Solas did the same, to show respect. 

Taran nodded and then the rest of the scouts lowered their weapons. "Well, friends of Anaya are friends of ours. Please, follow me." Taran said, flashing Anaya his most polite smile. Dorian and Solas dismounted their horses as well, the rest of the scouts remained behind to keep watch over the forest trail leading towards the encampment. "You can all leave your horses here." Taran gestured over towards a couple of fences, leading up into the camp. They tied their horses onto the fences and followed Taran further. 

"How have you been, Anaya? We heard the stories, you're the Inquisitor now are you not?" Taran asked as he walked next to Anaya. 

Anaya nodded her head. "Yes, this is true. I have been well, ma serannas, hahren. How is the clan doing?" Taran stopped and turned his body sideways to look at Anaya. 

"We have dealt with some.. _issues_ over the past couple of months. When you left, strange things started happening. As you might have noticed earlier, there are some new faces among us." Anaya remained quiet and simply nodded in confirmation. Then Taran continued walking, they entered the encampment now and all of the clansmen were eyeing them suspiciously. _There are so many new faces here. What happened to the rest?_ "Many of our old clansmen left the clan. Ha'lam'shirem em'an. To fight for a 'greater cause', or so they told us." he eyed Anaya from the side. "I am surprised you do not know of this, da'len. Did Seraya not write you?" he stopped walking again when they reached the aravel of Keeper Feyhel. 

Anaya turned to face him and kept her facial expression blank. "Mamae did write me yes, however she told me nothing of this."

Taran clicked his tongue. "Hm. Perhaps she thought you were too busy with your new work."

Anaya couldn't remain polite anymore. "Taran. Iras ast mamae?" Taran ignored Anaya's question and simply walked over towards the aravel, knocking on the door of it.   
Anaya was fuming. He was deliberarely ignoring her question. Then she felt Solas' hand on her lower back softly. She looked over her shoulder at him and his expression was soft. Without speaking he had told her to remain calm, she could tell by his eyes. She nodded softly and turned her head back towards the aravel. 

Keeper Feyhel walked out of the door, Taran bowed his head. "Hahren, Anaya emen garas." Then he stepped to the side and Keeper Feyhel shot Anaya a not so polite look. 

"Anaya. I am surprised to find you here with us again. Are you not busy?" he said in a cold tone of voice. 

Anaya shook her head. "I have some time to myself, hahren. I thought to visit. These are my companions. Solas and Dorian Pavus and-" Keeper Feyhel interrupted her harshly.

"-You must leave, Anaya. You are no longer part of this clan. I do not understand why Taran has brought you here in the first place." Feyhel turned his attention towards Taran now, who seemed to be apologetic about it, hanging his head. 

"Ir abelas, hahren. Ar sil ra telir tundra ast sul'ema ash min." Taran kneeled next to Keeper Feyhel and Feyhel simply dismissed him. Taran took off quickly, leaving them all behind. 

"Surely she has the right to speak with her mother, at the least?" Dorian spoke up, he was not happy about the way Feyhel had spoken to Anaya earlier. Anaya felt grateful for her friend sticking up for her, but this wasn't the right time. 

Keeper Feyhel scoffed. "How dare _you_ speak to me?" he turned his attention back towards Anaya. "Bringing a Tevinter man _here_ , into our camp. Thu gya ma!" his words had been like venom. 

Anaya balled her fists next to her body then and sneered up at Keeper Feyhel. **"Iras ast mamae, Feyhel?"** her words were louder this time and she refused to use the term of respect with Feyhel now. She had lost all respect for him.

Solas stepped forward now, he was the only one who still remained calm out of them all. "Ara seranna ma, hahren. Ar'an tel' nuven ast nua ma. Ar'an ema telir garas in atish."

Keeper Feyhel stared Solas down, noticing he was not Dalish and stuck up his nose. "A Tevinter _and_ a flat ear!" Anaya snapped. 

"Where is my mother?!" she took one of her daggers out and held it against Feyhel's throat. The rest of the clan gasped loudly and some took to arms as well, readying themselves for a fight. 

Feyhel glanced down at the shining blade against his throat and chuckled lowly. "I see you _finally_ have daggers. Do your companions _not_ fear you?" Anaya panicked slightly. Feyhel noticed. "Ah. You have not told them." he started laughing wryly. Dorian wanted to speak up but before he did Solas interrupted. 

"Ar'an eolasa ga. As ama banal!" his words were loud. Anaya was surprised Solas had helped her out this situation. She didn't know exactly why he had said that, but for now she was grateful for it. Feyhel clicked his tongue. 

"And yet they accept you. How curious." he sneered at Anaya.

Anaya in turn growled at Feyhel. "Tell me where she is right now or I swear I will execute you right where you stand!" The tension in the camp was insane, the Dalish clansmen were all ready to attack whenever Anaya, Dorian or Solas made the wrong move. In turn, Dorian and Solas were also ready to pounce, holding their staff's tightly in their hands. 

Feyhel laughed again. "She left. She commands them, does she not? Your precious mother? We found out, soon after you left. One of our scouts had intercepted one of her letters for you, we read it before it was sent to you. We interrogated her. She told us everything. We always had a feeling you and her were plotting something, but this... She took our clansmen! She poisoned their minds with her false tales of our Gods, they believed her and they followed her." he hissed at Anaya. Anaya pressed the blade tighter against Feyhel's throat, slightly cutting into his skin. A little drop of blood trickled out and onto her blade. "She told us everything, now I will tell you everything. Do you not wonder how _Geriel_ died?"

Anaya's eyes widened and she lowered her blade slighty. "He died shortly after I was born. He was ill." Feyhel shook his head. 

"He started this all. Your precious _'father'_. Seraya followed in his footsteps after he died." Anaya shook her head frantically, tears stinging in her eyes. " _We_ killed him. It broke Seraya and we had hoped to break her just enough for her to stop this foolish crusade. But we were wrong. Seraya waited patiently for years, she is smart, I'll give her that." Anaya gritted her teeth. Feyhel stared directly into her eyes. "Let me tell you something, Anaya. It does not matter if you kill me now, for your mother and you will _never_ accomplish your goals. This so called 'better world for the Elves', it is all foolish! Mar nan ju ea ot din or ast alas'en!"

Anaya was blinded by anger then. She looked up into Feyhel's eyes, his reaction was shocked. Her eyes were full of hatred, something even he had not seen before. **"Bellanaris din'an heem. Fen'Harel ma halam!"** she slit his throat in one swift movement, Feyhel's blood spattering all over Anaya's face, and then she took out her second dagger. The warriors of the clan started attacking them all. Solas and Dorian used their magic on the clansmen and Anaya was guided by her instinct. She did not see what she was doing, she was literally blinded by anger. She was on a rampage, slitting throats one by one, stabbing through armor straight into a heart. Eventually the scouts from before heard all the noise and came running into the camp as well. Deveris took one look at Anaya and charged at her, yelling. Anaya took her two blades and stood still, waiting for Deveris to come closer to her. Then when Deveris almost pierced her with her sword, Anaya jumped up, over the raven haired elf and landed behind her. Then she quickly, without hesitation moved her two blades infront of Deveris' throat, and decapitated her. Her head rolled down into the grass and Anaya could feel the stinging of the blood in her eyes. But quickly moved on towards the next clan member. Lesas and Taran were fighting against Solas and Dorian, while Anaya made her way through the remaining warriors. Anaya's body was struck as well. During the fighting, she had sustained injuries all over her body. She had gashes and cuts on her face, she was stabbed in her right side, an arrow pierced through her pauldron, into her left shoulder, but she did not care. "Do not kill them!" Anaya yelled over in anger towards Dorian and Solas, who were close to killing Lesas and Taran themselves. They nodded and instead knocked them out, with one final blow from their staff's. They had combined their magic, and together created a wave big enough to knock them to the floor and pass out. 

(...)  
Anaya dropped to the floor, panting, grunting from the pain she now started to feel again. Now that her rage was subsiding, the feeling came back towards her body. Solas and Dorian ran up quickly towards Anaya. She looked awful, she was covered in blood. Her own, Feyhel's blood, Deveris's blood, everyone else's blood. Solas took hold of the arrow that was still in her shoulder and Anaya cried out as he was trying to yank it out. 

"Anaya! I _have_ to pull it out, I cannot heal it when it's still in there." Solas said in a stern tone of voice. 

Dorian took a twig from the floor and gave it to her. "Here, bite on this. I'm here." Anaya took the twig and put it between her teeth, then Dorian held her on the other side and hushed her. With one tug, Solas pulled out the arrowhead from her shoulder, snapping the arrow in two. Anaya cried out, as she bit down hard onto the twig. A tear rolled down her cheek, revealing one clean line of skin, as the tear washed away some of the blood on her face.  
"There, there. It'll be alright."

Solas pressed his mouth into a thin line as he focussed his magic towards the tips of his fingers and forced it down into the wound. The wound was deep and it required more of his willpower to close the wound. Drawing back some of the blood into it as it closed slowly. Anaya winced, it did not feel pleasant at all. She groaned as Solas then moved on towards her side. It was cut open horizontally and this wound too, was deep. "Dorian! I'll need you to run towards my horse, on the side of the saddle there is a satchel with some potions in it. Grab the elfroot-rashvine potion and the elfroot-dawn lotus one. I have written on the labels of the viles. Hurry!" Dorian nodded and ran of towards the horses. 

Anaya winced as he tried to heal her some more. "Cannot do it on your own, ma'fen?" she said in a wry tone of voice. 

Solas gave her an angry look. "With all of these injuries, I will need the potions, yes. What were you _thinking?!_ " he snarled at her.

Anaya gasped as he put his other hand on her head. She felt her head hurting too, somebody must've knocked her against the head at some point or another. She didn't even realize it before. "Feyhel killed my father!" she groaned as she felt a sharp pain in the upper side of her body. 

Solas sighed in defeat. "Your ribcage is damaged as well. I'll need the potions and then I will have to heal the ribcage back. It will not be pleasant, da'mi. It will hurt. A lot."

"Thanks for the heads up." she pursed her lips. She had wanted to ask him why he had helped her before, when Feyhel had asked if they knew the truth about her.. but Dorian came running back towards them, holding the entire satchel in his hands. 

"I figured we might need all of them." he held the satchel upside down and all the viles rolled out of it, onto the floor. 

Solas took the two potions, and bit off the corks with his teeth. "Drink." he ordered Anaya as he held one of the open potions infront of her. Anaya took the first red potion and threw it down her throat, swallowing the bitter potion, making a disgusted face. "This one too." he then held the blue potion infront of her and she did the same. She shivered as the flavours of the two potions did not go well together. "I know. Now, I'll need you to lay down slowly and I will heal the ribcage. Remember, it will be painful." 

Dorian helped Anaya lay down onto the grass and took hold of her hand. "Squeeze as hard as you'd like, my flower. I can take it." he whispered softly. His expression was worried. She felt her chest tighten. Dorian was such a good friend. 

Solas put both of his hands on the side of her body and pale blue strands of healing magic seeped into her skin, he was focussing on the strands, willing them to move slowly towards her ribcage. Anaya could feel the strands tightening around the bone and she cried out as they tightened some more and then pulled back the bones into the right position. She wailed loudly as Dorian was trying to hush her, stroking her hair softly with his other, free hand. Solas clenched his jaw. _"Ir abelas, ma' lath.."_ He closed his eyes and started to whisper Elven spells, as they intensified his healing, the ribcage was mended and the bones set back into place.

Anaya's body was shaking from the pain she had felt earlier, it had almost been unbearable. If it wasn't for the two potions, she surely would've lost consciousness due to the pain it had caused her. Then Solas closed the wound on her side as well, and lastly he simply pressed his fingers onto the small cuts and gashes on her face to heal those as well. That did not hurt nearly as much as before, this was simply a faint burning sensation on her skin. She could handle that. 

She exhaled slowly and got back up. She was still covered in blood but she did not care. "Thank you, both of you. Truly." Then she got up and walked over towards Taran and Lesas, who were still passed out on the floor. Solas and Dorian quietly got up and followed her. "After I wake them up, put a barrier around them so they cannot escape." Anaya ordered the two mages behind her. Solas nodded. She stabbed Taran's hand with one of her daggers, causing him to cry out and immediately come to his senses. Solas put up a barrier around him right after. Then Anaya moved towards Lesas and slapped him across the face, making him gasp out and open his eyes. Dorian put a barrier around him instead.

She crossed her arms and eyed the two male elfs before her. 

Lesas' eyes widened in horror as he saw his old childhood friend before him, covered in the blood of his clansmen. Taran remained silent and pressed his mouth into a thin line, his eyes squinted. "I will only ask this once. Where. Is. My. Mother?" Anaya's tone had been threatening. 

Taran remained quiet but Lesas, was frightened. "Last we heard, she was headed for Denerim!" he yelled out in fear. Taran shot him an angry look. However Lesas ignored it. "Keeper Feyhel wanted to send out scouts tomorrow, to go after her. She might still be unharmed!" 

Anaya nodded and gestured for Dorian to release him. She looked down onto Lesas. His auburn hair tied in a braid, his lavender eyes looking up frightened. "You have my thanks, old friend." Then she turned her attention back towards Taran. 

Lesas got up and stood next to her then, looking at her quizzically. "Where will I go? I have nothing left." his voice was breaking. Anaya couldn't help but feel bad for Lesas but she remained cold. 

"If you want, you can join the Inquisition. We are in Skyhold. We could always use another agent." she said in a icey cold tone of voice. Lesas shook his head.

"No! I will not join the group of people responsible for murdering my entire clan!" he yelled out, balling his fists. Anaya sighed and turned her attention back towards Lesas. 

"The Inquisition has nothing to do with this. This was my mission and mine alone. If you wish to blame anybody, blame me, Lesas. There is always clan Mahariel, towards the north. You could go there if you wish to live out the rest of your days within a clan. And if you _ever_ feel like having vengeance... Ar ju ea melenal sul ma." Lesas sobbed and walked away, towards the general direction of clan Mahariel. She knew they would take him in, she also knew Lesas would never come after her. He was not a warrior. He was a scholar, always reading, helping Keeper Feyhel with his studies of the Dalish. He was weak. 

"What will you do with Taran?" Solas asked as he clasped his hands behind his back, looking at Anaya. 

Anaya sighed. "Leave him. He does not deserve a clean and quick death. He can do whatever he pleases." Anaya walked away then but Taran yelled out. 

"Coward!" Solas released the barrier around him and Taran slowly got up. 

Anaya's voice was calm.. too calm perhaps, but she didn't want to kill Taran. She was done. "Taran, vara ra." with that, she took off towards the horses. Dorian and Solas following quietly after her. 

They heard Taran scream out one last time, then Anaya got up on Tarasyl and trotted away from her old home. _I am coming for you, mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneth ara - A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders  
> Ra's ma - It's you  
> Andaran atish’an - Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting  
> Ma' ni - My friend (ni refers to someone who is just friendly, an acquaintance)  
> Ahn sul'ema ma amahn? - What brings you here?  
> Ar enem sul mamae i galin - I came for mother and everyone  
> Ma serannas, hahren - Thank you, elder  
> Ha'lam'shirem em'an - Abandoned us  
> Taran. Iras ast mamae? - Taran. Where is mother?  
> Hahren, Anaya emen garas - Elder, Anaya has come  
> Ir abelas, hahren. Ar sil ra telir tundra ast sul'ema ash min - I am sorry, elder. I thought it only kind to bring her here  
> Thu gya ma - How dare you  
> Ara seranna ma - Excuse me  
> Ar'an tel' nuven ast nua ma - We do not wish to bother you  
> Ar'an ema telir garas in atish - We have simply come in peace  
> (Explanation 'flat ear' - Some Dalish view their city brethren suspiciously and with pity as "flat-ears," culturally human elves who are no different "than their shemlen masters." The reason why Feyhel thought Solas was a city elf was because Solas was not Dalish. So he assumed Solas was a flat ear)  
> Ar'an eolasa ga - We know everything  
> As ama banal - She keeps nothing (in this case, meaning: her not hiding anything from them)  
> Mar nan ju ea ot din or ast alas'en! - Your vengeance(war) will be the death of the world!  
> Bellanaris din'an heem - Make you dead  
> Fen'Harel ma halam - Dread Wolf ends you  
> Ir abelas, ma' lath - I am sorry, my love  
> Ar ju ea melenal sul ma - I will be waiting for you  
> Taran, vara ra - Taran, leave it


	15. Meeting With Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya, Solas and Dorian are meeting up with her mother. Solas finds out about something interesting..
> 
> A little sidenote:   
> I've started to write this story before my account was made so I've been able to write ahead. These last two chapters were made only a couple of days ago, the one's that I'm about to post today have been as well. I've been very sick during these days and I'm still not entirely well. I try to always proof read my work before I post it but there will always be mistakes or typo's. It has been particularly hard for me to write these chapters. I think it's because my head is just a big foggy mess right now because of the flu.  
> I have work the next upcoming days and I will post all of the chapters I've finished up until this point, leaving me with no extra chapters written yet. I will continue these hopefully within the next two days or three days. But yeah, I might not post tomorrow, or the day after that. 
> 
> <3 To the four people who've left kudo's on my work, thank you SO SO much and I hope you can be patient with me for a while :)

They arrived at Denerim and left their horses near the stables in the city. Anaya pressed some sovereigns into the stablemaster's hands and started walking ahead. 

"Do you have any general idea where your mother might be?" Dorian asked curiously as he eyed Anaya. 

"I expect her to have gone towards the Alienage." she muttered softly. 

They kept walking but Anaya was not familiar in Denerim, so she looked for a guard. 

"Ser. I apologize for bothering you, but can you tell me which way the Elven Alienage is?" Anaya asked in a polite tone of voice. The guard looked her up and down and huffed. 

"Follow the path, past the Royal Palace, then you'll reach a broader road, go straight ahead until you reach a back alley. Follow that alley until you have the Pearl on your right side. Keep following that road straight ahead then go left and you'll find the Alienage." the guard said as he was giving her directions. Anaya thanked him and continued walking. 

Dorian sighed. "Well those instructions were simple enough.." Anaya smiled at his sarcasm. When they had reached a dirty back alley, covered in rats and filth, Dorian made a disgusted noise. "The southerners surely have an... _interesting_ taste." 

Solas groaned in annoyance. "You are spoiled." 

Dorian pretended to be startled by Solas' sudden voice speaking out to him, as they had been quiet for a while now. "Ah! Solas. You startled me. You're always so... nondescript." he mocked Solas.

Anaya was waiting for Solas to get even more annoyed but instead he surprised her. He raised his voice slightly; "Please speak up! I cannot hear you over your outfit!"

Anaya cackled out loud and Dorian's lips curled into a smile, she looked over at Solas and he too was smiling. "You two.." she muttered. They kept walking, following the instructions the guard had given them earlier until they reached the gates of the Alienage. 

Anaya exhaled slowly. Solas put his hand softly on her shoulder. "What will you do if you find out your mother is not here, da'len?" his words were soft. 

Anaya shook her head. "She _has_ to be here, Solas. There's nowhere else she'd go. I do not think Lesas was lying, he was too afraid to do so. We did not find her on the way to Denerim.. she just _has_ to be here." She pushed open the gates and saw city elves all around her. In the midst of the square stood a Vhenadahl. She walked over towards one of the inhabitants of the Alienage. An elderly woman, working on a little garden next to a small house. The grey hair of the woman was tied back into a tight bun and she was wearing an old tattered beige dress with a white apron infront of it. "Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could speak to someone about something." Anaya asked the woman politely as she stood behind the crouched down woman. The elderly woman got up to her feet and patted the dirt off of her hands, onto her apron. 

"And who is asking?" the elderly woman turned around and eyed Anaya and her two companions suspiciously. 

"I apologize, hahren. My name is Anaya." she bowed her head slightly. The elderly woman hummed. 

"My name is Selva. Why do you wish to ask me questions?" she woman crossed her arms now, but she was less suspicious of Anaya. 

"I see you have much wisdom, you have lived many years. I respect my hahren and I wish to ask something you might have noticed." Anaya looked at Selva, desperately hoping she would help.

Selva sighed. "Alright, ask away, da'len." 

"Have you noticed any Dalish elves entering this Alienage recently? I am looking for one of them in particular. She has red hair, with a white streak running through it. She has vallaslin honoring Mythal." Anaya's eyes were full of hope. 

Selva took her by the arm and took her a little ways further, away from Dorian and Solas who were watching her intently. "You must be her then! She has spoken of you. It is truly an honor." Selva bowed her head towards Anaya now instead. 

Anaya was confused. "I'm... I'm sorry?" 

Selva looked back up at her in hope. "Seraya yes? She is your mother, she has told us you would find her, come for her. She arrived here two days ago, my child. She has told us of your plans. Some of our own have joined with her.' Anaya smiled. _That's something mother would do._

"Can you take me to her, Selva?" Selva nodded and lead the way, Solas and Dorian followed her quietly. Selva took Anaya towards a better looking, but still very much decrepit house.   
Selva gestured for Anaya and the rest to enter the house and Anaya did. 

They quietly entered and saw a house full of Dalish and City elves alike, watching as Seraya spoke. Solas had regocnized the woman from Anaya's dream and Dorian was just looking around. The moment they had entered, Seraya looked up at Anaya and stopped her talking.

"Naya!" she ran over towards Anaya and hugged her tightly, then she held Anaya at arms length and examined her. "Oh, my child! It is so good to see you. You look exhausted, are you alright?" 

Anaya's eyes welled up with tears then and she started to sob, Seraya hushed her and looked over her shoulder, addressing the elves inside of the room with her. "My friends, we will speak later! I thank you all for coming to this gathering." With that, all the elves dispersed and left the house one by one. Leaving only Seraya, Dorian, Solas and Anaya.

(...)  
They had all taken a seat around the table in the livingroom, Seraya had made tea for everyone. Solas was eyeing the cup of tea before him, making a disgusted face. Dorian drank it with his pinky finger slightly lifted in the air. Anaya held the cup in both her hands, warming herself slightly. Seraya sat down eventually, and looked at her daughter.   
"Ar eolasem ma'd garas." she said softly. Anaya looked up at her mother, she was still emotional but she had composed herself slightly. 

"It was quite troublesome finding you, my lady. We came across your old clansmen." Dorian said before he took another sip of the tea. 

Seraya looked over at Dorian and nodded, her facial expression grim. "Yes, I was afraid they would cause trouble. My apologies. How did they react when you left?" She turned her attention back towards Anaya now, but she remained quiet. 

Solas spoke up then. "They are dead. Save for Taran and Lesas." He took a sip of his tea, then shivered at the taste of it. 

Seraya turned to look at Solas and she furrowed her brows at him then. Anaya noticed. _Yes mother, he is the one._ "Dead?" Seraya asked sounding confused. "But there are only three of you, how did you-" 

Dorian interrupted her. "-Your daughter is quite good at fighting, my lady. She took on the majority of the clan. We only faught some of them." 

Seraya looked at Anaya's armor then, for the first time since she'd been there, she had been searching for her staff. Then her eyes fell onto the daggers, strapped to Anaya's back. Her eyes softened. "You have daggers now.." she said softly. 

Anaya nodded. "I swapped my staff for them back at Haven, mamae. Before Corypheus attacked it and we had to bury it underneath the snow." 

Seraya's face turned grim. "Yes.. we have all heard the tales. Corypheus is indeed a big threat to us all, da'len." she held onto her daughters hand and squeezed it softly. "I am glad to see you are alright, though you look exhausted."

Anaya nodded. "We travelled straight from the Brecillian Forest to Denerim. Why did you go here, mamae?" Seraya sighed and her eyes darted over towards Solas and Dorian momentarily before answering. 

"I will tell you everything, but not now, my dear." Seraya got up from the table and walked over towards a desk, taking a piece of parchment and a quill. "Perhaps for now, you would like to write your companions back at Skyhold? Tell them you are fine?" 

Solas spoke up again. "We did not intend to stay here, my lady. We have to go back towards Skyhold soon, we have not finished our business yet." Seraya shot Solas an annoyed look. 

Anaya nodded. "He is right, mother. I just wanted to make sure you were safe from the clan, and now you are. As much as I'd love to stay, you know I cannot." Anaya looked pained. 

Seraya sighed. "Very well, you are right. May I speak to my daughter in private?" she looked over towards Dorian and Solas. 

Dorian drank the last bit of his tea and nodded. "Of course! Solas and I will just.. erm... _admire_ the alienage." Dorian got up and stared at Solas, who left his cup unfinished and nodded slowly. 

They left the house, leaving Seraya and Anaya alone. 

 

(Solas POV)  
Dorian stepped forward first and Solas slowly followed after, closing the door behind himself. 

"Well! That was... odd." Dorian said as he looked back at Solas who was still standing still infront of the house. Dorian hummed, cocking his head to the side. "Are you going to eavesdrop on her or will you be a dear and hold my hand, as we skip through the alienage, looking around breathlessly at all the beauty and splendor of it all?" he smirked up at Solas now. 

Solas sighed. "I will.. ask around. See if there are any of the Inquisition's forces around here." 

Dorian pouted slightly. "And here I thought we were going to bond with one another, braiding eachother's hair and-... well.. you braiding my hair. Well actually, no.. Never mind it. Do have fun!" Dorian waved at Solas and then he started walking away. Solas too walked away, but he simply moved to the side of the house, using his fadestep to soundlessly move towards one of the windows that was slightly ajar. 

He could hear the muffled voices coming from one of the rooms and he focussed himself as he was hiding at the side of the house, leaning against the stone of it. Then the voices became louder, they had moved from one room to another. He heard them much better now.

Seraya's tone of voice was cautious. "What do you mean, Naya?"

"I do not know exactly mother, but he is hiding something too. A thought crossed my mind the other day, maybe he too is an agent, like us." 

Seraya moved closer towards the window and sat down onto a bed. Solas had to crouch down, in order for Seraya not to notice him standing there. "Hm, could be. We do not know yet how far our reach is. You say he joined the Inquisition freely? As an apostate?" Solas heard nothing but imagined Anaya nodding her head. Seraya continued. "Curious. Have you seen him.. act strangely before?" 

"Well, he's an _interesting_ person. I cannot say, to be honest." Anaya's tone of voice was soft, she spoke of him lovingly. 

"Anaya my dear.. you have fallen for him." Seraya said in a surprised tone of voice. She had almost gasped. 

He heard Anaya sigh loudly. "It wasn't my choice, mamae. It just.. happened." she sounded as if she regretted it all. Though Solas understood, sometimes he had thought of it as well. How quickly it all happened. How drawn they were to one another. Before he could stop himself, he had already kissed her. The damage was done after that one kiss they shared in the cabin back at Haven. He had even called her 'his love' the other time, when he was healing her. 

"He has... reacted odd whenever I'd call him by a certain name though." Anaya's voice sounded hesitant. 

"Oh?" Seraya's curiousity was peaked. 

"I know it might sound foolish to you, but sometimes he comes off like a ..wolf. Whenever I'd mock him by calling him that, he seems.. extremely distracted to say the least. I thought it might be a sign that he's one of us." 

"Hm. This could very well be true. But we will not know for certain until Corypheus is gone. Right now, he is your main priority, da'len. We cannot act or do anything at all while he is still there." Seraya's voice sounded troubled. 

"I know. And we must return to Skyhold soon. At least the Clan will no longer be a threat to you. Mamae, Feyhel told me the clan were the one's who killed father."Anaya's voice broke. "Why did you never tell me this?"

Solas sat down on his behind, his back against the wall right below the window, still listening intently. 

"Oh, ir abelas da'len. I wanted to save you that pain. Our time within the clan wasn't perfect, if I had told you the truth, it would've broken you even more. I wanted to shield you from that truth. Feyhel killed him. After he found out your father was gathering information about the Dread Wolf." Seraya sighed. 

"But how? That was twenty years ago." Anaya sounded confused. 

"But we had _you_ , da'len. You were our sign, our hope for a better world. Your father always knew there was something off about the tales his clan told him. When we moved towards Clan Lavellan, we were hoping they'd be more approving towards the _true_ tales of our Gods. They killed him for it. I promised him I'd continue his search, his work. And so I did. As you know, I've been working together with some other agents across Thedas. Maybe one day we can all meet one another. They have been receiving letters with orders from _him_."

He had heard Anaya gasp slightly then. But he slowly moved away from the window, trying not to make a single sound. This had been very helpful. Anaya _was_ an agent, he knew it for certain now. Though his agents had been mostly working on their own, from time to time would send out word. And it was good to know some of his agents were so dedicated to the cause. Like Seraya. 

_Just comes to show how small Thedas really is. All this time I've been in contact with some of my agents but now I find out Seraya is one. The mother of the girl I travel with. How curious._

Though progress was being made, it was all slow progress. He knew he couldn't really act accordingly while Corypheus still had his orb. Until then, he just had to make sure his group of agents would start growing. It seemed it did. Seraya was very dedicated, she had left her clan taking in new recruits. She went to Denerim to gain even more. Solas was sure that after Denerim, Seraya would move further, gathering even more agents. Then, maybe one day, he could use all of these agents to spy wherever he needed spies. Though it shouldn't only be Elves. He had to make sure word would reach Seraya eventually to recruit other races as well. Surely there had to be humans and maybe even qunari or dwarves that would want to join some day. Solas made up his mind then: Seraya would be his main focus. He would start sending her letters soon. Anaya was working for her mother, for the same cause. However he knew, Anaya would not survive the mark, it was in fact still killing her. He walked over towards the Vhenadahl in the middle of the Alienage and sighed. It pained him to think of it. If Anaya would die.. he couldn't think about it. Not now. One day he would tell her the truth. For now, all he _could_ do was make her life easier. With the mark, within the Inquisition and by helping her to hide her secrets. 

(...)  
Dorian was riding next to Anaya and Solas was slightly behind them. 

"What was it that your old Keeper spoke of back at the Brecillian Forest, Anaya? I still wonder. I did not understand any of it at all." he looked over worriedly towards Anaya. Who in turn shrugged her head. 

"Oh my glorious little goose, it's just some drama between Dalish elves is all. I wouldn't worry your gorgeous handsome little head about it." Anaya replied, batting her eyelashes up at Dorian. Dorian in turn laughed loudly. 

"He was just an old fool. Nothing noteworthy. I understood what he said Dorian and I believe he was mad with power. Some Dalish Keepers tend to lose their minds sometimes." Solas spoke up, Anaya looked back at him surprised.  
 _Yes da'len, I am helping you again. You owe me, again._

Dorian snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time someone with power lost their minds." he took hold of Anaya's hand and they trotted together, holding hands. 

Solas shook his head. "I do believe you are holding the hand of _my_ fennec, Dorian." he said, but there was amusement in his voice. 

Dorian chuckled followed up by his signature loud 'Ha!' 

Anaya giggled. "Oh yes, Dorian. Did you not know? _I am his fennec._ " she cooed.

Dorian let go of Anaya's hand then and turned to look at Solas. "Really, in this time I've spent with the two of you, I've gotten to know a little bit _too much_ about you both... I like it though." 

(Anaya POV)  
They had arrived back at Skyhold. Cassandra, Varric and Cullen ran towards them the moment the guards announced their return. 

"Naya!" Cassandra stomped over at Anaya as she got off of Tarasyl. She took her by the shoulders firmly and started to shake her around. "What on earth has gotten into you?! Leaving Skyhold without telling us, we thought you'd been kidnapped, dead or.. or..-" Cassandra was fuming. But Anaya could tell Cassandra had been worried sick for her. 

Instead of answering, Anaya simply hugged Cassandra tightly. "I've missed you too, Cassie." she cooed. 

Cassandra sighed and hugged Anaya back in defeat. "Just... don't ever do that again." she whispered. 

Varric smiled widely up at Anaya when she released Cassandra. "What? No hugs for me, boots?" Anaya grinned back and picked Varric up, hugging him tightly as well. 

"Woah! Okay- okay!" the dwarf started laughing. "No picking up the dwarf please. Though I am glad to see you're alright." 

Anaya put Varric back down and turned to Cullen who was crossing his arms. "Sera told us you had some.. Dalish things to do." 

Anaya rolled her eyes. "Of course Sera did. I am sorry for leaving all of you behind. However, as you can see, I had help." she gestured at Solas and Dorian who were standing behind her. "I had received a letter from my mother, saying she was in danger. I went to look for her. It was family business. It all ended dramatically, to say the least."

Cullen hummed. "I can believe that. You were gone for three days. Has the business been resolved?" Anaya nodded. 

"Thankfully, yes. Now I can focus on my main duties again. I wouldn't have been able to do so, while knowing my mother was in danger. I hope all of you can understand this." Anaya's eyes darted from Cassandra, to Varric and then back to Cullen. 

They all nodded silently. Dorian then stretched and yawned. "I have enjoyed my time among the Dalish, however I am dreadfully tired. Can someone please ask a servant to run a bath for me? Then I will take a long, well deserved nap." he walked over towards the entrance of Skyhold and dissapeared then. 

Solas took the horses together with Naya and brought them back towards the stables. Blackwall hadn't been there this time and so Anaya thought it was the right moment to talk to Solas about everything that had happened. 

"Solas." she said while she was brushing Tarasyl's fur softly. He gave his own horse a carrot and looked at her, his brow raised slightly. "I have been meaning to ask you.. You helped me.. twice now."

Solas sighed and walked slowly towards Anaya. His expression had been soft. "We all have secrets, da'len. It is up to us, whether we want to bare them to others however. I could tell you were not ready to share them with Dorian. I simply helped when it was needed."

Anaya's eyes widened. "You... Wait what?" she felt confused. _Did he know? Or did he simply.. what was he doing?_

Solas smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. Then he turned around and walked away, before exiting the stables however he turned around once more. "Though you do owe me, da'len. I expect you to come up with something that will surprise me, yes?" the way he had said it, gave Anaya goose skin. It was so.. sexual. She bit her lower lip and he grinned, then he turned his heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenadahl - Tree of the people, often an oak, rests in the center of most alienages, and serves as a symbol of Arlathan - the first elven homeland  
> Ar eolasem ma'd garas - I knew you'd come


	16. The Inner Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya gets requests from some of her companions and gets swarmed with extra work to do on the side. 
> 
> Also, she finally speaks with Hawke and receives gifts from her mother.
> 
> PS: I've really tried to write a part where I include Vivienne but I absolutely despise her and I wasn't able to find a way to write down something that would fit Viv's character and at the same time try to make Anaya like her. So we're just gonna have to accept the fact that Anaya and I both hate her :3

After Anaya had ventured out with Dorian and Solas to solve her own private matters, it had seemed like the rest of the Inquisition wanted her help as well.  
When she went to speak to Sera about her blabbing her mouth towards her advisors she immediately dismissed it. "I hear Verchiel was good pay for you, Inky. Time to go see if my friends came through too. Go' a location for a stash, 'opefully some'ing nice for my trouble. Well, your trouble. Jus' let me know when you're ready to 'ead out. Be sure to bring your empty pockets." 

Anaya eyed her questionably. Though she did not come to speak to Sera about the Verchiel operation, she was intrigued. "Who is putting up the reward for this?"

Sera shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Don't know. Sometimes it's 'pass the hat', sometimes it's 'I lifted this from master's vault.' Doesn't matter, does it? Job done, time to get wha' we're owed." 

Anaya sighed. "Alright then. I'll let you know when I'm ready to head out." 

Anaya went to train on the dummies and soon after, Cassandra had asked Anaya hesitantly if she would be willing to help her hunt certain targets down. A certain Ser Rebenger Torn, in the Hinterlands. Leo of Lucian Bay, in the Western Approach. Ser Hildebrandt in the Exalted Plains. Jepler the Unbound in Emerald Graves and lastly Gordon the Frank in Emprise Du Lion. Anaya had commented then how curious all of these names had been and shared a fun moment with her friend. 

When she was brushing Tarasyl again and feeding her some snacks, Blackwall walked up towards Anaya. He looked up at Tarasyl approvingly. "Quite a beauty."

Anaya looked at Blackwall confused. "Excuse me?" 

Blackwall laughed heartily. "Your horse. What is she named?"

Anaya smiled while admiring her own horse too. "Tarasyl. Which is Elvish for Heaven." 

Blackwall hummed. "Good name." 

Anaya stopped brushing the mare and gave Blackwall a quizzical look as he remained next to her with his arms crossed. "I have a feeling you did not just come here to discuss horses with me."

Blackwall chuckles softly. "Ha.. true enough. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something. I've heard rumors of abandoned Warden camps all over these parts. If we have time, I'd like to take a look, see if there's anything we can salvage."

Anaya nodded. "Alright then, just mark the locations on the map in the war room, Blackwall. I'll bring you along with me if we go look for them." Blackwall shook her hand politely and took off again.

Anaya was getting overwhelmed with all of these extra tasks so she went into the main hall to get some rest. It was almost dinner time anyways. She walked past Varric who was mumbling to himself while sitting at the table. He seemed troubled. "Sodding Red Lyrium. Bah." Her and Varric always got along and since he had been such a good friend to her, she figured she'd talk to him. See if she could help him relax a bit. 

She sat down next to him and eyed him from the side. "Red Lyrium?" 

Varric looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah.. don't worry about it, boots. Just, bothered by it, is all."

Anaya nodded. "I could tell when we were at the Temple of Sacred ashes, you said it was evil. What makes it special?"

Varric gritted his teeth, as if recalling a painful memory. "Regular Lyrium can mess you up pretty badly, but you have to ingest it for that to happen. Red Lyrium messes with your mind when you're just near the stuff. You hear singing, get violent, paranoid. And then it does.. creepy shit. Makes things float, brings statues to life. It also turned Kirkwall's knight-commander to Lyrium. Everyone's been kept at least a hundred paces from it since. I don't know how it got to the surface but it's not a cheery thought." Anaya remained silent and nodded. Then Varric turned his head towards her again. "Perhaps, if we have some extra time to spare.. we could destroy the Red Lyrium nodes we find. Make sure none of that creepy shit happens again." 

"If it calms your mind, we will." Anaya's expression was serious.

Varric curled his lip into a half smile. "Thanks boots, I know how busy you are dealing with all of this fucked up shit. I appreciate it."

During dinner they were all sitting around the dining table in the main hall. Anaya was playing with her food, thinking about the new tasks she had gotten to help out her companions. She didn't mind but it was quite tiresome having so many new tasks to do. Josephine sat down next to her. 

"Anaya. I've heard some of us have come to you for help, resolving some.. private matters." the olive skinned woman looked at her with pleading eyes. Anaya already knew. 

"Let me guess, there's something you want me to help you with as well?" Anaya sighed. 

Josephine seemed slightly flustered. She turned her head away from Anaya. "I suppose I should do this myself, it was wrong of me to ask this of you."

Anaya put her fork down and groaned inwardly. How could she say no? She herself had gone out and solved private matters. Besides, most of her companions had been swarmed with their own things. Well, maybe not everyone but most anyways. Especially Josephine. "I apologize Josie, tell me what's bothering you, please." 

Josephine smiled gratefully at Anaya. "Thank you, Anaya. If it's no bother, I must explain something first about the Montilyet fortunes. The Montilyets have, in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years." 

Anaya's eyes widened. "I had no idea your family's situation was so precarious."

Josephine looked down momentarily. "Hardly anyone outside the family does. For generations we've done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest. It's just... it is _infuriating_ to see my family still reduced to this!" She clenched her jaw. "I'm to become head of our house. If I sell any more of our land, my family will become destitute. That _cannot_ be my legacy to them!" Her eyes were welling up with tears. Anaya felt terrible for Josephine. 

"Is there anything I can do to help, Josie?"

Josephine sighed "I'd almost solved our problems. For a while. I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that. But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux...-" her eyes grew sad. "-I've just learned my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family's trading status destroyed."

"Do you have any idea who murdered them?"

She nodded. "Leliana made inquiries that bore success. Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers. He has a request: that you come when I meet him, so he's seen 'publicly conferring' with you. He will use us but if he knows who killed my people, I ask that we indulge him."

Anaya nodded. "Alright. If that's what it takes to get to the bottom of this, I'll meet this Comte with you." 

Josehine hugged Anaya tightly. "Thank you, Anaya! It means...- you are too kind." Anaya smiled up at Josephine. Then she curtsied and left the table. 

Anaya sighed and tried to take a bite out of her food when Solas came walking towards her with his own plate. He sat down next to her, where Josephine was sitting earlier and saw Anaya's face looked troubled. "Something the matter, da'len?" he took a bite from his own plate and was waiting for her to answer him.

Anaya shrugged. "I do not know how to say no." she smiled wryly at Solas. He raised his eyebrow up at her. "I promised Sera, Cassandra, Blackwall, Varric and now Josephine that I would help them solve some personal issues. Though of course I could have easily said no, I couldn't bring myself to do it." she moved the piece of meat on her plate towards the edge of it and twirled her fork around it. "I feel like I owe them. I don't mind, just.. more work to be done." 

Solas nodded. "You do not owe anyone. However I suppose I understand where you are coming from."

Anaya snorted slightly. "So, if there's anything you want me to do for you. Just ask. I'm in a giving mood today." she smirked at him. 

He shook his head. "I have things I want to do. But I will not bother you with it today. You've got enough on your plate already...-" then he glanced over at Anaya's actual plate. "-Figuratively speaking." he smiled. 

After dinner everyone left the table and Anaya helped the servants clean up. They had insisted she didn't have to help but she couldn't help but feel bad for them. They were working hard the entire day. If she could lend them a hand and help them out for even a little, they'd be able to get some more rest tonight. Afterwards she walked over to the rotunda and saw Solas was painting his mural again. She wasn't there for Solas however, so she went up towards the library. Dorian was browsing through some books and Anaya plopped down onto a divan loudly. Dorian noticed her but chose not to say anything, instead he simply smirked as he kept on browsing the books on the shelf. Anaya squinted at him and sighed out loudly, over exaggerating her despair. Dorian chuckled. "Alright, alright. What's bothering you my plum?" he turned around to face her and crossed his arms smiling widely at her. 

Anaya put her hand on her forehead and continued being a drama queen. "Ohh.. you know. Being the Inquisitor is _so_ tiring sometimes, my love bug." she smirked up at Dorian then. 

He shook his head and sat down next to her onto the divan. "I can imagine that, princess. It's not easy being so highly thought of, right?" 

Anaya snorted. "Oh it's great. Being put on a pedestal. Having everyone look up at you. Lovely." she crinkled her nose. 

Dorian laughed loudly. "Well, that's what you get for saving the world the entire time."  
She sighed. "Sorry for bothering you with this, I just need a friendly face." 

Dorian patted her back softly. "Not to worry! I will always be here to share funny jokes, discuss outfits _and_ gossip to get your mind off of things like these." he winked at her. 

She groaned. "Oh please! I really need some distractions. Any juicy gossip?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Dorian. He thought for a moment and smirked up at her again. 

"Well, I have heard some rather interesting facts about our dear Madame de Fer." 

Anaya snorted. "Ooh ooh! I want all the details!" she scooted closer towards Dorian and she was almost on his lap. 

(...)  
Hours had gone by and Dorian and Anaya were just talking, joking and having a genuinely good time. A yawn escaped Anaya's mouth then. "Oh pumpykins, we have been sitting here for quite some time now. I do believe it's time to get some rest." Everyone else in the library had already gone to bed. 

Anaya nodded. "I suppose you're right, my prince. Though it was lovely talking with you. I really enjoyed it. You're a good friend, Dorian." she hugged him tightly. 

Dorian snickered as he was hugging her back. "Oh try not to get emotional, I'll tear up and then I'll look terrible." 

Anaya giggled. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" she winked and then they said their goodbye's. Dorian went off to his own bed and Anaya went downstairs, into the rotunda. 

She noticed then how Solas was sleeping on the divan within the rotunda. He didn't even sleep on a bed. She furrowed her brows and ran over towards a supply closet within Skyhold and took out a pillow and a blanket. Then Anaya quickly made her way back towards the rotunda. Solas had not moved, his eyes were closed and he had a troubled look on his face, even while he was sleeping. She slowly and carefully lifted his head and shoved the pillow underneath his neck on the divan. Then she draped the blanket over his body softly and tucked him in slightly. She smiled softly as she noticed him shift and take hold of the blanket, pulling it closer against his body. He was beautiful. He was mysterious. She loved him.

The next morning Anaya left Skyhold early. With her, she took more companions than usual. Normally they'd all go out with just the four of them but Anaya figured she wanted to get to know some of them some more. She had barely gotten to know Blackwall, Iron Bull, Cole and.. though she hated to admit it: Vivienne. They all ventured out towards the Hinterlands. She was determined to do some of the personal missions some of them wanted to get done. Or at the least, make a start with them. 

While they were riding their horses, they came across a camp of bandits. They all quietly dismounted and sneaked up on the bandits quietly. Anaya hid in the shadows and used her stealth to surprise the bandit leader. Vivienne used her staff with such finesse that Anaya couldn't help but admire her somewhat. Though she had been a bitch the entire time, Vivienne _was_ part of the Inquisition and Anaya figured she had to start looking at Vivienne in a different way. Try to understand her somehow, if she could. Blackwall used his sword and shield, bashing his way through the bandits and the camp. Cole was mostly teleporting from one spot to another which seemed to freak everyone out, except Anaya. Once the bandits were slain, they looted some of their chests. Anaya only found a few furs, some figurines and some sovereigns. Nothing noteworthy really, but at least this was one less camp of bandits attacking innocents.

They continued riding their horses further towards the Hinterlands then. Iron Bull hummed and looked approvingly towards Vivienne. "You know, Viv. You're not bad with that staff."

Vivienne huffed and stuck up her nose. "You will address me as Enchanter Vivienne, court mage to the Empire of Orlais, or Madame de Fer. Not 'Viv'."

The Bull seemed to be slightly taken aback by that. "Oh. Right, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Hmm. Yes. 'Ma'am' works as well." 

Anaya groaned inwardly. It was going to be hard to try and like Vivienne. She decided to change the topic. "Vivienne.. I wanted to ask you about the Circle of Magi."

Vivienne slowed down her horse until she was trotting right next to Anaya. "Of course, what do you wish to know?" 

"You must have an opinion of the templars after living so long in the Circle." Anaya remained polite. As if she was talking with a stranger. Even after they had been working with one another for a while now, Anaya still only looked at Vivienne as nothing more than an acquaintance. 

"Having opinions about templars, my dear, is exactly like having opinions about mages, or Nevarrans, or men. I have known some who were impossible to endure and some who were utterly charming. I have suffered insults at the hands of those in the armor, but no more than I endured from nobles or tradesmen in Val Royeaux. Personally, I have found the templars a useful tool, skilled at keeping more unpleasant elements at bay." 

Anaya nodded. "Your accent's not Orlesian. Where exactly are you from?"

Vivienne avoided Anaya's question slightly at first. "I am from the Circle, my dear. One's country of origin rarely matters there." Anaya gave her an pressing look. "-But if you must know, I was born in Wycome in the Free Marches." Vivienne seemed to be done with the conversation then, as she moved her horse away from Anaya.

_It's going to be hard trying to like you.._

Cole was muttering something under his breath. 

Anaya looked at Cole questionably. "What was that, Cole?"

Cole looked directly infront of him now, not looking at Anaya or anybody in particular. "Golden, graceful, glittering but not gaudy. Voice delicate and delectable."

Blackwall rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about, Cole?"

Cole continued. "Sweet, soft and silky. Her dress, and also under her dress. Are you going to talk to Josephine?"

Blackwall was immediately flustered. Anaya snorted loudly. "Maker's balls, get out of my mind, would you? You make me sound like a dirty, old bastard!"

Cole's expression remained blank, though Anaya, the Bull and even Vivienne were all trying to suppress their amusement. "Do you want to know what she thinks of you?"

Blackwall cleared his throat. "Er... no!" 

There was a trace of humor in Cole's voice. "You should."

They spent a week and a half in the Hinterlands. Anaya was able to start on some of the extra work for her companions. She started on Blackwall's, Cassandra's and Varric's requests. Not only that but she also managed to help some people out who lived in the area. They returned to Skyhold after another two days of traveling. She had gotten to know her companions slightly better. She had talked to the Bull about his relationship with Dorian, the two of them were still kind of figuring it out according to him. Blackwall and her spoke occasionally but Anaya couldn't quite find a connection with him. And though Anaya's intentions were good at the start of the venture, she _could_ not be friendly with Vivienne. Her constant sneering and bitchy attitude was just hard to deal with. She had given up on trying to get to know Vivienne within the first two days. She regret bringing her with them, but at least she tried. 

Immediately when they arrived, Leliana approached Anaya. "Anaya. Varric's friend has arrived a couple of days ago. I thought I'd notify you about it right away. Varric is waiting for you on the battlements north of the Herald's rest." 

Anaya nodded. "Alright, was there anything else I should know about?" 

Leliana smiled softly. "Yes. There was an Elven messenger who arrived a day after you left as well. He came from Denerim, with a message for you from your mother. He also carried a wrapped up package with him. I've had both of them delivered to your chamber. They are waiting there for you." 

Anaya's eyes widened. "Was there anything in particular the messenger came for?" 

Leliana shook her head. "No. He just said he came to deliver the letter and the package to you."

"Alright, thank you, Leliana. I will go speak with Varric then." with that, Anaya left the courtyard, up towards the battlements where Varric was waiting for her. With a friend..

Varric looked up at the man next to him with pride. "Boots, meet Hawke. The champion of Kirkwall." 

Hawke turned around to face Anaya then. He had short black hair and a big scar running horizontally across his entire nose and part of his cheeks. "Though I don't use that title much anymore." he said in a deep tone of voice. 

Varric stood next to Hawke then, gesturing at Anaya. "Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you'd might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all." he smiled up at Hawke and then walked over towards some barrels, with bottles ontop of them. He opened up one of the bottles and started to drink from it.

Hawke stared out over the courtyard, near the ledge. "This view reminds me of my home, in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first, but after a while all I could see were the people out there depending on me." 

Anaya crossed her arms then. "If I thought like that, I'd never get anything done." 

Hawke chuckled softly. "How do you put it out of your head?"

Anaya smirked up slightly at the man. "I go out into the wilderness and find something that wants to kill me. That usually clears my mind." 

Hawke laughed then. "It always worked for me. And.. speaking of things that want to kill you." he turned his head to face her now. 

"Varric said that you faught Corypheus before." Anaya was interested. 

Hawke nodded. "Faught and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him. And he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

Varric walked over towards them again, still holding the bottle of drink in his hand. "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds, turned them against eachother." 

Hawke sighed. "If the Wardens have dissapeared, they _could_ have fallen under his control again."

"If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?" Anaya cocked her head slightly to the side, eyeing Hawke.

"It's.. possible. But we need to know more, first. I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing." Hawke clenched his jaw. 

Varric sighed. "Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend dissapear with them?" 

Hawke shook his head and turned his attention back towards Anaya then, "No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

Anaya nodded. "I appreciate the help."

"I'm doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is _my_ responsibillity. I thought I killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it." Hawke's face was full of determination. 

"Then let's mark Crestwood on our map. I'll meet you there as soon as possible. I will require one day of rest, since I just returned from a long journey myself." Anaya said apologetically. 

Hawke smiled kindly at Anaya. "No problem. I understand. I will head out today, and stay camped up near the smuggler's cave. I'll be there." with that he said his goodbye's and left the battlements. 

Varric scoffed. "Might be best. It's been hard enough keeping him from Cassandra the entire time he's been here already. I'll go get something to eat, want to join me boots?" Varric smiled. 

Anaya shook her head, "I'm not that hungry yet, Varric. Besides, my mother sent me something I'd like to check out first. I'll be in my chambers if anyone needs me." with that she left towards her chambers.

She found the wrapped up package with letter ontop of it on her desk and took them both towards her bed. She laid down onto her stomach and opened the letter. It was not written in Elvish this time. Leliana could've easily read it herself, but the letter was unopened before she had opened it. Perhaps Leliana gave up trying to read her letters after all. 

_'My sweet child,_  
_I was glad to have seen you, even only for a little while._  
_I've sent this messenger to you with a gift. Something that I've had with me for years._  
_Within the package you'll find two old books your father and I found years ago in an old, abandoned, ruined Elvhen temple. I've tried reading it but as you well know, my ancient Elven is not as good as your own. I figured I'd give you something to do in_ _your spare time. I know how much you enjoy studying. Read and study it at your leisure._  
_With love,_  
_-Seraya '_

Anaya immediately got excited and unwrapped the package quickly. True enough, two old dusty books were inside. She glanced over the first title of the book. 'Ancient Elven Lore' , the second book had no title. It was a blank cover and it looked even older than the first book. She carefully opened the second book, the pages were yellow and she had to be extremely careful turning the pages within the book. She skimmed through the pages slightly and noticed it was mostly about the Gods. The Pantheon. However, this book had been nothing like the one she took from the elven refugee back at Haven. This was obviously much older and this was written in ancient Elvish. Only she and maybe a couple of Elves who studied the ancient language were able to read it. She smiled softly. _Another gift from Andruil._ Though her knowledge of Ancient Elvish wasn't perfected, she knew at a very young age she could read some words of it. Whenever the clan would find something at another temple she could read some of it. She had to perfect it over the years, and she studied hard while she was in the clan. It was frowned upon mostly, it didn't help with the rumors. It made her even more of a pariah. Her mother had encouraged it though. _These books have been with mamae for years. She never read them, instead she kept them for me so one day she could give them. So I could read it. She knows how much I love reading about it all. I love her so much._

She closed the second book and started reading the first one. A couple of chapters. To kill time with, to get her mind off of things. She needed it desperately. These books would take her away from it all, even for only a little while. From the Inquisition, the threat of Corypheus, from her feelings for Solas, her job as an agent, the pressure of all of it. 

_"His crime is high treason. He took on a form reserved for the gods and their chosen, and dared to fly in the shape of the divine. The sinner belongs to Dirthamen; he claims he took wings at the urging of Ghilan'nain, and begs protection from Mythal. She does not show him favor, and will let Elgar'nan judge him."_ For one moment there is an image of a shifting, shadowy mass with blazing eyes, whose form may be one or many. Then it fades. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraph I've used at the end of the chapter is actually from the Dragon Age Wikia :) Just so y'all know <3


	17. The Grand Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a LOT of everything all together in one chapter.
> 
> To sum it all up:  
> \- Anaya deals with the Cole situation  
> \- She meets up with Stroud  
> \- Solas threathens someone  
> \- Solas prepares his plans  
> \- And Anaya starts to prepare for the Winter Palace
> 
> (not actually the wicked eyes wicked hearts mission yet!)
> 
> And ALSO: this is the chapter I've written today. This is the last chapter I've written so far and like I said my head has been 'bleh' the last couple of days, including today.  
> I will continue the chapters at a later date so I hope to have given you enough reading material for maybe 1 to 3 days. I WILL continue but I will have work for two days and yeah :3 
> 
> I've actually done a lot of research for the dance classes part of the chapter so if there's people who dance, I hope I've typed it all down correctly !

Anaya walked down into the courtyard and found Cole sitting on the floor, looking around for... _something_. Solas, Cassandra and Vivienne were standing a little ways further, they were arguing. She approached them with caution.

Vivienne was speaking directly at Solas. "This _thing_ is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here." 

Solas seemed uninterested in her words. "Wouldn't you say the same of an Apostate?" Vivienne in turn just glared at Solas, her arms crossed.

Cassandra saw Anaya approach. "Naya, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."

Solas answered. "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him. These are _not_ the abilities of a mage. Cole is a spirit."

Vivienne sneered at him now. "It is a demon."

Solas sighed. "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Anaya crossed her own arms now as well. "Cole has helped us, Vivienne. There is no need to speak of him like that."

Vivienne made a disgusted noise. "You may call it whatever you like, but it is still a threat."

Solas ignored Vivienne. "In fact, his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra stepped towards Solas. "Speak plainly, Solas. What _are_ we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous." he explained slowly.

Cassandra frowned. "But you claim Cole looks like a young man. Is it possession?"

Solas shook his head. "No. He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." he turned his head towards Anaya then. "Cole is unique, da'len. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

Anaya nodded. "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself." she looked behind her, where Cole was sitting earlier. He was gone. "Where is he now?"

Cassandra seemed displeased. "If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere."

Then they all noticed Cole walking towards some tents, near the ill and wounded refugees from back at Haven and whoever joined them in the past week.  
Anaya found out Cole was trying to help every ill person there, the dying.. He wanted to help end their suffering. It warmed her heart and yet it made her feel slightly uneasy. Like when he had read her mind before, when they were making their way towards Skyhold. However, Cole was kind hearted. He meant well. She allowed him to stay, let him help. Despite what Vivienne would say, she didn't care. Cole was part of the Inquisition. He _would_ stay.

Anaya decided she would venture out towards Crestwood, meet with Hawke and Stroud. She didn't take Solas with her this time. She also did not bring Cassandra, for.. obvious reasons. She brought Sera, Dorian and Iron Bull with her. When they arrived in Crestwood, the rain was pouring down. Anaya decided to leave their horses with the Inquisition camp, with Harding. When they were walking towards the smuggler's caves, Dorian would not stop complaining.

"Rain. Neverending rain. Vishante kaffas!" he mumbled. 

Sera looked confused. "Dorian? Those words you say, wha' do they mean?"

Dorian glanced over his shoulder, his wet hair stuck to his face. "What, you mean like 'mendicant'? 'Ultimatum'?"

Sera scoffed. "No, arse. When you're mad, like earlier. _'pish-anty cough-ass'_. You're swearing, I know it."

Dorian groaned at her mispronunciation of the words and corrected her. " _Vishante Kaffas_. It's Tevene, relics of the old tongue. We still use the colorful phrases."

"And it means what?" Sera urged him.

Dorian chuckled. "Literally? 'You shit on my tongue'."

Sera started laughing loudly. Then became extremely serious. "Why not jus' say tha'?"

Dorian let out an exasparated sigh. "A mystery for the ages."

They finally reached the caves where Hawke was already waiting for them all. "Good, you're here. Let's go in and meet Stroud." they all followed after Hawke. Until they reached a door within the cave that read: Keep out! 

Anaya went in first, and looked around the seemingly empty cave. Then suddenly she felt a sword against her neck. A big moustached man in armor was glaring at her, quickly Hawke jogged up to them. "It's just us! I brought the Inquisitor."

The man lowered his blade slowly. "My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor."  
Anaya smiled politely at Stroud. "I'll take all the help I can get. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own. I wonder though. Might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?"

Stroud hummed and his expression darkened. "I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power." Stroud slowly walked over towards his maps of Thedas. "My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the calling."

Hawke gasped. "Maker! Why didn't you tell me?" 

Stroud turned around slowly, his eyes looked sad. "It was a Grey Warden matter, I was bound by an oath of secrecy." 

Anaya cocked her head to the side. "You think Corypheus is using this 'calling' to control the Grey Wardens?"

Stroud sighed. "Not precisely, your worship. The Calling warns a Grey Warden that his time in this world grows short."

Hawke shook his head in disbelief. "And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they're dying?"

Stroud nodded. "Yes. Likely because of Corypheus."

Anaya joined in again. "So the wardens think they're dying and have stopped thinking clearly? That won't go well."

Stroud sighed. "Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me." He turned around to face the maps again and gestured for Anaya to join him. She walked over slowly to the maps and glanced down where Stroud was pointing at. "Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter Ritual Tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers."

After their meeting with Stroud, Anaya and the rest walked out of the cave. Rain still falling onto them. "Hawke. Head for the Western Approach, I will join you shortly. For now, I still have some business to conclude here in Crestwood." she bowed her head slightly towards Hawke. 

The man before her smiled kindly. "Of course. I will see you there whenever you're ready." he got on his horse and rode off. 

Sera smiled wickedly at Anaya then. "Ready to go to Verchiel, inky?" 

(Solas POV)  
He was trying to read his tomes but could not focus. _Why had she gone out a second time without including me in the party? Why had she been avoiding me?_ He remembered waking up a couple of days ago with a pillow underneath his head and a blanket around him. He knew she had done that. He had heard her speaking with Dorian upstairs, in the library. He sighed and closed the tomes on his desk, staring at the unfinished mural on the walls of the rotunda. He got up from his chair and walked out, towards the main hall. The main hall had looked much better now that all of the rubble was gone, he stood there for a moment, hands clasped behind his back as he was admiring the beauty of the hall. Varric and Cullen were playing Wicked Grace on the table next to where he was standing. "Ha! I got you again, Curly. Want to play another game?" the dwarf said while smirking up at the man on the other end of the table. 

Cullen put his cards down. He was frustrated. "I am not sure I can handle another one of your victories, dwarf." he squinted his eyes. Solas looked at the two of them, and couldn't help but sneer at Cullen. 

"Hey Chuckles! How about you? Want to play a game of Wicked Grace with me and Cullen?" Varric waved his hand around and gestured for Solas to join them. 

Solas shook his head. "I'd have to decline master Tethras." 

Varric groaned. "Enough with that Master crap alright?" he felt uncomfortable, Solas could tell. 

Cullen was eyeing Solas from afar and Solas took off, but Cullen followed. "Solas? I wanted to speak with you."

Solas ignored him completely and walked over towards the garden then. Leliana was sitting on a bench with Josephine, talking and looked up as the two of them walked past. Cullen urged him. "Solas."

Solas turned around quickly then. "I do not understand what we should speak of, Commander?" 

Cullen crossed his arms, giving him a glare. "The last time we spoke it got a little.. heated. I wanted to talk about that."

Solas sighed. "I suppose it did. I apologize for my behavior back then." he lied. He wasn't sorry about it at all. However, he didn't want to talk to Cullen now. Not at all.

The commander hummed. "Well.. Alright. I just wanted you to know I understand what you and Naya have together. I do not wish to stand in between it."

Solas raised his eyebrow up at Cullen. "Stand between it?" _So you admit it._

Cullen sighed and nodded slowly. "I know I have been... trying with her. That was wrong of me. However, you must know that Anaya never once gave in to my flirting. She remained loyal to you." his expression turned sad. It kind of amused Solas but he kept his expression blank. 

"I see." he simply said.

It seemed Solas was angering Cullen by being so cold. "Why are you acting like it does not bother you in the slightest? Really, I don't quite get what she sees in you to be honest. Always so uptight, are you like that with her as well?" Cullen raised his voice now and so Leliana and Josephine looked up from their conversation with one another to look at the two men. 

Cullen was starting to get on Solas' nerves. "I do not understand why this concerns you, Commander. What Anaya and I do or speak of, is none of your business. I certainly do not owe you an explanation about my feelings for her." then he moved his head closer towards Cullen and lowered his voice to but a whisper. " _However, if I see you near her or if you put her in danger one more time.. I will not take kindly to it._ " Cullen's eyes widened. 

"Is that a threat?" he snarled at Solas. 

Solas curled his lip into a half smile. "Consider it a warning, Commander." with that Solas turned his back to Cullen. Cullen took off, he was angry but it did not matter to Solas. 

(...)  
Solas was sitting at the far end of the dining table. Everyone else was conversing with one another. Laughing, eating and simply making small talk. However Solas was pretending to read a book while eating, listening to everyone. Not bothered by it all but trying to get his mind off of Anaya. A couple of days had gone by and he was slightly getting worried for her. Crestwood wasn't that far away, why did she take so long to come back to Skyhold. After dinner he simply left the table, and went to the rotunda again. He started writing his letter to Seraya. It was time to notify her, to prepare her. She was to be his main contact, though of course he would not use his own name in the letter. He didn't want them to know about it yet, the time wasn't right yet. He had been preparing everything over the last couple of days. Everyone else paid no mind to him anyways. They were all doing their own things. It almost seemed like Solas only mattered to the rest of the Inquisition when Anaya was around. Like they only respected him when she was near him, conversing with him. It mattered not, in this case it was a good thing. He'd have all the privacy he needed. He was able to enchant one of Leliana's crows. So that if he spoke the trigger words, the crow would know exactly where to go to.

_'To Seraya:_

_On dhea'him_  
_If you find this letter you are probably wondering who was the one who sent it._  
_Allow me to introduce myself as a fellow agent. A friend, if you will._  
_I know about you and your daughter being agents of Fen'Harel._  
_I also know that you have been mostly working on your own. Consider me to be interested in being your new employer._  
_If you are interested in working for me, I can provide you information. I can give you new orders. The crow that I used, is enchanted. To make sure it knows how to find me at all times. So you don't have to worry about where to send letters to. If you_ wish _to accept this, simply speak the word: 'Falon' before releasing the crow. It will know how to find me._  
_I hope to hear from you,_  
_\- A friend'_

Solas went out and went to the Rookery when everyone else was still relaxing after dinner and took the crow, sending it towards Denerim. Now it was only a matter of waiting for her reply. The crow would not return to the rookery, it would return to the balcony outside of the rotunda. So that Leliana could not read the letters. He whispered his own word, so that the crow knew how to find Seraya and lifted his arm, sending the crow away. He stood there on the balcony, staring out over the courtyard. Then, the sounds of horns. The announcement of Anaya and the rest returning to Skyhold. He watched as the gates opened and they all trotted back into the courtyard. He smiled softly and decided to go wait for her in her chambers. 

(Anaya POV)  
They all brought their horses towards the stables and Anaya thanked Bull, Dorian and Sera for all of the help. She put her daggers in the armory and walked over towards the main hall. It was late and all Anaya wanted was to get some rest. She headed straight for her chambers. When she arrived there, she found Solas standing near her balcony. "Solas?" she asked in a surprised tone of voice. 

He turned around to face her. "You've been gone for a while, da'len. You did not bring me with you. Why?" he wasn't mad, he just seemed.. slightly affected by her being gone for a while. 

Anaya sighed and walked over to him. "I wanted to bring others with me. Get to know them better, give you some rest as well. I apologize for being away for that long. I finished some business I had in Crestwood. Sera's task, then closed the rifts in Crestwood. Scout Harding was worried about a rift in the lake. Afterwards we rode straight for the Western Approach." her expression darkened. She remembered Erimond, binding the Wardens to demons. "It was.. tiring. But it had to be done." 

Solas simply nodded. "And I assume the work is not yet done?"

Anaya shook her head. "In the contrary. There was a Venatori magister, Livius Erimond. He works for Corypheus and he fled the scene. Hawke's ally believes he went for Adamant Fortress. That will be my next focus."

Solas smiled wryly. Anaya gave him a quizzical look. "I am afraid Adamant Fortress will have to wait, da'len." 

Anaya frowned at Solas. "What do you mean, have to wait?"

Solas sighed. "See for yourself." he pointed towards her desk, where some papers and books were laying around. 

Anaya walked over towards her desk and picked up the books before her first. Reading the titles out loud. _"Guide to Grand Ballroom Dances. How to play 'The Grand Game'. Politics of Thedas."_ she furrowed her brows. "What is all of this, Solas?" 

Solas walked over towards her and the desk and clasped his hands behind his back. "I do believe lady Montilyet is trying to prepare you for a ball, da'mi." 

Anaya snorted. "A what? No, you are joking. Please tell me you are joking." 

Solas shook his head. "I'm afraid I am not joking. Perhaps you should go speak with lady Montilyet tomorrow morning." 

Anaya groaned. "I have to learn dancing? I can't dance ... those types of dances. I'm a Dalish elf. I'm used to.. other types of dancing."

Solas chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage the dancing, da'len." She sighed and walked over towards her bed, plopped down onto it and groaned again. Solas remained where he was standing and simply looked at her. "Perhaps I should leave you so that you can get some rest." he wanted to walk away. 

"Don't go.." she sounded slightly panicked. 

Solas turned around to face her again. "Anaya?" he asked her curiously. 

She sighed and patted the mattress beside her. "Please stay with me tonight." her voice was low. 

He walked over towards her and sat down onto the bed, next to her. "You want me to sleep with you?" he sounded amused. 

Anaya rolled her eyes. "We slept together before. Don't act like you don't like it." she smirked. 

Solas nodded. "Yes, however that was when we were on the road. With Dorian. If the rest of the Inquisition sees me leave your bedroom tomorrow they will talk." 

Anaya sighed. "And.. you don't want that. I get it." she looked away from him. She was hurt. She thought he'd be more open to it now. 

Solas grasped her chin and turned her head back towards his and pressed his lips gently against her own. When their lips parted he smiled kindly at her. "I don't care if they talk. I am more worried about you." 

Anaya furrowed her brows then. "Me? I don't care either, Solas. As long as you care about me that's all that matters. Besides, I think they already know." 

Solas chuckled. "True enough. I will stay then." 

She put her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, he was stroking her hair lovingly. They sat there like that for a while, in silence, not speaking with one another. It had felt lovely. Then Anaya felt guilty. She still had not told him the truth. Though the other time, in the stables after their return from Denerim, it almost seemed like he knew already. Though this was impossible, there was no way he'd know about it. Nobody knew, except for her mother and herself. And perhaps the elves who joined them in Denerim, but Solas did not speak to them while they were there. Solas must've noticed her behavior change because he stopped stroking her hair and looked directly at her. "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly. 

Anaya shook her head. _I cannot blow my cover. I cannot tell him._ "Just worried about everything. As usual. Don't mind me, ma'fen." he growled in reply. "Alright alright, let's get some sleep." she moved her head towards his and kissed him passionately. He brushed the loose tendrils of hair out of her face and softly bit her lower lip. She pulled away from the kiss. "I know what you're trying to do, Solas. As much as I'd love to give in.. I am exhausted from the trip." she smiled wryly. 

He growled again. "Then stop calling me _that_. You know what effect it has on me."

She nodded and then she gave him a serious pressing look. "Why _does_ it have that kind of effect on you?"

Solas curled his lips into a smile and licked his lips momentarily before answering her. "Ra sul'ema tor ghi in em."

She pushed him back playfully. "You infuriating man." she giggled. 

Then he kissed her again softly. "Let's get some rest, da'mi."

The next morning Anaya and Solas got dressed into their casual clothing and went for breakfast together. They had ignored the strange looks some of the guests and servants had given them and simply sat down at the table, with the rest of the Inquisition. Some of her companion were eyeing the two of them curiously. Breakfast was soon served: big bowls of custard, big plates of vegetables to eat with the bread and meat that was served as well. Lastly, bottles of ale, cider, wine and mead. Anaya poured herself a glass of wine and started eating the bread. Josephine cleared her throat then. 

"Anaya, have you found the books and papers I've left on your desk?" she eyed Anaya from the other side of the table. 

Anaya swallowed her food and nodded. "I've seen the books, haven't been able to read the papers yet, Josie. What is all this about?"

Josephine smiled. "I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress, the better. The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters." 

Cullen joined in from next to Dorian and Leliana. "Everything in the Empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pasttime." he shook his head. 

Leliana gave Cullen a displeased look. "Turn your nose up at the grand game if you like, Commander. But we play for the higher stakes. And to the death."

Josephine hummed. "The Courts dissaproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We _must_ be vigilant, to avert disaster."

Anaya huffed slightly. "I don't care about Orlesian politics. Just get me to the Empress."

Josephine furrowed her brows at Anaya. "Of course, Anaya. Celene is holding peace talks under the auspices of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there. It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide." 

"Does Celene know about the threats against her? Can we send word?" Anaya took a sip from her cider. 

Josephine seemed to be slightly apologetic. "I've sent messengers to the Empress, but it's impossible to know if she has received them."

Anaya nodded. "Alright then." she thought the conversation was done with that but Josephine cleared her throat awkwardly then. Anaya looked over to her. "Yes?" she asked.

Josephine shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well.. I know you've said earlier you do not care for Orlesian politics, Anaya. However, I must urge you to read the books I have delivered to your chambers. It is vital you know everything about the 'game' and the situation..-" she paused momentarily, looking down for a moment. "-And, you'll _have_ to start taking dance classes. With me as your mentor and a partner of my choosing."

Anaya almost choked on her meat. "With a partner of your choosing?" Solas patted her back softly as she was still coughing. 

Josephine nodded. "Yes, Anaya. You'll have to learn the Quickstep and the Waltz. You will need a dancing partner for that." 

Varric laughed loudly. "Don't look at me, Ruffles! I'm too short." 

Dorian chuckled. "I'm sure she wasn't thinking about you." Varric laughed even louder now.

Josephine sighed. "Perhaps you could be her partner, Dorian?" 

Dorian shook his head and placed his wine back onto the table. "What? Certainly not! Don't get me wrong, I _love_ Anaya, you know that my dear-" he glanced over at Anaya and she smiled back. "-However, I detest dancing." 

Josephine nodded. "Very well, then perhaps Cullen or Solas would be willing to help?" She glanced over at the two men at the table. 

Solas sneered immediately at Josephine mentioning Cullen's name and Cullen seemed to be uncomfortable right away. Josephine noticed the strange behavior between the two men. "Ah. My apologies. Messere Solas, would you be so kind as to help Anaya with this problem?"

Solas nodded. "I'd be happy to, lady Montilyet." then he smiled softly at Anaya next to him. Anaya immediately felt better knowing Cullen was not going to be her dance partner. However, still she didn't want to dance the Waltz or Quickstep. She dreaded it.

Josephine clasped her hands together then. "Perfect! We will begin the dancing classes immediately after breakfast. I do not know how well you're dancing skills are, Anaya. Also, be sure to bring all of the books with you once we start the classes." 

Anaya groaned and wanted to slide out of her chair then. Dorian and Cassandra chuckled at the other end of the table. Anaya shot them both an angry look then. "What's so funny?" 

Cassandra held her hand infront of her mouth to try and stop the chuckling. "No offense, Naya. Though I cannot imagine you wearing such a big dress and dancing like that."

Dorian cackled loudly now and nodded at Cassandra in agreement. "I've heard she's good at dancing, but _not that kind_ of dancing." They both started laughing loudly now. 

Anaya groaned even louder. "Thank you all for the trust you have in me." she said sarcastically. 

Sera chimed in now, while laughing with the rest "Woah! I'd 'ave to see tha'!" she snorted loudly and smacked her hand on the table while doing so.

Vivienne sighed. "Inside every woman is a swan, waiting to burst out in flight. She could very well be good at it." Anaya was surprised to find that Vivienne was actually backing her up. She nodded gratefully at the woman who in turn started to giggle. "Though it will be _hilarious_ to see this swan stumble." 

Anaya banged her head softly onto the table. Josephine clapped her hands. "Alright, enough with the mocking! I believe she might shock us." she turned around and gave Anaya a reassuring look. "Whenever you're ready to begin, meet me in the rotunda. Messerre Solas, would you help me move your desk to the side so that we have more space for the dancing?" 

(...)  
Josephine stood on the side of the room, next to her were Dorian, Varric, Sera, Vivienne and Leliana. 

"Messere Solas. Every step is based on directions around the ballroom. Your line of dance will be diagonal-to-wall. The basic step, starting with your left foot. You walk forward, left walk forward, right. Then you dance a series of steps, side-together-side, called the chassé. You do those steps, up on the toes." Solas began on his own as everyone was eyeing them. Josephine continued: "Quick quick, slow, make a little quarter turn to the right. Perfect, then the progressive chassé. Back right foot, slow and a chassé, quick quick, slow. And repeat. Perfect!" she clasped her hands together as Solas bowed slightly. 

Vivienne hummed. "Well Solas, it appears you are familiar with the dance." 

Josephine clapped her hands now. "That was perfect, Messere Solas. Now, let us move on to Anaya." Solas stepped to the side of the room, with the rest and was smirking widely at Anaya. She groaned in return. Josephine dragged Anaya to the middle of the rotunda by her arm. "Come come, Anaya. A lady does not groan."

Anaya stood there alone, following Josephine's directions now. "Okay, ladies step. You begin by standing on your left foot. Starting back on your right foot. And dance two walks: slow slow. Now you will go up on your toes, dance a chassé to the side...-" Anaya fumbled a bit so Josephine corrected her stance. "-quick quick, slow. You'll have to come forward on the last step of your chassé, coming down; toe, heel, soft landing on the last step. Yes... make a little turn to the right. Now you go forward, left foot slow, on the heel. Up on the toe stand, chassé, quick quick, slow. And repeat the basics." 

Everyone started clapping. Leliana nodded approvingly. "You're not _that_ bad with the basics, Naya. I must say I thought you'd do worse."

Anaya let out a sigh of relief. 

Josephine brought the two of them closer together. "Alright. Messere Solas, would you please put your right hand on Anaya's waist. Your left hand holding her right hand. Anaya, please softly put your left hand on his right arm, holding your waist. Don't hold eachother too tightly, just gently lay your hands on eachother." she ordered the two of them. Anaya and Solas did as they were told.

Varric snorted and nudged Sera in the side. "I think they already know how to lay their hands on eachother." Sera laughed out loudly. 

Josephine gave them an angry look and they both shut up right away. "Perfect. Alright, now you will move, combining the steps alltogether."

Solas and Anaya started off a bit awkwardly but quickly got the hang of it. Josephine mumbling the entire time: "Slow slow, quick quick, slow slow, quick quick, slow, quick quick, slow slow.." she was following them and watching them move. 

At first Anaya was looking down to her feet the entire time, but as she got the hang of it, she started to look up into Solas' eyes. The both of them were gliding over the floor of the rotunda. Solas curled his lips into a smile and Anaya returned the smile as well. She was enarmoured by Solas, she forgot that the rest were all looking at them intently. She only had eyes for him. 

Josephine clapped her hands. "Alright! Good job, now I would like to begin the Waltz. Also, just the basics. I'd like for you two to stand opposite eachother, with the knees slightly bent. Messere Solas will hold Anaya's right hand with his left hand, and put his right hand on Anaya's shoulderblade. Anaya will relax her left hand on Messere Solas' shoulder. Anaya, please move slightly more to the right hand side of your dance partner. Because when you two are moving you are quite close to eachother. If you stay exactly opposite eachother, your knees will hit eachother when you move." 

They did as they were told and then Josephine continued. "Alright, now let's start with the fundamental steps called the 'box'. Messere Solas will start with his left foot forward, Anaya will take her right foot back. One two, go back, step to the side, three, step forward, one, two, step sideways, three, one, step backwards, two, three, sideways, step forward." 

Hours went by as Solas and Anaya learned their steps and combined all of it together. The rest had already dispersed and went to do their own things, so only Josephine, Solas and Anaya were left in the rotunda. Solas was actually really good at the dancing and barely needed instructions from Josephine. Anaya wasn't terrible at it but she still needed to be corrected from time to time. Eventually the dance classes were coming to an end. Josephine clasped her hands together and patted Anaya's back softly. "You did very well for your first time, Anaya. Please read the books about the dances and also review the other one's about the game and politics. We will continue our classes tomorrow." she curtsied and left the room. 

Anaya sighed and helped Solas move his desk back into place. He kissed her on the cheek then. "You did well, da'len." 

Anaya crinkled her nose. "Ugh, it was terrible. This dancing is so _stiff_." 

Solas chuckled. "You'd rather we dance like the Dalish?" 

Anaya stepped closer to Solas then and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh, I'd love that. Grinding up against one another.." she whispered close to his ear. 

His ears twitched slightly as she did and he cocked his head to the side. "If it's grinding that you want, I suppose we can do that tonight my little fennec." his voice too, was but a whisper. 

She giggled. "We shall see about that, _wolf_. For now, I will... do as I'm told by Josie." she sighed and walked over towards his desk where she had put her books earlier. "Do you mind if I start reading them here?" she glanced over towards his divan. 

He shook his head. "Not at all." she smiled and walked over to the divan, sitting down with the book about politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dhea'him - Good day  
> Falon - Friend  
> Ra sul'ema tor ghi in em - It brings out the beast in me  
> Ruffles - Varric's nickname for Josephine


	18. The Seamstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya gets her size measured up for the dress for the Winter Palace.
> 
> Just a little chapter working our way up to the Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts mission ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I am back ;)

“Orlais presents a veneer of opulence, but the aristocracy are committed to a system of social one-upmanship they call the game. Sprawling receptions delight friend and foe, while bards strike from shadow with insinuation, larceny, and assassination, often to the strange delight of their targets. Control of these auteur agents is yet another layer of the game.” Anaya read the paragraph out loud and snorted.

Solas looked up from his painting and chuckled. "Like the chapter, da'len?" 

Anaya shook her head. "It's the worst. Why go through all this trouble? I swear, sometimes humans are complicated." 

Solas corrected her. "Just the Orlesians."

Anaya sighed. "Still, it's complicated. More complicated than it should be. I am so glad I'm not royalty."

Solas put down his painting brush and walked over towards Anaya on his divan. He sat down next to her and brushed the tendrils of hair out of her face again, tucking them behind her ears. She put the book down and looked at him longingly. "Solas.." she said softly. 

He took the book from her hands and closed it. "You've been studying this for days now, while at the same time taking the dance classes with lady Montilyet. I think you need a break." 

Anaya nodded and laid down onto the divan, putting her head onto Solas' lap. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek softly and looked down at her. Anaya looked at him and started to smile. "Solas. I have a question."

He nodded. "I might have an answer." 

She giggled. "Do you remember when we were at the Brecillian Forest and you healed my ribcage?" 

Solas' expression darkened, recalling the memory of her being in so much pain. "Hm, yes. Not my most fondest memory, da'len."

Anaya shook her head. "No, I mean.. You said something that day. I never asked you about it. You called me 'ma' lath'."

Solas raised his eyebrow up at her slightly. "I am surprised you remember that. You were in so much pain."

Anaya slapped his arm playfully. "Stop dancing around it. Do you perhaps.. love me?"

Solas sighed and smiled wryly at her then. "Yes. Ar lath ma." 

She sat up straight again and cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry, messere. I did not quite hear you." she said in an amused tone of voice. 

He groaned softly and went in to kiss her, then he bit her lower lip hard. "Ar lath ma, Anaya." she could feel his breath on her lips and she giggled. 

He moved his head away from her own head again and his expression darkened. "What's wrong?" 

Solas wanted to speak up but the both of them were interrupted by Leliana. "Excuse me. I came to collect Anaya." 

Anaya and Solas both looked at the Nightinggale questionably. "What for, Leliana?" Anaya asked, a bit annoyed because she had interrupted the two of them. 

Leliana looked down towards her feet feeling slightly flustered for a moment. Then she looked back up at Anaya. "Josephine has arranged for a seamstress to come to Skyhold, to start making your dress for the Winter Palace." 

Anaya's eyes widened. "A dress? No no no, Leliana. You must be mistaken. I've _never_ worn a dress before in my entire life." 

Leliana smiled. "That's why it's time for you to begin wearing one. You can't just enter the Winter Palace wearing your leather armor. It is a _ball_ after all."

Anaya looked at Solas with pleading eyes. He in turn simply chuckled. "Don't look at me, da'len. I cannot help you with this." 

Anaya turned her head back towards Leliana, who was still waiting for her in the rotunda. "Leliana. If we have to fight, it would be impossible for me to do so, in a dress." she crinkled her nose. 

Leliana nodded. "We will discuss all of this upstairs, in your quarters. With the seamstress, Josephine and Dorian."

Anaya felt relieved then. "Dorian will be there too? Good, he'll talk some sense into you ladies." she huffed and got up from the divan, following Leliana into her quarters. 

There was a lady in a simple dress, wearing a mask waiting for her there. She curtsied and introduced herself. "Good afternoon, my lady Inquisitor. My name is Amelie. I will be your seamstress." Anaya bowed her head politely towards Amelie. 

Dorian was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, smirking up at Anaya. Whereas Josephine and Leliana were standing next to Amelie, looking at her. 

Anaya sighed. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Amelie. Josephine, there is however one problem-"

Josephine held up her hand to silence Anaya and interrupted her. "-Your dress and fighting. Yes, we have already come up with an idea for all of this. Amelie is one of the _best_ seamstresses in the entire of Orlais. She is able to make any dress for you. Therefore, we will make sure she will create a dress that you can easily unclasp and clasp back onto your armor." 

Anaya furrowed her brows. "Clasp on and off?" she crossed her arms. 

Josephine nodded. "Yes. So you can wear armor underneath the dress. However, not the same armor you have now. I've asked to make you a new armor as well." she held up her finger for a moment and walked into the closet of Anaya's room. When she walked out she was holding up a new armor. It was a Dalish armor, it looked beautiful. It had big pauldrons, with feathers coming from underneath them. The top was low cut and it had green and brown colors. There was a belt around the waist, so she could hook on her light grapple and any other needed weapons or potions. The bottom of the armor was a skirt, that would come down right above her knees. The skirt was slit in half and had two flaps, one on the right side and one on the left, that would cover up her thighs. In the middle was another flap, since the skirt would be entirely open at the middle, this last flap of fabric would cover her privates. Leliana took the boots and gloves. The boots matched the rest of the outfit, made of the same leather and metal as the pauldrons, little feathers adorning them. Lastly, her gloves and bands for around her wrists and upper arms matched also. The entire armor had brown and green accents, this truly was a Dalish armor.

Dorian hummed approvingly. "A little skimpy but I like it."

Anaya nodded. "As long as it does the job, I'm fine with it."

Josephine smiled. "It's a heavy armor, Anaya. It will certainly do the job. It's much stronger than your current armor. Also, it will be invisible underneath the dress for the ball." she seemed pleased. 

"What about the weapons?" Anaya said eventually after she was done admiring her new armor. "Surely the dress will not hide my daggers." 

Leliana nodded and put her armor onto her bed. "True enough. I've asked some of my men, they will smuggle the weapons into the Winter Palace in crates. I will make sure the weapons will be available to you when you need them. I wouldn't worry about that, Anaya. I got it all covered." 

Anaya hummed. Amelie walked over towards Anaya then and started measuring her body for the dress. "Any particular colors you would like, my lady?" Amelie asked Josephine in her Orlesian accent. 

Josephine looked at Anaya then and thought for a moment. "Perhaps an emerald green color, or maybe a wine red..-" 

Leliana cocked her head to the side and joined in. "Or.. a dark blue. All of those colors will compliment her skintone." 

Dorian nodded in agreement. "Finally, something we _can_ agree with." 

All of them walked over to Anaya and stared at her, trying to come up with the right color.

Anaya sighed. "I'd like a dark blue dress. My armor is green already." Amelie made a murmur of approval as she finished up measuring Anaya. 

Amelie took a pencil in her hand and started to sketch out her idea of the dress for Anaya. "Very well. Now, the pauldrons will have to be removed from the armor temporarily. I cannot hide them underneath the dress I am thinking of making for the lady Inquisitor. I do agree on the blue color, however perhaps Regal Blue?" Amelie looked at Anaya. She simply nodded. "Perfect, the gown will be regal blue with red sleeves made of airy cotton velveteen. The sleeves will sweep into full red satin below the elbows. I'll make sure there's rich, elaborate details hand embroidered with bronze effect yarn. It will be... slightly low cut so be ready to show a little bit of cleavage." The woman smirked up slightly at Anaya.

Josephine clasped her hands together as she looked over Amelie's shoulder at the drawing. "Oh, that looks beautiful! Can you truly make such a dress?" 

Amelie smiled proudly. "Yes. It is not hard. I think the hardest part will be making sure it can easily be clasped on and off. I'll put the clasps at the back of the dress. I do believe the lady Inquisitor's hair will have to be down, to hide the clasps at the back however." 

Dorian and Leliana looked over at the drawing as well and seemed to like it. Anaya wanted to look as well but Josephine gently held her back. "No, no Anaya. I want this to be a surprise for you." Anaya pouted slightly at Josephine but she instead ignored it and focused her attention back towards Amelie. "How soon will the dress be ready?" 

Amelie thought for a moment, putting the pencil against her lips. "Maybe a day and a half. If I ask all of my people to help me. However, what of the lady Inquisitor's companions?" 

They all looked at Anaya now. Dorian hummed. "Yes, my peach. Who _will_ you bring with you anyways?"

Leliana stepped in. "Josephine, Cullen and I will be there regardless to make sure everything goes smoothly. We will, however, wear our own gowns and suit from Val Royeaux."

Anaya thought for a moment. "I'll bring Solas with me." Dorian chuckled. "Dorian, you will join me as well. Lastly, I think I'll bring Cassandra with me."

Dorian pursed his lips at Anaya then. "That means all of our attire will have to be hand made as well by lady Amelie. Two suits and one more gown." 

Amelie nodded. "Alright. Then, perhaps it will take me a total of five days. For all of the attire to be finished. I'll put my entire team on the job." 

Josephine smiled widely. "Perfect. Just in time for the ball as well. It is a week from now. In the meantime, Anaya, we will keep on taking the dance classes. How far have you gotten with the books I gave you?"

Anaya rolled her eyes. "Far enough, though I will ask Solas to quiz me on it if you'd prefer it."

Josephine nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Amelie, I will send up Cassandra and Solas so you can take their measurements as well."

Anaya walked over towards Dorian. "Now it's _your_ turn, my little Tevinter gumdrop." she smiled wickedly up at him. 

Dorian snorted. "I don't quite mind it. As long as I have a say in _what_ I get to wear. You however, best get back to studying." he winked and pinched her nose softly. 

The week went by slowly. Cassandra had cursed Anaya for wanting to bring her along with her to the Winter Palace but she knew Cassandra wasn't really mad with her. Besides now they would _all_ get to see Cassandra in a dress. She remembered how excited Dorian had been after the measuring of their attire. He would occasionally pester Cassandra with it as well. Solas seemed to be indifferent to it all. However, she knew he kind of liked it. He wasn't happy about her leaving on trips without him before, so she knew he didn't mind it at all. Every day Anaya would perfect her dancing some more, until finally Josephine thought she was ready.

She gathered everyone into the rotunda and asked Solas and Anaya to perform the Waltz together, infront of everyone. When Anaya had protested this idea, Josephine simply waved her finger at her saying: "You'll be dancing infront of a lot of people at the Winter Palace, best get used to prying eyes." And so they danced. Together. At first she had felt uncomfortable with all her companions around her, but soon she forgot about it all. She took one look into Solas' beautiful eyes and she was lost within them. Focussing only on him again. 

Solas would quiz her in her spare time, about Orlesian nobility, politics, the grand game and etiquette. One morning she was taking a break from all the studying and sat together with Solas on his divan. Her fingers intertwined with his, they were cuddled up together as he was reading one of his tomes. It was truly bliss to be there with him like that. A knock on the door to the rotunda interrupted Anaya as she was staring at Solas reading his tome. She glanced over towards the opening of the door. Josephine was standing there, smiling widely, showing her teeth. 

"It's ready! All of it! Time for fitting!" She exclaimed happily. Anaya rolled her eyes and all three of them went upstairs towards her chambers. 

Dorian was already standing there in his attire. It was a simple black jacket with a white sash running diagonally down from the shoulder to the waist, where it was wrapped around the waist. Dorian's pants were white as well. Cassandra was also wearing her own dress. It was made of beautiful black velveteen, with beads embellished on the bodice. It also had fur sown on the cuffs of the dress. She looked stunning, Anaya thought. Then it was time for Solas and Anaya to get changed. First Solas changed into his suit. His own suit was the same as Dorian's, however different colors. His jacket was red, with a blue sash running diagonally down from the shoulder to the waist. His pants were brown. Anaya smiled up at the elf before her. _He is so handsome._ "Anaya. Your turn." Josephine beamed. Awkwardly she made her way out of the closet and looked down at her dress. They all gasped, except for Solas, who smiled approvingly. 

"You look beautiful, Anaya." Cassandra said wide eyed. 

Anaya walked over towards her looking glass and admired her own reflection. The dress had looked exactly like Amelie had said it would look like. The sleeves were long red butterfly sleeves and it matched perfectly with the regal blue of the gown and the bronze effect yarn.

Josephine squealed with delight. "Beautiful? She looks perfect! Now, all we need to do is figure out what we'll do with your makeup and hair."

Amelie smiled proudly while admiring Anaya. "Her hair has to be down. However, we _can_ split the hair up in two parts. And put the top half of her hair into a loose ponytail, leaving the lower half of her hair down. Also, these tendrils of hair.." Amelie took them between her fingers gently. "We can leave those as they are. It will fit. It is a good thing your hair is naturally wavy, my lady Inquisitor." 

Josephine squealed again. "Oh, I like this!" 

Anaya smiled at Amelie kindly then and curtsied. "Thank you, Amelie. You truly have done an amazing job with your people." 

Amelie curtsied in return. "It is no problem, I am glad to be of help." Then Amelie and Josephine started to talk to eachother and Solas walked over towards Anaya then.

"Ma britha ina'lan'ehn." his eyes were full of desire. 

Anaya raised her eyebrow up at him then. _What a simple dress can do to a man._ "Ma serannas, hahren. I suppose now it is time to prepare for the ball." 

Dorian overheard Anaya and chimed in. "Yes, my flower. It's only two days away. Are you ready for it?" 

Anaya shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, Dorian."

Josephine walked back over towards Anaya then. "We will discuss this some more in the war room. Get changed into your casual attire and meet me, Cullen and Leliana there." 

(...)  
Cullen was standing in the middle of the room, behind the wartable. Leliana to his right and Josephine to his left, as usual. "We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is: how?"

Josephine put down her quill momentarily. "We know how. I have our way in. The real question is: where is our enemy hiding? At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding the ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala."

Leliana sighed. "The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions."

Anaya cocked her head to the side, eyeing her advisors. "What do we know about Duke Gaspard?" 

Cullen spoke up. "The man who would have been Emperor. He's Celene's cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene outmaneuvered him. She won over the council of Heralds, who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress, and he a general in the Imperial Army. He's well loved by the troops. He's also a chevalier. Most of their number sided with him when he turned on the Empress."

Anaya nodded. "Alright then. Who is this Ambassador Briala?" 

Leliana sounded amused slightly. "An ambassador in name _only_. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves' alliance in the war. That would be scandal enough, without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene's. A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her command? A promising lead."

Anaya took all of the information in then turned her attention towards Josephine. "Tell me everything we know about the Empress."

Josephine smiled. "Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly to secure peace for the Empire. Unfortunately, many Orlesians view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir, leaving the future of the Empire in doubt if anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard, who's made few friends on the council of Heralds."

Leliana joined in with Josephine then. "Celene is surrounded at all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better place for an assassin to hide than the Empress's own household?"

Anaya sighed. "You've given me plenty to think about." 

Josephine smiled once more at Anaya. "Luckily we still have two more days to think about it all. I have spoken briefly with Solas, he says you did very well memorizing the rules of the grand game, the politics and everything else. Also, your dancing seems to be perfected as well. I'd say you have the next two days to relax a bit, Naya."

Anaya nodded in agreement. "Relaxation. I'd love that." she sighed in relief then. Finally, she'd get to relax. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> Ma britha ina'lan'ehn - You look beautiful  
> Ma serannas, hahren - My thanks, elder


	19. Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... no way I am able to do this in one part! :3
> 
> Stay tuned for part two ;) 
> 
> Anaya and her companions go to the Winter Palace. Anaya is able to play 'the grand game' for the very first time and she does a wonderful job at it.  
> Also: Meany egghead is teasing Anaya.

Anaya found herself staring at her own reflection. _Who is that woman?_ She didn't regocnize herself at all. Her hair was indeed split into two sections, the upper part in a loose ponytail, the lower part was down. The two wavy tendrils that she usually tied back, were now hanging loosely around her face, bouncing around everytime she turned her head to look at herself. Josephine and Leliana had worked their magic on her, not only on her hair but her makeup as well. The kohl around her eyes was dark and heavy but it made her own big eyes stand out even more. The powder on her eyelids was dark as well, but it was smoked out to make her look less harsh. She was wearing a red lip tint and she looked much more mature than she'd ever looked before. Amelie was still working on the dress, making sure the clasps were working and making sure Anaya looked perfect. The new Dalish armor was so comfortable, Anaya often times forgot it was there, underneath the dress. Then finally, Amelie clapped her hands together. "It is done!" 

Leliana and Josephine walked up towards Anaya and Amelie and nodded approvingly. "Maker, you look amazing Anaya." Leliana gasped as she turned around to face the two advisors. 

Anaya smiled awkwardly. "Do you not think the cleavage is a bit too much?" she stared down at her chest and felt slightly uncomfortable. Though Amelie said it would show cleavage, she wasn't expecting so much to be visible. 

Josephine shook her head. "It looks fine from where we are standing." Leliana nodded in agreement then she turned her head towards Josephine. 

"I will check up on the others, see if they are ready yet." with that, Leliana left the room.

Amelie curtsied. "I will take my leave also, my lady Inquisitor. I thank you for all of your cooperation." 

Anaya curtsied as well. "You have my thanks, Amelie. You truly are the best seamstress in Orlais." Amelie smiled and left the room. 

Josephine cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes. Then she hummed. "Truly, a piece of art." 

Anaya smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Josie. You're too kind."

Josephine sighed and looked up emotionally. "No, Anaya. You are." 

Anaya and Josephine both sat down onto her divan and Anaya looked at Josephine questionably. "What do you mean? Are you alright?"

Josephine nodded and wiped away a tear. "I've never properly thanked you for what you did for me, for my family. You had two days to rest, instead you went to Val Royeaux with me and helped me."

Anaya felt a tight pull in her chest. She felt grateful for Josephine's words. "Leliana helped too."

Josephine nodded. "Yes, but on your orders. The contract on my life has been destroyed and now I can focus on helping out my family again. I will never forget what you've done for the Montilyet family." 

Anaya hugged Josephine and held her at arms length. "Don't get emotional now, Josie. If you'll cry, I will cry too. My makeup looks so perfect now, I don't want to ruin it."

Josephine laughed heartily and composed herself then. "You're right. Now let's go downstairs and see how far the others are. The carriage should be here soon as well."

When they arrived in the main hall, everyone was present. Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra, Dorian and Solas. The rest of the Inquisition were there as well, speaking to one another. Vivienne was admiring Cassandra's outfit and commenting on how stunning she'd looked. Bull was teasing Dorian in his attire and kissing his cheek playfully, to which Dorian pushed him away pursing his lips at the Bull. Solas stood, leaning agains the wall of the main hall. The moment he and Cullen spotted Anaya, both their jaws dropped. Anaya made her way over towards the group feeling slightly uncomfortable. Yet she remained gracious, as she walked in heels now. Cullen's eyes were wide open and he wanted to say something to her, but Dorian beat him to it. "Oh, Naya. Look at you! Your hair, the makeup, everything is perfect!" he hugged her tightly and examined her face. 

Anaya felt her face flush and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "Oh, but you yourself look stunning as well!" 

Dorian smirked up at her and turned his body sideways. "Hm, yes I quite agree with you on that. However, do you not think my buttocks look absolutely divine in this attire?" 

Anaya cackled loud and smacked it playfully. "It sure does!" Then she whispered to him. "I can see the Bull has noticed that as well." Dorian curled his lips into a smile and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Then Solas came walking towards the two of them. "Dorian. Do you mind if I steal her from you for a moment?" he said in his most politest tone of voice.

Dorian hummed. "Of course, Solas. I still have to bother Cassandra about her dress, anyways." Dorian walked over towards Cassandra and Solas held out his arm for Anaya to hold. 

She took hold of his arm graciously and together they walked outside, away from the rest. When they were completely out of sight, Solas immediately pulled Anaya in close to him and held her tight. "Ar nuvena ma min'nydha, Anaya." he said resolute. Anaya blinked, slightly surprised at his sudden desire for her. One moment he had been a gentleman, the next the beast was talking. He chuckled. "It will be fun taking off this silly dress." he took the fabric of her dress between his fingers, right above her cleavage and pulled it softly. 

Anaya giggled and slapped him playfully. "Contain yourself, Solas. We haven't even left yet."

Solas glared at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I suppose that's true. Just have to wait a little longer."

Then the rest of the party walked outside. Cassandra saw the two of them first and cleared her throat. "I apologize for interrupting-" she smirked. "-However I do believe that we must leave soon." 

Solas let go of Anaya then and returned to being his usual calm and collected self. Anaya rolled her eyes. "Well, let's head out then."

All of them started walking towards the carriages and entered. Cullen joined the carriage with Cassandra, Leliana and Dorian. Anaya joined the Carriage with Solas and Josephine. 

While they were riding away from Skyhold, towards The Winter Palace, Josephine briefed her some more about tonight. "The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity.. if not a clear advantage." Josephine looked at Anaya with a serious expression across her face. 

Anaya nodded. "Right. So we go in, save the Empress and leave right before the dancing commences." Anaya joked. 

Josephine sighed slightly. "You cannot joke about tonight, Anaya. Not only is this extremely important for the future of the entire of Thedas, it's also important for us. Whatever we do tonight may affect the entire Inquisition. The grand game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards."

Anaya's expression turned serious then. "I understand Josie. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." 

Solas took hold of her hand and squeezed it softly. Josephine noticed it. "Also.. Once you arrive at the Winter Palace... an elf Inquisitor would shock the entire court on it's own." she looked down momentarily before staring directly into Anaya's eyes again. "If the two of you are seen... 'together', it would upset everyone."

Anaya frowned at Josephine then. "I am fully aware of that, Josephine." her voice sounded harsh. It seemed to startle Josephine slightly. Anaya bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I understand the game and how to play it."

Solas hummed. "Yes. Being seen with your elven serving man would not be considered a good thing." the disdain was dripping off of his every word. 

Josephine shook her head. "I did not mean to offend. I am just saying that-"

Anaya interrupted Josephine. "-We know, Josie. Let's just leave it at that."

Josephine nodded but her eyes were sad. "As you wish, Anaya." 

Anaya continued to stare outside the window of the carriage, looking at the scenery around them. _How come the Elves are still being looked down on like that?_ She sighed and tried to change the topic then, as there was a huge tension between everyone within the carriage now. "What of Leliana's men, Josie? Have they been able to smuggle in our weapons?"

Josephine looked up and seemed grateful that Anaya had changed the topic. "Yes. Your weapons _will_ be available to you in the Palace. Leliana's men have been stationed everywhere. Over the last week they have been entering the Palace as guards, one by one to avoid suspicion. With all the guards within the Palace, to keep the Empress safe, nobody has noticed the sudden rise in numbers of guards."

Anaya nodded. "Good. I don't want to end up having nothing to defend myself with, in case it all goes down south."

(Solas POV)  
He was surprised with her to say the least. The way she presented herself to the entire Orlesian court. The way she carried herself, full of grace and poise. She straightened her back the moment the door of the carriage opened. And took hold of his hand gently as she got out. She was immediately stolen away from him by Duke Gaspard. He remained close to her, close enough to hear what they had been speaking of. 

"-Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!" Duke Gaspard was smirking from underneath his mask. 

She played the game marvellously. "And which one _was_ the rightful one, again? I keep getting them confused."

Solas laughed inwardly. She was witty, he enjoyed it. However soon she was taken away by Gaspard to speak in private and he was left alone with Josephine, Dorian, Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana. It was then that he heard the gasps of disbelief and annoyance by the court, when they spotted Anaya walking past them: "Is that the Inquisitor?" a woman said in a dissaproving tone of voice. A man followed up. "An elf savage?! Ugh. Maker forbid!"  
He gritted his teeth and looked angrily at the nobles. Cassandra seemed to notice and touched his arm gently. 

"Do _not_ let the Orlesian nobility get to you, Solas." she said as she gave him a reassuring look.

He sighed. "You have nothing to worry about, Seeker." he turned his attention from Cassandra and looked around. 

_This display of power is truly disgusting. There was a time when we ruled over Thedas. There was a time where humans, no matter commoners or nobility looked up at us in awe. Now, we have been reduced to this. I will change it. I have to._

They all went inside the vestibule then, after Anaya had been going around the courtyard to raise the court's approval by making small talk and, of course, playing the game. Anaya had been eavesdropping around the vestibule, he had noticed. She would make gracious strides towards either a statue or painting within the vestibule and 'admire' it. But he seemed to be the only one noticing her ears twitch slightly as she caught up on some rumors that were being whispered around between nobility. Solas would remain in the shadows, always slightly behind the rest. As they had been humans and therefore he was assumed to be their servant in some way. Dorian and Leliana seemed to be enjoying themselves, speaking to one another about what the nobility was wearing. Solas would occasionally catch Cullen staring at Anaya as she'd walk by him. Cullen would look at Solas slowly and avert his eyes immediately, realizing he had been caught staring. It angered Solas, but no more than seeing the actual elven servants rushing around for the nobility. It was truly difficult for Solas to see this all happen right before him. One of the female servants curtsied before him. "Messere. Would you like a refreshment?" the woman was holding a tray of wine out to him and he took a glass from it.

Solas eyed the elf before him with pity. "Ir abelas." 

The servant looked up in shock and started to flush red. "Messere?"

He sighed. "How are you holding up, my lady? Is everyone treating you well?"

The servant looked around panicked. Then looked back at Solas with pleading eyes. "You're with the Inquisitor, yes? Perhaps you could do us a favor some day. Help change this?"

Solas felt pity for the female infront of him. Though he was indeed with Anaya, the Inquisition could not change the way some humans perceived the elves. Only he could change it. "I am afraid this is not possible. Ama soun, da'len." 

She curtsied before him and took off. He watched her leave and then noticed how Anaya was staring at him from across the vestibule. She looked.. troubled. Annoyed even. He tried to suppress his smile. _Silly woman. Do you not know I only have eyes for_ _you?_

(Anaya POV)  
_What was he speaking about with that servant?_ she shook her head trying to dismiss the unwanted thoughts in her head. _Focus, Anaya. You cannot let this bother you tonight._ She walked over towards the door to the ball room then. A herald welcomed her and bowed his head to her. 

"And now, presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons." the herald called out from the balcony, overlooking the dance floor. She watched Gaspard bow and slowly make his way down, then outstretching his arm towards Anaya who was still ontop of the stairs. "And accompanying him: Lady Inquisitor Lavellan!" Anaya slowly made her way down the staircase, making sure each step she made down, had looked graciously to the entire court. She kept her head held high, looking down her nose, to avoid eyecontact with anybody within the ball room. Then she noticed a blonde woman, with a huge blue dress on the other side of the room, ontop of the balcony bowing her head at her. _The Empress._ Anaya curtsied once she had reached the bottom of the staircase, where Gaspard was waiting for her already. The herald continued: "Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground! Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself!"  
Anaya tried hard not to crinkle her nose at that last bit of his announcement. _If only they knew._

"Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena–"

Cassandra descended down the stairs as well and called out over her shoulder. "-Get on with it!"

"…Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine. Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel." Dorian followed Cassandra down as well. Both of them curtsied before the Grand Duke and Anaya and Gaspard started making their way towards the other side of the dance floor slowly as the herald continued. "The Lady Inquisitor's elven serving man, Solas." 

Anaya looked back over her shoulder momentarily to watch Solas make his way down as well. His face was blank, there was literally _no_ expression visible on his face whatsoever. She felt bad but had to remain ignorant to it all. She turned her head back towards the front of her. Hoping nobody had noticed her looking back at Solas like that. "Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine. And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition."

She now stood before the balcony, looking up at Empress Celene with Gaspard next to her. Gaspard bowed once more. "Cousin. My dear sister."

There was another masked woman with short blonde hair standing next to Celene, wearing a less gaudy cream dress. Anaya eyed her suspiciously. _That must be the duchess._ Celene clasped her hands together infront of her body and remained polite. "Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court."

Gaspard got annoyed slightly, she could tell by the way he spoke to Celene. "Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude."

Celene moved her arm around graciously as she spoke. "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests." Gaspard turned his head towards Anaya then and looked at her silently for a moment, then he left up the stairs onto the balcony on the right side of Celene. "Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible." 

The Duchess turned her head towards Anaya and stared her down. "What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities." the Duchess looked at Celene from the side for a moment. Anaya could sense some hostility in the way the Duchess had spoken of the Inquisition to Celene. "We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." with that the Duchess took off, walking away from them all.

Celene paid her no mind and continued speaking to Anaya from up on the balcony. "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

Anaya smiled politely up at Celene. "I am delighted to be here, your Majesty."

Celene smiled back. "We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

Anaya remembered every chapter, every paragraph she read in the books and reminded herself of the 'game'. "I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn't do them justice."

Celene bowed her head slightly. "Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance." Anaya bowed deeply and walked up the stairs, followed by her companions. 

Anaya continued to converse with Cullen, Leliana and Josephine about their thoughts on tonight's ball. Their thoughts on Gaspard, Briala, the Duchess and Celene as well. It seemed like everyone had their own opinions about the whole lot and it didn't quite help Anaya. Who was she supposed to stand with? Who was she supposed to trust? She had only been here for less than an hour and already her head started to hurt from all the confusion here at the Winter Palace. She had hated it up until now. The only positive thing she held on to was Solas being here with her. Though she had gotten slightly jealous earlier, she knew he'd be the only one to keep a level head here. The only one she could trust. _Or can I?_ the thoughts returned to her mind and she was trying hard to dismiss them all. She focussed on a pair of nobility speaking to one another and was pretending to admire the huge lion statue before her. She walked back into the vestibule because Leliana had mentioned earlier she wanted to speak with her. 

Leliana sighed a breath of relief once she noticed Anaya entering. "Good. I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?" she whispered to Anaya. 

Anaya sighed and whispered back. "He points the finger at Ambassador Briala." 

Leliana nodded and kept a serious face. "The Ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side." Leliana walked over towards a divan and sat down, Anaya sat down next to her, eyeing her advisor from the side. "Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism, foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an 'occult advisor'. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic." she clenched her jaw momentarily. "I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything." 

Anaya furrowed her brows. "How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial Court?"

Leliana's eyes darted around the vestibule, looking for signs of anyone listening in on them. "The Imperial court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength."

Anaya nodded. "That sounds exactly like the person we're looking for."

Leliana seemed pleased with Anaya's answer. "She's worth investigating. Can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point toward the guest wing. It's a promising place to start."

Leliana got up and left Anaya alone. She walked around the vestibule some more, gathering more rumors and secrets she could eventually use to her advantage and made her way into the guest wing. 

Solas was casually leaning against a statue of two women holding a golden vase. He seemed to be looking around the wing, until his eyes were on Anaya, walking slowly and casually towards him. He smiled wryly at her. "I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and _sex_ that permeates these events."

Anaya tried to stiffle her giggle. "Do you have any interest in dancing?" she batted her eyelashes at Solas. 

He seemed to be surprised at her request. "A great deal. Although dancing with an elven apostate would win you few favors with the court. Perhaps once our business here is done."

She groaned inwardly. He could notice her expression changing. "Da'len.." he said in a warning tone of voice. 

She nodded. "Yes yes.. I know. I'll keep up appearances, not to worry. Have you encountered any trouble with the nobles?"

Solas shook his head. "The Orlesians do not quite know what to make of me. I have kept to myself for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent however. And the servants have been happy to refill my glass."

Anaya clenched her jaw then, unaware she was making a face. _Oh, I have noticed the servants have been happy to._ Solas raised his eyebrow at her. "I noticed you make the same face earlier in the vestibule, da'mi."

Anaya got flustered. "What face? I've no idea what you're talking about." she huffed and turned her face away from Solas. 

She heard his low chuckle then. "Though your mastery of the game is impeccable, da'len... You must learn how to keep your emotions from being read from your face. I can very easily tell that you are annoyed."

Anaya turned to look at him again. "I am not!" she hissed. Though she could clearly feel her cheeks become hotter.

Then suddenly another servant walked up to the two of them, holding a platter of frilly cakes and other sweet Orlesian pastries. "Would you care for a snack, Messere?" the elven servant cooed at Solas, completely ignoring Anaya standing right next to her. 

Solas eyed the woman for a moment, then curled his lips into one of his most charming smiles ever. "I'd love to, my lady." he took one of the frilly yellow cakes from her platter and stared at her a little too long to Anaya's liking. 

He was certainly doing this on purpose, she knew. Anaya cleared her throat then. Interrupting Solas' staring at the servant girl and causing the servant to shoot Anaya an annoyed glare. "Yes?" the servant asked Anaya in an irritated tone of voice.

Anaya crossed her arms and looked down onto the servant before her. "I'd like one of those cakes, please." she said in a threathening tone of voice then. 

Solas noticed how hostile Anaya had gotten all of a sudden and interrupted the both of them quickly. "My lady. Allow me to introduce you to Lady Inquisitor Lavellan." 

The servant seemed to be shocked and apologetic immediately. She curtsied, her head hanging low, before Anaya. "My apologies, lady Inquistor Lavellan. I'd no idea you were her. Pardon my manners, would you like a refresment as well?" 

Anaya still glared at her. "No." she snapped.

The servant flinched at Anaya's snapping and quickly curtsied and took off with the platter again. Anaya kept her arms crossed and turned her attention towards Solas again. "What was that?" her voice was low and angry, she could tell but she didn't care about keeping up appearences anymore. 

Solas' face looked amused. "You are really angry about that, are you not?" he smirked and then continued with a smug face. "Now you know _exactly_ how I felt with Cullen."

She gasped slightly. "I _did not_ intentionally flirt with Cullen to annoy you, _delavir fen_."

Solas' eyes darkened, he looked at her with desire again. "Careful now, little fennec."

She bit her lower lip slightly and then noticed some of the nobility were eyeing them suspiciously. She came back to her senses quickly, straightened her back once more and put on her best poker face. "Messere." she said politely, and curtsied before him. Then she took her leave quickly before anyone else noticed more than they should have. She walked past the group of elven servants, including the one girl who was with them earlier and they started to point to her and whisper. She shot them all an angry glare and they quickly curtsied as she passed them. She huffed and made her way towards the garden outside the guest wing. She needed some fresh air, she needed to cool down. He was trying to flirt with the servant on purpose, to anger her. _Fucking_ _egghead._

When she got the garden, three ladies in waiting greeted her and told her they had a message from Celene. "How can I be certain this message is from the Empress?" Anaya had asked the three cautiously. She didn't want to speak to them now but if they truly were Celene's ladies in waiting, she had to play the game. 

"We three wear the masks of house Valmont. They signify that we are public faces of the Empress." the first of them said, looking down at Anaya slightly. 

The third one chimed in. "They are also extremely fashionable." The three ladies started to giggle slightly at that. 

Anaya nodded "I'm always honored to hear from her Majesty."

The second one spoke up now. "Oh! She is the honored one, Inquisitor! Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her most holy endeavor. She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated."

Anaya held back the snort. "That's a generous offer." she remained polite and kept a blank expression. 

The first of them nodded. "The Empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times. She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance." 

The third one's voice became low and dark then. "As soon as Gaspard is out of the way. But we have taken enough of your time. Please, enjoy the masquerade, Inquisitor." then they all curtsied, one after the other and left Anaya on the balcony.

She noticed how Dorian was standing in the middle of the garden then, smirking widely up at Anaya. _Oh thank the Creators!_ She walked over quickly towards Dorian and pouted. "Save me, please!" she cooed at him.

Dorian crossed his arms and laughed. "Is it _that_ bad, my little dandelion?" 

Anaya nodded. "Do you know, Solas just tried to make me jealous?" she whispered at him. 

Dorian raised his eyebrow slightly. "Why would he do that and with whom?" 

Anaya sighed and sat down onto an empty bench, gesturing for Dorian to do the same. "The servant girls are _more_ than happy to serve him tonight. He noticed I did not like it and teased me with it. He did it intentionally, right before my own eyes with one of them!" she balled one of her fists. 

Dorian looked around quickly, noticing how some of the nobility were eyeing Anaya and gently took hold of her hand then. He squeezed it and Anaya stopped balling her fist. She knew he was trying to keep her calm because every eye in this garden was on _her_. Watching her every move and judging her every word. "Come come, my sweet. I am sure you can discuss that with him once we are back at Skyhold." he hushed her sweetly. 

Anaya rolled her eyes. "You're right, Dorian. Thanks." she whispered at him smiling. "Alright then, how's the evening been for you so far?"

Dorian groaned slightly while smiling and waving at one of the nobility who was watching him. "This is all so familiar. I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners."

Anaya giggled. "Is this how the elite of Tevinter carry on?"

Dorian sighed. "You could _almost_ mistake this for a soiree in the Imperium. The same double-dealing, elegant poison, canapés.. it's lacking only a few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic." he smirked at Anaya again. "But the night _is_ still young." he winked then. 

Anaya nodded and looked around, she noticed a masked man watching her from the other side of the garden and she waved and smiled politely at the nobleman. He in turn did the same and started talking to someone next to him. "Have you seen anything I should know about?" her eyes darting around the garden, not looking at Dorian. 

She heard him snicker. "Other than an overabundance of lavender perfume? No, nothing extraordinary." 

Anaya turned her head to Dorian again. "What if your mother were actually here? Where would we be then?" she smirked at him playfully. 

Dorian pursed his lips. "Short one mage, after he's dragged out by his earlobe."

Anaya held her hand infront of her mouth to stiffle the laugh. "I'm having difficulty picturing that."

Dorian rolled his eyes at her, flashing her his most politest smile. "Picture me a young boy of five years, then. She certainly _always_ has." Then Anaya's eyes fell on the nearby trellis leading up towards a balcony, overlooking the garden. Dorian noticed Anaya looking at it. "I see the work never ends." he joked and nudged her softly. Anaya ignored it for now and kept looking around the garden. The bard played songs and sang, keeping some of the nobles occupied. She needed a distraction, she _had_ to climb up on the trellis and figure out what was there. 

Dorian was still eyeing her questionably. She moved her head closer to his and whispered into his ear. "How well can you entertain nobility, Dorian?" 

He gave her a look of horror then and Anaya simply smirked back at him and nodded her head 'yes'. "You want me to distract them?" he hissed back at her, seemingly uneasy. 

She sighed and gave him pleading eyes. "I _need_ that distraction. I want to see what's up there. I can't just climb on there with all the eyes of the garden on me. They'll think me insane!" 

Dorian groaned and nodded. "I know you're right." he thought for a moment, then started smiling at her widely. "You know my little dalish goddess, you're not the _only_ one who can sing." he got up and casually walked over towards the bard, whispering something to her.  
Anaya was watching Dorian intently. Suddenly the bard stopped playing the gentle easy song she was earlier and started playing a more fiery, upbeat song. To which Dorian started tapping his foot and all of a sudden, he burst out into singing a song about Tevinter. 

Anaya slowly got up from the bench and made her way towards the trellis slowly, backing up. The nobility all turned to face Dorian and the bard and walked over, circling around the two of them. _It worked. Good._ Quickly Anaya climbed her way up the trellis, onto the balcony. There was a huge door there, right across the trellis. She knew she had to be fast, or else the song would end and they would discover Anaya's dissapearance in the garden. She took a pin from out of her hairdo and started to fiddle on the lock. She found herself in a huge library then, with three statues in a row on the right and left side of her, leading up towards a bookcase in the middle against the wall. She hummed and looked around the library, her eyes darting from one bookcase to another. _There must be something hidden here. Why else would these statues be placed here in this order? It almost looks like a path._ She walked past the bookcases, one by one until her eye fell on a slightly odd placed book in one of the bookcases. It was slightly sticking out, whereas the rest of the books were neatly placed into all of the bookcases. There was something off about it. It also seemed out of place because it looked.. recent. The rest of the books were all old books and this one seemed to be slightly newer. She put her hand on the book slowly and pulled it out then, thinking she'd find some sort of switch or lever. Instead, the moment she pulled out the book, she noticed it was attached to something. The book _was_ the lever. The bookcase against the middle of the wall, right between the line of statues slid to the side, revealing a secret corridor. Anaya walked through it, finding herself in a study, with letters scattered around the desk. She took one of the letters and quickly read it. 

Anaya hummed and whispered to herself. _Hmm. Who is this Lady M. Celene speaks of? Celene seems to know about Gaspard's plans._ She put down the letter and quickly made her way back towards the trellis and slid down quickly. Dorian was still singing but quickly ended the song as he noticed Anaya had been back. The nobles started clapping and all went back to where they were originally standing. Anaya flattened her dress quickly and examined the dress for any possible tears. Dorian walked past her and winked at her quickly, then the sound of bells. She sighed. _Time to go back towards the ballroom._ When she was infront of the door to the ballroom she waited for the second bell to ring. _Fashionably late now._ Exactly what she wanted. She wanted to enter the ballroom however she was interrupted by a female voice behind her. 

"Well well, what have we here? The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the fade by the hand of blessed Andraste Herself." a woman with black hair up into a bun in a wine red dress made her way down the stairs slowly, addressing Anaya. "What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?" her yellow eyes were piercing but Anaya remained calm.

"We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that." Anaya smiled politely at the woman before her. 

The woman nodded in agreement, a faint trace of a smile on her lips. "Such intrigues obscure much, but not all. I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane." Anaya remembered the letter she found in the garden's study. In which Celene had written to a lady M. _This must be our Lady M._ "You.. have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the Palace." Morrigan cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

Anaya crossed her arms and smirked at Morrigan. "I don't know. Do we?"

Morrigan chuckled. "You are being coy."

Anaya shook her head. "I am being careful."

Morrigan nodded. "Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first, then." Morrigan started walking around slowly, and Anaya followed her. "Recently I've found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter's body." Morrigan handed over a small bronze key and Anaya quickly tucked it in her bosom. "Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can."

Anaya hummed and examined Morrigan for a moment. "Why did you kill the agent? He might have had useful information."

Morrigan rolled her eyes at Anaya then, seemingly for asking such a 'stupid' question. "I would not have slain the man on sight, had he not attacked me _first_. Why? Undoubtedly I caught him in an illicit act. I did not know from whence he came until after the battle, and regret only that I could not capture him alive. What intentions the Imperium has here I suspect you know far better than I."

Anaya nodded "I may find the time to try a door or two."

Morrigan stopped walking then and turned to face Anaya. "Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter."

Then she left Anaya and walked off. Anaya shook her head and walked towards the door to the ballroom then. _Great. More mysteries._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar nuvena ma min'nydha - I want you tonight  
> Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> Ama soun, da'len - Keep strong, little one  
> Delavir fen - Stupid wolf


	20. Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts mission!
> 
> Anaya outplays everyone in the Winter Palace and recruits their final advisor. Now the team is complete! 
> 
> Cassandra worries for Anaya, because it's very clear that she is not 'herself'.
> 
> Aaaand a little more of Solas POV, he's not sitting idly by either ;)
> 
> Dun-Dun-Dunnn!!!

Anaya immediately went to Leliana and shared her findings with her. After that she walked past Cassandra and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Cassandra was _smiling_ while watching the guests dance below on the floor.  
"Alright, who are you and what have you done to the _real_ Cassandra?" Anaya crossed her arms and smirked at her friend. 

Cassandra's eyes widened slightly and then she looked down, her face flushed. "I.. I've no idea what you're talking about." 

Anaya snorted softly. "You are _enjoying_ the ball?"

Cassandra smirked. "Alright. I must admit it is somewhat interesting to be back at a palace again. With all that's happening, I've had quite the interesting evening. What of you, Naya? Have you come up with anything useful?" her smile dissapeared and she went back to being the same old serious Cassandra. 

Anaya sighed and shook her head, "Nothing of noteworthy I'm afraid. I did meet up with Celene's occult advisor just now. She gave me this." Anaya showed Cassandra the key. "I believe it leads to the servants quarters. You should find Dorian in the garden in the guest wing and you'll find Solas hanging out there too. Gather them all in the vestibule. I suspect that soon we will find out more." Anaya tucked the key back into her bosom. 

Cassandra nodded. "What will you do in the meantime?"

Anaya looked around. "I want to speak to Briala. Have you seen her yet?"

Cassandra glanced over towards a door leading out to another balcony. "We saw her go there a few moments ago."

Anaya sighed. "Alright. I'll go speak with Briala, you gather everyone into the vestibule and wait there for me to return. After that, it's time to get rid of these dresses." she smirked at Cassandra who in turn smirked right back at her and groaned softly.

"Oh, I'd love to kick someone's behind. I've been holding back for _far_ too long." she winked at Anaya and with that, she left. 

(...)  
Anaya quickly clasped off her dress and cautiously put it onto the crates to the left of her, Cassandra did the same and groaned happily when she was standing in her armor. Solas and Dorian had already changed into their armor and were watching the two women before them smile widely at one another. 

"Ugh, yes.. finally. Room to move around and _breathe_." Anaya groaned and stretched herself. 

Cassandra nodded frantically. "We have to get back in those _things_ later however, Naya. Don't get too excited about it yet." 

Dorian snorted. "If you ladies are quite finished?" he eyed the two of them and Solas supressed his smile at seeing Anaya in her dalish armor for the first time. 

She noticed him staring at her and glared at him. "Don't you dare smile at me, Solas. I have a bone to pick with you later." she pointed her finger at him and he in return nodded, his lips curled into a half smile. 

"So, where are Leliana's men?" Anaya looked around. 

Cassandra hummed. "I spoke to Leliana before I went to look for Solas and Dorian. She said she'd send two of her men down to us and they'll give us our weapons." 

Anaya sighed and sat down onto a crate impatiently. "We don't have the time to sit idly by. There's a lot that still needs to be done."

Then a strange voice called out from behind them. "You don't have to." one of Leliana's men walked up towards Anaya and the rest, followed by another. They were both carrying crates with them. "We've brought your weapons, lady Inquisitor." they put down the boxes and everyone took their weapons out. 

Anaya nodded. "Thanks. Will you remain here please? To keep an eye out. Once we return we'll need you to hide the weapons in the crates again." 

The man before her nodded and saluted Anaya. "Will do. Be safe out there." 

Anaya and the rest went out and explored the servants quarters. She went into the bedrooms and found a tattered journal. She examined one of the recent pages. "This journal belongs to a servant. It's like a diary, listen to this: 'Since I took that box up to the Grand Apartments, nine people have subtly tried asking me where the vault is. Including a couple of chevaliers, the fifth undergardener, and one of the grand Duchess's footmen. I'm not mad enough to tell'." Anaya looked at her companions. 

Dorian chuckled. "Not mad enough to tell? Sounds interesting. What kind of vault would the servant be speaking of?"

Anaya shook her head. "No idea, but something tells me we'll have to check out these grand apartments later this evening."

Cassandra hummed. "We'll have to gain access to them first."

Anaya closed the diary and put it back onto the nightstand. Then they continued their way through the servants quarters outside, towards a garden. In the midst of the garden stood a fountain and Anaya and the rest dropped down the balcony into the garden.

A corpse of a man wearing a mask laid before the fountain, a dagger into his back. Anaya crouched down before the corpse and examined the dagger. "This was no servant. What was he doing here?"

Cassandra crouched down next to Anaya and studied the dagger as well. "The crest of the Chalons family. Duke Gaspard will answer for this." 

Suddenly an elven servant screamed out and ran towards the fountain, followed up by a masked harlequin and several Venatori. The harlequin in the red and white suit swiftly jumped up and killed the screaming elven servant. Then they threw a smoke bomb and dissapeared up onto the balcony above them. Anaya breathed out and unsheathed her daggers. She ran towards one of the Venatori, dropped herself on her side and slid through his legs, stabbing him from underneath his crotch. The Venatori screamed out and tried to attack her but before he could, Anaya got up to her feet behind him and sunk both her daggers into his sides. She could feel her dagger's blades touch within his torso and twisted them sideways. The Venatori man fell to his knees and Anaya quickly pulled out her daggers as she realized another Venatori was trying to attack her from behind. She heard the running footsteps coming closer and waited until the man was right behind her, then she jumped up high over the man. When she was right above him, she flipped around mid air and landed behind the man. This Venatori agent was slightly smarter than the one before because he immediately flung his sword around trying to hit her. Anaya jumped back slightly and then gestured for the man to come at her. He charged at her, yelling and he tried to stab her with his sword. She used her two daggers to parry the attack from the man and used all her strength to push him back, while holding his sword tightly between her two crossed daggers. The Venatori agent was trying hard to pierce her, as he pushed his blade closer and closer towards her body, through her crossed daggers. She lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach, making him grunt out loudly and lose his strength. Anaya then quickly lunged forwards, sticking one of her daggers into his skull. The man immediately died. She put her foot onto the corpse's head and pulled out the dagger that was stuck in the skull. Then she turned around and noticed Cassandra, Solas and Dorian were all watching her, the Venatori they had slain next to them. Solas had no expression on his face but Cassandra looked shocked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go find this mysterious harlequin." she said in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

Cassandra jogged up to her as Anaya was sheathing her daggers behind her back again and turned her around by the shoulder. "What was that?" 

Anaya furrowed her brows. "What? I killed the Venatori. Should I have left them alive?" 

Cassandra shook her head, "No, of course not. But.. the way you killed them... It was so.. aggressive."

Anaya smirked up. "I'm sorry, next time I'll kill them in a passive way, yes?"

Cassandra groaned. "I just mean that I've not seen this side of you before. Like you were taken by bloodlust." she sounded slightly worried. 

Dorian scoffed. "Then you would've _hated_ to see her back at her old Dalish clan. It was ten times worse, then."

Cassandra turned to look at Anaya again. "Being taken by bloodlust is _not_ a good thing, Anaya." Cassandra's voice was stern now. 

Anaya rolled her eyes and continued walking, the rest following. "Oh come now, Cassandra. I was just killing the people who were trying to kill me. There's nothing blood-lusty about it. You overreact. It was perfectly normal."

Cassandra was not pleased with that answer. "It did _not_ look _normal_ from where I was standing." 

Anaya ignored it and kept walking further ahead. This was not the time to discuss her fighting techniques with them. They had more important matters to attend to.

They faught their ways through the grand apartments, until they reached an upper floor. Again, a group of Venatori zealots was waiting for them there. They attacked immediately once they saw the group approach. Anaya hid in the shadows, the Venatori went after Cassandra first, since she was the warrior of the group. Cassandra used her shield to block their attacks and swiftly attacked them with her sword. Hacking her way through. Solas was using his fade step to move around quickly and attack the Venatori. Dorian was using his death siphon spell and soon the Venatori dropped around them. There was one left and Anaya wanted to go after that one. She jumped out of the shadows and twirled her daggers around herself, spinning towards the man. She slashed and cut through the man several times before he succumbed to the injuries and fell to the floor. Blood was spattered all over Anaya's armor, the floor and the marble walls and pillars around them. 

"Fancy meeting you here." Briala casually walked into the same room and smirked up at Anaya. 

Anaya eyed the elven woman before her suspiciously. Not a little while ago they had been speaking to one another on the balcony and she immediately didn't like Briala. There was something _off_ about her. 

"Shouldn't you be dancing, Inquisitor? What will the nobility say?" she crossed her arms and looked at Anaya.

Anaya huffed. "No doubt there's a line of people breathlessly waiting for dances with me."

Briala smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was." she looked around the room. "You've cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've already beaten me to it. So.. the council of Heralds' emissary in the courtyard.. that's not your work, is it?"

Anaya glared at the elven woman before her. "If I did kill him, what would you do?"

Briala laughed quietly. "Well, I wouldn't believe you, for one. You may have arrived with the Grand Duke, but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work. I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight. I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

Anaya smirked. Not fooled by Briala's mask. "You know how to make a sales pitch, ambassador. I'll give you that."

"I do, don't I?" Briala cooed at Anaya. "I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over." Briala moved in closer towards Anaya then, batting her eyelashes up at her. "And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It.. could prove adventageous to us both. Just a thought." Briala walked away then, towards the balcony and jumped down into the garden. 

Anaya scoffed. Solas stepped forward then. "Something wrong, da'len?" 

Anaya shrugged her shoulders. "Just.. something off about her. I don't trust anyone I've met in the Winter Palace so far." 

Cassandra nodded. "More politics and double-dealing. Is there anyone here who is not corrupt?"

Anaya hummed. "My point exactly. Let's go back to the servants quarters." 

When they arrived there, Leliana's men were still waiting for them. They put back the weapons into the crates. "Keep these crates close to you. We may need your assistance later. I'll stay in touch with you through Leliana." Anaya ordered the men. They saluted her and left with the crates. Anaya sighed and looked down at her armor. "Any way you can clear this blood off of us, Solas?" she looked up at him. 

He nodded and simply waved his hand around, removing all blood stains and spatters from her armor. He then continued to do the same for Cassandra, Dorian and himself. Then they all clasped back on their suits and dresses. Anaya groaned as she stiffly made her way out of the servants quarters with her companions again. She knew it before, but now that she's worn just her armor again for a while, she knew it for sure: she hated dresses. They all walked towards the vestibule again when Anaya noticed some guards standing before the door of a trophy room. She hummed and walked over towards them, the rest stayed behind her. One of the men immediately gasped as he noticed Anaya. "Inquisitor! I must ask you.. Are the stories about your battles true? We've heard so much about them."

Anaya giggled and acted coy and cutesy. "Hm, I don't know ser. Perhaps you should speak to Commander Cullen about it all. He's in the ballroom. He'll be able to tell you all about it." 

The man before her looked Anaya up and down and swallowed loud, seriously taken by her beauty and behavior. He cleared his throat then. "Right. We shall, life is too short. My lady." he took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. Anaya smiled and faked her girly giggles. When they were out of sight she groaned and wiped her hand onto her dress.

Solas growled. "I remember you saying you'd have a bone to pick with me, Anaya. I am sure we have." he glared at her.

Dorian rolled his eyes and pushed Solas out of the way as he made his way through the door into the trophy room first, followed by Naya and the other two companions. "Oh Solas, calm down. She was just playing the game. If she needs to act all giddy and giggly, she will. It worked, did it not?" he smirked up at Solas, but Solas remained quiet, still glaring at Anaya. 

Anaya entered another door and found a desk with orders ontop of it. She read them out loud. "Orders from Gaspard: 'Phillipe, move in on the Western wing of the palace when I send you three shots of brandy. Not taking any chances.' And the plot thickens." Anaya sighed and then the bell rang, it was time to move towards the ballroom again.

When they arrived in the ballroom, Florianne was already waiting for Anaya. "Inquisitor Lavellan. We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Anaya squinted her eyes slightly at Florianne. "Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?"

Florianne smiled politely but Anaya could see through the facade. After all, Florianne herself was also playing the game. "This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happens by accident. I believe tonight, you and I are both concerned by the actions of... a certain person." she moved graciously towards the staircase leading down to the dance floor. "Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor." 

Anaya's eyes darted around the ballroom. She saw the eyes of nobility fixated on her, yet again. _All for the court's approval, Anaya. All for the approval._ "Very well. Shall we dance, your grace?"

Florianne bowed her head slightly. "I'd be delighted." 

Anaya took hold of Florianne's hand and walked down the stairs with her slowly. She kept her head held high and her back straight. She walked down with such elegance and poise, now that everyone's eyes were upon them. The gasps and gossip about the two women dancing, quickly caused the entire ballroom to be full of people watching them. Including her companions. The music started playing, it was a Waltz. _Of course it was a Waltz._ They started their first walks onto the dance floor. Florianne turned her head towards Anaya. "Have the Dalish gained such a passion for politics? What do you know about our civil war?" 

Anaya walked slowly, holding Florianne's left hand gently. "I assure you, the effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire."

Florianne followed Anaya's steps with just the same amount of elegance and poise and smiled kindly. "Perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the Empire is the enter of everyone's world." the sounds of the violins got louder then. "It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it all." they let go of one another and turned their bodies sideways, taking two big, slow strides sideways. Moving their hands along with the movement of their legs. Anaya and Florianne bowed deeply towards one another then.

"Do we both want that, lady Florianne?" Anaya said as they moved back up again. 

They put their hands against one another and put their other, free hand, behind their backs as they twirled around one another. "I hope we are of one mind on this." Florianne said softly. 

Anaya twirled Florianne around by her hand gently. "In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe. Is it not, your grace?"

Then they took eachother by the arm, as the Waltz truly commenced. Anaya used all her knowledge of the dancing classes she had taken with Solas. Slightly cursing inwardly that now it had not been Solas, but Florianne she was dancing with. "I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiousity to many, Inquisitor. And a matter of concern to some."

Anaya remained calm. "Am I the curiousity or the concern to you, your grace?"

They were gliding across the dance floor, everyone else around them stopped to look at them. "A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?"

Anaya smiled politely at Florianne. "If I've learned anything, your Grace, it is to put my trust in no one." Anaya spun Florianne around again and then graciously took hold of Florianne.

"In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight." Florianne was looking at Anaya intently, awaiting her reply.

However Anaya kept playing the game wonderfully well. "I thought 'dangerous machinations' were the national sport in Orlais." then she twirled Florianne around one last time, and dipped her suddenly on the last note of the music. The entire ballroom gasped out in awe and started clapping for the two women.

Anaya lifted Florianne back up and she in turn smiled. "You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes." they walked slowly back towards the staircase again, holding one another by the arm. "In the Royal wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets. I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming." 

Then Florianne bowed to Anaya and Anaya returned the bow. "We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?" Anaya smirked and then she took off. 

(...)  
And my what the night had in store for Anaya, indeed. She and her companions went into the Royal Wing and found more proof about all the double-dealing done by Briala and Gaspard. She found the vault that was mentioned in the diary found back in the servants quarters, it was a vault of Celene's containing information about her. Celene _knew_ about Gaspard smuggling chevaliers into the Palace. She had found a naked, bound man on Celene's bed, for crying out loud. She had been attacked by Florianne and more Venatori agents, wich explained Anaya's distrust towards the woman. Right before the ball came to an end, Anaya was pleased with herself and the work that had been done.  
She had proof, three witnesses willing to testify against each and every single one of them. Celene, Briala _and_ Gaspard. 

(Solas POV)  
Dorian, Cassandra and himself were standing behind Anaya in the ballroom. 

Cullen came running towards Anaya. "Thank the Maker you're back! The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

Anaya seemed to be smug with Cullen then. "Wait here, Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the grand Duchess."

Solas smiled proudly and was nudged slightly by Dorian as Anaya made her way down onto the dance floor. They all walked over towards the banister to get a closer look at what was about to happen. He had ben very proud of Anaya, despite their little dispute earlier. 

"-The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, your Grace. Remember to smile." Anaya smiled wickedly up at the grand Duchess who in turn seemed to be biting her tongue. 

Florianne slowly stepped backwards as Anaya made her way up to her. "Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?"

Anaya remained perfectly calm, keeping up her appearances. "I seem to recall you saying: **'All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike'.** " she raised her voice slightly so that every nobleman and woman could hear her. Solas chuckled slightly. He liked seeing her that way, it was enjoyable. The entire ballroom gasped out and Celene stepped forward, eyeing Florianne suspiciously. 

Anaya clasped her hands behind her back. "You lost this fight ages ago, your Grace. You're just the last to find out." then the royal guards stepped forward and detained Florianne. Anaya turned her attention towards Celene then. "Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere." 

Solas, Cassandra and Dorian followed Anaya towards the balcony. With them were Briala, Celene of course and Duke Gaspard. Solas stood slightly closer to the balcony door, to eavesdrop on what was said. The entire time Anaya had been completely calm and collected. She was letting them all bicker amongst themselves and waited for the right moment to use all of the information she had gathered. 

"Every one of you is implicated. You all conspired to allow this to happen. Gaspard brought hired mercenaries into the palace for a coup. I have the word of his captain. Briala murdered ambassadors and forged documents." Solas looked over his shoulder to watch 'his fennec' work her magic. 

Briala scoffed. "So what if I did? Take me down and Elves will riot in every city in the Empire."

"They won't. Not when they learn you were sleeping with the woman who purged Halamshiral's alienage. And Celene knew of Gaspard's coup and let it go far enough to hang him for treason."

Celene was _not_ amused. "You've made your point. What do you want?" 

Anaya smirked. "If you don't want your dirty secrets revealed, you'll all do as I say and work together."

Solas walked over towards Dorian, Cassandra and the advisors who knew he had been eavesdropping on them all. 

Josephine urged him. "Well? What did she say?" 

Solas simply smiled. "You will see for yourself in a moment, lady Montilyet."

He leaned against a pillar and watched with the others of the Inquisition how Celene and Gaspard held their speeches for the nobility and guests down in the ballroom. Soon after, Anaya followed up with her very own speech. Solas couldn't help but feel good. She truly had shown an amazing display of power tonight. She showed she could handle herself in _any_ situation, infront of thousands of prying eyes. She mastered the game, she remained composed and above all, she had been able to avoid disaster. She wrapped the entire court around her fingers, even though the court had dissaproved of her when she first arrived hours ago. He watched her then, speaking to nobility. Laughing, sharing jokes. All eyes were on her again, however this time, it was positive. Everybody _loved_ her. Solas wondered then how come this 'simple elven girl' was able to wrap everyone around her finger. What kind of effect she has had on everyone in- and outside the Inquisition. It was truly amazing to witness it all.

He left the ballroom to check up on a few of his agents. During the time Anaya spent on her dance classes and reading the books, he too had been busy. He received word from Seraya. She was willing to join forces with him, while not knowing yet who he truly was. He hid in the shadows, using a cloaking spell to hide him completely. He knew Seraya would send her new spies to the Winter Palace and recruit some of the elven servants. He hid in the darkness and watched them gather and whisper of _'Fen'harel's_ _return'_. He had to make sure he knew for certain that Seraya had not been lying to him in her letter. It seemed she was truthful. He was amused to see one of the elven girls who served him at the beginning of the evening, in the vestibule. She had wanted change, a change the Inquisition could not give her. But he could. He saw as they shook hands and finished the gathering. He was pleased, this entire night had gone well. Anaya did her part and prevented chaos from ensuing and his agents were recruiting more and more every day. When they had all left, Solas returned to the ballroom to find that Anaya was no longer there. Everyone was eating, drinking and talking to one another. The Empress, Briala and Gaspard were missing as well.

Solas walked over towards Leliana then, who was speaking with Josephine and her younger sister. "Excuse me, nightinggale. Have you any idea where Anaya went? Is she still with the Empress?"

Leliana shook her head and looked around the ballroom, looking for Anaya. "No. The Empress left the ballroom with Gaspard and Briala. Most likely to discuss their new alliance. I have not seen Anaya for a little while." 

Josephine's younger sister curtsied before speaking to Solas. "Messere.. I've seen Anaya leave towards that balcony not too long ago." she pointed towards the balcony on the right side of the ballroom. "A lady followed her there though."

Solas raised his eyebrow. "A lady?" 

Josephine gave her younger sister a quizzical look as well. "What did the lady look like, Yvette?" 

Yvette hummed. "She had raven hair, tied into a bun. She had a pale face and was wearing a beautiful wine red dress. Her eyes were yellow like a black cat's. She looked quite extraordinary." 

Leliana's expression became dark then. "Morrigan."

Solas looked at Leliana then. "Who is this, Morrigan? You seem to know her."

Leliana nodded. "I used to travel with her, back when I was accompanying the Hero of Ferelden on her journeys. I do not know what she is up to, but if she's gone to speak with Anaya in private like this, I cannot imagine it being anything good. We need to watch out for her." she spoke to Josephine as well as she said this. 

"Thank you, lady Montilyet." Solas bowed his head towards Yvette who in turn giggled and curtsied to him.

He walked over towards the door of the balcony and sure enough he saw Morrigan speaking with Anaya. He waited patiently for Morrigan to take her leave. He wanted to speak to Anaya in private as well. She took her leave eventually and Solas walked up slowly towards Anaya. She hadn't even heard him. She looked troubled. Her head was hanging low and she was hunched over against the banister of the balcony, looking before her, at the beauty that was Orlais. "I'm not surprised to find you out here." he said as he placed himself next to her, hunching over against the very same banister. She looked at him with tired eyes. "Thoughts?" 

She sighed. "It's been a very long day."

He nodded. "For everyone, I'd imagine. It's nearly over now. Cullen's giving the men their marching orders as we speak." he clenched his jaw slightly mentioning Cullen. He heard the people inside the ballroom clap and exclaim. This meant the band was almost done playing their music. He remembered her question from the beginning of this evening. "Come, before the band stops playing, dance with me." he took a step back and held out his hand. 

Anaya's eyes immediately filled with love and relief. "I'd love to." she took hold of his hand and he pulled her in close to him. 

He could smell her scent. She had the most wonderful smell, as always. A mixture of roses and jasmine. He looked down into her eyes and was lost within them momentarily. She smiled lovingly at him and laid her head against his chest as they danced together. She was so beautiful. She truly looked like nobility herself in that dress, with her hair like that. _Like a Goddess._ He kissed her forehead gently and she closed her eyes. "Ma itha ina'lan'ehn min'nydha." he said softly. 

She smiled while keeping her eyes closed and moved her hands down to his waist. "La'var ma."

He chuckled. "I look beautiful?"

She snorted slightly and opened her eyes, looking back up at him again. "Handsome would be the better word, hahren."

He nodded and smiled deviously at her. "Ah. I see."

The music stopped playing and Solas let go of her gently. She sighed. "Mah dea on'ala." 

Solas nodded and leaned against the banister of the balcony again. "It was." He didn't want to go inside yet. He wanted to spend more time with her, alone. She stood before him and looked him up and down with a longing look in her eyes. 

Suddenly a servant joined them on the balcony. It was one of the giggling servants from earlier. "Messere, my lady. Care for a drink?" she walked over towards the two of them. Anaya rolled her eyes with her back facing the servant girl. 

He shook his head. "We are fine, thank you." 

The girl giggled slightly. "Have a good evening, messere." she curtsied at Solas and left the balcony again. He noticed Anaya's facial expression then. _Here we go. Moment ruined._

"Da'mi?" he asked her cautiously.

She clicked her tongue. "You have quite the way with the servant girls tonight, do you not? I wonder why." she eyed him suspiciously. 

He growled lowly and glared at her. "Anaya. Diana ra. Do not forget I saw what you did with those soldiers earlier near the trophy room." 

Anaya groaned and looked down for a moment, however when she looked back up she was laughing loudly. "Oh Solas." she snorted. 

"What's so funny?" he asked her in a surprised tone of voice. 

She giggled and kissed him on his cheek. "I apologize. I just realized how petty we are acting." she bit her lower lip and looked up into his eyes apologetically. "I don't know why we are to be honest. I suppose I did because I was jealous."

He found himself smiling. She was right. They were both acting ridiculous. She knew deep down he did not care for anyone else but her. And he knew that she only had eyes for him. She didn't care about Cullen, she did not care about soldiers. Earlier she _was_ just doing her part playing the grand game. "You are right about the pettiness. I too was reacting in a foolish way."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck then. Looking straight into his eyes. "Ma ane ma'fen." 

He growled and bit her lower lip softly, then started sucking on it hard. She breathed out against his lips and he could feel the warmth of her breath. He looked down into her cleavage and felt himself getting aroused. He continued to press himself against her and grab her buttcheek. 

She giggled and pulled away from him, her cheeks had already gotten red. She gasped and gave him her best impression of being 'shocked'. "Messere! How dare you!" she smiled deviously at him. 

He groaned and pulled her back against himself hard. "Diana nuvi'sulenal. Ma lath ra."

She licked her lips and looked directly at him. "I do. Ar'an nadas eolasa iras ar'an ane."

He smiled wickedly at her. "Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma itha ina'lan'ehn min'nydha - You look beautiful tonight  
> La'var ma - As do you  
> Mah dea on'ala - That was wonderful  
> Diana ra - Stop it  
> Ma ane ma'fen - You are my wolf  
> Diana nuvi'sulenal - Stop pretending  
> Ma lath ra - You love it  
> Ar'an nadas eolasa iras ar'an ane - We must remember where we are


	21. The Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning!! ;) 
> 
> Cassandra speaks her mind about the change in Anaya's behavior once more, Dorian backing her up.
> 
> Anaya and Solas GET IT ONNNN and Solas finally fully gives in to his feelings for Anaya.
> 
> Then... Anaya finds out something that shocks her completely.  
> AND THE PLOT THICKENS. 
> 
> xoxo thank you SO much for reading my fanfic and leaving kudos on it <3 muah ~

(Anaya POV)  
Her head was resting on his shoulder as they made their way back towards Skyhold. This time, Dorian and Cassandra joined them in the carriage. Josephine, Cullen, Morrigan and Leliana in the other. 

"So we have another mage with us." Dorian smiled at Anaya, breaking the silence. 

Anaya nodded and a yawn escaped her mouth then. "Hm. Yes, but she will not join us on our journeys unless absolutely neccesary. She'll be our occult advisor, I suppose. She'll be mostly working with Leliana, Cullen and Josephine."

Cassandra shifted in her seat and eyed Anaya. "Can we trust her? I've spoken to Leliana about her. She believes Morrigan is not to be trusted."

Anaya shrugged her shoulders. "I'll keep my eye on her, not to worry."

Dorian raised his eyebrow up at Anaya. "You don't trust her either? Why bring her with us if you don't even trust her?"

Anaya smirked. "I'm not stupid, Dorian. I can tell she's a very smart woman. She knows many things and I can use that to my advantage. I realized she was not a trustworthy person, the moment I laid eyes on her."

Solas chuckled. "So you pretend to accept her. Keeping up a mask to throw her off."

Cassandra hummed in approval then. "You play a game with her. Smart."

Anaya grinned. "Not just _any_ game, Cass. _The Grand Game._ " she cooed.

Dorian snickered. "You're getting more and more devious, my rose." 

Anaya stuck her tongue out to Dorian then. 

Cassandra's facial expression changed. "You've changed a lot since I first met you, Naya. You've grown...-" she paused and looked down. 

Anaya frowned then, lifting her head from Solas' shoulder. "But..?"

Cassandra sighed. "-But.. You've also become more aggressive. Earlier tonight, in the gardens.." Anaya groaned and rolled her eyes. "You can roll your eyes at me all you like, Naya. But that was _not_ you who was fighting. I know you. I've seen you fight before. It's like something came over you. You became this _different_ person." Anaya stared at her intently, recalling the events from earlier that evening.

Dorian's eyes grew sad then. "It pains me to say this, but I must agree with Cassandra my plum. I may not have seen you fight before I joined the Inquisition. However, when we were fighting your clan _and_ when you were fighting the Venatori this evening.. you seemed to be taken by 'something'. Whatever that was, I cannot say."

Anaya squinted her eyes at Dorian then. She wasn't mad with him but she didn't get why he was backing Cassandra up right now. She thought about it for a moment. She didn't think she was acting differently when fighting. "I suppose I've gotten more aggressive when wielding the daggers. Because it makes me feel more free. Like nothing is holding me back."

Cassandra nodded. "That's what I mean! Before you used daggers you were... different."

Solas cleared his throat then. "When Anaya was wielding magic, she was doing a poor job of it, Seeker. You cannot blame her for fighting differently now that she's using daggers. You should be happy she's very astute at her wielding of the daggers. Would you rather she kept getting hurt in battle when using a staff poorly?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No, that's not it but-"

Solas interrupted her. "-Then why do you bring this up?"

Cassandra sighed. "I'm just worried about her."

Anaya huffed. "You make it sound as though I scare you. _I scare you_." she put the emphasis on the last sentence. "It doesn't make sense. You're a fierce warrior yourself, why worry or fear for me when I fight the same way you do?"

Dorian sighed. "I do not believe that is what Cassandra meant, Naya. It's not just your fighting techniques. It's your entire demeanor. It changes completely when you fight."

Anaya groaned. "However I fight is my business. You've nothing to fear or worry for. I'm still me, still the same Anaya. I admit my fighting is different now that I use daggers, because it's a different weapon. Therefore, I will need to change my fighting techniques. I feel less grounded, more freedom in what I do and I apply that to my fighting. At the end of the day, I get the job done." she turned her head away from Cassandra and Dorian and the conversation was done. She could however feel that Solas was staring at her from her side.  
She knew what they were talking about. She _was after all_ her descendant. She was the Goddess of hunt. She sighed then. She had to make up with them once they arrived at Skyhold.

(...)  
It was late but everyone was too excited about the victory at Halamshiral, so everyone stayed up and talked to one another. Everyone got out of their formal attire and spoke with the rest of the Inquisition. Telling the members who didn't join, exactly what happened.  
Anaya walked over towards Dorian then, who was sitting right next to the Iron Bull. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Dorian glanced up at her and silently nodded. He followed her towards the outside of Skyhold. The night was calm and quiet, serene even. 

They stood there silently next to one another. She wanted to speak up but he held up his hand and spoke first. "Anaya, I don't want you to think I chose a side earlier. Cassandra and I both meant it in a good way. We care about you. We don't want all of this war and fighting to change _you_. You're a delightful woman and you have a kind heart. We don't want to see that corrupted. When you fight, that's what it seems like sometimes." His eyes were worried. 

She sighed. "I realize I was acting a bit harsh earlier. I know you both care for me. It's just that I don't see what you're talking about. I see the change, of course. But why would it bother you so? As long as I get the job done and return to being my own 'kindhearted' self again, after the fighting, then what's the problem?" she had used airquotes when saying 'kindhearted'.

Dorian nodded. "That is true. Just know that it came from a good place." he kissed her cheek. 

Anaya sighed. "So, we're not mad with eachother right? Still friends?" she cooed. 

Dorian chuckled. " _Besties_!" she giggled and hugged him tightly. 

"I suppose I'll have to speak with Cassandra about this later, though. Make sure there's no bad blood between us." Anaya looked back towards the main hall and made a pained face. She wasn't looking forward to it. At least with Dorian she could hug it out. She wasn't sure if Cassandra would be able to be so easy about it. 

Dorian hummed. "Perhaps that would be wise." he searched for her eyes then. "Whatever did happen between Solas and you at the end of the ball? He went to speak with you. You did have a dispute, after all. Any updates?" he wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

Anaya chuckled. "We're fine. We were both being petty. However, I was hoping to get some alone time with him. He just went straight for the rotunda after we got back. All this time he's been flirting with me and giving me signs that he wants me. Now he's acting cold." she crinkled her nose. 

Dorian sighed and shook his head. "Oh, that man can be infuriating sometimes."

Anaya thought for a moment and looked at Dorian. "Dorian. I may need your help a second time, tonight." she started to smirk at him then.

(Solas POV)  
He was sitting on his divan, thinking about tonight. About everything. But mostly about what was spoken of in the carriage on the way back to Skyhold. They had noticed, Cassandra had noticed. He thought Dorian would not speak his mind about it, but yet he did. He sighed and recalled her fighting earlier this evening. He compared it to the fighting back at the Brecillian Forest and then with her fighting at the very beginning. Of course he had seen it too. He was trying to help her earlier in the carriage, to dismiss their worries for her. But they were right to be worried. He didn't care about it but they did. _It seems more and more of Andruil seeps into Anaya by the day. Her fighting skills, her demeanor. Andruil could be soft and kindhearted, protecting the_ _Halla from poachers. She was a defender, she was loveable. However Andruil could very easily switch from being all that, to being ruthless. When Andruil would fight, she would not or barely, use her magic. She'd only use her blades. The way she_ _moved around, the way she killed. I see more of that in Anaya every time I watch her fight._ He got up from his divan and started pacing back and forth in the rotunda, thoughts shooting through his mind. How come Andruil's grasp over Anaya was getting so strong and visible now? Before, he barely saw any similarities between the two. Now, he could see them more clearly. He was almost certain about it now. _Perhaps Andruil did the same with Anaya as Mythal did with Flemeth?_ He clenched his jaw. What more power could she give Anaya? 

Then he was interrupted by Dorian's panicked voice. "Solas! Oh thank the Maker you're still awake!"

Solas turned around to face the Tevinter and eyed him questionably. "What's the matter, Dorian? You seem worried."

Dorian's eyes grew sad then. "Extremely worried! Anaya.. she... She's not well! I took her to her chambers and then she fainted!"

Solas felt a tight pull within his chest. "What? Is she alright?" he started walking out of the rotunda with Dorian towards her chambers. 

"I'm not sure, you best go check up on her." he said, remaining in the main hall, before the door leading to her chambers.

Solas jogged up the stairs towards her room and found it to be empty, she was not on her bed. "Anaya?" he called out slightly panicked. 

Suddenly Anaya walked out of her closet, wearing a silky cream robe around her body. A belt keeping the robe from falling open. She had a smug look on her face. "Solas." her tone of voice was sultry. 

Solas sighed a breath of relief. "You are.. fine. Then Dorian was lying." he clasped his hands behind his back and looked down his nose at her. 

She giggled and walked over towards him. "I just figured I'd surprise you. You remember what you said to me after we returned from the Brecillian Forest? In the stables?"

Solas closed his eyes momentarily, recalling the memory. He did tell her she'd have to find a way to surprise him. To thank him for helping her out with Dorian. He couldn't help but smile. "And so you decide to make me _worry_ for you? You scheme together with Dorian to make me rush up here." his tone of voice was low. 

Anaya pursed her lips at him and slid her finger down his neck, towards his shirt and softly tugged it. " _Diana nuvi'sulenal. Ma lath ra._ " she cooed at him, using his very own words from earlier at the balcony in the Winter Palace. Solas stared at her, directly into her eyes. The way she spoke to him in such a sultry tone of voice, the feral look in her eyes. It aroused him. 

He stood there, motionless, staring at her. "What's underneath your robe, da'len?" his voice was husky. 

She giggled and started clawing at his pants, unlacing them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" when his pants had been unlaced she walked away from Solas, leaving him standing there. Her back was facing him and he took off his pants and shirt. Until he was left in his underpants. 

He walked over towards her, moving his left hand around her body, placing it on the hem of her robe. His right hand brushing the hair out of the way so he could plant soft kisses on her neck. He pushed her against him, so that her behind was now touching his groin. "I _was_ hoping to remove that silly dress off of your body. However, this works just fine as well." he breathed against the skin of her neck and noticed her getting goose skin. He chuckled softly. 

He wanted to pull off her robe but she in turn pushed him away from her and put her hands on the belt that was keeping the robe in place. She untied the belt and twirled it around slowly. Her robe was already opened slightly, revealing the middle part of her breasts and showing her edhas. She walked over towards her bed and she flung the belt at him playfully turning her body around again. This time, she slowly put her fingers on the fabric of her shoulders, lifted it and then let the robe slide off of her body. He was staring at her behind and felt himself getting harder for her. She looked over her shoulder playfully and beckoned him to come to her. He let out a low growl as he moved towards her and smacked her behind hard. 

She gasped out and bit her lower lip. He wanted to bite her lower lip. "Ver em." she breathed out. He took off his own underpants then and bended her over the bed. Without hesitation he slid himself inside of her, hunching over her back. She mewled softly, her lips parted. He bit the skin of her neck as he started to move in and out of her edhas. His eyes closed as he was enjoying the feeling of her around him and he took hold of one of her breasts then. He started to knead it, from time to time he'd tug slightly at her nipple. He noticed she started to move on her own. He let her. He moved his torso back up again and was watching her move. He grinned as she looked back over her shoulder, her eyes full of desire. She was lustful for him, she wanted him more than anything else. He groaned out as she started to pick up the pace, her edhas smacking against him. The moans coming from her mouth intensified and got louder as she clawed at the sheets on the bed. He took over for her again and grabbed her by the hips, moving faster than he did before. He felt her tightening around him already. He slowed down and pulled out of her. She growled at him. "Not yet." he cooed at her.

He turned her around slowly, so that she was now laying on the bed on her back and he crawled ontop of her. He planted kisses all over her body, starting from her wet edhas, up to her stomach, between her breasts, her neck and finally stopping at her chin. "I want to savor every bit of you." She looked down into his eyes and he kissed her passionately. His tongue twirling around hers. This time he wanted to make love to her, not as the wolf, but as himself. He loved her and he wanted her to know. She put her hands on his back and started to scratch the skin softly, teasing him some more. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her face. "You are so beautiful." he breathed out, taken by her beauty. Her flushed cheeks, the beautiful green and golden eyes, her fair skin and the beautiful brown locks falling on her face. She smiled and averted her gaze from him momentarily. 

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ " the words had come out before he could think of it. Her eyes quickly darted back towards his own. 

"Truly?" she asked him in a soft tone of voice. 

He didn't have to think about it. He knew he loved her. It was apparent from the very start he had feelings for her. His feelings had only grown for her. It worried him, he tried to shield himself from the emotions but he could not. He realized she was different. Not only because of who she truly was, the secret that she kept from the rest. But different in a way he had never expierenced before. _She is real._ "Truly." he said softly, kissing her neck gently. 

She started smiling and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her kiss was full of want for him. When their lips parted again she whispered at him. " _Ar lath ma tas_." 

He grabbed hold of his member and slowly entered her again, he started to move with passion. Putting his mouth on her breast, he licked it softly, nipping at the skin. She cried out in pleasure and it only gave him more reason to continue his love making the way he did before. He was taking her, claiming her, making her his own. She was his. He started to feel his climax rising and before he could pull out, he came. Crying out her name in pleasure. She moaned as he filled her up. But he wasn't done with her yet. He used his magic to send tingles and sparks of magic through her body then. He wanted her to have her release as well. She writhed underneath his touch, crying out for release. "Don't stop.." her voice raspy, breathing ragged. He looked at her face while she was nearing her climax. She looked beautiful even now when she was this vulnerable. Her mouth opened and she arched her back as he sent one last spark through her body. Her nipples hardened and she groaned out for him. He put his lips on her own and absorbed the moan that came from her mouth. 

He kissed her forehead gently then. "Let's bathe." he pulled her up from the bed, she was tired. He took her in his arms and carried her to her bathing chamber. He put her down and started to warm the water up with his magic. When it was hot enough, he slowly took her by the hand and lead her into the bath with him. He sat down and took one of the sponges, lathering it with a bar of soap. He gently and meticulously started to wash her body off. She sighed out. Once they had washed themselves he sat down in the bath, having her between his legs. Her head resting against his chest. He stroked her face lovingly. 

" _Tel' uth vara em, Solas._ " her words were soft and full of fear. 

He looked down at her and clenched his jaw. "I couldn't, Anaya." he felt himself getting emotional. He knew he had to someday. He didn't want to, but he had no other choice. He didn't lie to her. He couldn't. But he would. 

(Anaya POV)  
"Good morning, boots!" Varric smiled widely up at Anaya as she entered the main hall. She took her seat at the dining table as the entire group was watching her. Dorian winked at her from across the table. 

She smiled. "Morning, Varric. Morning, everyone." 

Bull eyed Anaya from the side. "Where is Solas, boss?" he smirked up at her.

Blackwall chuckled. "Bet he's still tired from last night." 

Cassandra groaned and Bull laughed loudly. 

Sera made a weird face. "Euwww! I bet he yells out 'Elven Glory!' when he does it."

Anaya rolled her eyes and then they all got silent as they heard a door behind them open and close. It was Solas, coming from her chambers. He casually made his way towards the table and sat down next to Anaya. 

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. Until Cullen broke the silence. "Yes well. Anaya, there was something I wished to discuss with you. Before the Winter Palace I've read a report from you. You mentioned Erimond."

Anaya was grateful for the change of topic. She nodded as she poured herself a glass of water. "Indeed. Stroud mentioned Adamant Fortress. It's likely where Erimond will perform the blood ritual."

Cassandra put down her food and stared at Anaya from across the table. "We must head there soon then. Stop him."

Anaya nodded. "I can't do it alone, though. We will _all_ go there and face Erimond."

Varric made a murmur of approval. "Good! I've been sitting around and doing nothing for a long time. Will be good to kick ass again." he smirked up at Cassandra who was sitting next to him and nudged her slightly. 

Josephine cleared her throat then. Everyone turned to look at her, "We must prepare this first. We cannot just walk up to the fortress and attack. It will take time to prepare our move." 

Cullen agreed. "True. I will start to prepare my men for the attack."

Leliana chimed in. "As will I. My spies need to be informed as well. We'll need all the help we can get."

Anaya hummed. "How long will preparations take, exactly?"

Cullen looked at her for a moment too long before answering, his eyes looked saddened. But why, she couldn't say. "I suppose about a month. Can't be sure though."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "A month?!"

Solas spoke up for the first time then. Calm and collected as usual, while he was spreading butter over his bread. "Not to worry, Seeker. I'm sure Erimond needs time as well. We won't have to worry about them starting the ritual without us. I am sure." 

Cassandra huffed. "I just don't want to waste any time on this."

Blackwall spoke before thinking then "What of Hawke? Where is he now?"

Cassandra threw her cutlery on the table then. Anaya flinched and winced slightly, waiting for Cassandra's reprimand. "Hawke?! Is _that_ Varric's friend I keep hearing whispers of?" she glared at Anaya then, but her eyes quickly darted over towards Varric. Varric was simply staring infront of himself. He seemed to be frozen, almost trying to not make a single sound or movement to appear invisible to the angry woman next to him. But to no avail. "Varric!" Cassandra's voice was loud.

Varric sighed. "Well, thanks a lot Hero." he groaned and got up from the table. Not answering Cassandra. 

Cassandra's eyes darted back over towards Anaya. The entire group of people were quiet, and looking at her too. "A word." Cassandra didn't ask her, she demanded it. They both got up from the table and Anaya followed Cassandra towards Josephine's office. 

When they got there Cassandra crossed her arms. "You did not think to tell me of this, Naya?" her tone sounded accusing. 

Anaya sighed and hung her head slightly. "I just didn't think you needed to know about it. I knew it would only anger you."

Cassandra groaned and threw her hands up in the air as she turned around from Anaya. "Of course it would anger me!" she stood with her back towards Anaya then and paused momentarily. "I suppose I should not blame you, however. There is someone else that I _should_ be mad with." She obviously meant Varric.

Anaya walked over towards Cassandra and gently put her hand on her shoulder. "Cassandra.. I apologize for not telling you. Are you truly mad with me?"

Cassandra turned around then, her harsh features softened. "No. I am not."

Anaya sighed a breath of relief then. "Good. Because I wanted to talk to you about something else. I cannot have you being mad with me during it." she said in a wry tone of voice.

Cassandra raised her eyebrow up at her. "What is it?" 

Anaya took her hand from her friend's shoulder and looked down at the floor. "Remember the conversation we had in the carriage on the way back to Skyhold?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. I remember."

Anaya looked back up into her friends eyes, they were worried once more. "Cassandra, I get what you said to me. I do. However I do not need you to worry for me in any way. I am still the same person. I have to defend my own life everytime I fight, as do you. That's all that it is: defending my own life."

Cassandra sighed and nodded. "I understand. It was wrong of me to judge you like that, Naya." Cassandra turned around and looked at Josephine's desk then. "You've helped all of us a great deal, Naya. During your two days of rest before the ball, you've helped Josephine."

Anaya nodded. "I intend to do the same for each and every one of you. During this month we have before Adamant Fortress, I'll have more than enough time to finish up with your request. And Blackwall's, Varric's."

Cassandra's eyes got angry again. _Shit, should not have mentioned Varric._ "Yes.." Cassandra's tone was low and angry. 

Anaya took hold of Cassandra's shoulders firmly then. "Control your anger, Cassandra. I don't want the two of you fighting about this." she said in a stern tone of voice. 

Cassandra sighed. "Fine. For now." she smiled up at Anaya then. "What will you do in the meantime?"

Anaya started to smile then. "My mother sent me some books. I intend to read up on one of them."

They both started walking back towards the table in the main hall then and finished their breakfast. Cullen went straight into the war room with Leliana to start preparing everything.

Blackwall was excited to hear about Anaya's plan to follow up on his request and thanked her for it. Solas left to go towards the rotunda shortly after, without saying a word. Anaya eyed him suspiciously as he left the table. _What is that man up to?_

(...)  
Anaya was reading her book about the Elven Lore on her bed, Dorian was reading his own book with his head on her lap. They remained quiet until she noticed Dorian crinkle his nose slightly. He had stopped reading his book and was staring at the cover of her own. "What is that book you're reading?" he pointed at it slightly. "I can't make out the title of it."

Anaya giggled. "That's because it's ancient Elvish."

Dorian's eyes widened and he immediately got up and looked at her questionably. "What? That's impossible! That would make this book..-"

Anaya interrupted him. "-thousands of years old? Yes. Indeed."

Dorian looked at the page she was currently reading, though he couldn't actually read the text on it. "How did you come by such an ancient book?" His curiousity was obviously peaked. 

Anaya shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't. My mother did. Long ago, in an ancient ruined temple in the Brecillian Forest apparently. She sent me a letter with this book and another. The second book is even older than this one."

Dorian was excited about it. "Can I see it?" 

Anaya nodded, put the book down and walked over towards her desk. She pulled out the second book carefully from her drawers. She walked back over towards the bed and sat down next to Dorian. Both of them on the edge of her bed. She opened it slowly and carefully. "This book is about the Elven Pantheon. My Gods, or the Creators. Which ever name you want to give it." her finger glided over the title of the first chapter, reading it aloud. "The Evanuris." she looked over at Dorian who was gesturing for her to continue reading it for her. 

She giggled slightly and slid her finger over the text as she read it for him and herself. After all, she had not read this either. "The Elven Pantheon, comprises five gods and four goddesses. The Pantheon is lead by Elgar'nan the All-Father, god of fatherhood and vengeance, and Mythal the Protector, goddess of motherhood and justice. Then there was Falon'Din, friend of the dead, the guide. He and his twin brother, Dirthamen are the eldest children of Elgar'nan and Mythal. Dirthamen is the keeper of secrets, he gave the elves the gift of knowledge and taught them loyalty and faith in family. Andruil..-" Anaya fell silent then. 

Dorian looked at her questionably. "What?" he searched for her eyes but she averted her gaze. 

Then she cleared her throat. "Andruil is the elven goddess of hunt, known also as 'blood and force' and the 'great hunter'. Sylaise, the hearthkeeper is the goddess of all domestic arts and the sister of Andruil the Huntress. June, the god of the craft, he taught the elves how to make bows, arrows and knives to hunt Andruil's gifts. Ghilan'nain, mother of the halla and goddess of navigation. Lastly, there is Fen'Harel." she paused momentarily, curiousity peaked. "Also known as the dread wolf. He is the God of rebellion." she looked over at Dorian then. "I am more interested in Andruil and Fen'Harel however." she smirked slightly. 

Dorian pursed his lips. "Hm. Why is that? Don't all the Gods mean something to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just does. I suppose I feel more connected to them." she lied. She couldn't tell him. Though he was her friend, she couldn't. "Let's read about Elgar'nan. I haven't read this book yet either." she flipped the page gently and carefully and noticed a portrait drawn then. Her eyes widened and she gasped. 

Dorian furrowed his brows then. "Why are you gasping?" he didn't understand, though he saw the portrait as well. 

"Dorian! This is..." she stared at the portrait of the elven god. "This is... I've never seen anything like it. This..." she couldn't finish her sentence. 

Dorian looked at the portrait some more. "You have statues depicting your Gods do you not? Why is this so odd to you?"

Anaya shook her head. "No, you don't understand. The statues are false depictions of our Gods. Never before have I, or any other modern elf, seen the _true_ depictions of our Gods. This, drawing of Elgar'nan is one I've never seen before. And believe me when I say I've studied my Gods to the point of exhaustion in the past. This book predates the first blight. Thousands of years before. This could very well be a book made in the time of Arlathan."

Dorian hummed. "Alright.. And what is Arlathan again?"

Anaya groaned slightly. "Arlathan was the major city of Elvhenan, original homeland of the elves."

Dorian thought for a moment. "Ah! Wait, yes. I think I've once heard of that place before. Read about it maybe. But that place no longer exists." 

Anaya nodded frantically. "Exactly! Do you now get my point?"

Dorian plucked his moustache a bit and then his eyes widened. "So, let me get this straight. Elves have never seen the true depictions of their Gods because it was lost to them through time and war. You having this book now, with the _true_ depictions, or rather very precisely drawn portraits of your Gods, would make this book invaluable."

Anaya nodded excitedly. "Yes. This is..." she fell silent as she studied the protrait of Elgar'nan. A pale faced man, long blonde hair slicked back at the top of his head. The golden locks of his hair falling down his shoulders. A golden circlet on his forehead, attached to an antler-like headdress. A huge scar on his right cheek. Dark green eyes, and a stern facial expression. She was in awe by the portrait and how specific it had been. She had never seen such a thing before. It made her wonder then how the rest looked like. How Andruil looked like. She wouldn't even want to read the book. She just wanted to look at the portraits of the Gods.

Dorian snickered softly. "Well, I can tell when I am no longer wanted. Do have fun, my dear." he kissed her cheek softly. 

Anaya smiled at her friend. "I apologize. I just.. I've never seen this before."

Dorian smiled back, his eyes full of understanding. "Not to worry! I'll just bother Bull with my books on Tevinter history instead. I'm sure he'll _love_ that." a devious smile appeared on his lips then. Then he turned his heel and left her chambers.

She flipped the page to where the chapter about Mythal was. This time she saw a portrait of a fair skinned woman with long blonde hair. A huge golden headdress adorned her hair, similar to the one Elgar'nan was wearing. Her eyes were a perfect light shade of blue, beautifully fitting her appearance. She had kind eyes and was smiling at whoever it was that made the portrait of her. She had a small beautymark right above her lips on the left side. She was beautiful. She continued on to the next: Falon'din. This man looked more frightful, more sinister. His skin was slightly tanned. His hair was long and brown, straight hair falling down his back. His eyes were yellow colored and he had a blank expression on his face, no smile, no nothing. He had sharp cheekbones and no scars or beautymarks. He did not even wear a circlet or headdress. His twin brother Dirthamen looked exactly like him, however on his portrait Anaya noticed a faint trace of a smile on his lips. His eyes had seemed less sinister and more lively. She almost held her breath as she moved on to Andruil. She was so curious as to what she had looked like. Andruil's features were sharp as well, her eyes were full of pride. She had long brown hair, tied in a braid, falling over her left shoulder. The sides of her head were shaved, however. Andruil's eyes were a mixture of brown and golden colors. It looked beautiful. Her olive skin flawless, save for a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. She did not see much similarities between her and Andruil now. Save perhaps for the golden color in her green eyes and the brown hair they shared. Anaya's skin however, was white, definitely not like Andruil's beautiful olive skin. Sylaise's skin was extremely pale, her eyes were green like grass. Her hair was red and beautifully long and wavy. Her ears had been the pointiest of them all, so far. She had small beautymarks spread across her face. One right below her left eye, on her cheekbone, another one near her nose and another one underneath her lips. June had looked slightly older then the others in the Pantheon. Anaya could tell by the crows feet around his eyes as he kindly smiled at the artist who drew him. His hair was an icy blonde shade of color, two big tendrils of it tucked behind his ears. The rest of his hair fell down effortlessly behind his neck. His eyebrows were barely visible because of the light shade of hair he had. His eyes were an interesting shade of lavender. Anaya was surprised at the detail in the portraits. This artist, whoever he or she was, was really amazing at drawing portraits of them. It almost looked like the portraits would come to life if she'd stare at them for too long. Ghilan'nain looked ethereal almost. Her eyes were white, her skin was white, her hair was white. Though her eyebrows had been a dark grey shade. She was wearing white antlers on her head as a headdress on the portrait. Her face was extremely narrow, long and pointy. Her cheekbones were sharply defined also. _Mother of the halla for sure._ She looked like what a halla would look like, were it elven. Anaya turned the pages to reach the last chapter about Fen'Harel. When she turned the last page of Ghilan'nain's chapter, switching to his chapter, her eyes immediately fell on his portrait. Her breath hitched, eyes wide, full of horror and fear and confusion. She looked up from the book, and back at it again. _That's not possible. He looks like him. Everything down to the scar above his eyebrow to the dimple in his chin._ She had studied his face countless of times before. When they were sleeping together. _But this man looks the same, just younger. With a different hairstyle._ Fen'harel looked exactly like Solas. Even the ears were tilted the exact same way, she knew for sure because that was one of the things she loved so much about Solas. His hair was shaved on the sides of his head, he had long dark brown dreadlocks running down the top of his head. There were golden rings wrapped around some of his lower dreadlocks. Though that was different from Solas' appearance, the two men had looked identical. Even the shade of his eyes were the same blue and grey she had found herself lost in many times before. She shook her head frantically, but found herself thinking the same things over and over again. Was Solas too a direct descendant from Fen'harel, like she had been with Andruil? She put the book down and closed it, hiding it underneath her mattress. _Nobody must find out about this._

She walked back and forth in her room, trying to rationalize everything. It couldn't be Fen'harel, could it? She took a piece of parchment from the desk and startled scribbling away on it. 

_'Dear mother,_  
_'I need to speak to you about the books you have sent me._  
_'Are they truly original, do you truly believe they come from ancient days?_  
_'Ar ema unvena sulrahn. Elana tamahn ea alin aron em?_  
_'I hope to hear from you soon_  
_'- Anaya'_

She rolled up the letter and sealed it with wax, quickly she ran down the stairs into the main hall and stopped right infront of the entrance to the rotunda. She peeked around the corner and saw Solas at his desk. He was writing down something, but she couldn't tell if it was a letter or a report, or anything. She stood there for a while, anxious, not knowing what to do. If she were to pass him, he would perhaps speak with her. She wasn't sure if she could deal with that now. However, it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere. She took a deep breath, to compose herself and casually walked into the rotunda. She had to move past him to get to the rookery. She tried to hide the letter next to her body, so that if he looked up, he wouldn't notice the letter she was holding. Sure enough, the moment she walked in, he looked up from his writing. He didn't hide whatever it was he was writing down, instead he smiled warmly at her. "Da'mi." Anaya's heart jumped at him calling her that, but she was still very much freaked out and confused from before. His expression quickly changed to a worried expression. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." He got up from his chair and made his way over to her, putting his hand gently on her cheek.  
She jolted slightly as he touched her. "I'm fine." was all she could manage.

Solas' brows furrowed and his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Ma ane tel'din ir on fra hamal, da'len." His eyes fell down towards her left hand, gripping the letter tightly. "Ahn ane ma emal tamahn?" his voice was low and Anaya cursed inwardly. 

"A letter for mamae. I intend to send it now, so if you'll excuse me hahren." she tried to walk off but Solas simply grabbed her by the wrist and held her back. 

"Da'len." his tone of voice had been chastise. "Ane ma amal sulrahn?"

Anaya shook her head and tried extremely hard to control her emotion, she turned her head to face him and smiled kindly at him. "Din, hahren." she looked directly into his eyes, hoping he would leave it be and let her send the letter. 

Solas eyed her up and down for a moment, then released his grip around her wrist. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked down his nose at her. He didn't believe her. She could tell. "Ir son." he said curtly. 

Anaya bowed her head slightly, then she moved away from Solas, up towards the library and finally up towards the rookery. She sighed a breath of relief as she made it there to safety, looking for a crow she could send off with the letter. _That was_ _too close._ She took one of the crows and sent it off quickly, before Leliana could ask her who the letter was for. When she walked back inside the rookery, Leliana was eyeing her. Anaya simply gave her a quizzical look. "What?" she asked casually. 

Leliana shook her head and walked over towards her. "There is something I'd like to ask you." she took Anaya by the arm and took her towards the balcony. When Anaya was outside with her, Leliana closed the door behind them and looked around for people who _might_ hear them speak. She sighed then. "Do you by any chance know who else in the inner circle has been sending out crows?" 

Anaya frowned at the spymaster. "Erm.. no?"

Leliana groaned in annoyance. "I am missing one of my crows." 

Anaya shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Perhaps it just flew off? Why are you so annoyed by that?"

Leliana shot her an angry look. "It doesn't make any sense. My crows have been trained well, Naya. They wouldn't just abandon us. It's odd."

Anaya hummed. "You are overthinking it, Leliana. It's just a bird."

Leliana crossed her arms then, ignoring Anaya's earlier comment. "I used to have fifteen of them, now there's fourteen left. My people do not send out crows without my permission. You are the only one who have done so, because you have my permission. I haven't noticed anybody else send out letters. It's odd, Naya. Some of my men think they had spotted it a couple of days ago. It was circling around Skyhold but it wouldn't listen to the whistles. Which is unusual. We have not seen it since."

Anaya leaned against the banister of the balcony. "The whistles indicate that it should return to you or your people, I take it?"

Leliana nodded, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "It never happened before. We are not sure where the crow is now. Next time I spot it, I will send one of my men to follow it. See where it flies off to." 

Anaya nodded. "Good idea. I mean, if you're that worried about a bird." she still sounded indifferent. 

Leliana sighed and shook her head, then her lips curled into a half smile. "I'm sorry to bother you with this, Naya. I understand you only look at it as a 'bird gone missing'. But it is odd to us. We have trained these birds ourselves and this.. is unusual. I was just hoping to get some answers, but alas. I suppose I'll have to question everyone within the circle. See if they have been using my crows before." with that, Leliana left the balcony and Anaya.

_Odd. It's just a bird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana nuvi'sulenal - Stop pretending  
> Ma lath ra - You love it  
> Edhas - Vagina  
> Ver em - Take me  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan - I love you, (my) heart  
> Ar lath ma tas - I love you also  
> Tel' uth vara em, Solas - Don't ever leave me, Solas  
> Ar ema unvena sulrahn - I have found something  
> Elana tamahn ea alin aron em? - Can there be others like me?  
> Ma ane tel'din ir on fra hamal, da'len - You are not very good at lying, little one  
> Ahn ane ma emal tamahn? - What are you holding there?  
> Ane ma amal sulrahn? - Are you keeping(hiding) something?  
> Din, hahren - No, elder  
> Ir son - Very well


	22. Secrets Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The. Reveal.
> 
> Oh.My.DreadWolf.
> 
> Soooo plot twist. I hope you guys like it! ^-^ More drama!!

(Solas POV)  
She was gone. Out with Blackwall, Varric and Dorian. He had been painting his murals when they left. He had heard Dorian speak to Anaya about 'saying goodbye' to him, but she hadn't said goodbye. She had been avoiding him, since the last time they spoke briefly in the rotunda. When she had been acting odd. Almost two weeks passed and they had not spoken to one another. He had not reached out to her, she had not reached out to him. Varric said goodbye to him, but she simply left to get Tarasyl without saying a word. _Did me saying I loved her, confuse her so?_ He was trying hard to focus on painting the mural about the Winter Palace, but he could not. _What happened in that short time that she went upstairs to be with Dorian?_ He sighed and lowered his brush, looking at the still unfinished mural before his eyes. "Solas. May I have a word?" he heard Leliana's voice behind him. 

He turned his head around. "Just a moment." he climbed down the scaffolding slowly and wiped his hands with a piece of cloth he had near the scaffolding. "How can I assist you, nightinggale?" he asked in his most politest tone of voice. 

Leliana casually walked over towards his divan and sat down on it. "Have you by any chance been sending out letters using one of my crows?" she stared at him intently. 

Solas shook his head. "Who would I be sending letters to, nightinggale?" he looked down his nose at her. Standing against his own desk. He remained entirely calm. 

Leliana nodded and hummed. "I realize it must be an odd question. I know you are the least likely to send out letters. After all, you do not know anyone outside of the Inquisition." though she had been partially right, her assumption still stung his pride. The way she had said it, sounded almost as if he had no life whatsoever. Like he had been an entirely dull person. He kept his facial expression blank however, because he knew Leliana would _always_ try to get a reaction out of him. In whatever way possible. "However, I still had to ask. I want to remain impartial." she smirked up slightly at him. 

He hummed. "May I ask the reason behind your sudden interest?" he couldn't help but sound slightly accusing. 

Leliana got up from the divan then and sighed. "I am missing one of my crows. I've been going around asking every member within the inner circle if they have perhaps used it. It's been acting unusually. Not reacting to our calls or whistles. I might have an idea about who is behind it though.." she stared up directly into Solas' eyes. He did not even move. "It's like the crow has been hexed." He started to feel slightly uncomfortable then. Leliana slowly walked over towards him and looked around momentarily. Then she lowered her voice to but a whisper. "I believe Morrigan might be behind it." 

He felt himself relax immediately. "Morrigan?" 

Leliana nodded. "She is the only one I can think of. A mage clearly has a lot of spells within their arsenal, however no _normal_ mage could conjure such a spell." 

Solas hummed. "She is no normal mage."

Leliana nodded. "Precisely. However I would ask you to remain quiet about this. I wouldn't want her knowing about it. I have decided to keep my eyes on her."

Solas smiled kindly at the woman before him. "Not to worry, nightinggale. I do not speak to many within Skyhold. I have no reason to do so." 

Leliana bowed her head slightly and turned her heel. When she was gone he sighed a breath of relief. It was good Leliana suspected Morrigan and not him. However, he had to be more careful with the crow. Perhaps tonight, he'd call it to him and put another spell on the crow. To make it invisible to everyone but Seraya and himself. He sat down at his desk and took out all the letters he had received from Seraya, including the one's he had written as a response to her own. Finally he wrote one last reply. 

_'Falon_  
_I have found many people who wish to join our cause._  
_I am however slightly confused at your latest request, please clarify this for me once more:_  
_Do you truly wish me to recruit humans, dwarves and qunari?_  
_Can we trust them enough to support our cause?_  
_Please answer me this._  
_\- S'_  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'S,_  
_You've read my request correctly. I do wish you to recruit dwarves, humans and qunari._  
_I believe wholeheartedly that every pot has a matching lid, this also applies to us._  
_If they turn out not to be trusted, we can easily rid ourselves of them._  
_If you've any more question, do not hesitate to ask._  
_\- Falon'_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Falon,_  
_I understand. I will keep your words in mind._  
_I have sent several of our best agents to join in with the Inquisition._  
_They will arrive at Skyhold within a fortnight, pretending to be refugees._  
_I have one of my best agents within the Inquistion already._  
_Do you wish me to place more of our spies elsewhere?_  
_\- S'_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'S,_  
_Yes I do believe that would be best._  
_Halamshiral has already been taken care of, now let us think even bigger._  
_I was thinking perhaps in Kirkwall, Redcliffe and Val Royeaux._  
_The more of our spies are located in major cities and places, the better._  
_Please keep the crow with you for about a month._  
_Then update me._  
_\- Falon'_

He rolled up the letter and sealed it with wax. Tonight he would send it. For now, he had more important things on his mind. Like for example, why Anaya had been acting so strangely. He hid the letters in his drawers and locked it with the small golden key, which he then put into one of his pockets. He casually made his way towards her chambers. Nobody had noticed him at all. After all, Anaya had left again, so he seemed to not matter to anyone anymore. As usual. He arrived in her chambers and could smell her scent. He inhaled it deeply: the loveliest smell of roses and jasmine. He sighed. He truly did not understand her sudden caution with him. It was like she was scared of him, suddenly. He walked around her room and walked past her bookcase, nothing of noteworthy. Some books about Thedas' history, the books Josephine had given to her as preparation for the Winter Palace, a couple of books about the Dalish elves, the Tevinter Imperium, even books about the Qun and Viddathari. He looked down at her desk, it had some orders and reports sprawled around on it. He glanced down at them and skimmed through some of them, again nothing noteworthy. He opened the drawer on the left side of the desk then and found an old book within it. He examined the title of it, it had been ancient Elvish. Supposedly about the Elven Lore. He frowned at the book. _How did she come by such an old book? Can she read this?_ Then he remembered her calling Skyhold, Tarasyl'an Te'las. _Of course she can read it._ He gently put the book down ontop of the desk and knocked on the inside of the drawer: a hollow sound. His lips curled into a smile then. _Clever little fennec._ He searched for the opening of the hidden compartment and slowly opened it. There were a couple of letters within the drawer. All written in the same handwriting as Seraya's. She had been corresponding with her mother, this he knew of course. But why would she hide the letters? 

_'My sweet child,_  
_I was glad to have seen you, even only for a little while._  
_I've sent this messenger to you with a gift. Something that I've had with me for years._  
_Within the package you'll find two old books your father and I found years ago in an old, abandoned, ruined Elvhen temple. I've tried reading it but as you well know, my ancient Elven is not as good as your own. I figured I'd give you something to_ _do in your spare time. I know how much you enjoy studying. Read and study it at your leisure._  
_With love,_  
_-Seraya '_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Anaya,_  
_I do not understand your question?_  
_I have no doubt that both of the books are original._  
_As for your other question, I do not know if there are others like you._  
_What have you found out, my child?_  
_\- Seraya'_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He looked around momentarily, he did not see a second book. Then his eyes fell back onto the letters in his hand and he read the last. 

_'My child what do you mean another direct descendant?_  
_And if so, from whom?_  
_If you have any chance to visit me while you travel with your companions, please do so._  
_I am eager to hear from you. Perhaps it is best if we do not write eachother about this matter anymore. Best to discuss this privately, in person._  
_I love you dearly,_  
_\- Seraya'_

Solas felt himself getting worried then. _Was that why she had been freaking out before? Does she know of me?_ He couldn't think of any other reason why. _Perhaps this is why she did not bring me with her. She might visit Seraya._  
_This is a big problem._  
He groaned and looked around the desk some more, the second book was nowhere to be found. Had she taken it with her? He put the letters and the book back into their original spot and ran down the stairs, leaving the main hall without anyone noticing. He jogged up to the stables and took his horse out. _They only left this morning, they can't have gotten far. Perhaps I could catch up._ He quickly got ontop of his horse and galloped out of Skyhold's gates. 

(Anaya POV)  
They were trotting down the path towards the Storm Coast, but she was lost in her own thoughts. They _might_ have time to spare once they finish their business within the Storm Coast. Perhaps she could visit her mother. After all, Denerim was closeby. 

Blackwall's voice interrupted her thoughts "You have been awfully quiet the entire time, Anaya. Something wrong?"

Varric chimed in. "He's right, boots. You don't seem your usual self. Haven't been for almost the entire week now."

Anaya looked next to Tarasyl, where Varric and Blackwall were trotting. Dorian was slightly behind them all but remained quiet. "Nothing in particular guys, just a bit worried about Adamant I suppose." she fixated her eyes back onto the road before them. 

"I'm sure all will be fine. We got Cullen's men and Leliana's people. I don't think we've anything to worry about." Blackwall's tone of voice was soft and reassuring. However Anaya was of course not troubled by Adamant at all. At least, not yet she wasn't. 

Varric chuckled. "Are you sure that's the true reason? I've noticed Chuckles and you haven't spoken to one another in a while. Having a little trouble in paradise?" he smirked up slightly at Anaya.

Dorian spoke up before Anaya could. "Varric? Don't you have other things to worry about, besides Anaya's relationship?" Dorian eyed the dwarf angrily. 

Varric's facial expression immediately darkened. "Hm. Low blow, Sparkler."

Blackwall lowered his head in shame then. "Yeah, real sorry about that, Varric. I didn't think before speaking of Hawke infront of Cassandra. It's my fault she's mad with you."

Varric sighed. "Can't help it. I knew she'd find out eventually. Guess I was just hoping it would be when I wasn't around to witness it."

Anaya spoke up then. "She'll calm down eventually, Varric. How's the cheek?" she looked over towards the dwarf trotting down the path next to her. His cheek still looked red and was starting to bruise slightly now. 

He groaned. "Still hurts. She's got a mean right hook, that woman." he shook his head chuckling softly. 

Anaya's eyes widened. "Varric! You're not telling me that you _like_ Cassandra?" she gasped a little and smirked up at Varric.

He got flustered. "Awe come on, boots! Why bring _that_ shit up?" he glared at her and Anaya couldn't help but giggle. 

Dorian huffed. "Obviously he likes her. He's not being secretive about it."

Blackwall looked from Dorian back to Anaya then. He seemed confused. "Seriously? Varric likes Cassandra? Those two always fight."

Varric groaned loudly then. "I can't help but admire the woman. She's a force to be reckoned with. But that's all it is: admiration." 

Anaya clicked her tongue. "Sure, Varric. Keep telling yourself that and you might actually start to believe it yourself. But we're not blind, we see all." she winked at Varric playfully. 

Dorian snickered then. "Naya, what did you and Harrit speak of before we left?"

Anaya glanced over her shoulder then and smiled wickedly up at her friend. "Oh right! I have something new; hidden blades." she wiggled her eyebrows up at him.

Dorian thought it was amusing apparently. "Ha! Hidden blades? You get more and more sinister by the day."

Anaya feigned ignorance. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Dorian!"

Blackwall laughed heartily. "Oh, I like your style, Anaya." 

Varric eyed Blackwall from the side of Anaya and Tarasyl. "I thought you had a crush on Josephine, Hero. Not on Anaya." he grinned widely then, mocking the warden playfully.

Blackwall scoffed. "Oh shut it, you. I am just saying I think it's a good idea she has hidden blades now. Could prove useful if she is cornered and disarmed."

Anaya hummed in agreement. "Like a surprise attack. I get what you mean, Blackwall. My thoughts exactly. That's why I asked Harrit to make them for me." She felt like a true assassin now. She had spoken with Heir about the specialization and had managed to craft the murder knife. Felt like she needed some hidden blades now that she had become an assassin. There were two inside of her armor, at her chest that she could easily pull out. And two more on the inside of her thighs. 

Dorian broke the silence then. "We're here. Let's get to it."

(...)  
Dorian focussed all his energy within himself and used his energy barrage, launching a salvo of elemental blasts from his staff towards the red lyrium node. It blew up and shattered everywhere into little red shining pieces. He huffed and put his hair back into order as he smirked up at Varric. "Well, I suppose that's the last of them, yes?" 

Varric clapped, smirking back at the mage. "You do have an interesting way of breaking these things, Sparkler. I'll give you that."

Anaya made a murmur of approval then as she patted Dorian's back. "Thanks, angel face. I couldn't have done this without you." 

Dorian chuckled and nodded. "This is true. Where _would_ you be without me?" 

Varric sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks a lot, Naya. I feel a hundred times better knowing these sodding things are no longer around to do weird shit." he sounded grateful and Anaya couldn't help but smile widely up at her friend. He almost never called her Naya or Anaya. Whenever he would, it felt like a special occasion to her. 

"No problem, Varric. I'll sleep better at night knowing you are happy." she said. 

Dorian interrupted the two of them. "Don't get all mushy now, my sweet." he cooed at her. 

Blackwall hummed. "I suppose tomorrow we'll finish up here?" 

Anaya nodded as she walked back over towards Tarasyl. "Yes. For now, we must get some rest." 

They galloped back towards the Inquisition's camp. Once they arrived there Anaya noticed there was a familiar looking horse standing near the trees. Her stomach turned around, her tongue starting to feel dry. _Solas._

"Hey, boots. Isn't that...-" Varric spoke up but Anaya interrupted him.

"-Yes, Varric." she said curtly. Varric immediately shut up and looked over towards Dorian and Blackwall, who in turn shrugged their shoulders. 

She dismounted Tarasyl and patted her neck softly. One of the scouts jogged up to her. "Inquisitor, one of your companions has arrived. He is waiting for you in your tent." 

Anaya said nothing, instead she stomped her way over towards her tent, leaving behind the scout and her three other companions. She threw open the flaps of her tent and found Solas within it, reading _the book_. A sudden wave of anger came over her and before she could think about it clearly, she took one of her hidden daggers from the inside of her thigh and lunged at him. She fell ontop of him, pinning him down and she held the dagger against his throat. She glared at him angrily and he in turn simply glared back, no emotions on his face whatsoever. " **Ehn ane ma?** " she hissed through gritted teeth at him. 

His eyes were piercing as they looked directly back into her own. "Ahn is del, da'len?"

Anaya growled a low growl at him and her eyes were full of anger. "Don't be coy with me, _wolf_. Stop your toying."

Solas' lips curled into a half smile, his eyes became dark then. A very dark shade of grey she had not seen before. "Dirth em mar el'u i ar dy dirth ma emma or ma."

Anaya did not release her grip on the dagger against his throat but suddenly the two of them were interrupted by Varric's voice calling from outside of the tent. "Boots? Chuckles? Everything alright in there?" 

"Varric, we are fine. Can I have a moment of privacy, please?" she called out over her shoulder. 

Varric sighed. "It just sounded like there was something bad going on in there. You sure you are alright?" he sounded worried and she noticed his shadow moving in closer towards the entrance of the tent. 

"We're fine! Truly." she called out again. She saw his shadow had stopped moving. 

"Alright then, boots.." he heard the distrust in his voice, but she did not care right now. Then she heard the footsteps moving away from the tent. 

She glared back at Solas who was smiling wickedly up at her. She raised her eyebrow up at him questionably. He chuckled lowly. "Perhaps the secrets will not be revealed today, da'len." Anaya lowered her dagger from his throat and got off of Solas apprehensively. 

She put the dagger back on the inside of her thigh and crossed her arms, her eyes were still fixated onto him as he slowly got up to his feet and smirked up at her. 

"You have my book." she said curtly as she held out one of her hands towards him, gesturing for him to return it to her.

Solas laughed softly and picked the book up from the floor of the tent, handing it back over to her. "I was reading it, da'len. I found you had marked a very interesting chapter in particular."

Anaya took the book from his hands and stared him down. "Lasa em'an dirtha vindhru." she was sick and tired of the dancing around it. She was ready to reveal herself to him. And although she loved him deep down, she was also ready to kill him if she had to. _Nobody will jeopardize my cover. Not even him._

Solas smiled kindly and gestured for her to sit down with him. "Very well."

She sat down across from him on the floor of her tent and put the book behind her carefully. The two of them stared at eachother in silence for a moment before Solas spoke up first. "What are your thoughts, Anaya?"

Anaya cursed inwardly for him still trying to dance around it, however she had made peace with having to tell him the truth. She had a lot of time to think of her theories about him in the past two weeks. If her assumption was correct, she would essentially have nothing to fear for. _Right?_ "At first I thought you were a direct descendant. However you cannot be."

Solas licked his lips. "And why is that, da'len?" his tone of voice was mocking her. However she remained calm. 

"Because I am a direct descendant from Andruil. I am sure you have figured this out already. Though we share some things, we do not look identical." her voice was low and she was still very much ready to pounce if neccessary. 

She noticed his eyes had not changed back into their original color, it seemed that Solas was thinking the same way she did. He too, was ready to pounce her if needed. Two elves were sitting across from one another, though clearly in love with eachother, both of them remembering why they were there. Not forgetting about their cause. 

"Clever little fennec. So what else have you found out?" he eyed her from across the tent, still a devious expression across his face. 

Her eyes locked with his. "At first I had thought it impossible. Then I started to put together the pieces of the puzzle. Getting a certain reaction out of you whenever I'd call you a, or compare you to a wolf. You helping me back at my clan. Speaking of secrets that I am keeping, not yet ready to reveal them to anyone. Backing me up with Cassandra in the carriage back towards Skyhold. Tell me, are my assumptions correct, hahren?"

Solas snickered. "Vin, da'len."

Anaya felt more relaxed then, but she also felt conflicted. All this time she _knew_ there was something off about him. The very first time he had kissed her, something within her screamed to push him away from her. She always knew he was bad news, that he had been trouble. Somewhere deep down. As if Andruil herself was whispering into her ear, knowing about the trickster. But he was not a trickster. He was a rebel. He cared. He just didn't make the right decisions and she had come to love the man before her. She knew him inside and out and yet.. she did not.

"And more of Andruil seeps into you by the day, da'len." his voice husky and low. "She has given you much, I can see that clearly. However I do not know everything yet. What else has she given you?" 

Anaya's brow furrowed. "What are you grasping at?" 

Solas smiled. "You do not know either. Perhaps then we will find out some day soon. Banal nadas." 

Anaya sighed then, his expression had softened. "So I work for you?" she asked in a wry tone of voice.

"Yes."

Her eyebrow raised up slightly. "You're a god."

"Yes."

She bit her lower lip. "I _fucked_ a God."

He smiled. "Yes. Though I do believe that was Andruil within you."

Anaya felt herself starting to smile back at him slightly. "You do not believe I find you attractive? You blame Andruil, instead?" 

Solas shook his head. "Perhaps both of you. But that feral nature of yours.. that is definitely Andruil."  
Anaya felt a sudden surge of energy within her then. It was almost too much to bear. She felt the strong energy prying at her mind. She closed her eyes as she accepted the energy entering her body and mind. When she opened her mouth then, another female voice was joined in with her own: " ** _Na melana sahlin._** " She knew what those words meant. It was time for Fen'Harel to act. Two different women inside of one body. Just as he had two different men within his own. 

"Shan falon, ar dea onhar ma garas." He stared at her intently. Anaya was still there, but the Goddess within her was speaking. "Ane ma in tamahn?"

"Telir atha ath or em. Telir sul gavem." 

He raised his eyebrow then. "Telir sul gavem?" 

"As is atha or em, ar ame atha or ash. Ar'an ane sa."

Solas shook his head and seemed annoyed. "Speak plainly."

"It is true she is my descendant. I live on through her, but I am also her, temporarily."

Solas hummed. "Then where are _you_ now?"

"Trapped."

He hung his head slightly. "I will undo that mistake. Ir abelas."

"They will fight you. Try and kill you."

He looked up into her eyes again. "And you?"

Anaya started smiling softly. "Two cannot live at the same time. I will not be there."

Solas' eyes widened. "Have you given her everything that you _are_?! You will die!" he hissed at her. 

"Vin. It was the only thing I could do to help you." He furrowed his brows and remained silent as she continued. "She is the key. She is your equal. Once you proceed with your plan, old friend, I shall die. My power transferred to the vessel of my choosing. Ma nuven'in ash."

Solas nodded. He understood. "Ma nuvenin." he said in a low voice.

Anaya sighed, closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was alone again. 

Solas was eyeing her from the other side of the tent. "How much did you hear, da'len?"

Anaya's face looked troubled. "Everything."

He sighed and got up to his feet, Anaya mirroring his moves. "It would appear your work does not end after the Inquisition, da'len." he was speaking to her in a professional way. There was no trace of love in his words. It had slightly hurt her feelings, but at the same time, she understood why. 

She simply nodded. "It would appear so." 

Both their secrets laid bare. Their cards revealed. Where would this lead to. How would it end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon - Friend (In this case Solas' pseudonym)  
> Viddathari - a name for humans, elves and dwarves within the Qun  
> Sparkler - Varric's nickname for Dorian  
> Ehn ane ma? - Who are you?  
> Ahn is del, da'len? - What is wrong, little one?  
> Dirth em mar el'u i ar dy dirth ma emma or ma - Tell me your secret and I shall tell you mine  
> Lasa em'an dirtha vindhru - Let us speak the truth  
> Vin, da'len - Yes, little one  
> Banal nadas - Nothing is inevitable  
> Na melana sahlin - Your time is come  
> Shan falon, ar dea onhar ma garas - Old friend, I was wondering when you would come(show yourself)  
> Ane ma in tamahn? - Are you in there?  
> Telir atha ath or em - Only part of me  
> Telir sul gavem - Only for a bit  
> As is atha or em, ar ame atha or ash - She is part of me, I am part of her  
> Ar'an ane sa - We are one  
> Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> Ma nuven'in ash - You need her  
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish


	23. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smaller chapter than usual, I believe but I want everything to be clear ;)
> 
> Solas and Anaya have a complicated relationship right now and the only one who seems to be able to fix her worries, is Cole..
> 
> Yes I have not forgotten about our adorable spirit boy ! ;3
> 
> Also, I've always wanted to implement the meaning behind Anaya's name into the story. I just never really had an idea how to do so.  
> There is after all, a reason why I chose her to be named Anaya :3   
> So here it is, the definition of her name !

"Excellent. Good find, Anaya." Blackwall took the Grey Warden journal from Anaya's hands within the decrepit cabin. 

Anaya nodded and looked up at the skies then. "We should go back towards Skyhold. See how far Cullen's gotten with his preparations of Adamant." her voice void of emotions.

Solas' voice called out from behind Anaya in a stern tone. "Did you not wanted to go towards Denerim to visit your mother, Anaya?"

Anaya remained expressionless. Varric jogged over towards Anaya then. "Oh, do we get to meet your family too, boots?" he seemed excited about it.

Anaya shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I suppose." she walked over towards Tarasyl and the others quietly followed. 

Everybody had noticed the change in Anaya's behavior. And Solas' too for that matter. Everyone, except for Solas, was staring at Anaya's back as she lead the way towards Denerim. She knew she wasn't her usual lively self, not since two days ago. Solas had slept with Varric in his tent, since he forgot to bring his own tent with him in his haste. They had not spoken much to one another. Anaya had barely said a word to any of them for that matter. She was void of all emotions. All she could think of was Fen'harel, or Solas. And about Andruil choosing her to be the vessel of her powers. Andruil's grip on Anaya became stronger by the second. She could feel her own memories of the past blend in with hers. She could feel her getting even better at fighting when they'd run into bandits or Venatori. She could hear her whispering things in her head. _He needs you. You need him. Accept me. Accept the powers. I shall perish, you will live on. Accept it all._

She groaned as they all came near a rift in the sky then, it had appeared suddenly. Her left hand was throbbing heavily. She gritted her teeth and jumped off of Tarasyl, who was already starting to freak out. The demons and wraiths spat out of the rift. Varric, Dorian, Blackwall and Solas wanted to get off their horses too but Anaya quickly turned her head towards them: "They're mine!" she hissed at them all. Solas remained expressionless, but the others had a worried look spread across their faces.

"Surely you can't-" Dorian had started but before he could finish his sentence, Anaya had already slain every single one of their foes. She seemed to teleport from side to side, attacking her enemies from each and every direction. Then she leapt towards the next one, threw a handful of daggers to stun it and continued on to slice it in half with both her daggers. She disrupted the rift twice, before closing it finally, grunting out in discomfort.   
She casually walked back towards Tarasyl and mounted the mare again. Then she continued. 

Dorian sped up to match up with her and Tarasyl and when he was right next to her he hissed at her from the side. "Alright, what on _earth_ is wrong with you?" he looked at her questionably. 

Anaya shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Dorian."

He glanced back over his shoulder to look at Solas, who didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest by Anaya's reaction. "Something happened two days ago, in your tent. Between you and Solas." 

Anaya shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "It doesn't matter." she continued to trot her way forwards. 

(...)  
When they arrived at the alienage, Anaya dismounted. Turning her head towards all of her companions, including Solas. "You all stay here. I need to speak with my mother in private."

Solas gave her an angry look but she dismissed it and entered the house of Seraya. Her mother was speaking to a human. She furrowed her brows as she listened to what they were saying. 

"You will be stationed within the Qun, whether you like it or not." Seraya's tone was harsh and terse. 

The human man before her sighed and nodded then. "As you wish. I apologize, my lady." the man turned his heel and nodded his head towards Anaya as he passed her. 

Seraya walked over towards Anaya and hugged her tightly. "Oh Anaya, it's good to see you again." then her expression became dark right away. "What is it you've found out, my child?"

Suddenly the door opened and Solas walked right into the house. "Perhaps I can help clarify things, Seraya." 

Anaya stared at him, angrily. _What are you trying to do now, wolf?_

Seraya looked Solas up and down and crossed her arms. "This is a private conversation."

Solas nodded and looked at both the women through half lidded eyes. "We had found someone we thought to be a direct descendant from one of our Gods, but it was no more than a spy of Corypheus. Trying to infiltrate the Inquisition and get close to the Inquisitor." Anaya wanted to open her mouth then but Solas' eyes quickly darted over towards Anaya and flashed bright for but a second, even Seraya did not seem to notice it. She found herself to be frozen, unable to say a single word or make a sound. She could not even move her body, alerting her mother something was wrong. That he had been lying.

Seraya was staring at Solas for a moment, then her eyes darted over towards Anaya. But since Anaya was still frozen in place, while keeping the expressionless emotion on her face, she did not notice it. Then she looked back towards Solas. "And why would you be interested in such a matter, pray tell?" 

Solas smiled kindly, however his eyes told a different tale. "I am elven, Seraya. Of course I'd be interested in finding someone who could possibly be a direct descendant. I have made many journeys in the Fade but never once met someone like that before. I figured it would be.. interesting, to say the least."

Anaya was screaming on the inside as her mother took the bait and continued talking to Solas. He seemed to have an answer to everything, which made Seraya trust him. Again, she heard the faintest of whispering inside of her head; _She_  
 _cannot know. Nobody can know about this. You know that._ Anaya cursed inwardly. Were she supposed to keep all of this quiet, even towards her own mother? After all, they had been spies, both working for him. Surely her mother ought to know. _Nobody, not even her._ Solas' eyes darted back over towards Anaya, giving her a warning look. Then she felt her control coming back to her own body again. He had released her. 

"Is this true, Anaya?" her mother turned around to look at her daughter questionably. Anaya's answer would make her mother trust everything Solas had just said. 

She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw before answering. "Vin, mamae." Solas immediately seemed to relax then as Seraya's back was facing him. 

Seraya sighed. "Very well then. So you said it was no descendant? A spy of Corypheus trying to infiltrate and kill my daughter?" she turned sideways to look at Solas again.

He simply nodded. 

Seraya plopped down onto the chair then and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Well, then I am just glad to find out that she is safe. You are safe, are you not?" 

Solas stepped forwards. "She is, yes. We have killed the spy."

Seraya nodded. "Good. This is good." her eyes looked sad then. "How have you been holding up, Anaya? With everything that's been going on."

Anaya felt a tight pull within her chest. "It's been exhausting, mamae. I feel tired all the time. But it's a path I must walk." 

Seraya gestured for her to sit down next to her. As Anaya did, Seraya took both of Anaya's hands in her own and looked directly into her eyes. "Mala suledin nadas." her eyes started to well up with tears. "You have grown so much, Naya. Since the last time I've seen you. You've matured." Seraya got emotional.

Anaya felt herself getting emotional with her. "Vin, mamae. Ra gara."

Seraya tried to compose herself. "Your father and I are proud of you."

Anaya nodded and kissed her mother's cheek then, feeling the tears stinging in her eyes. "Ar ame shathe hartha min."

Anaya had said goodbye to her mother and hugged her tightly one more time before leaving the house. She had found it extremely difficult this time to do so. When they were outside of the house, Anaya took hold of Solas' wrist and dragged him towards an secluded alley. When they were there she pushed him against the wall of the alley and glared at him. "Ahnsul?" 

He sighed and pushed her off of him, but remaining against the wall. "Anaya. When are you going to understand that everything I've done so far has been to _help you_?"

Anaya scoffed. "Help me? Don't make me laugh."

Solas' eyes darkened. "Truly? Allow me to walk you through it." he started pacing back and forth reciting all the facts. "You are the Inquisitor. You have an enemy that needs to be defeated before he destroys the world. And though we have other things on our mind, this cannot be your main focus right now. Corypheus remains the threat. Believe it or not, da'len, but everything I do is for your best interest. If you were to tell your mother the truth now, what do you think would happen?" he stopped pacing and looked her directly in her eyes. 

Anaya glared at him still, thinking about it thoroughly. He was right. "Everyone would find out." she muttered softly. 

Solas nodded. "Exactly. If Seraya found out now who I was, do you not believe she would tell everyone? Even if it's but a rumor, if that one rumor reaches the wrong person, it has all been for nought. Everything we've done, everything you've done, everyone you've killed, the lying, the double-dealing."

Anaya felt a sharp pain in her chest. "So I must treat this the same way I treat it within the Inquisition? I have to lie to my own mother, the way I do to my friends?"

Solas took her firmly by the shoulders. "Though I know she has raised you, truthfully she is not your real mother, Anaya. As for the friends within the Inquisition.. how much would they continue to support you, if they knew the truth about you?"

A tear rolled down her cheek then. She was balling her fists next to her body so hard that her own nails dug into the skin of her hands. "Who am I truly? Where _did_ I come from?"

Solas' eyes softened. "I suppose you were created for this purpose and this purpose alone."

Anaya started to cry, choking back the sobs but to no avail. "So I am nothing but a tool?! A tool created by Andruil? I am not real."

Solas grasped her chin in his fingers and planted a soft kiss on her lips then. "You are real to me, da'mi." 

She pulled away from him and tried to look up at him through her tears. "Let's focus on the task at hand, Solas. Corypheus. Then we'll see what comes next." she walked off, wiping her eyes furiously. She didn't want her friends to see her like that.  
 _Would they still be my friends if I told them?_ Solas was right. She had thought about it before. They would ostracize her.

In the remaining time of the month, Anaya had finished all of the requests from her companions. She had received a letter from Mother Giselle one day coming from Dorian's parents. They had gone towards Redcliffe village, to the Gull and lantern, and they had spoken to Dorian's father. Her companions were grateful for her, but Anaya could not enjoy the gratefulness. She could not enjoy positivity. She would lock herself in her chambers if they were back at Skyhold and would only come out for breakfast and dinner. She would lay in bed most of the time, trying to read a book or reading reports from Cullen and Leliana's people about their plans for Adamant Fortress. She and Solas had not spoken to eachother again. Everytime she would be near him, she felt hurt. She was reminded of her task and the path she had to walk, alone. She couldn't bear it. 

(Solas POV)  
Blackwall grunted and threw his cards onto the table. "You just turned around and beat me at it!"

Solas chuckled lowly. "I suppose I am a quick learner, warden Blackwall." he couldn't help but sound amused. 

Blackwall huffed. "I'm never playing Diamondback with you again!"

Varric laughed heartily. "You're gonna have to walk towards the stables like that, Hero."

Blackwall groaned. "Not a chance, dwarf! Hand me that bucket over there." Varric chuckled and gave Blackwall a bucket near the fireplace. Blackwall placed it infront of himself, hiding his bits. Then he walked away, showing his naked behind to everyone within the main hall.  
Cassandra giggled slightly as she watched the proud warden doing his walk of shame. 

Solas sighed and put down his cards as well. "Anyone else up for a game?"

Varric shook his head. "No way, Chuckles."

Suddenly Josephine's voice called out from behind them all. "Was that Blackwall, walking away naked?" her voice was full of surprise and her eyes looked shocked. 

Cassandra laughed softly. "You saw that correctly, Josephine. Solas just beat him at a game of Diamondback."

Josephine's face flushed red and she put her hand infront of her mouth, covering her smile. "Ah.. I... I see."

Solas looked up at the flustered advisor and raised his eyebrow. "I don't believe you've come here to talk about Blackwall, though?"

Josephine nodded and her face became serious then. "No, ah, you're right. Cullen and Leliana's men are ready. We have come up with a strategy for Adamant Fortress. We should be able to depart shortly."

Varric sighed. "Finally. This month has been too long. The only thing keeping me semi occupied was heading out with boots."

Josephine looked around the main hall then. "Where is she now?"

Cassandra looked worried. "Still in her chambers. She doesn't want to speak with anyone. Unless it's about Adamant."

Josephine sighed. "I suppose I shall go and tell her about it then." the advisor turned her heel and walked over towards the door leading to Anaya's chamber.

Solas silently got up from his chair then. "I suppose we should all get some rest then. It seems we will need it much, tomorrow."

Cassandra hummed in agreement. "I will tell everyone that we will leave tomorrow morning."

Varric followed Solas into the rotunda. He turned around midway to the rotunda and stared at the dwarf, raising his eyebrow up. "Yes?"

Varric gave him a piercing look. "What has been going on between the two of you, exactly?"

Solas crossed his arms and leaned against the archway of the rotunda. "I do not understand why it matters, Varric."

Varric groaned in annoyance. "It matters because boots is hurt. She's not her usual self at all lately. She's not as lively and positive as before. She hides herself away from everyone and pretends all is well. But you and I both know that she is a terrible liar." 

_Oh, if only you knew about all the lies, Varric._ Solas sighed. "I just don't want to distract Anaya from her duties any longer. She is the Inquisitor after all. Does that answer your question?"

Varric gave up. "Whatever, Chuckles." he walked away but turned around once more, giving Solas a sad look. "Just because there is a war going on, doesn't mean you can't love somebody." then he walked off.

Solas rolled his eyes and entered the rotunda. He plopped down onto his chair at the desk and put his head in his hands. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He closed his eyes and recalled the day Andruil spoke through Anaya. He took a piece of parchment and started sketching her on it as he was lost in his thoughts. The closer he was getting to retrieving the orb and tearing down the veil, the more Andruil's power left her own body and entered Anaya's. The weaker she'd become. Soon, Andruil would be no more and Anaya would essentially take her place. A Goddess walking amongst mortals, next to him.   
_I needed her? Why? Once I have my orb I'll be able do achieve my goals. Whatever happens next, will not matter. My powers have returned to me. Why would I truly need her? What did Andruil know and did not tell me?_ Though he had still loved her, he did not need her per se.   
He glanced down at the sketch he drew of Anaya and couldn't help but smile. He wanted to go see her but it wasn't wise. Anaya was too conflicted currently. It would not make the situation any better if he spoke to her now. It would only make things worse. She would come to him eventually. He sighed and put the drawing into one of his tomes, hiding it for prying eyes. 

(Anaya POV)  
Josephine left her chamber quietly after the conversation they had just had. _Good. Finally we can move on. I can do something to get my mind off of everything._   
She had been staying strong for so long, she couldn't take it anymore. Anaya lowered her head and started to sob loudly. She whimpered into her pillow and balled her fists. Everything was too much to handle. Solas, her love for him. The relationship they had. Him being Fen'harel. Andruil and herself. The tasks she had before her. The hardship. The lying. The pretending. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared next to her on the bed. Cole was sitting ontop of the bed with her, cross-legged. "You are hurting. You are in pain." his voice was soft.

Anaya looked up with her tear stained face and tried to wipe them away. "Oh, I am sorry Cole. I will be alright." her voice was trembling as she spoke the words. 

Cole looked directly into her eyes. "I can make you forget. Take away the pain. You will not remember. I will help the hurting go away."

Anaya shook her head. "That's very kind of you Cole. I know you mean well, but I cannot forget this."

Cole gave her a confused look then. "But it pains you. Why would you want to remember it?"

Anaya smiled. "I need it. I need this pain."

Cole shook his head. "I.. I don't understand."

Anaya took hold of Cole's hand gently. "Sometimes people need pain to become stronger. To help them get through the hard times."

Cole stared at her with his wide eyes. "But pain hurts. It makes you broken. Breaking soul, endless hurting. The pulling within you, tired, exhausted.. no more happiness. You are no longer bright like you were before. You are losing the shine."

Anaya squeezed his hand softly. "Pain _demands_ to be felt, Cole."

Cole nodded slowly. "For you it does. For him as well. He cares for you."

Anaya wiped away another tear. "He does not."

Cole nodded frantically. "Yes, yes he does. He hurts, an old pain from before, when everything sang the same. You're real, and it means everyone could be real. It changes everything, but it can't. They sleep, masked in a mirror, hiding, hurting, and to wake them.." he gasped, his eyes were wider than ever, "Where did it go?"

Anaya looked at him quizically. "What?"

Cole shook his head. " _That is not a pain you can heal._ " 

Anaya frowned. That did not seem to be Cole speaking then. She groaned.   
_Solas. Why would he erase Cole's mind like that? I already know about the Gods being trapped away in the Eternal City.To wake them... what exactly? Not now, Naya._ She looked into Cole's eyes then. "You alright, Cole?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I do not know. It is... odd."

She hugged him softly. She could't help but feel bad for him. "It's alright, Cole."

When they stopped hugging, Cole looked up into her eyes intently. "You are kindhearted, full of kindness and love. You are a protector. Your name means that."

Anaya raised her eyebrow then. "What do you mean? You know what my name _means_?" she had never heard the meaning of her own name before. 

Cole nodded. "Yes. It means several things... more words to describe you. Caring, guardian, protected, God answered. She did that."

Anaya cocked her head to the side, eyeing Cole. "She? My mother?"

He shook his head. "No.." he lifted his bony finger up towards her head and poked it softly. " _She_." Anaya sighed. _Andruil._ Cole continued. "But you are no tool. You are your own. Not taken, not possessed. Just another part. In a different body. Memories merging, thoughts colliding, personalities binding. Too many voices in your head, too many thoughts, it confuses you, conflicts. But soon, you will be together as one again."

She pressed her mouth into a thin line. "It's all very confusing isn't it?"

He shook his head once more. "No. It is clear to me. It's not to you?"

Anaya couldn't help but giggle at his reply. "No, I'm afraid it isn't, Cole." she smiled up at the boy infront of her. 

He got up from the bed and stared at her some more. "It will be." then he vanished.

Anaya shook her head but felt more at ease now. Somehow, this odd conversation with Cole had made her feel better. Like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. He hadn't taken away the pain she felt, but he had still helped her. _Clever spirit you._ She sighed and dropped herself onto the mattress then. It was time to gets some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vin, mamae - Yes, mother  
> Mala suledin nadas - Now you must endure  
> Ra gara - It was to happen  
> Ar ame shathe hartha min - I am happy to hear this  
> Ahnsul? - Why?


End file.
